Baby Ren
by ZionX
Summary: Ren found a baby on the hood of his car after he went to a convenience store... He took it home and Kyoko was sent by Yashiro to cook for Ren... You get the picture... Read if you want to find out more...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat and its characters...

_This is my second fanfic... so I hope you'll like it... and I hope you'll go easy on me... Sorry for any typos and wrong grammars... and I hope you'll review, so that I'll know if you liked it or not... So enjoy reading! ^.^_

_Many thanks to **Lizzie-san'sLife **for being my wonderful and understanding beta... _

Chapter 1

Ren dropped by the convenience store nearby his apartment to buy dinner before he went home. When he got back to the parking lot, there was something on the top of the hood of his car. When he got closer, he saw it was something rectangular and was like a bundle of blankets or cloth. He decided to go check what it was and maybe throw it away. But then he heard a cry from it: a baby's cry. He opened the blanket, and lying there he saw a very cute baby, about four months old.

_A baby? What the hell is a baby doing on the hood of my car? _He thought as he stared at it. Then he noticed a piece of paper between the top of the baby's stomach and the blanket. He read it.

_**I'm poor; I can't raise this baby. Please take care of him.**_

_Then why the hell did you leave him on the hood of someone's car?! You should have just left him outside some orphanage or something! Why of all places did it have to be on the hood of my car? _He shouted in his mind. Then he thought of what to do with the baby.

_If I stay here any longer, someone will recognize me and I'll get mobbed by fans. If I call the police here and now, it could be even worse. The media might hear about this and I'd get in a scandal for having a baby or something. If I just left him here, I would be considered a heartless monster. _Then, the baby cried louder and it started getting too much attention from the passers-bys. So Ren, acting on impulse, took the baby in his arms and got inside the car. He sat the baby down in the passenger's seat. The baby continued crying. He didn't know what to do and the winter night was getting colder so he decided to take the baby home.

He was thankful that he didn't come across anyone on his way to his apartment because the baby continued crying. When he was inside the safety of the soundproof walls of his apartment, he sighed in relief. He sat his plastic bag on the coffee table as he attempted to make the baby stop crying. He tried rocking the baby in his arms delicately and hushing it. But it was no good; the baby just kept on crying. Suddenly, he was startled by the ringing of the door bell.

"Who could it be at this hour?" He hissed as he sat the baby down on the couch and went to the door. He opened it and saw an orange haired girl standing in front of him. "Mogami-san? What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised.

"Yashiro-san…" With just one word, Ren knew what she meant. _Why does it have to be now? What would she think about me having a baby in my apartment? _But before he could decide whether to let her in or not, the baby cried louder.

"Eh? Tsuruga-san, is that a baby crying?" Kyoko asked. He quickly pulled her in by her arm and closed the door.

"Mogami-san, do you know a lot about babies?" He asked as they made their way to the couch.

Kyoko saw the cute baby on the couch and she looked up at Ren with a questioning face. "Could it be that this is your baby, Tsuruga-san?" She asked in disbelief.

"HELL NO!" He half-yelled, and in English on top of that. "I mean, no. He's not my baby. I just found him on the hood of my car after I went to the convenience store nearby." Then he handed her the note. She read it and her face darkened in anger but it subsided a few seconds later and turned into sadness and pity for the baby. She kneeled on the floor by the couch and looked at the baby with sadness.

"Poor baby," She cooed softly as she caressed the baby's face before looking up at him again. "But I don't know anything about babies, Tsuruga-san. I don't think I would be a great mother and it's not like I would ever marry and have a baby someday…" She said, ending faintly in a whisper.

"He hasn't stopped crying since I found him. I don't know what to do."

"Maybe he's hungry. Or perhaps his diaper's wet." Kyoko suggested. At that moment, Kyoko wrinkled her nose, smelling something bad coming from the baby. Ren by now was kneeling beside the couch, too. He unwrapped the blanket and breathed a lung full of the bad smell. He turned his head over his shoulder and coughed.

"Tsuruga-san, are you okay?" Kyoko asked in concern while pinching her nose. When Ren recovered from the poop smell attack, they thought of how to get the baby cleaned. They decided to get him to the bathroom. So Ren had no choice but to carry the baby to the bathtub. He held the baby by the torso, his large hands under the baby's arms, as Kyoko unwrapped the poop covered blanket.

She took the removable shower head and ran the water. She made sure it was not too hot and not too cold as she washed the baby's butt. The baby stopped crying and made a surprised sound. It was so cute that Ren smiled at him. She put just a little bit of soap on her hand and washed him again. Kyoko washed her hands thoroughly before she got up and dried them using the towel hanging on the side wall of the bathroom. Ren lifted the baby as he straightened up

and Kyoko wrapped the towel around the baby, gently drying him. The baby made a playful sound, almost like a laugh. They both smiled at him, forgetting the bad smell that Ren had choked on and how hard it was for Kyoko to get him cleaned.

"So what do we dress him with?" Kyoko asked while Ren held the towel-wrapped baby in his arm.

"We can use some of my old clothes to wrap him in for now."

Then he told Kyoko where she could find some of his old shirts. Kyoko went to his room. He heard the opening sound of one of his drawers but then he heard it slammed shut hard. Ren made his way to his room with the baby in hand.

"Mogami-san?" He called out. When he entered, he saw Kyoko standing in front of his dresser with a tomato red face. Ren realized what was inside the drawer she had opened; it was the one with all of his underwear in it.

"Uhmm… It's the one under it Mogami-san." He said. Kyoko lowered her head trying to hide her red face and opened the right drawer this time. She took out two of his shirts. When she held one up, she realized how large it was. Then Ren laid the baby on his bed. Ren held the baby's legs up as Kyoko put one of his shirts under the baby's bottom. Kyoko gathered the other end and the sleeves of the shirt to the baby's stomach, before pausing.

"Tsuruga-san, can you hold it like this for a second?" Ren did as she asked. Kyoko dashed to the living and returned with a large safety pin which she used to keep the shirt wrapped around the baby. "So what should we do now?" Kyoko asked as they both looked down at the baby on his bed, who was now putting his hands in his mouth and slobbering on them.

"I plan on calling the president for help. I'm sure he can find an orphanage that will take care of the baby." Ren said. Kyoko began thinking about if they could really take care of him well before then. She furrowed her brows.

"But what should we do with him right now?" She asked. "It's not like the president can find an orphanage that will take the baby immediately at this hour. So we will have to take care of him tonight. And I'm pretty sure he will get hungry later. Neither one of us know anything about babies."

"Good point." He said. But inside he was somewhat happy when she said '**we **will have to take care of the baby.' It sounded like they were a married couple taking care of their first child. He suppressed a smile. He then got his phone out and searched the web on how to take care of a baby.

"How old do you think he is?" he asked as he looked at Kyoko. He nearly lost control of himself when he saw Kyoko half laying at the edge of his bed and playing with the baby. He imagined Kyoko like that with their first baby. But he quickly composed himself when Kyoko looked up at him.

"I don't know. Maybe about three to five months?" She answered and went back to caressing and playing with the baby.

Ren tried to ignore his thoughts of Kyoko and concentrated on finding information about babies on the internet on his cell phone. He searched for the necessities on taking care of a three to five month old baby. He went to his bedside table and wrote as much information as he could down on a piece of paper. Soon they had wrapped the baby in the other shirt of Ren's and were on their way to a store to buy the necessities. Kyoko went in the store alone while Ren stayed in the car and watched the baby. While waiting, he called the president and told him about his situation.

"Really? So you're acting like a married couple tonight?" The president asked in an excited and teasing tone. Ren nearly grunted as the baby put his hand on Ren's face. "So how old is the baby?"

"Kyoko guessed that he's about three to five months old." Ren answered as he raised his head up so that the baby wouldn't be able to touch his face.

"Alright then. I'll try my best to find a place for him as soon as possible." He said before hanging up. Ren sighed and looked down at the baby in his arms as the baby reached up to his face again. This time the baby's hand landed on his lips. He opened his mouth and nibbled the baby's hand playfully, causing the baby to giggle cutely. So Ren continued to playfully nibble the baby's very small hand. But then the baby's hand curled down around his lower teeth and held them tightly. With the hold on his teeth, the baby pulled him down.

As he tried to get the baby's hand out of his mouth, Kyoko opened the door. She stopped short when she saw Ren looking at her with a surprised expression, the baby's hand in his mouth, pulling him down by his teeth. It fell silent. Kyoko was surprised at first but seeing Ren like that, it became too much. It was hilarious. She held back her laughter at first, but seconds passed and she couldn't hold it in any longer.

She burst out laughing almost kneeling to the ground outside his car, in front of Ren. Kyoko straightened up and said her apology between her bursts of laughter. Ren blushed a little in embarrassment. Kyoko put the plastic bags in the back seat and settled in next to Ren.

"Mogami-san, did you buy yourself some PJs and a change of clothes for tomorrow?" Ren asked her after the laughter subsided. He handed her the baby.

"Yeah and don't worry, I paid for it myself. I just used the cash you gave me for the baby's things," she said.

"I'm not worried about that Mogami-san; you should have paid for it with the money I gave you. You were forced to buy new clothes because of me. It's natural that I should pay for it." Ren scolded her.

"No, its okay, Tsuruga-san. Here's your change," she reassured him as she handed him the change. Ren couldn't help feeling a little helpless, knowing he couldn't win against her when it came to money.

"But next time, Mogami-san, just use my Money, okay?" He said, trying desperately to get her to change her mind about the issue. He started the car and they drove home. They didn't notice that they were just like a newly wed couple debating over financial issues. But if they had been a real couple, a lot of guys would have wished for their girlfriends and wives to be as independent about money as Kyoko was or even have Kyoko herself as their girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat and its characters...

_Yay! Work got cancelled so I was able to write this... But I won't have money... Xp whatever, never mind... please enjoy reading... ^_^_

_Many thanks to __**Lizzie-san'sLife **__for being my wonderful and understanding beta..._

Chapter 2

When Kyoko and Ren arrived at his apartment, Kyoko called the Daruma-ya couple and told them that she wouldn't be coming home that night. Then she went to the kitchen and prepared the formula for the baby, while Ren stayed in the living room changing, or more like putting the diaper on, the baby. Ren laid down the baby blanket that Kyoko bought on the coffee table. He had already read some instructions on the internet on how to change or put a diaper on a baby. He laid the baby down on the coffee table and unwrapped the first shirt that it was bundled in before unhooking the safety pin and letting the second shirt to fall. And at that moment, the baby decided it was time to pee.

"S**t!"

Ren cursed under his breath as he jerked back, the baby's pee shooting out continuously and landing on his chest. He felt his chest growing wet but simply raised his head and shut his eyes. He surrendered and just waited for the baby to stop peeing because if he moved away, the baby's pee would get on the carpet and if he covered it with the shirt, it would soak down to the coffee table. The baby stopped peeing and made sounds like cute giggles. Ren snapped his eyes open and glared at the baby. He then leaned closer, looming over the infant. He softly pinched the baby's cheeks and playfully stretched them.

"Yeah, go ahead, laugh at me," he said to the baby with a sly smile. "I'll make sure you laugh so hard you don't want to anymore."

Ren then lowered his head to the baby's stomach and started blowing raspberries on it. The baby kicked a little and laughed and giggled. Ren continued blowing raspberries and was now enjoying the sight of the baby laughing, giggling and wriggling on the coffee table. He didn't notice Kyoko watching them from the kitchen entrance and smiling at them. She was waiting for the water to boil. When she heard the kettle whistle, she went back into the kitchen and prepared the formula. Ren also heard the whistle and stopped blowing raspberries on the baby's stomach before resuming his task. He put a little powder on the baby's butt and the baby's 'little guy'. Then he put on the diaper as Kyoko came out of the kitchen.

"I let the bottle cool down a bit in the fridge. It will be ready in a few minutes," she said, making her way to them with a small smile on her face. "I didn't know you were good with babies, Tsuruga-san." She sat down in front of the table on the left side of the baby.

"I didn't know either," Ren replied with a single laugh as he stood up. "He was just so cute that I couldn't help myself. I'm gonna go take a quick shower." He motioned to his shirt and went to the bathroom.

Ren then remembered that the blanket with the baby's poop was still in the tub. He groaned as he cleaned it up, putting the dirty blanket in the trash and tying the opening of the plastic bag. He let the water run and put cleaning soap on the floor of the tub. After a few minutes, he stripped and went into the shower.

When he came out of his bedroom he was fully clothed with a small towel around his neck. He went to the living room and saw Kyoko sitting on the couch with the baby in hand. Then he noticed the bottle Kyoko and the baby were clutching, and it was obvious that she was feeding the baby. She was looking down at the baby, smiling and enjoying the sight of the baby drinking formula. Then Ren imagined her breast feeding their first born. He shook his head to wash away the thought because it would have lead to dirty fantasies. He sat on the floor in front of the coffee table where she sat before he went to take a shower and dried his hair with the towel.

"I think you're going to be a great mother someday, Mogami-san." Kyoko's head snapped up to look at Ren but she was surprised by his heavenly smile. It took her a few seconds to move and she lowered her head.

"I don't think that's possible, Tsuruga-san." She said so softly that Ren had to strain his ears to hear what she said. His face grew dark as he remembered why she felt that way and was thinking like that. _It's because of her mother_. His fists tightened but he decided to try and convince her not to think like that.

"You don't know that, Mogami-san," he said as he thought of the best way to make her change her opinion. "If you continue thinking like that, you won't succeed in being a good actress. What if someday they want you to act as a loving and caring mother? Would you say it's impossible and you couldn't do it?"

Kyoko was now looking at Ren with wide eyes. Worry, fear and horror were written all over her face. Her Tou-san's (Kuu) words echoed in her mind. "No, I will do it! I can do it!" She said with all her determination shining in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Tsuruga-san. I won't think like that anymore. Thank you for your guidance." She bowed her head a little at Ren. Ren smiled heavenly at her. He was very pleased.

"Ah!" Kyoko exclaimed. "Tsuruga-san, do you mind holding him for a while? I still have to cook us some dinner. I'm sorry." Kyoko stood up slowly, not wanting to bother the baby. She held the baby to Ren and he took him and cradled him in his arms. Kyoko went to kitchen and started preparing their food.

"Hey there, little guy. You're enjoying your drink, hmm?" He asked with a smile as he poked the baby's nose playfully but the baby just kept on sucking on his bottle. "Is that good?" He asked the baby again and then glanced at the entrance of the kitchen. Then he got up and went to the kitchen entrance.

He took a peek at Kyoko and then looked down at the baby. "Mommy's cooking dinner," he whispered to the baby, smiling widely with amused eyes. "Wait till you taste mommy's cooking, then you wouldn't want your bottle anymore," he said as he looked at the baby, but the baby just stared at him and frowned a little. "But don't tell her I called her that, okay? It's our little secret." He smiled as he put one of his fingers in front of his lips and they went back to the living room and sat on the couch.

Ren just felt so happy right then. He felt like he was really married to Kyoko and they had a baby. He sighed, trying to suppress his happiness that was caused by his overactive imagination. Then he thought of when, or rather if, Kyoko and he would have a baby. What would they name him or her? _It would be sweet if we combined our names. How about Ken? Hhmm… but my real name is Kuon. So Kyokuon? It doesn't sound right. Let's see… Kyoun? That sounds funny. _He let out a laugh.

Then Kyoko came out of the kitchen, carrying their food in a tray. She set the food on the table. Ren looked down at the baby. The baby's eyes were closed and his mouth stopped sucking on the bottle. He smiled down at him. He slowly pulled out the bottle from his mouth and gently set him down on the couch. Then Ren remembered that they hadn't named the baby yet.

Kyoko sat where she had sat before Ren had gone to the shower. Then he quietly sat opposite her so that they could both watch the baby. "Itadakimasu!" Then he started eating. "So, Mogami-san, what do you think we should call him?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, the note didn't say anything about his name, huh?" Kyoko said as she thought of some names. "Hhmm… How about… Ryu?" she suggested. But when she said the name it sounded so much like Sho. "No, not that one." She frowned and wrinkled her nose as she thought of another one. "Oh, I know. How about Prince Philip (from Sleeping beauty)?" She said, eyes sparkling.

Ren had to laugh, but with his acting he disciplined himself, like the way he was disciplined when he was Tsuruga Ren, the actor. He tried hard to suppress the laughter that was building in his throat.

"Or Prince Eric (from The Little Mermaid)?" She was clearly in her own fantasy world, imagining princes and princesses. "Or Prince Adam (from Beauty and the Beast)?" Kyoko finally glanced at Ren. Ren's head was lowered and his shoulders were shaking. At first Kyoko was worried that he was sick or that he was choking, but then she remembered he had been like this on the kitchen floor, when they had practiced his Katsuki.

Ren noticed the change of atmosphere so he controlled his laughter and carefully looked up at Kyoko, who was pouting. Ren composed himself. "I'm sorry, Mogami-san. But you were saying the names of the princes of every fairytale story." His shoulders shook in laughter as he lowered his head again.

"If you don't like it, you name the baby. After all, you're the one who found him." Kyoko retorted as she continued eating. Ren stopped laughing at once and looked at her seriously. After a few seconds, he was still not saying anything, so Kyoko looked up to him. She was surprised to see that he was looking at her intensely. She looked back at him, unable to look away.

"I'm sorry, Mogami-san, for laughing."

He apologized so sincerely that all she could do was nod in response. He smiled heavenly at her. Then his mind came up with the most brilliant idea for the baby's name. "Mogami-san, you said I should name him because I had found him." He paused. "So how about I'll just name him after me?" He suggested as he looked at her closely for her reaction.

"Eh? So I have to call the baby Tsuruga-san too?" She asked confused. "Wouldn't that be confusing?"

Ren wanted to laugh at how she reacted to his plan in wanting to hear her say his name. He really didn't know how her mind worked. But never mind that, he'll just try and try again. "Mogami-san, I was thinking of calling the baby Ren, the same as my name. Not my last name."

"Oohhh… I see," she said as she nodded her head. Then she blushed a little when she imagined her calling the baby the same as her sempai. It was like she was calling her sempai Ren. But she couldn't voice out her complaints because it would be disrespectful and after all she was the one who suggested that he name the baby. She looked up at him shyly. He was smiling heavenly at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat and its characters...

_Sorry it took so long. I just got an internet connection again... yay! but it's not unlimited yet... oh well... Enjoy! I hope you'll like it..._

Chapter 3

Kyoko was in small kitchen baking pie while singing with the birds. Then she heard a knock on the door. She went to get it and opened the door to an old lady in a black cloak with a basket full of apples in her hand. The old lady offered her a very red and delicious looking apple. She took a bite on it, but then she was slowly losing consciousness and she fell to the floor. She knew what happened to her. It was the same as what happened to Snow White. She needed a true love's kiss to break the spell. _But I don't believe in love anymore. _She thought in a panic because she might not be able to wake up ever again.

Then suddenly, she felt something touch her lips. It was soft and wet and there was a little pressure put in her lips. _Did a prince just kiss me? _She shouted in her head in surprised. But then she felt her lips were so wet. Too wet to be a kiss anymore. It was like someone was slobbering on his mouth. So she opened her eyes. _R-r-ren? _What she felt was indeed happening. She was lying on her side and Baby Ren was now lying on his stomach and was right in front of her face. He was really slobbering on her mouth. His small hand was full of saliva and was now slapping it on her face. He was moving his arms and legs happily. She smiled at him. "Good morning, Ren." She whispered softly to the baby and she blushed._ That really sound like I was talking to Tsuruga-san. _She thought. _Oh, I know how to differentiate the two of them. It's so simple. Why didn't I think of that before?_

She patted Baby Ren's head and smiled at him. "From now on, I'm going to call you Baby Ren. Do you like it?" She asked the baby with a grin. Then she felt someone stirred on the bed. She looked up to see who it was. Her eyes widened with shock and her mouth hanged opened where Baby Ren put his hand in. _A-a-adult R-ren? I mean, Tsuruga-san? What is he doing in the same bed as I am? _Then Ren put his arms on top of the baby's legs and let it draped on her waist. Then she looked around her and she found that she wasn't in his guest bedroom. She was in his room and on his bed. _Eh? Why am I in his room?_ She shouted in her head. Then memories of last night came flooding in her mind.

She first slept in Ren's guest bedroom and Ren slept in his bedroom with the baby. He didn't let her take responsibility of the baby. After all it was his problem and she was just helping him. But then the baby was crying so loud in the middle of the night that she too woke up. Ren already changed his diaper the first time he cried but then after a while, he woke up when the baby cried again. Now he didn't know what to do or how to shut the baby up. So Kyoko went to his room and tried to help him. She went to the kitchen and prepared the baby's formula again. After a few minutes, she came back with the bottle and that got the baby to shut up. She was feeding him and lulling him to sleep in Ren's bed. That's when she fell asleep too.

_Now what do I do? I can't get up now and I don't want to wake him up. It would be so embarrassing. I'm sure I'll have to greet him while lying in the same bed when he opens his eyes. NOOO! That would be too intimate. _She blushed furiously. _That's something only married couples do. And on top of that we have a baby between us. It just makes it seem more like we're a family! _She cried in her head. She didn't notice that she was holding her head and shaking it furiously which woke Ren up. And it's really the real adult Ren. She only noticed when Ren's hand that was draped on her waist squeezed her a little. She looked up to him. He was looking at her with a bright and shining smile. It blinded her and caused some damage to her demons. "Good morning, Mogami-san." He said in a low seductive voice. She froze eyes wide with shock and a little horror.

Kyoko wanted to bolt out the room and just hide in a dark corner in embarrassment. But she couldn't do that, so she turned to her waitress persona for help. She smiled brightly but obviously a fake. "Good morning, Tsuruga-san." She greeted back as she climbed out the bed. "I should go make us breakfast now. You go ahead and prepare. I'll also look after the baby." She said as she took the baby in her arms and she was out of the hell room.

Ren wanted to tease her. To hold her closer for a little more and make her flustered. But he doesn't want to push his luck. He was already happy when he got to sleep in the same bed as her and woke up with her in his arms. Well, it was more like just his one arm drape around her waist but when he opened his eyes she was the first thing he saw. It also made him smile when she saw her panicking and it made him want to tease her more but she fled. He climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom and took a shower.

Meanwhile, Kyoko in the kitchen was busy. Her hands and mind were both busy. Her left arm held the and the other prepared their breakfast and her mind was still shouting and yelling about what just happened in Ren's bedroom. After twenty minutes, Ren was already out of his room and walked into the kitchen. She watched Kyoko, skillfully managed to cook with one hand while the other was holding the baby. It looked like she was already a really experienced mom. Ren was like in heaven right now. If his fans saw how he was smiling right now, they would immediately faint and die happy. It was like all the cells in his body were shining and he was floating in the air. He walked towards her and stopped right in front of her back. He was about to wrap his arms around her waist when she turned around. She tried hard not to be surprise and jump far away from him. So, she forced a smile. "Oh, Tsuruga-san, I just finished making breakfast." She turned and looked at the plates on the table. He followed her gaze. On the plate were scrambled eggs and toast. Then she held the baby to him, which he took gladly. Then she went to the bathroom and took her shower.

But just when the water started running in the bathroom, the kettle in the kitchen whistled. _Oh crap!_ _I forgot to tell him about that. I was too focused on not getting nervous around him. _She went out the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. Then she stuck her head out of the bathroom door. "Tsuruga-san?" She called out loud to him. Ren appeared on the hallway after she heard the whistle stopped.

"Yes, Mogami-san?" Ren asked and his then he froze when he saw Kyoko with wet hair. His eyes turned dark and dilated. He controlled himself to focus as Kyoko started talking.

"Uhm… Could you please put the hot water to the baby's bottle? I already put the formula in and after you put the water, just shake it a little until they mix together. Then put it in the fridge to cool down a little."

"Sure." Was all he could say and Kyoko's head was gone as she locked the bathroom door again. Ren shook his head and went to do what he was told. Kyoko finished her shower quickly, dried her hair and dressed up. She went to the kitchen. Ren already finished his breakfast and was now finishing his coffee. Kyoko sat down and began eating her own breakfast. After she finished they started preparing the baby.

Ren held the baby by torso, under his arms. He squatted and made the baby stood inside the bath tub. Kyoko prepared the temperature of the water before she started washing the baby. Baby Ren started squirming. Ren had to hold him tightly to make sure that he won't fall but not too tight because he might hurt the baby. Then she put a little bit of the baby soap she bought last night on him. Baby Ren squirmed again and that cause Kyoko to lose grip on the shower head. It fell to the ground and continued shooting out water and all the water landed on Kyoko and Ren outside the bath tub. Kyoko quickly picked it up and continued washing the baby quickly. After a few agonizing minutes, they were finished. They wrapped the baby with the towel, dried him and they went to Ren's bedroom to dress him. Ren put the baby on his bed as Kyoko started putting baby powder in her hand to put on the baby. Ren started his way to his closet as he took off his shirt. Kyoko caught a glimpse of it in the corner of her eyes and did a double take. She looked back at the baby immediately as she blushed. Ren came out of his closet while putting his shirt on and found a red faced Kyoko, putting a diaper on the baby.

Ren was so happy that she blushed because of him. Then she took over of dressing the baby while he told her to change her wet clothes. Kyoko went to the guest bedroom and change to the clothes she wore yesterday. She was thankful she washed it last night. When she went back to Ren's bedroom and found him having a hard time putting the baby's arm inside the arm hole. She smiled and chuckled a little before she went to help him. It was rare to see The Tsuruga Ren having a hard time on something. After a few minutes, they were inside Ren's car. Kyoko sat at the back with the baby. Ren started the car and they were on their way to pick up Yashiro, which Ren dreaded the most. He doesn't like his manager teasing him after this. After that their next stop would be LME, where Lory was waiting and they would entrust the baby to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat and its characters…

_Sorry for the wait… Hope you'll like and enjoy it… _

Chapter 4

Ren stopped the car in front of Yashiro. Yashiro opened the door to the front passenger seat next to Ren. Yashiro smiled as he greeted Ren and paused for a second when he saw Kyoko. But then he recomposed and smiled wider as he greeted her as well. He was busy feeling very happy for his charge and just looking at Kyoko face's that he missed what she was cradling in her arms. Yashiro settled in his seat and Ren sighed in relief that Yashiro hadn't noticed baby Ren… yet. Ren then drove off heading to LME as soon as Yashiro closed the door and had put on his seat belt.

Yashiro wanted to ask why Kyoko-chan was riding with them that morning. Then he remembered that he sent her last night to cook for Ren. _Maybe, something happened and she stayed over. _He thought as he laughed evilly in his mind. _I would've confirmed that in one glance if I saw her yesterday because she would be wearing the same clothes today. Tsk. Oh well, as long she's here and Ren's happy, I feel happy too. _"How have you been Kyoko-chan?" Yashiro asked as he looked back at Kyoko who was seated in the back seat.

Unfortunately for Ren, baby Ren chose that moment to start crying. Yashiro froze confused at what he was hearing. Then he turned to Ren. "Ren, is it just my imagination or there's a baby crying so loud in here?" Ren's face was blank and he didn't respond. Yashiro turned his head back to look at Kyoko when he heard rummaging sounds. He saw Kyoko rummaging the contents inside a bag. A bag that very much looked like the ones parents with babies carry around. A bag that holds contents of a baby's necessities, such as diapers, bottle filled with baby formula, baby powder, clothes and so on. At last, Kyoko found what she was looking for and pulled out the bottle with the formula that Ren had put in the fridge to cool down a bit. Yashiro's eyes followed the bottle as Kyoko skillfully took the cover off and put the tip down to what she was cradling in her arms.

Yashiro realized that the cries he had been hearing were coming from the thing Kyoko had in her arms. _Wait. I just asked Ren about hearing a baby crying right? A baby crying… _Yashiro's eyes widened as he gasped, his jaw dropped and he clasped both hands on his cheeks. _Kyoko's holding a baby! Why is she holding a baby? They couldn't have made a baby over night. But when did Kyoko got pregnant? I didn't saw her stomach grew big. And is Ren the father? Were they just acting and playing dumb to hide this the whole time? Since when? _Yashiro's eyes were spinning as many more questions passed in his mind. He felt like he couldn't breathe and his vision started to darken and he felt like he was falling.

Ren stomped at the brake as he maneuvered the car to the side of the street road as soon as he saw Yashiro falling forward onto the dashboard. He put the car on park and quickly turned the emergency/hazard light on. "Yashiro! Oi, Yashiro!" Ren called out to the man as he shook him by his shoulders. _Damn, Yashiro. He always thinks to the extreme when it comes to me and Mogami-san._ "Pull yourself together. It's not what you think."

"Yashiro-san, are you okay?" Kyoko asked in concern.

Yashiro's eyes snapped open when he heard what Ren said. "It's not?" He asked as he fully sat up. "But why does Kyoko have a baby, Ren?" He asked in a mix of anger and confusion. "How did she get pregnant? **When** was she pregnant? I didn't saw her stomach grew big. Who's the father? Is it you?"

Kyoko's eyes widened as she flushed tomato red at what Yashiro had been rambling about. "Yashiro-san." Ren called his name to get his attention and to stop him with his rambling. Then Ren smiled his sparkliest (_I don't think this word exist in the dictionary but I still use it_) fake smile. Yashiro stilled as he shivered in fear and a look of horror showed in his face. Ren then explained everything to Yashiro much to Ren's disapproving feeling about telling him. He just dread the time when his manager would start to tease him and pry on his love life. _He's really so annoying. _Ren thought, irritated when his manager started to make very annoying faces. First, his eyes were sparkling and the next second he was grinning like a cat and the next he was chuckling to himself evilly. Ren could just imagine what Yashiro was imagining as his face change expressions.

"Kyoko-chan, I'm very sorry for what I have said a few minutes ago. I was just surprise." Yashiro bowed his head a little to Kyoko. Kyoko forgave him saying it was really nothing. But the truth was, she was really embarrassed and she seemed to be really bothered by one of Yashiro's questions. She wanted to why Yashiro jumped to the conclusion that Ren was the father. But she didn't have the courage to ask Yashiro while Ren was still listening. _Why would he think that? Tsuruga-san is the sexiest man in Japan. He wouldn't bother looking at a plain and boring girl like me. Not in a million years. But it's not like I want him too. _She shivered in dread at the thought of Ren looking at her as a possible love interest in real life, before completely shutting all of it down to the deepest pit of her heart. If only she knew Ren was already looking at her like that.

Ren started the car and they were on their way to LME again. This time, it was faster and without any unnecessary stops because they had scheduled work to catch up to and they still had to meet with the president. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Yashiro asked curiously while straining his neck to look at baby Ren who was sucking on the bottle.

"He's a boy." Kyoko answered while smiling and looking down at the baby and holding the bottle.

"Aww... He's so cute." Yashiro said; his eyes sparkling as he imagined it as Kyoko and Ren's baby. Then he imagined some more on how Kyoko and Ren took care of the baby last night like a married couple. _Aaahh… I could just die of happiness. _Yashiro thought. "So what's his name?"

At this Kyoko froze for second before looking up at Yashiro. "Uhm… Tsuruga-san named the baby after him." Kyoko answered carefully and laughed nervously. She still can't say his name even if she add 'baby' at the beginning of it. She still felt embarrassed and felt like she was calling her sempai disrespectfully.

Luckily for Kyoko and Ren, they arrive at the LME already so Yashiro didn't had the time to tease them because they were now getting out of the car. Baby Ren was well hidden in a blanket in Kyoko's arms. Kyoko already put the bottle back to the bag and Yashiro helped her by carrying it. Even though the building is their territory and they shouldn't worry about scandals, they were still careful. Rumors could still go around inside the building if Ren was seen with a baby with him and Kyoko holding a baby near Ren was not helping. After few long, agonizing minutes, they successfully arrive at the president's office. They all sighed in relief when they closed the door and were now in the sanctuary of the president's office. Fortunately, baby Ren didn't cry on their way up. He only made small, soft and cute sounds that only they three could hear.

The president welcomed them warmly. Then he looked at the baby curiously. "Oh my, what a cute baby." He said eyes sparkling like Yashiro. "No wonder Ren couldn't resist bringing you home. And Mogami-kun, you looked so comfortable with the baby. It's as if you're his mother. It's a boy right?" Kyoko blushed of embarrassment. She wanted to protest but she just kept silent when she remembered what Ren said the night before. The president playfully pinched the baby's nose, enjoying himself when the baby was blinking and giggling a bit. "Did you name him?"

Kyoko again froze for a second and Ren hid a smile to himself. "Tsuruga-san named the baby after him." She said shyly.

"Oohhh… So his name is Ren, huh?" The president grinned. "Then, it must be sad to give him away." The president made a sad face.

"Yeah." Kyoko smiled sadly looking at baby Ren who was looking up at her innocently.

Ren looked at his wrist watch for a second and then looked up to the president. "President, Yashiro and I have to go now. I leave everything to you. Thank you for your help." The president just nodded in response. Ren then went to Kyoko and the baby. He looked at baby Ren with sad and loving eyes. "Goodbye, little guy. Hope you'll find a nice family that will take good care of you." He smiled as he bent down and kissed the baby's forehead. Kyoko blushed and her heart raced when Ren bent down so close to her face and breast. She could smell the masculine scent of his hair. Ren then pulled away, looked at her and smiled heavenly at her. "See you later, Mogami-san."

And just like that Ren was gone. But president and Yashiro were grinning foolishly to themselves at the family-like scene they just witnessed. It looked like a scene when a husband, Ren, was bidding goodbye to his child, baby Ren, and his wife, Kyoko, before going to work. The president chuckled when the door closed after Ren.

Then it was Kyoko's turn. She left the baby to the president's care and went to her own work. But there was something that's bothering her. It was what the president had said to her before she left.

* * *

_What could the president have said to Kyoko, everyone? Sorry for the cliffy… I hope you'll look forward to it in the next chapter… see yah… ^_^ oh, and thank you very much for reading, reviewing, putting this story on alert or in your favs… I really appreciate it… Love yah! xD_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat and its characters…

_I'm really sorry for the late update… *doing a dogeza* I just finished it… I hope you'll like and enjoy it… ^_^_

Chapter 5

Ren had a busy day again and it was 9:30 in the evening when he unlock his apartment door and went inside. It was cold inside so he turned the heater and the lights. He sat in his living room couch, stretched his legs and arms as he relaxed. But even though the heater was already warming the place up, he still felt cold and lonely. He missed the fun times with his family illusions with Kyoko and the little guy. He smiled stupidly to himself as he recalled all the fun memories they had and maybe the bad ones too, like the poop smell attack and the pee shower on his chest and everything.

Suddenly, his door bell rang interrupting his reminiscence. _This is happening a lot lately. Who is it this time? I don't really remember inviting someone to come at my place. _He thought, annoyed as he made his way to get it. He opened the door and was surprised again for the second time in two consecutive nights.

There on his front door was Mogami Kyoko who was now on her knees and guess what she had in her arms? What? Food to cook him dinner? Maybe, yes. What else? A baby. But not just a baby, it was none other than the little guy 'Baby Ren'.

"I-I'm really sorry Tsuruga-san but I really have no where to go. I didn't want to disturb the Okami and Taisho's sleep if the baby would cry in the middle of the night. I really wouldn't have come here if I had some other place to go." She said as she bowed her head.

Ren opened his mouth to ask why she still has the baby with her but she was outside his door kneeling and bowing with a baby in hand. So if someone were to see them and took picture, it would be a problem. "Mogami-san, why don't we talk inside? It's kind of chilly out there."

Kyoko obliged immediately and they were now seated in his living room couch. Then Baby Ren started crying so Kyoko had to put him on the coffee table and check what's the problem. She checked if his diaper was wet but it was not and it was warm inside Ren's apartment so the only problem was that he's hungry. So before Ren could ask his questions Kyoko asked him to watch the baby and disappeared to his very own kitchen which it doesn't feel like his anymore. Well, it's not that he minds that she owns his kitchen. In fact he is happy about it. Ren was rummaging the baby bag for something he saw babies often have in their mouths. _I saw it a lot in babies. _Ren thought as he continued rummaging in the bag. _The one they keep sucking. What was it called? Uhm, pacifier or something? I hope Kyoko bought one of those. Aha! Found it!_

He put it in the little guys mouth to shut him up. The baby did shut up and started sucking on the pacifier. Ren sighed and then he heard the kettle whistle. But then the baby started crying again because he kept sucking and sucking but nothing was coming out of the pacifier that would fill his hungry stomach. When Kyoko heard the baby cried again, she quickly fill the baby bottle with the formula and water up to three quarters of the bottle. Then she started shaking it like crazy. She opened it again and fill the remaining quarter with not so cold water to cool it down a bit for the baby to drink immediately. She ran to the living room and quickly put it in Baby Ren's mouth.

They both sighed as they watched the baby happily suck on his bottle. They continued watching him for a while and then Ren turned to look at Kyoko. "So, Mogami-san." Kyoko turned to look at Ren. They were seated near each other on the floor facing the coffee table where the baby is, with their backs leaning against the front of the couch. "Why do you still have the baby?"

She looked down, feeling sad and scared she might anger Ren. "After you left the president's office this morning, the president told me that all the good orphanage he found was actually really full of kids and babies. Because these days a lot of crimes and accidents had left orphan kids and there are also a lot of teenage moms who can't raise their babies, so they abandoned them." Her voice cracked and tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she recalled what her mother did to her and how it felt. Seeing her like that, Ren wanted nothing but to hug her close and tight, comfort her and make her feel better. "He said that the baby might not be taken care of as carefully and properly as we did last night because there are a lot of kids and few people that will take care of them. Then there aren't much families that adopts babies and kids and if there were families that would want to adopt, they might not choose him." The tears that she fought so hard came streaming down and Ren who was trying really hard not to hug her, reached his hand out and pulled her to him. "I, I got worried *sniff* So *sniff* I—"

"Ssshhh…" He rubbed her back to calm her down. "It's okay… I know… I understand…"

She felt really safe in his arms that her tears stopped and she started feeling warm inside. Then she noticed their position. "I-I-I-I'm so sorry, Tsuruga-san." She said as she pulled away from him. Ren then put a finger on her lips which shut her up immediately. She froze as her wide eyes stared at her sempai's finger on her lips.

"It's okay. You don't have to be sorry." He said, wiping her wet cheeks with his hand which caused Kyoko to stare back at him with those wide eyes. Then suddenly, they were interrupted by the baby when he started fussing in his sleep. Kyoko scramble up and went to cradle the baby in her arms and rocked him. Ren was forgotten and was feeling cold when she left his comforting arms. After making sure that the baby's sleep wasn't disturbed, they went to sleep; Ren in his bedroom and Kyoko with the baby in the guest bedroom.

Kyoko woke in the middle of the night again when the baby started crying. She sat up and tried finding the baby by hand in the dark. Her hands searched in the dark but her hand found something unfamiliar. _What in the world is this? It feels like flesh? Is this the baby? _She thought and then moved her hand up and down trying to understand what it was. _No, it's not. Babies are soft, this feels muscularly hard. _Then she heard a slight moan when he rubbed her hands up and down on the muscular plains. Curious, she went lower. She felt silk clothing. Then the light turned on, her eyes adjusted and she froze. Her eyes laid on a muscular stomach, then it went to a muscular chest and finally to a very beautiful face. That very beautiful face was none other than Tsuruga Ren. He had an expression of surprise as he froze, hands still at the switch on the lamp of the bedside table. Then suddenly he gritted his teeth as he held his breath and closed his eyes. _Oh God! _

Seeing his expression Kyoko thought he was in pain. "T-Tsuruga-san, a-are you okay? What's wrong?" Ren opened his eyes and looked at her concerned eyes. _God! She has no idea does she? _Ren thought. Then he looked down to where her right hand was at. Kyoko followed his gaze. She gasped, eyes wide as she removed her hand from where she was touching him. Her face was tomato red. If it could get any redder it would have because she was extremely embarrassed. She was touching and squeezing Ren's crotch. She tried to imagine it but her head overheated and blew up. Then Ren noticed the baby when he cried louder. She was torn between assuring Kyoko and making the baby stop crying, but he chose to attend to the baby first. Kyoko can wait considering she was frozen and he could see her head blew up then. He changed the baby's diaper quickly and rocked him to sleep. The baby went back to sleep already and Kyoko was still in her frozen state. Ren sighed and put the baby back to the bed. Then he shook Kyoko by the shoulders to wake her up from her frozen and broken mind state. Her eyes clear up and focused on him. Her face immediately turned tomato red.

"I'm so sorry Tsuru—" She was in the middle of doing a dogeza when Ren caught her mouth in his hand midway of bowing her head on the bed.

"Sshhh… you'll wake the baby." He whispered to her and then she nodded. "It was really fine, Mogami-san. It wasn't your fault." He looked at her eyes for a while. Her face still red as a tomato. Then she looked down. He followed her gaze and noticed that his hand was still covering her mouth. He quickly remove it and pulled away, sitting opposite her on the bed. After a while of silence, Kyoko recovered herself and could think properly now.

"Uhm, Tsuruga-san" She said in a soft voice but hesitated when Ren looked at her curiously. "I-it's not that I'm being rude or ungrateful… It's j-just out of c-curiosity… I was wondering why you were sleeping in the guest bedroom." Ren froze at her question. "No, never mind I ask that."

"No. It's okay." He said in a whisper that she could hear and looked at her. They both looked at the baby when they saw him moved in the corner of their eyes. "I was worried the baby might move a lot in his sleep and fall out of bed." He blurted out. _Nice Ren! That was totally lame. But would she buy it?_ He sneak a peek at her. She was nodding.

"I see. I'm really sorry Tsuruga-san. I hadn't think of that. Thank you so much."

"It's really nothing." _As always she bought it. _"We should go back to sleep now too." He said with a smile.

She nodded and shyly laid down and went under the covers. "Should I leave the light open, Mogami-san?" She looked up at him and then saw him smirked. "So you won't searched around with your hands and touch _sensitive objects_."

Her eyes went wide and her face felt like it was on fire. She opened her mouth to say something about it to him but he put his a finger on his lips and glance at the baby. Then he turned off the light. "Good night, Mogami-san." He whispered in the dark, amusement was very clear in his voice, as she felt him laid on the bed on the other side of the baby.

_I hope you liked it. I already planned the 'orphanage is full' thing but then in the midst of writing I just realized about Kyoko's mother and how she feels about abandonment or something so I wrote what I felt and thought… But the 'touching and squeezing the crotch' thing, that was totally unexpected. I was thinking in my mind that Ren would sneak in the guest bedroom and then Kyoko would be surprise but then the scene just popped out of my mind and it made me cracked up. So I decided to share that amusement with you all… hope you enjoyed it… THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING, READING, ALERT, FAVS AND EVERYTHING… I really appreciate it… love yah ^_^_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat and its charracters…

_Heeeyyy… what up? My camping trip was so much fun… I've made smores for the first time in my life… ^_^ but I got sun burn or maybe wind burn on my nose… huhu who wants to see some pictures? LOL just kidding… here it is… enjoy!_

Chapter 6

Ren woke up early in the morning to find that he was all alone. He scrambled up and went to the living room. He called out Kyoko's name several times but all he got was complete silence. He went to the kitchen. On the counter, he found a tray with his breakfast and a note.

_Tsuruga-san,_

_Thank you so much for everything._

_Here's your breakfast. Make sure you eat all of it._

_Mogami-san_

Ren sighed but smiled to himself. He looked down at the food and started eating. After eating and cleaning up the dishes, he went to take a shower, got dressed and he was on his way to pick up Yashiro. After that they went to LME and to the president's office. This wasn't in Ren's schedule today but he got a surprise call from the president on his way to pick up Yashiro. So they made time to go there. Ren knocked on the door and was opened by Sebastian. Ren and Yashiro were surprised to see Kyoko sitting there in the president's office but they were even more surprise to see Lory holding the baby and playing with him.

Lory made the baby stand up on his lap while holding the baby's torso. Then he made his lap move up and down which made the baby bounce up and down. The baby was cutely enjoying this and giggling while Lory sometimes sing a song or baby talk him and making funny faces. Kyoko was also enjoying this and quietly giggling to herself while sitting across the two. They stopped in front of the two couches but Kyoko and Lory didn't seem to notice them. So Ren cleared his throat to get their attention. The president didn't stopped bouncing the baby. He just turned to look at them.

"Oh, hey there, Ren." The president said. Kyoko looked at Ren and Yashiro too.

"Good morning, Yashiro-san, Tsuruga-san." Kyoko greeted while standing up from her seat and bowed. Yashiro and Ren greeted back, then Ren went to stand next to Kyoko and then he sat on the couch. Yashiro didn't want to sit beside the two and disturb the love birds, so he went to sit near the president. Kyoko took a step to her left before she sat down on the couch creating distance between them. This annoyed Ren, so he leaned closer to her.

"Mogami-san," Ren called out in a low and soft voice that only the two of them could hear and flashed his fake smile. "Shouldn't I be the one doing that? Considering what happened last night."

Kyoko looked incredulously at him. Her face flushed red instantly both of embarrassment and anger. Kyoko opened her mouth to say something but got interrupted when the president cleared his throat this time. Kyoko and Ren both turned their heads to where the sound came from. They saw that both the president and Yashiro were looking at them carefully and had amusement clearly written on their faces, especially Yashiro who was now holding the baby awkwardly. Ren and Kyoko both sat up straight and looked at the president expectantly.

"I called you here because of this little guy right here." He gestured to the baby. "Since Mogami-kun didn't want him to be put in an orphanage which can't properly take care of him, I decided that you two will take care of him for time being. That's just until we can find a nice family that will officially adopt him."

"But president, you don't have to involve Tsuruga-san. I'll take full responsibility of it because it was my selfish decision to not give the baby to the orphanage." Kyoko argued immediately after the president stopped talking.

"Mogami-san, it's still his responsibility. He's the one who found the baby and brought the baby in his apartment." The president answered. "Besides, I already submitted the papers that you two will be the temporary parents of the child. And of course it was confidential. The media won't know anything about it, so you don't have to worry. This is me we're talking about." The president said proudly with a smirk. Ren, Kyoko and Yashiro felt chills on their backs and realized that this man, president of LME Takarada Lory, was not a man to be trifled with.

"Oh yeah, if both of you have work at the same time and no one can take care of the baby, just take him to this address." The president hand a sheet of paper to Yashiro who was having a hard time holding the baby and taking the paper the president was giving to him. "In there also has everything you need. Including where to disguise yourselves, the hospital address, your couple aliases and the date and time of the doctor's appointment for the baby." With a huge smile, the president stood up and strode away from the confused people.

Ren snatched the paper from Yashiro's grip. He read the content. It had the date and time for the doctor's appointment for the baby. It was today at 10:30 in the morning. Their couple name was Mr. Ren Hizuri and Mrs. Kyoko Hizuri and their adopted baby, Ren Hizuri Jr.. They were to go to a Beauty Salon nearby where Jelly Woods would be waiting to transform them. Then lastly, the name and address of a daycare center.

Ren looked incredulously at the paper. He can't believe what the president just did. _Why the hell did the president have to use my real last name. Didn't he think it's too dangerous and risky?_ And also he just made Kyoko and him a married couple without their permission. Then he turned to look at Kyoko who looked so confused. She was still trying to understand what the president. _But looking at her now, somehow I feel happy. _

"Mogami-san." Ren called out to Kyoko to get her attention. She turned to him. "Here." He handed her the paper. He watched him read the contents of the paper. Kyoko was shocked. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in an 'O' shape. She turned to Ren and then bowed her head.

"I'm so sorry, Tsuruga-san. You don't have to do all of this. I can go to the appointment alone with the baby. I can take care of everything. You don't have to waste your time because of my selfish decision. I'm so sorry, Tsuruga-san, really. I really don't want to disturb you." Kyoko said, forgetting how angry she was for teasing her a last night and a while ago.

"Mogami-san, as the president said before, I'm still responsible for the baby too because I was the one who found him and brought him in my apartment in the first place."

"But the president wouldn't have forced you to take responsibility if I didn't made that selfish decision." Kyoko argued back.

"Mogami-san, if you go alone to the doctor's appointment, what would the doctor think about me? That I am a bad father, who doesn't bother to go with his wife to their baby's appointment?" Ren tried to guilt trip her because that seem to always work with her, even though he doesn't want to make her feel that way. But a guy has to do anything especially when arguing with a girl like Kyoko. "Besides, we'll be acting, right? I enjoy acting, Mogami-san. So I'll be glad to accompany you and help you take care of the baby. Who knows, this experience might help my acting in the future." All of this were just half-a**ed excuses. He was just so happy that he get to play Kyoko's husband and a father to her child for an hour or so and for the family illusions to continue. Even for an hour he get to think of Kyoko as her wife was blissful enough for him to be able to fly in the sky.

In the end Kyoko gave in to Ren arguments, especially the 'the doctor think that Ren is a bad father' and 'this experience might help my acting in the future' struck arrows in Kyoko's heart. She was so ashamed of herself for thinking that way. She was an embarrassment as Tsuruga Ren's kohai if she made the doctor think that Tsuruga-Ren was a bad father. She beat herself up mentally. Then she thought how Ren was taking every opportunity he had to experience something new and thought that it might or would be useful for his acting career. She was so impressed by his dedication to his profession that she felt disgusted with herself when she remembered her real reason for entering showbiz and started acting.

Ren then went to his other jobs before the time to go to Jelly Woods for transformation. Yashiro-san manage to clear his schedule for the doctor's appointment of the baby. Kyoko was left in LME inside the president's office. She had nothing to do so she decided to go early to the beauty Salon where Jelly Woods would be waiting. _If I go early, she could work on my disguise early and she will work on Tsuruga-san immediately when he comes. He wouldn't wait for his turn anymore. It's the least I can do considering what I did a few minutes ago. _So Kyoko went to the Salon early. The sign outside the Beauty Salon said it was closed. But she remembered that they were instructed to enter on the back entrance of the Salon, so Kyoko went to the back. She was welcomed by 'the witch' of the world of cosmetic make-up.

They went to work immediately and Kyoko was like in heaven and felt like she was being transformed into a real princess. When they finished, she was wearing a long wavy black wig that stops on her waist. Then Jelly put make-up on her that made her look more mature. Then Jelly made her change into a nice yellow dress and a black flat shoes. Then they heard a knock on the back door. Jelly went to get it while Kyoko, still holding Baby Ren, stood in front of a big mirror and was checking if she looked okay. Ren stopped in his tracks when he saw Kyoko standing in front of the mirror with her back on him. But with his height he could see her front reflection on the mirror. He stopped breathing as he took in how she look from head to toe. _My god! She's so beautiful… And look so mature… _

Kyoko noticed Ren looking at her just above her shoulder on the reflection on the mirror. She blushed a little and turned around to greet him. "Good morning too, Mogami-san. You look beautiful." Kyoko instantly turned tomato red as Jelly giggled near them.

"So, Ren, we'll have to get started on you, so you won't be late on that doctor's appointment." Jelly said, breaking the atmosphere between the two of them. Jelly worked on Ren while Kyoko went to attend to Baby Ren. She change Baby Ren's clothes to a fresher and nicer looking one that Jelly gave her a while ago for the appointment. When she was done she and Baby Ren went to check if others were done. A few minutes later, Ren came out of the changing room looking like a real father. His hair was comb back nice and neat. He had medium rectangular eyeglasses on and a thin mustache. Then, here comes Jelly Woods' magic, making Ren look a little older and more serious. He wore a white long sleeve and black blazer and gray flannel slacks. But even with the older and serious look they were going for, Ren still looked sexy in that get up. But with this, no one would recognize him as Tsuruga Ren, the number one actor of Japan.

Now that the ideal (but not real) family was ready, Jelly tossed the key for their family car to Ren. And they were on their way to the doctor's appointment for their Baby Ren.

_Sooo… Did you liked it? I hope so… Thanks so much for reading, all the reviews, alerts and favs… I really appreciate it.. Love yah… see yah next chap… ^_^ _


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat and its characters.

Chapter 7

Ren settled into the driver's seat as Kyoko while cradling Baby Ren settled in the front passenger seat next to him. The car wasn't as good as his Porsche but it was a very suitable vehicle for average and kind of rich family like they were pretending to be. It was so clean inside and smelled nice. But the windows are slightly tinted still for precaution. Ren put the key and start the car, but before he could drove off, Kyoko jumped in surprise when Jelly Woods knocked on her window. Ren pushed the button to lower the glass.

"Ren, Kyoko I forgot this. Darling would kill me if I forgot to give this to you." Jelly stretched her hand past Kyoko to give Ren one small black box. Ren was surprised as he realized what it was. He started to get nervous as he held out his hand and Jelly gently place the box in his hand as if it was the most fragile thing in the world. Then Jelly Woods wished them good luck and skipped back inside of her little beauty salon. Ren was officially nervous. He doesn't know how Kyoko would react to this even if this was just an act. _She would probably make a fuss about how she can't wear it because it's so expensive. _Ren thought. _And I'm sure the content or contents inside are indeed really expensive. That's what you'd expect from the president who arrange this personally._

Ren looked at Kyoko only to see her staring at the box, frowning. She seemed to be confused as to what was inside that president would kill Jelly Woods if she had forgotten to give that little black box to Ren. So Ren decided to make her wear what he thought is inside this box no matter what. "Mogami-san." Kyoko looked at Ren. "Close your eyes."

"Eh? Why?" She asked and felt kind of scared on what he'd do while her eyes were close. He had been able to kissed her on the cheek while her eyes were open, what would he do if her eyes were close. Ren saw that bit of hesitation in her eyes.

"I promise I wouldn't do anything to you. Just close your eyes and don't open them until I say so." Kyoko saw the sincerity and didn't had the courage to refuse. She slowly closed her eyes and then waited. She heard a noise that indicates him opening the box. She really wanted to open her eyes and find out what the contents of the small black box were. She waited for a while but Ren hadn't made a sound or noise that indicates his movements.

"Tsuruga-san?" She called out. Ren snapped out when he heard her voice. He was so surprised when he examined what the contents of the box were. "Can I open my eyes now?" Kyoko asked impatiently.

"No, not yet." Ren answered. "I'm going to touch you left hand, okay? Don't open your eyes." He reached for her left hand, which was free from cradling Baby Ren. He held her small hand into his big hand. Kyoko was startled when something cold slid down her finger ring. "You can open them now." He whispered and Kyoko felt and smelled his warm breath on her face. She blushed a little. She then held her left hand up to look at what was on it. She gasped and her eyes widened as she looked at the beautiful ring on her finger. It was a silver wedding band with a thin line of diamonds in the middle that circled around the band. Her right hand reach gently to the ring without bothering Baby Ren. She touched the ring and felt the diamonds under her fingers.

"Is this real?" She whispered and looked up at Ren. Ren held out his left hand too for her to see that he had the same one in his ring finger too. Her eyes widened again. "But Tsuruga-san, if these are real, aren't they expensive?" _Here we go. _Ren thought to himself. He knew this would come up.

"Kyoko," He said her name with a very serious face but his voice was soft and loving. She blushed red, instantly. "A wife doesn't call her husband by his last name, so you have to get used calling me by my first name." her eyes widened again. She opened her mouth to protest immediately but what he said was true. "Besides, these rings are part of the costume." But he felt like the president made this rings for their real wedding. Well, if there would be one someday. And he didn't dare tell her what was engraved inside the rings. He was sure it would really freak her out if she found out and read it. "So, let's practice now, before we go. We still have time." He looked at her intently and expectantly.

Kyoko's eyes widened. That was the last thing she wanted to do. She didn't even let herself call the baby by her sempai's name alone and she can't even say his name while putting Baby with it in front of anyone and most of all not in front of him. And now, he was telling her to practice saying his name in front of him. She opened her mouth but no sound came out of it. Then she blushed really hard. So she lowered her head and let her hair fall to cover her blushing face. She looked at Baby Ren who was so behaved during the entire time. Baby Ren was just playing with his hands and looking at her and kind of smiled when she looked at him with blushing face. Then she remembered why they were doing this and why she needed to call him by his name. It was all because of that baby right there in her arms. So she forced herself to say his name.

"ren…" She whispered softly still looking at the baby because the only way for her to say her sempai's name was to just call Baby Ren without the Baby and meant to call Baby Ren not the real adult Ren himself. Ren's ear perked up and strained to hear what she said.

"What was that, Kyoko?" He leaned closer to her, slightly shifting his head for his ear to be closer to her head but he was still looking at her. "I didn't quiet catch what you said."

"Ren." She whispered again with just a tad bit louder than the way she said it before. And she said it so short not wanting to prolong the name. She was still looking at Baby Ren who was now grinning at Kyoko, who was red faced as ever.

"Sweetheart." Ren said lovingly at Kyoko. Her eyes really went wide as it can get but still looking down at Baby Ren. If she could get any redder, she could have with all the emotions that she was feeling. It was a mixture of embarrassment, but kind of warm inside, then a little bit of anger and fear. But it was mostly embarrassment and that sort of warm feeling. She then quickly shut her eyes and wished that she would disappear right that instant. "You need to speak up, or I won't be able to hear you."

Kyoko went rigid by the seconds that past and she didn't utter any words or made any sounds. If one would guess, she wasn't even breathing anymore. "Love, it looks like you were talking to our little junior and not to me." Ren continued. _What? Our little Junior? _Kyoko thought and snapped her eyes open. _Is he acting already? Well that would make sense why he called me sweetheart. _Kyoko sighed in relief mentally but then a little part of her felt disappointment which confused her. "If you won't speak up, we will be late to junior's appointment with the doctor." Even if Kyoko thought that Ren was already acting, she was still affected and turned another shade of red again when she heard him called her, Love. So she decided to create her character right that moment so she will have some protection against this Ren and also didn't want to disappoint her sempai.

She closed her eyes. She thought of the characteristics of a mother and a wife. _First, she would be in love with her husband._ Kyoko thought and cringed mentally. She really wanted to just run for her life but she couldn't because of Baby Ren so she continued. _Then she loves and cares so much about her baby. Check. Then, she would be beautiful, polite, kind, dignified, loving, caring and just like a princess who got her fairytale come true._ Kyoko finished. She draw a long breath and exhaled. Then, she opened her eyes slowly. She slowly looked up and her face losing all the redness.

"I'm sorry, Ren." She said lovingly to Ren, looking him in the eyes with gentle eyes and a very beautiful smile. Her cheeks were a little pink. It was so cute, Ren nearly lost it. But Baby Ren made noises and wave his hands up wanting attention from his fake parents. They looked at him with loving smiles and Baby Ren giggled and kicked his legs a little. They remembered their appointment and Ren faced the wheel and drove to their destination before they got late for it.

Ren parked the car and they went out and into the hospital. They went to the front desk and informed them of their name and appointment. Kyoko could clearly see the female clerk's eyes turned heart-shapes and blushed when Ren smiled at the female clerk after saying his name and appointment schedule with the doctor. Then the clerk's eyes turned to her and the baby when Ren mentioned that the appointment was for his baby. For a second Kyoko thought she saw the clerk glared at her but then she wore a surprised look and blushed in embarrassment. Ren wrapped his arm around Kyoko's waist and pulled her close to him. Kyoko didn't protest because she was in character. Ren was smirking. He clearly saw what happened with the clerk. He knew that the clerk glared at Kyoko because she was jealous of her for having a husband like him. But when she saw how beautiful Kyoko was, she blushed in embarrassment. Ren was just in cloud nine right now. He wasn't even acting. He just loosened his the tight restrain he had on doing what he wanted with/to Kyoko.

The clerk then led them to the waiting room and told them to wait for the doctor a little bit. There wasn't anybody in there. Ren expected this because he guessed that this doctor is a private doctor who handled a lot of rich, famous and celebrity people. He knew that even with their disguise the president wouldn't risk them going to a public hospital and public doctor with them so visible to public's eyes. He also guessed that this doctor handles everything like from babies to old people. He even guessed they offer abortion and no one would know you'd gone through it. That's why this doctor is famous for celebrities, famous and rich people.

Kyoko made Baby Ren sat on her lap facing Ren's way. Ren reached out to him and playfully pinched his nose. Baby Ren wrinkled his nose. "Hey there Junior." He said with an amused smile on. "You okay?" He asked as he caressed his cheek. Then he looked up at Kyoko as he wrapped his arm on her back and pulled her close to him by holding her arm. "What do you think about going shopping after this, sweetheart?" He suggested and kissed her near her temple and hairline. "So we can buy Junior some toys and stuff, you know." He added. Ren really did loosened his restraint, now that he has some kind of permission through the pretense of a husband. But Ren was surprised and happy that Kyoko hadn't started running away from him yet but instead snuggled closer to him and rested her head just below his shoulder.

"That would be nice." Kyoko replied with a small smile on her lips as she looked at Baby Ren on her lap. Ren rested his cheek on her head.

"It settled then." He said as his lips curled up.

"But what about your work?" Kyoko asked worriedly as she moved to look at him, which caused Ren to straightened his head up too.

"Don't worry about it. My trusted manager will handle it and it will just be for a few hours." He said with an assuring smile. "And I want to spend more time with you and our baby." He was now grinning at her.

"But Ren." Kyoko tried to argue but was cut off when the door to the doctor opened and they turned to see a very familiar (but not very liked by both of them) stupid face.

* * *

_Heeeyyy… Guess who's stupid face it is? Well, it's kind of obvious, right? Hehe ^_^ _

_Sorry for the late update. My mom suddenly enrolled me to a school and classes started the next day. So I went and stayed at her place because the school's near there and her place doesn't have internet connection so… yeah… and maybe I'm just going to update every other week because of my other story Reincarnation… so hope you'll understand… _

_I hoped you liked this chapter and __**didn't**__ thought that this has so much fluff that makes you want to puke okay… I tried to not make it like that because I don't like too much fluff too… It just makes me have goose bumps all over and sometimes made me shiver of disgust… It just makes me feel that way… I'm sorry… I hope it isn't too much OOC too… I just wrote what I felt… Love Yah… ^_^ _


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat and its characters…

_First of all I want to make this clear. The doctor is a family doctor or practitioner or whatever it is called. He handles patients or clients from infants to old people and in between. He is famous for he's confidentiality, which means he doesn't easily share information with unauthorized people and he's not easily trick by and would crack to the paparazzi, that's why he's greatly favored by the celebrity stars and rich people who values their privacy. The only one that would know you go to that hospital and see that doctor were the only one that saw you in there but they would usually be celebrities who also values their privacy. They don't tolerate spies, they have tight security._

_Okay, I'm talking too much… so here you go… Enjoy…_

Chapter 8

Fuwa Sho opened the door and the first thing he heard was a voice so much like Kyoko saying "But Ren," in a worried and loving tone he remembered her using when she was always worrying over him. _Ren? Tsuruga Ren? And Kyoko… s-saying his first name like that? _He thought angrily. He looked at where that voice came from and he saw a beautiful and attractive woman and a serious but sexy sort-of business man. _I-it's not Kyoko and Tsuruga Ren? _He thought, surprised and for a second he saw them glared at him. But he wasn't so sure, so he dismissed it as an imagination. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud cry. He then just noticed the small creature the beautiful woman had in her lap. The man and woman immediately turned their attentions to the baby.

"Sho-kun." He heard Mimori called his name as the girl wrapped her hands around his arm. "Let's go." Smiled up at him. He started walking out but he was watching the couple with the baby from the corner of his eyes.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Hizuri. And this must be the lucky baby." The doctor said and was the last thing Sho heard before they exited the waiting room and shut the door. _Mr. and Mrs.? So it really isn't Kyoko. She wouldn't get that beautiful and attractive anyway. _He scoffed.

* * *

_SHO? _Kyoko and Ren both thought when they saw Fuwa Sho standing in the doorway to the doctor's office and clinic. _Why's he here? _They both thought and for a second their real selves slip and they both glared at him. But quickly caught and composed themselves. They continued to stare at him, but Baby Ren suddenly cried so loud, Kyoko lifted him up to her chest and started rocking and hushing him. Ren worriedly looked at Baby Ren and asked his little Junior what was wrong. But even in the midst of it all, the girl who came beside Sho did not left unnoticed by both of them. As soon as Sho took one step outside the door of the waiting room and was out of sight, Baby Ren suddenly stopped crying and started smiling and giggling. Ren and Kyoko both stared speechless and confused at the baby as the doctor came to them.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Hizuri." Said the doctor and Ren nodded as they shook hands. "And this must be the lucky baby." Baby Ren looked at the doctor with his very cute smile when the doctor turned to him. They went to the doctor's clinic. There, a nurse went up to Kyoko and led them away her husband and the doctor. They went inside a room.

"Hello, Mrs. Hizuri, My name's Kaname. I will take the measurements of your baby. It will be just for a few minutes. It won't hurt the baby at all." The nurse said in a smile. Kyoko nodded. "First, I will measure his weight. Can you please take off all his clothes? But if he has dry diaper, you don't need to take it off." Kyoko followed her instructions and when she felt his diaper, it was still dry so she left it on. After that, the nurse instructed her to put the baby on the small table for his weight to be measured and then she measured his height, his head circumference and chest circumference. While Ren went with the doctor and told him about how they found him and adopted him. The doctor made him sign papers for the baby's medical records. That was when Kyoko entered the room with baby Ren in her hand. But Ren struggled on what he would put on their address and contact number. So he excused himself, saying he has an important phone call to take.

While he was outside, the doctor led the two to an examining room. He instructed Kyoko to lay the baby on a examining table. He pulled out his stethoscope, slipped it under the baby's clothes and placed it on the baby's chest where his heart was. After that, he performed some more examinations and development tests to the baby. Kyoko watched on other side and a little away from the examination table.

Ren, on the other was in the restroom phoning the president. After five minutes, he finally got through. "President, what address should I put in the papers? I thought you already gave them all the necessary information."

"Oh, I must have forgotten. I'm feeling really old now to be so forgetful." Ren almost groan in frustration because he knew that the president was clearly faking it. Then the president told him the address and contact number. Ren murmured his thanks and bye and was about to hang up. "Hold your horses, Ren. I still have something important to tell you that I have forgotten this morning too." Ren really wanted to hang up now because he felt that the president was plotting something mischievous. "The address I just gave you is real and that means you three will be living there as long as you have that baby-"

"What? But Pre-"

"And don't worry about Kyoko's guardians at that restaurant, I already informed them that Kyoko will be moving to an apartment, sponsored by the company. All her and your things are already there-"

"Wait! Presi-"

"Also, there are already new clothes there for your disguise and some things for your baby. Oh, I almost forgot, you are free from work today, so you can go there directly after your done. Good luck. Bye." He hanged up. Ren stood there frozen and shocked. _What the hell? _He thought incredulously.

Meanwhile, Kyoko was playing with baby Ren in the doctor's office waiting for the results and advices from the doctor. The door opened and Ren came in. He smiled warmly at her as soon as he saw her, forgetting the things the president had said to him.

"Where's the doctor?" He asked as he sat down on the chair he sat on before.

"He's analyzing all the results from the examinations and the tests." She answered.

"Tests? Is anything wrong with him? Did they perform painful tests? Did it hurt him?" He asked question after question worriedly. Kyoko giggled.

"Nothing's wrong with him, Ren." She said to him reassuringly. "The doctor said those were development tests, to know how old he is and to see if he is developing the way he should be." She smiled at him warmly.

"Oh, I see." He said and turned to the papers he still has to sign. It reminded him of all the president had said. He wondered how Kyoko would take it considering the president was trapping them into playing 'House'. He was the father, Kyoko's the mother, Baby Ren's their baby, they have a married couple disguise name, expensive wedding rings, new car and now, their own new place. He felt like they were a newly wed couple. Their lives were turning into like one of his dreams he sometimes wished would come true someday. And now it was happening in a strangest way possible. And of course he was happy. But there would be consequences or may be a down side to all of this. Everything good and happy things has a down and sad part to it. But for now, he was going to enjoy it.

The doctor returned and told them all about the baby. "He's a healthy baby. He will turn five months in a few days, may be less than a week. We can't tell when exactly because we can't tell what date he was born based only on the development tests and his measurements. In his age, he should be able to eat solid foods like pureed baby food or cereals. But it depends on you, the parents, because feeding the baby solid food much later would prevent them from having allergies. Colorful toys and the ones that makes noises are good for his development. And talking to him would be very helpful because he's beginning to understand the language and learning how to speak. And I will inform you later for his catch-up vaccination schedule." After that, they thanked the doctor and bid goodbye. They got in the car and went to shopping as promised. But Ren was worrying on how to tell Kyoko what he found out from the president.

Ren parked outside a shopping department outlet that sells all things related to babies. They quickly went in. Ren got a shopping cart while Kyoko held the baby in her arms. They didn't put him in the cart because they're afraid he still can't support himself and he would get hurt. As they went to start shopping, a staff went to them and ask if they needed help with things. "What are the necessary things for our baby? Especially because we travel a lot." Kyoko asked.

"First time parents?" He asked as he looked at Kyoko from head to toe with interested eyes. Ren narrowed his eyes at the staff. He led them the product. "Here we have the travel system. You can easily transfer your baby from the stroller to the car seat." He explained some more about the product but Ren cut him off.

"We'll take one of that then. Which aisle are the toys?" Ren asked in a dark voice. The staff froze scared. He told them which aisle is it and Ren slid his arm around Kyoko's waist as they went strolling to that aisle.

"You didn't have to do that to him, you know." Kyoko said without looking at Ren, though her real self inside was shivering in fear of the dark lord. Ren glanced down at her.

"I didn't like the way he looked at you." He replied and squeezed her at her waist which maid her jumped. She looked up at him and he was smiling a crooked smile and amused eyes at her reaction. She narrowed her eyes at him. But he continued walking. They arrived at the aisle with a lot of toys. Ren walked close to the toys along the aisle as he grabbed the things he liked for the baby. Kyoko stood frozen at the beginning of the aisle and stared at him dumbfounded. About halfway of the aisle, the cart was already full. She didn't know whether to laugh or to be mad. Recovering herself, she hurriedly caught up to him.

"Ren, wait! Stop." Ren looked back at her confused.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You need to return all of this to the shelf." She said as she already started returning the toys one by one to the shelf. "They're not suited for his age." She explained when Ren only stared at her. So Ren returned all the toys while Kyoko browse down the aisle looking for the right section. Ren went to her when he finished as Kyoko already found the right age section of the toys. They looked at the variety of toys in front of them. Ren picked up one and wave it in front of Baby Ren. He giggled happily, so Ren put it on the cart. After arguing for several minutes and compromising on how many toys to buy, they proceeded to the clothes section and when Kyoko found the right size for the baby, Ren again picked up one of each kind of clothes on the rack and put all of it on the cart which cause another argument… again. They were beginning to attract attention, not that they didn't already. Noticing the effect of their 'little show', they compromised and put half of what Ren put in the cart back to the rack and went on to the food section to look for the pureed baby foods and baby formula. Ren let Kyoko choose because food was her expertise. They went to the counter and bought all of it including the travel system. And for the third time since they went in that department store, they argued again because Kyoko insisted on paying half of the bill when she saw a lot of digits on the total.

Ren looked at the lady at the cashier and smiled at her and held up a finger for her to hold on a second. The lady blushed. Then Ren looked down at Kyoko intensely. "Sweetheart." He started leaning down so close to her face, still looking at her intensely.

"Ts-, R-r-ren?" She asked getting nervous and slightly slipping out of character. "W-what a-are you doing?" Ren's eyes glanced down briefly to her lips and back to her eyes again. She saw a familiar look in his eyes and she gulped. _Emperor. _She thought nervously and suddenly a voice brought her back to the present situation.

"Thank you for shopping here." The lady on the cashier said with her face flushed deep red. When Kyoko blinked to focus her mind on where she was, she saw Ren already walking with the cart towards the door. So she hurriedly catch up to him. When she tried to match up with his long strides, she looked up at him and caught a glimpsed of his grinning face. She felt so embarrassed and burningly mad at him. _He purposely did that to make me focus on him and won't notice him secretly paying all the bill, _she thought angrily, _and most of all he did that in front of the lady. So embarrassing. _She scowled.

Ren was just grinning. He was so happy. He hadn't felt so free in such a long time. He was free to go on shopping and walking freely in public without getting mob by fans and most of all he was free to touch her and draw her close to him without worrying about her running away from him. _For now… _He thought. Because they were acting, but Ren sometimes get lost between the reality and acting. But he was still happy and that was all there is to it. _For now… For now…_

_

* * *

_

_I hope you liked it. It has a lot of medical stuff so I made it a little longer, so you won't get bored or your head won't spin with all this health info. Sorry… also hope you **di**_**_dn't_**_ thought that Kyoko was too OOC… She is just absorbed in her character and it is still developing it… and it is her shield from the current… intense? Or is it passionate? Ren… Oh yeah, Sho had just a brief appearance… He's like an advertisement between TV shows or in this case chapters… ^_^ And the reason they were there is a __**seeecreeet**__… hehe ANY GUESSES, EVERYONE?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat and its characters...

_Sorry for the late update... Enjoy!_

Chapter 9

Ren put all what they bought into the trunk except for the car seat. He carefully put it on the back seat. He turned to Kyoko and she handed baby Ren to him without looking at him. He sat the baby down to the car seat, locked him tight and strapped the seat belt to it. She settled on the front seat silently, her expression was blank. Kyoko was still very mad at him and Ren was noticing it. Ren also quietly climbed in the driver's seat and pulled away. The car ride was very silent. Ren didn't try to talk to her either. The baby was just making small noises. Kyoko looked out the window dazed. She was lost in her angry and embarrassed thoughts, she didn't noticed where Ren was going. She only noticed her surrounding when Ren turned the car off and opened the car door.

She looked around her surroundings and right in front of her was a restaurant. "R-ren? Why are we stopping in front of a restaurant?" She asked confused.

"To eat, of course. It's already almost 1pm." He replied obviously. He closed the car door for the privacy of their conversation. "Or do you not want to eat? I'm not going to eat, too."

"I-it's not that." She replied. "What about you're work? You still have a lot of work scheduled for today." She was beginning to forget that she was mad at him.

"President cleared all of it, so I'm free for the rest of the day." He happily smiled. "The president also instructed us to go somewhere today after we eat." Baby Ren started crying, so Kyoko immediately unbuckled her seat belt and quickly went to the backseat to attend to baby Ren. Since it was almost 1pm, she guessed that the baby was hungry. Hurriedly, she searched for the already mixed formula bottle. She put it on his mouth and he instantly shut up. Ren went to help her. He unbuckled the seat belt and carried the car seat with the baby out. Kyoko took the baby bag and closed the car door. Before they went in to the restaurant Kyoko put a baby blanket over the car seat to cover Baby Ren.

They went in the restaurant. There were many people because it was lunch rush. But people hadn't really noticed them because they were busy chatting with their companions, enjoying what they eat or just didn't care at all. They found a secluded booth. Kyoko put Baby Ren on the seat of the booth first then sat down across Ren. She open the blanket cover on the car seat a little for fresh air to go inside. Ren had began reading the menus. A few minutes later, a young male waiter came to their table and they ordered.

He especially eyed Kyoko who was, as always, oblivious and it turned on Ren's dark aura. Kyoko softly kicked Ren's shoes and this made Ren more annoyed at the guy because Kyoko stopped him from giving death glares to the guy. But he stopped though, and turned on his fake smile which turn the girls' eyes nearby to heart-shapes. This bruised Ren's ego a little because the girls nearby was like falling for this smile but Kyoko was afraid of it and she didn't even felt or at least acted jealous over having made the girls nearby fall for him. But this was Kyoko, who swore off love, and Ren was getting used to her reactions. Ren didn't know that even with Sho's fans before, Kyoko had never felt jealous.

When they're almost done eating, Kyoko told Ren that she was going to pay for the bill, but Ren just smirked at her. She really hated that smile because it was mocking her, but when she found out that she hadn't had her purse with her, she sighed feeling so frustrated. "I'm going to pay you back in the car." She added, desperately trying to win this issue.

Baby Ren was soundly asleep by the time they finished eating and when they were in the car already. He was tightly settled at the back seat. Kyoko quickly searched for her purse and wallet to pay Ren back. She held to money in her palm and was handing it in front of him. She wasn't acting as his wife anymore, it was plain real Kyoko, Ren noticed. _Too bad, I'm still your husband right now. _Ren thought and smiled mischievously. "Love, I'm going to take that **after** you'll give me…" He said as he leaned so close to her face. He lifted her chin up with his hand. "A kiss…" He finished looking at her intently in the eyes and traced her lips with his thumb. Kyoko was Kyoko at the moment so she was so vulnerable right now. So, all she could do was froze. "No? Then I'm not going to take that." Ren concluded smugly as he pulled away from her. He started the car and drove to their final destination for the day.

The drive was silent as Kyoko recovered herself from Ren's Emperor of the night bullying. Ren parked into the underground parking lot and they went out of the car to the first floor. They went to the front desk and an elderly man happily greeted them. He recognized them immediately as Mr. and Mrs. Hizuri and gave them the key to their apartment. When they were alone at the elevator, the confused Kyoko turned to Ren.

"Tsuruga-san, why are we here? And why do our fake couple name has an apartment?" Kyoko aked Ren. Ren looked at her and then looked away.

"The president said that we'll be living here from now on to avoid public attention while we take care of the baby." Ren answered. The elevator dinged and they got off. Kyoko was speechless. She opened her mouth to voice out her protests, but no sound come out, so she closed it again. She didn't know what to say about what Ren had just said. She wanted to protest but the person to protest this to wasn't there. But at the same time she was grateful at the President for doing all of this for them and the baby. So she couldn't really be mad at the president for this because he was only thinking of their reputation and careers. But she would have prepared it to be only her and not involve her respected sempai anymore. But she knew that she hadn't had the right to complain because it was all her selfish action that caused all of it. She sighed in surrender.

They silently went into their new place. Ren turned on the lights because the windows were closed so it was dark inside. When their eyes adjusted to the light, for a second they thought that they went in the living room of Ren's apartment before. All the things were exactly the same as Ren's but as they looked closer, they realized that all the things were really Ren's things in his living room before. _When the president said all of my things, he really wasn't kidding._ Ren thought. They continued onto the kitchen, where it also has all of Ren's thing in it. Then to the masters bedroom. It was still the same. Ren's huge bed were in it and there was a large walk in closet and a door to the bathroom. There was only one bathroom but with two doors. One from the masters bedroom and the other one was for the guest on the other side. But the different things were a baby's cradle on the far side of the wall to the side of the huge bed and a cabinet that has a little of the baby's things.

It had a laundry room with a complete washing machine and dryer. Then, they went to each room again, searching the corners for a another door that would lead to another bedroom. Half of Ren wanted for them to find another bedroom for Kyoko but half of him didn't want to. After circling and searching the corners of the whole apartment for another door to magically appear before them and lead them to another room, they gave up. There wasn't such a thing. So they went back to the masters and only bedroom. Kyoko put Baby Ren on his new and expensive looking cradle. Ren opened the walk-in closet and it was huge. _I think this was the other room that we were looking for. _Ren thought, sighing mentally.

All of his clothes and shoes and everything were there on the left side. Kyoko's things were on the opposite side. But he could tell that about a quarter of the things on her side were the only things that were originally hers. All the rest were the clothes the president bought for her disguise and maybe for her daily use too. About 1/8 of the same wall were all of Kyoko's all new variety pairs of shoes. When Kyoko finally noticed the closet, she stood by the closet door with her eyes bulging out and her jaw dropped to the ground. Her mouth shaped into 'o' as she slowly took in the things on her side of the wall. Their were a lot of cosmetics and expensive clothes in it and she was like in la-la-land. A hand was coming out of her mouth and was on its way to touching the cosmetics but she stopped short. _No-no-no-no… _She shook her head furiously. _I can't possibly use those. _Then she noticed the wall of gorgeous designer shoes and her eyes widened again. And she noticed that a lot of it were four to six inches heels. "I'm not wearing those."

"You're not." Ren replied as he went to her back. "But I think my wife will have to wear those." He whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt Kyoko jumped and shivered in his arms and she stilled. _I think my leash was bit too loosely because I'm really going to hell for this. And I hope she won't be frightened and run away screaming from me. _He sighed softly. _Alright, I think this is enough. Any more of this and I won't be able to control my self anymore. _He placed a light kiss on her hair before he pulled away and decided to go to the living room and gave her some space to recover.

But when he passed near the bed, something sparkly caught his eyes on the bedside table. He went to it and sat on the edge of the bed. There on his (now their) bedside table was a black box, similar to the one Jelly Woods handed to him in the car that morning. It was already open and in the center was a familiar, a bit old-looking but still beautiful silver ring with a diamond sitting on top of it. He would recognize that ring anywhere. He saw it everyday for over half of his life. It was the engagement ring of his mother, which was passed down from mother to daughter or the son's wife and so on. Why it was sitting their, he has no idea. Well, actually he does have an idea of why it was there but didn't want to acknowledge it.

He quickly shut the box off before Kyoko noticed. After he took the box and put it in his pocket, he noticed that something was written on the small square light blue adhesive notes where the small box sat on top of it before.

IF I DON'T SEE MOGAMI-KUN WEAR THIS TOMORROW, YOU'RE FIRED.

Ren snorted. _You're just joking. _He pull the paper out and crumpled it. But something was written on the paper under the one he crumpled.

I'M NOT JOKING, REN. IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME, THEN…

_Then what? _He plucked it out to continue reading the one under it.

I'LL FIRE HER INSTEAD. WE'RE SERIOUS, REN.

He crumpled the last paper and he really wanted to punched the wall right at that moment but he didn't want to scare Kyoko and wake the baby. "F***!" He cursed under his breath, in English for the first time since he mastered his Tsuruga Ren character.

The door bell rang, which startled both Kyoko and Ren. Kyoko ran out the bedroom to get the door, Ren followed behind her. When she opened, an old couple greeted her. "H-hi. Good Afternoon." Kyoko greeted and bowed clumsily in surprise. They smiled gently at her.

"Sweetheart." Ren called his wife, so Kyoko wouldn't be surprise by his presence, as he stood beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist. When he noticed the old couple he greeted them and bowed.

"Welcome! We are Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana from the next room to your right. Nobody has moved in here in this aparment complex in a long time, so all of us here are very happy to hear someone moved in. And newly weds at that." Mr. Tachibana said.

"Thank you. I'm Hizuri Ren and this my lovely wife Hizuri Kyoko." Ren introduced.

"Don't they remind us of when we were newly weds? You were so full of energy back then, just like this young man." Mrs. Tachibana chuckled and her husband coughed in embarrassment. Ren who got the innuendo, blushed a little but Kyoko who was oblivious just smiled innocently at them. "Here, take this welcome present. I thought you might like it, newly weds." Ren took the basket. Before the old couple bid their goodbye, they invited Kyoko and Ren to dinner that night in their room. Of course, Kyoko agreed immediately before Ren could refused the offer.

After they closed the door, Ren looked at the contents inside the basket. In it were a bottle of wine and bowls of strawberries and chocolate. _Great… Aphrodisiacs. They really must enjoy torturing me._

* * *

_Yeah, I really enjoy torturing Ren... Who doesn't? LOL _


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat and its characters…

_I changed the ratings to T because K+ isn't really suitable anymore for the way the contents of this story is now going… and for the safe side too…_

Chapter 10

Ren sat the 'aphrodisiac' gift basket on top of the coffee table. Before he could decide what to do next, his body went to Kyoko's back, wrapped his arms around her waist and his lips pressed against her exposed shoulder near the neck. And before he could stop himself, he blurted, "Now that the baby's asleep, do you want to take a nap together, love?" _What the hell did I just ask her? _He felt her stiffened. _I should consider this reaction a good thing because she didn't bolt out of the room or worse, out of my life. But I should probably stop now before it get to that. _He lifted his head from her shoulders, unwound his arms from her waist and sighed. "I'm gonna go get the things we bought from the car." He said as he ran a hand through his hair.

Kyoko heard the door shut behind her and she was now frozen, from when Ren hugged her from the back, with worry and horror. Horror because Ren sighed, which indicates disappointment of not acting her role properly. She was panicking as to what she would do to improve her character and to whom should she ask for help because she could not ask her trusted sempai for this particular problem. The only one she could think of was her best friend. So she hurriedly went inside the laundry room and called her there because she doesn't want her sempai to see and hear her whine and cry out for help about her problem.

"Moko-saaaaaaaaan!" Kyoko cried out to her one and only best friend.

"Mo! Don't cry out like that, it's annoying!" She complained. "What is it this time? Speak up, I'm just taking a break from doing my love me work."

"Moko-san, h-how does a w-w-wife acts?"

"Wife? Is that a new role you got?"

"Y-you could say that." Kyoko replied nervously, and then there was a few seconds of pure silence between them before Kanae finally spoke up.

"So, what have you got so far?"

"I know that the wife cooks for her husband, clean the house, do the laundry, welcome him back at home, ready the bath for him so that he can go take a bath before dinner, take care of him and their child if they have one."

"Well, there you go, you already know everything, what else is the problem."

"I-I-I-I-I-it's the…" Then Kyoko's voice then turned dark and scary. "Love part, Moko-san…" Kanae instantly took her phone away from her ear for a few seconds.

"It's a role right? Its not like your gonna do 'it' with the guy." Kanae said when she was clear of Kyoko's dark aura.

"Eh? What do you mean Moko-san?" Kyoko asked innocently, obviously not getting what 'it' means.

"Oh never mind."

"But Moko-san, every time he hugs me and kiss my shoulder or neck, I froze and I don't know what to do or how to react back and now I will be a disappointment as Tsuruga-san's Kohai." Kyoko said it in a cry out like way. Kanae sighed and was silent for a minute, thinking of ways to deal with Kyoko's problem.

"Okay, do you have a close guy friend that if he hugs and kiss you, it's okay with you?"

"NO, I DON'T, MOKO-SAN… I ONLY HAVE ONE GUY IN MIND THAT I WOULD WANT TO KILL!" Kyoko's voice was scarier than the first time. Kanae cringed but she had to try, otherwise Kyoko's little demons would surely haunt her later if she couldn't help her now.

"Not even before that bastard?"

"NO." Kyoko answered instantly and flatly. Then a certain blonde boy popped out in her mind. "Oh, wait, I had one. He was my best friend when I was little."

"Oh, thank God." Kanae sighed in relief. "Then just imagine that it's him that is hugging and kissing you and react the way you would if it was him."

"But-"

"I got to go back to work. Good luck, bye." Kanae hanged up.

"Wait! Moko-saaaaaaaaaaaaan…" She cried out. She looked at her phone sadly. _How am I going to imagine the Emperor of the night as a young fairy boy? _She thought worriedly.

* * *

Ren took the time of his life to get the things they bought for the baby. He spent minutes just sitting inside the driver's seat of the car calming down, controlling himself and tightening his leash and also to give Kyoko some space, so that she won't ran away from him soon. Finally after almost like an hour since he left their apartment, he decided it's finally time to go back. He got the things in hand and went to the elevator. When he arrived inside their apartment, it was so quiet. Kyoko wasn't in the living room. He went to their bedroom, and sat down the things in front of the baby's cabinet. He looked inside the cradle, the baby's still there, soundly asleep. He went and opened the closet to see if Kyoko was there but she wasn't. She wasn't in the bathroom either. He was starting to get worried. He went to the kitchen. It was quiet there too and Kyoko was no where in sight. So that leaves the laundry room. _She can't possibly be in there. I don't hear the machines working and what would she do in there? _But part of his says, _Maybe she already left. I scared her so much, she ran away. _He felt a stab on his chest. _The baby's still here, she wouldn't leave the baby. _He argued with himself.

He finally arrived in front of the laundry room door. He listened for any noises inside for a few seconds. There were no sounds coming from inside. Ren felt his inside tightened into a knot and he held his breath as he opened the door. His eyes widened in surprised and he froze for a second. There, in front of the washing machine was a sleeping Kyoko. Ren sighed in relief. _What was she doing in here sleeping?_ He thought as he took in her position. She looked like she was sitting on the floor, leaning against the machines but as she feel asleep she slid off to her side and on the floor. A small smile crossed his lips. He went to her and gently and slowly scoop her up, careful not to wake her. He went to the bedroom and laid her on his, now their, king size bed. Ren tried to keep himself from looking down at her in case he'd lose control, especially now that his leash has been loosened.

* * *

The first thing Kyoko saw was the white ceiling. _Where am I? _She felt the thing she was laying on was soft and comfortable. She slowly sat up and looked around. She found that she was in their new bedroom. _How did I get here? I mean where did I fell asleep in the first place? Oh, right… I was in the laundry room worrying about my role. I must have fallen asleep. _She went to the baby's cradle, he wasn't there. She made her way to living room. She saw Ren on the couch sitting with the baby on his lap and was playing with him with one of the toys they just bought. She smiled looking at the two. _Okay, get into character. _She tried to straighten the crumpled fabric of her dress, she stood up straighter and walked to the two with a new courage (and maybe strategy) on facing against the emperor of the night.

Ren looked up when he heard her came to them. A gentle loving smile on his lips. "How was your sleep?" He asked as he patted on the couch for her to sit down beside him. She obeyed and sat down beside him.

"It was fine." she answered with a shy smile. He single-handedly hugged her and planted a kiss on her temple.

"Good." As to Ren's surprise, Kyoko leaned closer to him and hugged him back. _This is the right reaction, right? _Kyoko asked herself. _This is what I saw on fairytales. The prince and the princess hug each other. _She looked at Baby Ren and Ren gave her the toy they where playing with. She took it and began playing with the baby. Seconds later they were all smiling and giggling like a real picture of a happy family.

After a while Kyoko remembered the dinner. She looked up to Ren and asked. "What time is it?" She slowly stood up and looked around for a clock.

"It's already six."

"Oh no, It's already this late? I need to prepare a bottle of formula for the baby." She started to go to the kitchen, but paused midway. "Oh wait, Ren, can you please change the baby's clothes for me? I also need to change, my dress is all wrinkled." After that she was gone to the kitchen. Ren got up and went to change the baby's clothes. After learning the technique from Kyoko on how to change the baby's clothes, he was done in 10 minutes and the baby was smelling and looking good. He put him inside the cradle and went to their huge walk-in closet. He took off his blazer and shirt and put it in the laundry basket. As he was scanning through his clothes half-naked, he heard a surprise 'Kyah!' But as soon as his head snapped to where the sound came from, there was no one there. He picked new clothes and got dressed. He went to the living room with the baby because he doesn't trust himself if he was in the bedroom while Kyoko changed her clothes in the walk-in closet just a few feet away from him with only a wooden door separating them.

After thirty minutes or so, they were all finally ready. They went next door with Kyoko holding the baby and Ren standing next to them. He rang the bell and plastered a smile on his face. They were opened by Mr. Tachibana. "Come in."

There were already other people in the room. Mr. Tachibana introduced them. Another two elderly couple, who lived across them and beside the other. The last couple was in their 40s and lived on the other side of them. All of them welcomed them and complimented that Baby Ren was so cute. Mrs. Tachibana came out of the kitchen and was surprised that Kyoko was holding a baby. "I didn't know you two already have a baby. I thought you were just newly weds." She went to Kyoko and pick up Baby Ren from her.

"We are." Ren replied. "We found him outside our car just after we got back from our honeymoon." Kyoko blushed when Ren said 'Honeymoon.' "And who wouldn't want to keep him?" He smiled. They all slowly went to the dining table. It was already set.

"But isn't it hard for you two to have a baby so early in the marriage?" One of them asked. They said their greetings and started eating. Baby Ren was still in the arms of Mrs. Tachibana, who was skillfully holding him and she used her other hand to eat.

"Not really. He helps a lot with our busy schedule."

"What do you do?" the other asked.

"We are both in the entertainment industry." If Ren was in a drama or movie, what he was doing now would be called 'ad-libbing.'

"Are you actors?"

"Oh no. I'm just a camera man. My wife is a make-up artist." Ren replied. It would make sense in a way, because Ren was always in front of a camera, that's why he blurted out camera man. And Kyoko was very fond of make up, he still remembered the first she had make up on, on the set of Ring doh! So he said make-up artist. The people around the table nodded. "The baby requires time from both of us so he actually is making us spend a lot more time with each other."

The dinner went on with a lot of talk. The baby cried when they were eating. Kyoko took him back from Mrs. Tachibana and feed him. The baby fell asleep before they could finish their dinner. When they were finally done, the women and Baby Ren remained in the kitchen to help the host clean up. All the men went to the living room with their men talk. But during the dinner Kyoko didn't just enjoy it but was also busy observing how the couples interact with each other, especially on how the wives respond when their husband touch them. But so far, Kyoko got nothing because Japanese couples weren't really a fan of public show of affections. Modesty is their best policy. Even when she was remembering how the Okami of Daruma-ya acts around her husband was nothing of use because the Taisho wasn't showing affection to his wife. He doesn't even smile much less hug, hold hand or kiss the Okami in front of her.

The only ones nowadays that show affections publicly were the younger ones. She sighed mentally. "Your husband is very handsome and has a really good body. I'm quiet jealous." The woman in her mid 40s commented. Kyoko blushed because she didn't know what to say on her comment.

"We all are, my dear." One of the other women said and they all laughed. They finished cleaning up and they all thanked them for the dinner and for welcoming them and giving them advice and they went back to their own apartment because it was getting late.

Ren went to the bathroom and took a shower immediately after getting in. Kyoko placed the baby inside the cradle and covered him with small blanket and told him "Oyasumi." She went to her side of the closet and searched for her pajamas and underwear to get ready for her turn of taking a shower. But she couldn't find any pajamas. She already searched high and low, side to side, every corners but there was nothing. The only thing she found was a drawer full of sexy lingerie. _What am I going to do? What am I going to wear? I can't possibly walk around the room wearing just this tiny piece of clothing covering my body, and what's more? In front of Tsuruga-san… NOOOoooo!…_

_

* * *

_

_Apparently, I also like torturing Kyoko too. But when I torture Kyoko it results to torturing Ren MORE though… Poor Ren… How is he going to survive this one? _

_AGAIN, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, ALERTS, FAVS and most of all for READING!… Love yah all… see yah next chap… ^_^_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat and its characters…

_Here it is… the next chappy… I just finish it so sorry for typos and wrong grammars… I was sick and still am, just a little bit though. So I just started writing this afternoon… Please pray for my health… xD hehe Hope you'll enjoy… _

Chapter 11

Ren came out of the bathroom while drying his hair with a towel. He slowly went to the closet to change and paused at the door. Kyoko was in the closet kneeling on the floor, clutching her head and a shouting in protest look in her face. He quickly went to her and bend down in front of her. "Mogami-san, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

While in the shower, Ren was tightening his loosened leash tightly, going back to Tsuruga Ren mode because he knew it was dangerous to let himself loose during the night. He might do something he would regret.

"Eh?" Kyoko's eye's focusing on her sempai. "R-ren?" Ren's heart jumped in joy but he suppressed it. Just noticing what her sempai called her, she realized he wasn't in character anymore. "I mean Tsuruga-san. I'm okay." She said quickly and sneakily hiding the one of the lingerie she was holding behind her back. But it was a little bit too late. "We don't have to go on with our acting, Tsuruga-san?" she asked trying really hard to turn Ren's attention away from what she was hiding behind her back.

"Do you want to?" Ren retorted and an amused smile slowly graced his lips.

"No." Kyoko replied as soon as Ren finished the question, which hurt him because she replied flat out.

"We don't have to be in character when we're in here inside. It was just a practice today, so that we can bring it out anytime it is needed." He explained, still in the his bended position. "Just don't forget to wear your wig when someone knock and you open the front door." He finished and straightened up from his bended position.

Kyoko was seeing Ren's face as he bended low to her face level while they were talking, but as he straighten up it was replaced by small towel covered waist. She blushed tomato red instantly lowered her head. Ren walked to his side of the wall, which is away from where Kyoko was facing. He picked his pajamas and got dressed before turning his attention to the red faced Kyoko's problem earlier.

"So Mogami-san, what was your problem earlier?" Kyoko's head snapped up and she instinctively clutched the lingerie in her hand, which she hid behind her, to her chest.

"N-nothing, really." She replied nervously.

"Really?" He asked in a whisper near her ear from her back. She felt his hot breath on the back of her neck and she shivered involuntarily. She felt like the demon lord was waiting for her at her back looking down at her with piercing eyes and she gave in. She turned her body around in a single move and prostrated in front of him.

"I'm so sorry, Tsuruga-san!" She continued prostrating. "But I couldn't find any of my pajamas, including the one in your apartment that I bought the other day. And the only thing I found was a drawer full of this." She said in a pitiful voice as she held up in front of her the lingerie she was hiding before.

Now what man could resist and keep his cool together when a beautiful, cute girl in front of you looking about to cry, holding up a sexy lingerie, you could imagine her in it and complaining about it as if she was trying to seduce you. Apparently, the man of self-control and the prince of gentleman-ness, Tsuruga Ren can, even if it was the woman (or girl, which he desperately tried to think of her that way, a high school girl) he love. But not before imagining her in that sexy lingerie for a full second and some other dirty thoughts he was trying not to think of.

"Maybe they put it in my side because it was from my apartment." He said and went to look for it in his side of the wall and ripped his eyes from looking at her with that sexy lingerie held in front of her. While he was looking, Kyoko noticed that his hair was still wet and dripping a little. Kyoko's motherly instinct kicked in.

"Tsuruga-san, You should properly dry your hair after bath or you might get a cold like last time." She scolded him. Ren froze in his bended position while opening a drawer as Kyoko took the towel draped on his neck and started drying his hair. He froze because when he turned to her, he had a nice view of her cleavage. The feeling of her sexy little hands massaging his hair was driving him crazy and every time he looks at her, he was seeing her in that tiny garment she just showed him.

His dirty train of thoughts were interrupted when he heard her say it was all done. He robotically opened a drawer and handed her one of his plain white T-shirts. "You can use this for now, Mogami-san. We'll buy PJs for you tomorrow." He said with an unreadable expression. "You should go take a shower now, it's getting late."

Kyoko who was kind of confused of the atmosphere just now, unconsciously obeyed and went to the bathroom. She prepared the tub. She took off her wig and wash off her make up and took a bath. After minutes of a very relaxing bath, Kyoko came out of the tub, brushed her teeth and started to get dress. But she realized that she didn't brought her underwear with her. So she shyly put on Ren's T-shirt. The sleeves went down her elbow and the rest went down just above her knees. But it wasn't too comfortable because it was too breezy down there and she hugged herself.

She stuck her head out of the bathroom door to see if Ren was inside their bedroom. The room was clear and she ran out of the bathroom to the closet. She closed the closet doors and went to put on her underwear. She was too shy to go out there in that get up and decided that she'll just sleep in there. She found her futon on her side of the wall and laid it out and laid on it.

She tried to sleep but she just kept tossing from side to side. And she noticed that it was already half an hour and Ren still hadn't come in the bedroom and went to sleep in his bed. She got up and peeked at the closet door. He wasn't there in the room. She slowly made her way out. She went to the living room. It was dim because the light was turned off and the only light illuminating the room was coming from a small light in the kitchen and she forgot where the switch was in this new place. She felt her way to the room by touching the walls and finding the switch that way.

The scene in Ren's guest bedroom, flashed through her mind and she blushed. '_So you won't searched around with your hands and touch __**sensitive objects**__…' _Ren's words echoed in her mind. _He really does enjoy teasing me. _She pouted. Giving up on trying to find the light switch on that side of the wall, she went toward in which she thought was the center of the room. She made a few steps and her leg hit something hard. "Ow, ow, ow, ow…" She chanted as she clutched and rubbed where her leg hit the hard thing.

The light turned on and she froze. Her head mechanically turn to where the light was coming from. Beside the lamp on the side table of the couch was Ren looking all alert and concerned. Kyoko immediately put her leg down, stood straight and tried to cover herself with her hands. "Mogami-san? I thought you were already asleep in the bedroom."

Kyoko just started taking in her surrounding as her eyes adjusted to the light. Ren was sitting with his legs stretched on the couch and a blanket covering from waist to legs. "Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko asked disregarding his question. "What are you doing here with a blanket? Are you going to sleep?" She looked at him questioningly. "But you have your bed in the bedroom."

"I can't let you sleep here or in the floor, if I'm going to sleep on the bed." Ren argued.

"But I can't let you, The Tsuruga Ren, sleep in the couch in his own place." Kyoko argued back.

"But this OUR place now, Mogami-san."

"But that is your bed, so _you_ should sleep on it."

"But I can't let a girl, especially you, sleep on the floor, while I, a guy, sleep on a **huge** comfy bed."

"Why not? Besides, my whole life I've been sleeping on the floor with my futon. That's normal for Japanese people." Ren sighed. He would never win this one if he won't make a hard decision and a little compromising.

"Okay, if you don't want me to sleep here, and I don't want you to sleep on the couch or on the floor with your futon maybe already laid out in our closet," Kyoko was startled by Ren's correct guess and Ren sighed when he saw her reaction. "Why don't we just share the bed?" Ren slowly said the words for her to understand him as he speak. Kyoko's eyes widened as she slowly shook her head.

"I-I-I c-can't do that."

"Why not? We already shared a bed before." Kyoko blushed. _I'm really asking to be tortured all night. _Ren thought to himself. _But her stubbornness is just like a mountain. You can't move it, you have to climb over it. _"Twice actually."

"B-b-but the first one wasn't intentional and the second one was necessary for the safety of the baby." She was still buying Ren's lame excuse.

"Then we'll just have to put pillow between us and the bed is huge, right?"

"Bu-"

"What are you worried about? I'm not going to do anything to you." Then his evil smirk was slowly appearing on his face. "Not like someone who's searching in the dark with their hands and touching sensitive objects." Kyoko's blush turned double shade of red in her whole face and starting to go down her neck. "In fact I should be the one who should be so worried about sharing a bed with you." He continued. Kyoko's head finally blew up.

"TSURUGA-SAN! You're so mean!" Kyoko yelled angrily. But to Ren, she just looked so cute and adorable with her red face yelling like angrily, especially in an outfit like that. He ended up bursting into laughter, because otherwise, he might do something he shouldn't do. But this only upset Kyoko even more and she went to their bedroom with angry footsteps. She wanted so much to slammed the door but she realized that that would wake the baby up.

"Wait… hahaha Mo..gami..san haha…" He tried to stop her and wanted to apologize to her but he couldn't control his laughter.

But they still ended up sharing the bed though, with pillows lined down between them and the lampshade light on. Just in case…

* * *

_Did you enjoyed it? I really hoped so because it was so much fun writing it. I hope it wasn't OOC… If it is, blame it to my headache and dizziness… LOL Okay, I'm gonna catch up with my sleep now, 'cause it's already midnight… love yah, see yah next chap… ^^\/_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat and its characters...

_I'm so sorry for the late update... hope you'll like it... Enjoy! ^^_

Chapter 12

The next morning Kyoko woke up feeling tired. She couldn't really sleep last night because the light was on and most of all because she was so conscious of the presence of the man next to the pillows. Even a slight shift or sound, she stiffened. But she didn't remember when exactly she fell asleep. The only thing she remembered before her eyes finally gave up and closed was feeling so warm and comfortable that her body relaxed and she fell into a blissful sleep. The last thing that registered in her mind though was wondering what that familiar scent was. _Could it be?_ She thought as she slowly turned around to see if there were still pillows between them. But when she turned, she only saw pillows. Ren wasn't there anymore and the pillows looked like they weren't touched, except near her side which probably caused by her. She sighed. _What am I thinking? Tsuruga-san wouldn't do something like that. Why would he do that to a lowly girl like me?_ She scolded herself and got up to check on the baby.

Baby Ren was already awake. That's to be expected. Babies wake up early in the morning, and sometimes too early that it's so tiring. He seemed fine so she went immediately to the kitchen to make them breakfast. A few minutes after Kyoko went to the kitchen, Ren emerged from the bathroom, drying his hair on his way to the closet to change. What really happened last night was actually the first thought that Kyoko came up with. When Ren noticed her breathing becoming even, he couldn't helped himself. He threw the pillows to the floor and place himself where the pillows where. And he watched her sleeping face all night long. It was the reason why he left the light on, of course, to watch her so cute and adorable sleeping face all night. He didn't even sleep a wink and that's why he was up so early and was done taking a shower already.

The baby didn't cry all night long and when the morning fast approaching and Kyoko would wake up, he literally had to peel himself off of Kyoko, so that he won't be busted. After he put the pillows back, he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from doing it again if he went back to bed, so he went to take a shower. When he was about to check on the super behaved baby, the phone on the bedside table rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Ren, Good morning! How did your first newlywed night go?" The president asked.

"Good morning, president. What do I owe this call so early in the morning?" Ren politely ignored the president's last question and changed the subject.

"Che. You're as boring as always Ren. Well, I called to tell you that Jelly is down at the parking lot to change you two for when you drop the baby to the daycare and she will teach you how to apply the make-up or maybe just Kyoko because you two will only be acting for a short time and she would do that almost like everyday to the two of you. It would be tiring."

"Got it, thank you, president." Ren replied. Then they said their goodbye and hanged up.

Kyoko came in the bedroom and Ren relayed the message to her. They then attended to the baby, bathing him, clothing him and stuff. Ren feed the baby with the formula bottle and went to the kitchen, carrying him. Kyoko cleaned herself up and got dressed. She went out to the kitchen and they had breakfast together. When they finished, they got their things and headed down to the parking lot for their transformation and make-up lesson.

But before, they left their apartment Ren asked her to wear his mother's real engagement ring. He was really nervous because it was as if like it was the real thing, like he was asking her to marry him for real and afraid to be rejected. But Kyoko didn't protest one bit because since she was already wearing that very expensive wedding band, she hadn't really had a solid argument to refuse. And it was part of the costume, which ease her mind a little bit. Just a tad bit though, because she was not really comfortable wearing the expensive jewelry. She was worrying what if it would get stolen, or she might lose it and she didn't have enough money to pay it.

When they arrived at the car, where Jelly Woods was waiting, and they were welcomed by the president. Ren guessed this would happen and he was so relieved he hadn't forgotten to make Kyoko wear the ring this morning. The make up lesson was just so simple and with the fast learner like Kyoko, it was a piece of cake.

So they went to the daycare and drop the baby off to their care. But Kyoko was reluctant to hand the baby over to them because president's words were echoing in her head. She doubted that they might not take care of Baby Ren properly. And as always the eyes of the female staffs of the daycare were all heart shapes. Fortunately, they weren't recognized, or more like, Ren wasn't recognized. They were too dazed to think he might be Tsuruga Ren. After Ren convinced that the daycare weren't like the orphanage the president talked about, Kyoko finally let go of the baby. They kissed the baby goodbye and went back to their parking lot of their apartment complex. They changed to their original image and Ren took his Porsche car to pick up Yashiro and onto his jobs for the rest of the day. Kyoko had an exclusive driver to drop her off to LME and she was on her own for the rest of the day until she get off work.

This was their routine if they both had work. Sometimes if Ren had jobs earlier than Kyoko's, she would drop the baby off all by herself by riding a taxi. A week past and all the days were always busy. They had to go to the vaccination of the baby, which caused sleepless nights because the baby's thigh, where they shot the vaccine, got swollen. One tiny move and the baby would cry out fro hours because of the pain. It was so heart wrenching looking at the baby's painful and teary face. They did what they could to make it less painful for the baby. They even asked for a lot of advice from the nurses to their neighbors who had a lot of experiences with babies.

It was a tiring week and still had sleepless nights, watching Kyoko sleep. He was like Edward, the vampire from twilight, who can't sleep and was always watching Bella sleep. But unfortunately, Ren wasn't a vampire like Edward Cullen. He was a mere human with a fragile body. And after a week of sleepless nights and hard days of work, his body couldn't take it anymore on the eight night of their fake-newlywed life. He was out as soon as he felt the soft bed. Kyoko was getting used to the setting though, sleeping on the same bed with pillows between, that is. She looked concerned at the sleeping Ren because she knew how crazy and busy this past week was for both of them. But of course she didn't know that it was because of her, Ren didn't get any sleep.

Before she went to sleep, she was thinking that she would do something that would make Ren less exhausted. Then in the middle of the night, she felt something that woke her up. The lamp light was still on and maybe it would be that way for them every night. When she opened her eyes she was faced with a black silk top pajama. And she knew that pajama too well because she had been seeing that kind of pajama for the past week. She looked up and sure enough, it was Ren's face. She stiffened and her head robotically looked down to her waist. Ren's arm was surely there pulling her close to him. And his other hand was under her neck and his hand entangled in her hair.

_Wh-why am I in this position with Tsuruga-san? _She shouted in her head. She already tried getting away from him though, but to no avail. Even though he was asleep his arms were tightly locked around her. There was no getting away from it. _A-and why is Tsuruga-san hugging me like this? and on top of the bed? This really doesn't feel right, I don't feel comfortable at all! Somebody help me!... Wait! Maybe I should wake him up._

"Tsuruga-san." She called out. She shook him by the shoulders but he wouldn't budge. "Tsuruga-san, wake up."

"Tsuruga-san, please let go of me." She begged him.

She got a groan from him. But instead of letting her go like she asked, he just snuggled closer to her and Kyoko froze, instantly. She was so close to his face and she stared at it. Some hairs covered his face and Kyoko unconsciously reached up and brushed it away. It revealed a very peaceful sleeping face. But lines of tiredness and stress were visible in it too. At that, she lost all the will to wake him up. And she liked the feel of his hair, just like at Karuizawa and she instinctively began playing with his hair as she watched his sleeping face. Now it was Kyoko's turn. But just like at Karuizawa, she feel asleep playing with his hair again. And again her last thought was of the familiar scent.

When she woke up early in the morning, she was still locked in his arms. _So it wasn't a dream last night? _She asked herself. _But how do I get out of these prison-like arms? _He was holding her like he wouldn't let go of her ever. Now, she was back to square one of her problem. Not that she had made progress of her mission to escape Ren's embrace last night.

"Tsuruga-san." She was back to trying to wake him up again. "Tsuruga-san. It's already morning."

He still didn't budge or groan or anything. "Tsuruga-san!" She shouted in frustration and she got a groan from him again. But he didn't move an inch. She calmed herself down and spoke slowly near his ear.

"Tsuruga-san, can you please let go of me now? I still have to make our breakfast, or else we'll be late for work." She didn't really put all her hopes in this strategy but it did the work though. Ren slowly let go of Kyoko and she was free. She immediately jumped out of bed and checked on the baby. He was already awake and was lying on his stomach moving his arms and legs. She flipped him to lie on his back and put pacifier on the baby's mouth to occupy him and would not cry or make a fuss. She went to the kitchen to prepare dinner and the baby's formula bottle.

When she was finished, she went back to the room and saw that Ren was still dead asleep. She decided to clean herself up first. She went to the bathroom, washed her face and was brushing her teeth when Ren's alarm went off. After a few seconds it stopped. Ren was finally awake. She blushed at the recollection of what happened last night. But her thoughts got interrupted when the door in the bathroom opened and Ren came in still half-asleep. Kyoko immediately froze, especially because Ren headed for the toilet bowl and standing in front of it.

_I'm sure I locked that door… _Kyoko thought with wide eyes still frozen in her spot as she looked at Ren.

* * *

_Sorry for the cliffy… I'm evil, aren't I? LOL sorry… Thank you for READING, reviewing, alerting and fav-ing… love yah… ^_^\/_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat and its character…

_Here it is… This was suppose to be my birthday gift to you all… but my internet connection was down... hehe ^_^ Enjoy!_

Chapter 13

"Tsu-" Kyoko tried to called out Ren but the sound of Ren peeing interrupted her. Luckily, Ren's back was on her and she didn't saw anything as she flew to the door and to the closet where she closed the door. Her heart was pounding as she was catching her breath. She was still clutching her toothbrush and her mouth was still foamy from the toothpaste. _It's okay… He was half asleep… And I didn't see anything… I did not see anything… I really did not see anything! _She blushed tomato red while shaking her head. She heard the shower water turned on. She took a peek outside as she slowly made her way to the kitchen sink and rinsed her mouth. She washed her face and went to the closet to change.

She changed and did her make-up in a matter of seconds. She went out of the closet, carried the baby to the kitchen while feeding him. Ren came out of the bedroom a few minutes later. They ate and Ren asked her about her roles and when she was she going to be home. They have to know who goes home first because that person would be the one to pick up the baby. Kyoko did Ren's make-up quickly and they left in a hurry because they were running late.

Two weeks past and Ren still had no idea what happened. The hugging incident happened again too, and twice at that. A week after that hugging incident, it happened again, and the week after that. Now Kyoko was again trying to wake Ren up and to let her go. But her 'have to make breakfast and running late' trick didn't work anymore.

"Tsuruga-san." She said his name in a begging way. "Nggghhhh…" She tried getting away from him through force and strength. She was hugged by Ren from behind, so she could freely move her hands and legs. Apparently, with a girl her size and Ren that big and tall with beautiful and strong biceps, it was obvious she couldn't possibly get away from him. She sighed. She thought that he wasn't responding to his last name, he may reply in his first name. She took a deep breath.

"Ren." She waited for any reply or shifting and moving. "Ren. Please let me go." she begged him. But Ren snuggled on the crook on her neck instead. He breathe in her scent and she shivered involuntarily. Then he finally let her go. She jumped up and looked back at him. He was asleep peacefully and cutely that she didn't had the heart to hate him or be mad at him. She sighed and was about to go check up on Baby Ren, but two strong arms pulled her back to the bed. "Kyaaahhh!" Ren hugged her from the back by wrapping his arms around her waist securely as he snuggled his head on the crook of her neck. She froze for a second and tried to wiggle out from his arms. When she couldn't she begged him again, "Reennnnnnn!"

"Hmnnn… Five more minutes…" He said sleepily. Kyoko was getting annoyed at his childishness, though part of her thought it was cute, if it wasn't making them late, that is.

"TSURUGA REN, YOU REALEASE ME THIS INSTANT!" Kyoko commanded to the man holding her. Ren's eyes snapped open immediately. Kyoko tried to look at him but she was nervous. Why? For one thing, she just shouted at The Tsuruga Ren. Two, she shouted and commanded The Tsuruga Ren. Three, she shouted at The Tsuruga Ren/Demon Lord/Emperor of the Night. _NOOOOOOOO! He's gonna kill me… _She shouted in her head.

Ren was surprised… and shocked. He woke up to a very commanding and angry voice shouting at him to release her. And when he opened his eyes he was snuggling his head on the crook of Kyoko's neck and hugging her tightly. _I'm not dreaming, am I? Anyway I have to make an excuse for this. _He slowly let her go. "Sorry, I thought you were was a pillow." He blurted out.

If anyone just saw what happened to them and heard Ren's excuse, they would fall over immediately and Tsuruga Ren's reputation would take some damage. Ren got up slowly and went to the bathroom where he blushed adorably and pondered what just happened and how it happened.

Kyoko didn't know what to think. She just froze there on the bed. She didn't know if she would believe him or not and whether she should be angry or laugh. But when she glanced at the time, she quickly got up and went to the kitchen, already forgetting what just happened. She was a whirlwind or maybe Tasmanian devil, quickly finishing her work in just matter of second and minutes.

Kyoko arrived at LME, barely making it in time. She was catching her breath inside the Love Me Section locker room, where Kanae was there already. "Mo! Why are you late? You're always early." Kanae said to her.

"Just… just run into traffic and I dropped off the baby at the daycare." Kyoko replied. Kanae only know that the president asked Kyoko to take care of a baby but he paid for all the expenses for the baby. The president gave her a driver and car to ride on for the baby and managed her schedule and everything so that she had time for the baby and that she wouldn't be too exhausted. Kanae didn't know that she lives with Ren and the baby in some apartment complex pretending to be a married couple. The only one that knows about this were the president, Jelly and Yashiro.

"Must be hard taking care of that baby. Is it worth it? Why don't the president just hire a nanny for it." Kanae said.

"He said it was love me assignment and I love the baby. He's so cute and adorable." Kyoko said happily. She didn't really liked lying to Kanae about living with Ren and all about the baby, but it was necessary.

"That's why you can't refuse." Kanae said while opening her locker and getting out her pink uniform to change. Kyoko did the same. But something glinted and caught Kanae's eyes. It was coming from Kyoko's hand. She looked closer, on her ring finger on her left hand. "Kyoko, what is that?" Kanae asked suspiciously.

"My pink Love Me overalls, Moko-san." Kyoko replied. Kanae's face fell.

"No, I mean these, Kyoko, _these._" She held Kyoko's hand and showed her the rings on her left hand ring finger. Kyoko's eyes widened in surprise, no, more like shock because she just did the biggest mistake ever. Fortunately, it was just Kanae and not some outsider or worse reporter or host of a TV show or something.

"Kyoko? Why do you have an engagement ring and a wedding band? What's going on?" Kanae looked at her with a very serious and almost angry face.

"Uh, I-I-I-it's not w-what you think, M-moko-san." She stuttered.

"Then why are you stuttering?"

"Huh? Ah, haha…" She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. "It's part of the costume with my wife role, remember?"

"But why do you still have it this early in the morning? You should have noticed that yesterday or this morning." Kanae pointed out.

"I was up late last night working on my present for Tsuruga-san's birthday today and I woke up late this morning and was running late already. So I didn't noticed I still had it." Kyoko lied more to her friend again.

"Really? Are you sure? You're not lying to me, are you?" Kanae narrowed her eyes in suspicion at Kyoko.

"Yes!-"

"So, you are lying!"

"I mean no! No, I mean, yes, I am sure. And no, I'm not lying to you." Kyoko explained. Kanae narrowed her eyes at her some more before sighing.

"But if I find out you are lying… You're toast…" Kyoko gulped and nodded. "But these look pretty expensive." Kanae commented while studying the rings up close. "And… this one, the engagement ring looks pretty old, like it was already someone's engagement ring already, like those people who pass their engagement ring from generation to generation. But it's still beautiful."

"Really? But it's just a prop." Kyoko asked. Kanae let go of Kyoko's hand.

"Even if it's just a prop, some used expensive jewelries in movies and dramas, especially if the jewelry company is one of the sponsors for the project." Kanae explained to Kyoko. They changed to their informs and went on with their work.

Kyoko got out at five in the afternoon. She transformed in the car and picked up Baby Ren from the daycare. They went shopping for Kyoko's surprise birthday dinner for Ren tonight. She excitedly shopped for good quality ingredients for her dishes. Then they went home. Kyoko put Baby Ren on the cradle and proceeded on preparing her birthday surprise for Ren. She didn't really realized that she was like a real wife preparing dinner for her husband, or not even a wife or husband, even just boyfriend girlfriend. But what made her look like a wife was, they had a baby.

She finished by seven thirty in the evening. She went to Baby Ren and feed him. She was nervously pacing in the living room while cradling Baby Ren. Her heart was just pounding and she didn't know why. Her stomach has butterflies and her hands were sweating. _What if he wouldn't like my cooking? _She asked herself worriedly. She was like a wife cooking dinner for her husband for the first time. But that thought didn't really cross her mind. _What if he ate already? _she continued with her nervous, worried and completely ridiculous thoughts.

She heard the sound of the door being opened and she froze. Her heart was pounding. This was the first time that she was this nervous about preparing him dinner even though she already cooked him meal a lot of times and didn't made her nervous like she was now. When she heard Ren was about to enter the living room, she composed her self. Ren emerged in the living room. When he saw her, he smiled so heavenly at her. "I'm home."

Her demons were dying from the brightness of Ren's smile. "W-welcome home." She flushed light pink. He went and stand in front of her and looked at her and leaned down. She stopped breathing. But Ren went lower and kissed Baby Ren's forehead. She blushed a little pinker.

"Tsuruga-san, close your eyes." She said to him.

"Why?" He said curiously.

"Just close it." She insisted and Ren obeyed and closed his eyes. "And no peeking." She said sternly. She led him down to the kitchen by holding his hand. Ren obeyed silently and excitedly with a small smile curved in his lips.

"Okay, open your eyes." Ren excitedly obeyed. His gaze landed on the table with a beautifully set dinner. Then he looked at Kyoko to his side still holding his hand, while Baby Ren still drinking her bottle oblivious to what's happening. "Happy Birthday, Tsuruga-san." She wished him with a lovely smile.

Ren couldn't control himself and he leaned down to her and kissed her cheek. She froze and looked surprise and blushed furiously. But she couldn't be mad at him because it was his birthday. "So, shall we eat?"

Before they ate, Ren wheeled the cradle to the kitchen beside the table. Kyoko placed the sleepy Baby Ren in, so they could keep watch at him while they ate. They ate happily, discussing about their work and Kyoko's school. Since they began taking care of the baby, the school just mailed her the school works and projects she has to do and what to study for the exam. After they finished eating, Kyoko went to the refrigerator and got something like a big box. Kyoko then place it where her back would hide it from Ren. She took the cover of the box off the cake she baked that evening. She put candles on top and lit them. She turned around and she shyly sang the traditional birthday song with a small smile as she went to him and placed the cake on the table in front of him.

Ren was about to explode of happiness. He couldn't contain his heavenly, loving smile. It was just too perfect to be a reality anymore. He felt like he was dreaming. _If I come home to this beautiful dream on my birthdays, I wish everyday is my birthday. _He thought as he blew the light on the candles.

_Hope you liked it. I'm beginning to have a timeline now because this story really has no exact timeline. I just gave you a tiny hint from the beginning that it was WINTER… so I'm beginning to have a solid timeline as the story progresses and as the ending is taking shape in my mind. Although it's not a sure thing yet because who knows what my mind will think of again. _

**_ANNOUNCEMENT: I'M __NOT UPDATING __NEXT WEEK__! I HAVE SCHOOL AND WORK! SORRY…_**

_THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING, REVIEWING, ALERTING AND FAV-ING… love yah ^^_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat and its characters…

_I hope you'll like it… Enjoy!_

Chapter 14

After the dream-like birthday dinner, Ren decided not to sleep in the same bed with Kyoko anymore. He didn't trust that he could control himself anymore. He decided to play it safe before he would do something more than he already have. After Kyoko's breathing became even and he made sure that she's fast asleep, he put pillows on his side of the bed to look like he was still there sleeping and he went to the living to sleep on the couch. It was already the third day after his birthday, so far, Kyoko hadn't seen through he's pillow disguise.

Ren was having lunch with everyone on set of his drama, when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID, it was Kyoko. His stomach tightened into a knot as fear and worry rose from within him because Kyoko obviously doesn't call him. _Unless something happened that made her…_ "Hello, Kyoko?" He asked worriedly.

"Ren, Oh my god, Re-, I mean Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko exclaimed. He couldn't seem to know if she's exclaiming of concern or joy.

"Kyoko, what happened? Tell me." He demanded loudly and was in alert position, ready to jump up and ran to wherever she was if she was hurt or in any kind of danger. Ren was earning curious glances from the people around. They hadn't seen Ren so worried like that. Ren never talked to his phone so loudly like that before too. "Are you hurt? In danger? Where are you?"

"What? No, no, no… It's not like that. It's about the baby." Kyoko assured him.

"What happened to him? Is he hurt?" Ren again asked worriedly.

"NO, nothing like that at all. We're fine." Kyoko replied on the other end. He sighed in relief as he slumped on the chair. Yashiro and the people around their table were looking at him curiously. He didn't seem to notice it though. "But Tsuruga-san, thebabyjustspokehisfirstword." And she continued babbling on.

"Wait! Kyoko, speak slowly." There was a second of silence on the other end.

"Sorry." She finally said shyly. He could tell she was blushing wherever she was. "Tsuruga-san, the baby just spoke his first word." Ren was surprised. "And guess what he said?" She asked excitedly.

"What?" Ren replied automatically.

"He said 'da'!" She exclaimed. "And he continued to 'da-da'! It means dad! He called you, Tsuruga-san! I mean it is technically you, right? Am I wrong? I'm sorry."

"No, you're right." Ren said quickly with a heavenly smile. Yashiro, who was watching him had an evil grin and the confused people around them were, well, confused and some females blushed and melted under his smile.

"And oh, I caught parts of it on my camera phone. Do you want to see it? I can send it to you."

"Yes! Send it to me."

"Okay, I have to hang up now, so I can send it to you. Bye, Tsuruga-san." He told her goodbye too and hanged up. He pushed his food away and started to stand up. Yashiro noticed this and acted immediately.

"Wait, Ren! You haven't even touched your food." Yashiro said trying to stop him from leaving without eating yet.

"I'm not hungry." Ren replied as he stood up.

"I'm going to tell her. I'll call her right now." Yashiro quickly put on his gloves and got his phone from his pocket.

"She's busy right now." He replied and was already a few feet away from Yashiro.

"It's ringing." Ren stopped. "Hello? Kyo-" In a blink of an eye, Ren flew to Yashiro's side and snatched the phone away from his hand. He glared at his manager and Yashiro flinched.

"It's Ren, Yashiro was just being curious." Ren said calmly. "Send it to me, okay? See you later." He shut Yashiro's phone and handed it back to him. He took his plate and walked gracefully to his dressing room. Yashiro was left standing alone by the table. He looked around and found shocked faces. Nobody had seen Tsuruga Ren act like that. _Oh boy, I hope this doesn't reach the front page._ Yashiro thought.

After watching the video Kyoko sent to him, Ren immediately told Yashiro to call and order a video camera from a store. Yashiro, the reliable manager, immediately did what he told him. Yashiro told him that they would have to pick it up after their filming for his drama. That night, he gave Kyoko the video camera to use, since he was so busy and spend little time with the baby, so he couldn't use it to video tape the baby. He also bought dozens of tapes which earned him a disapproving look from Kyoko.

The next day was the famous 'Vain' Day and the love me girls were expected to be working hard for their missing emotion. Kyoko had to show up in LME because the president might target her again because it was her third 'Vain' Day in LME already and she hadn't recovered her missing emotions and she still hates 'Vain' day because she had bad memories of it. She made chocolates of course and gave everyone she knew and worked with.

While Ren had a busy day as usual, full of filming and interviews. The last thing he had for the day was an appearance in a talk show.

"We are lucky to be joined by our guest tonight, the famous Tsuruga Ren." The audience applauded, shrieked and screamed.

The female host and Ren greeted each other as they sat down. "So Tsuruga-san, how does it feel to be Japan's sexiest man again for three years in a row now?"

"Well, happy, I guess." He smiled and there were happy sighs from the audience and heart-shaped eyes.

"And how does Japan's sexiest man spend his Valentine's Day?"

"Working." He let out a laughed.

"Oh come on, Tsuruga-san. No secret date tonight?" The female host asked. Ren again let out a laugh.

"I'm quite busy for dates these days." There was an 'awww' sound coming from the audience but half of the audience yelled a happy 'yays' for the famous star was still available.

"But not busy for phone calls, right?"

"What do you mean, Fumiko-san?" He smiled his bright fake smile.

"Tsuruga-san, I heard that you're talking to a girl on your phone during breaks on the filming of your drama. And you sounded worried too, I hear." She giggled.

"Aahh that was a friend and it was one time. She just shared happy news that she couldn't wait to tell me later." He answered with a fake smile again.

"Hhmmm, is that really? I heard that your manager tried to rat you out to her when you didn't eat your food and you stopped him immediately." The female host said slyly. Ren only laughed. "Come on, Tsuruga-san, tell us already."

"There's nothing to tell really, Fumiko-san."

"Then why were you afraid of her knowing you didn't eat, Tsuruga-san?"

"Well, she's a very good friend, and good friends care for each other, right Fumiko-san?" The female host nodded. "That's why she cares about my eating habits because I sometimes forget to eat when I'm so absorbed with my busy schedule." Ren answered smoothly with a smile, obviously fake.

"Can you tell us who this friend is, Tsuruga-san?"

"That would be inappropriate, Fumiko-san." His fake smile got brighter. "I'd like to keep my private life private."

The host changed topic when she felt Ren wouldn't give in. She asked him, how he would treat his date on Valentine's Day if he has one.

"It depends on the girl. Every girl is different and likes different stuff." He answered vaguely. The host was getting annoyed; she couldn't get anything out of him.

"How would you treat your dream girl in a Valentine's day night?" The host persisted.

"Well, I guess I'll treat her to a date fit for a princess." He smiled his heavenly smile. All the female melted under its brightness, including the host. The crew had to snap her out to get the show into a commercial break. Ren sighed in relief and excitedly thought of going home to his lovely family.

When Ren arrived at home, he was greeted with his lovely fake wife. They had a beautiful dinner and his dessert was the delicious wine jelly made just for him.

* * *

Time passed by quickly and Kyoko's high school graduation was approaching already. The time that passed was crazy because of the development of the baby. The baby grew fast and was getting loud and annoying. They had a hard time catching up to him. He spoke words over and over again, like 'da-da-da-da-da-da-da…' and so loudly too. But when Baby Ren finally spoke the word 'ma-ma' Kyoko got teary eyed. She kissed him all over his face. Ren caught it on the video camera because it was one of his days when he got home early.

They had regular visits to the doctor and the baby was beginning to recognize things. Every single minute they would spend with the baby, they would film it with their video camera because he was developing so quickly. Baby Ren was beginning to show new emotions and he would look at them when they call out his name. They shopped again for new toys, new clothes, a high chair for him to sit in and baby foods. He was learning to roll around and started to crawl. They never left him unattended because he moves a lot. He started wanting to get attention, especially from Kyoko, who spends a lot of time with him.

Baby Ren liked sounds; especially the jingling of the keys and stuff, and it was so much fun to play with him. They started talking to him and he liked different colors and stuff. They started feeding him on the high chair with baby solid foods. It was difficult because he would talk and move a lot and he learned how to blow raspberries and later on he sometimes reached out and tried to grab the spoon from Kyoko. One night, Ren fed him because Kyoko had a late filming and it was a mess when Kyoko got home. It was like two babies had played in her kitchen while she was away. Ren had a lot of food all over him, on his hair, face, clothes, so was with the baby. But instead of getting angry, she rolled around laughing at the funny scene and priceless look of Ren

Baby Ren also starting to show stranger anxiety and would cry when Kyoko hand him over to the ladies at the daycare. He would look at Kyoko with a crying face and reached out to her. It was a problem but after a while Baby Ren got used to the ladies at the daycare. They also started reading him bedtime stories. Kyoko would read and Ren would watch the baby and prevent him from rolling too much and everything. But the baby would try to grab the book from Kyoko. They would show him the picture and he would always try to touch it and grab it. He wouldn't always sit or lie down and listen quietly, he would talk with his own too and roll around and crawl. After he was exhausted, he would fall asleep and then everything was quite and peaceful again.

It was tough but at the same time, so much fun. Laughter and giggles echoed in their home. Kyoko sometimes make Ren bentos now. Yashiro ratted him out because Ren was either so busy with his schedule or busy watching videos of Kyoko and the baby on his phone inside his dressing room. But, of course, in Kyoko's mind she only thought that Ren was missing and watching only the baby and not her.

But one morning, Kyoko was the one who woke up first and Ren's pillow disguise was busted. Kyoko was worried on where he went. She searched the bathroom, the closet, in the drawers of the closet, under the bed and every corner of their bedroom. He wasn't there. But when she went to the living room, she found him sleeping on the couch. She stood there frozen in front of him. Ren's phone vibrated and woke him up. He slowly opened his eyes and lazily sat up. He rubbed his eyes and was about to stand up when he noticed Kyoko. His body froze but his head slowly looked up to her face.

"Oh. Good morning, Mogami-san." He pretended to look around. "I must have sleep walked and end up here." There goes his lame excuse again. But Kyoko's mind was already on over drive in thinking up reasons why he stopped sharing bed with her.

_I'm so shameless. How could I didn't see or notice that Tsuruga-san couldn't stand sleeping next to me anymore?_ She thought to herself. Maybe _I'm taking up so much space on his bed already and he doesn't have much space left for him to sleep anymore. How could I abuse his kindness like this? He must hate me now._ She continued blaming herself. She really was the reason why Ren stopped sleeping on the same bed as her, but it was for a totally different reason. Her body went into automatic. No matter how much Ren tried to explain to her why he was sleeping on the couch she wasn't listening. She continued doing her usual stuff in the morning and in her usual speed. He surrendered after a while and decided to prepare himself too before he got late for work.

For the first time since they were living together, Ren was nervous about going home. He didn't have a solid excuse for sleeping on the couch and he most definitely didn't want to tell her the real reason. He thought if he told her the real reason, she would ran away from him and would never go near him again. But he didn't know what to say to her if she was angry at him. He slowly slip the key in and opened the door. He took his time removing his shoes off. It was already late and he hoped that she was already asleep. But when he came into the living room he froze.

Kyoko was sitting on the couch, curled into a ball and with a dark, depressing aura around her. _Wha-what the hell did I do this time? He shouted in his head._

_

* * *

_

_Oh no! Ren! What the hell did you do to her? *choking Ren* LOL (like I could do that? He's a giant, I'm an elf) ^_^ Guesses anyone? I'm spicing it up a little, just a little, to make it more interesting. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING, REVIEWING, ALERTING, FAV-ING, AND EVERYTHING. Love you, guys! ^.^_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat and its characters…

_I am SO, VERY, REALLY SORRY! For not updating for over a month… If you haven't read reincarnation and read my excuse for being late LOL… My mind got broken due to LIFE… ^_^ and I had trouble writing… I'm so sorry, I hope you'll like it… ENJOY!_

Chapter 15

Ren quickly went to Kyoko. He sat on the coffee table in front of her and leaned forward to try to see her hidden face. His hand was reaching out to her but stopped inches away. He really wanted to hug and comfort her, but suppressed the urge. "Mogami-san, are you alright?"

She didn't reply or move. "Mogami-san?" He called again but still no response in any kind. "Mogami-san, if it's about this morning, it really wasn't your fault. So please, don't be like this. I don't want to see you like this."

His hand that stopped reaching for her moved and touched her hair. Kyoko's head immediately shot up as she felt something touched her head. Her eyes were wide with the mixture of fear and then shock. There was silence for a few seconds. "T-tsuruga-san!"

She scrambled and sat properly like how formal Japanese sit. Her back straight, hands on her lap and her expression was so tensed and Ren could not help but laugh. Her expression turned confused and a little annoyed. "How long have you been there, Tsuruga-san?"

Ren received an arrow to the heart at what she said. It hurt him that she hadn't been listening to his heartfelt apology a few minutes ago. "I just arrived."

"Oh, what time is it? I have to prepare your dinner." She started to stand up and go but Ren prevented her by holding her down on her shoulders.

"Not just yet." He looked into her eyes seriously. "Not until you tell me what's wrong? Why were you depressed just a few seconds ago?"

Kyoko's eyes grew wide. "I-it's really nothing. You don't have to worry about it." Ren's eyes narrowed and Kyoko felt the Demon Lord just under the surface waiting to be let out and she panicked. Ren was surprised when the shoulders he was holding suddenly disappeared, leaving his hands empty.

"I'm so sorry, Tsuruga-san, I was so unprofessional I immediately accepted a job without knowing anything about it yet. I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed to her sempai while doing a dogeza on the couch. Ren was surprised and took a few seconds for her explanation to reach his mind. Ren sighed in relief. He thought it was more serious.

"So, you were depressed because you were having trouble with your new job." He stated. Kyoko nodded meekly without raising her head. "What are you depressed about? Is it a hard job?"

"It's a lotion commercial." She murmured as she shook her head lightly. Ren strained to hear it.

"Then what's the problem?" Ren asked. Kyoko just stayed silent. "Mogami-san?" He said asked. But she still didn't say anything. Ren reached out and touched her shoulder to make her sit up. But she suddenly jumped at his touch.

"Sho'sinit,tooandhehastotouchmealotinit!" She said rapidly, Ren couldn't understand. She bowed down again into a dogeza. She thought Ren was mad again.

"Uhm, Mogami-san, can you please say it slowly one more time." Ren said slowly and stopped his hand from reaching out to her again, trying not to scare her.

"SH…it to.. ouch…a lot..it.." She whispered and Ren couldn't understand the bits he heard.

"Mogami-san…" He said impatiently and she flinched.

"SHO'S IN IT TOO AND HE HAS TO TOUCH ME A LOT IN IT!" She nearly shouted at him as she sat up. Ren just froze for a moment, letting her words sipped through his brain. And when it clicked, the green monster inside of him rose from the depths of darkness in his heart. Kyoko was trembling as she felt Ren's darkening aura. _This is why I don't want to tell you in the first place. _She thought.

After a while, Ren's dark aura started to dissipate as he controlled himself. Kyoko looked at Ren fearfully, backing up to the back of the couch. "You already accepted the job, right Mogami-san?" He asked but with a fake smile. Kyoko only nodded, couldn't find her voice to answer. "You're a professional actress, so I'm sure you're going to do the job properly." He smiled again, now with a more genuine look to it. Kyoko sighed in relief as she saw it and heard what he said.

A smile slowly crept on her face. "Uhn!" She replied with determined eyes. _I don't have the right to feel jealous and possessive. _Ren thought desperately trying to convince himself as he looked at her beautiful smiling face.

"Don't hesitate to ask me if you need help with anything, okay?" He smiled his special heavenly smile to her. The bright lights hit her and she could only nod in response. They proceeded to the kitchen and she heated up his dinner.

XXX

The next day, Kyoko got out of work early in the afternoon because she didn't had much job. She transformed into a mother and happily picked up Baby Ren who was also very happy to see her. It was a beautiful day so she decided that they go for a walk. The driver stopped by the nearby park. Kyoko and Baby Ren both skipped and walked around the park feeling the fresh air around them. They went on the swing and Baby Ren liked it very much. He was giggling and moving he's legs and arms around a lot. When they got off he pouted cutely and on the verge of crying. But Kyoko took him to the slide and he's face lit up again.

As they enjoyed themselves, Kyoko, the ever oblivious one, didn't noticed the people watching them and taking videos and photos of them. Some people thought it was a filming or something because they were both so beautiful and were so picture perfect-like that it would only be seen in the movies. But there were no cameras and stuff around so it clearly wasn't. The driver who was watching them from afar noticed this and knew the danger if someone were to recognize them. He went to her oblivious Madame and informed her. When she realized they flee the scene but their videos and pictures were already all over the internet.

Before they went home, Kyoko asked the driver to stop by a grocery store. Every time she goes there, people looked and stare at her curiously because she was beautiful and elegant with a super cute baby and in their eyes she was rich. She looked so out of place shopping in a cheap and ordinary store. The employees in that store would eagerly look forward to when she would shop there again. They feast their eyes at her beautiful face and lovely body, and if she wasn't carrying a baby, they would have made a move on her already. But when they looked at the baby, their disappointments of her being already married went away because he was just so cute that you had to smile back at him.

This time she bought a lot of ingredients, which were more than her usual. "Preparing for a special occasion?" asked the male cashier with a light blush.

"You could say that." She murmured and paid for her groceries. She went out and her driver quickly went up to help her.

Her graduation was tomorrow, but the extra lot of groceries wasn't for that. It was for her little plan that evening. As soon as they got home, she immediately started working on her plan. Baby Ren was placed on his crib and he slowly went to sleep, obviously tired of playing at the park. Kyoko as her usual self but with more eagerness and a little nervousness worked her usual magic in the kitchen. It was six thirty when she was finally done. She went to get Baby Ren who was so cute rubbing his eyes as he woke up. Kyoko couldn't help but kissed him all over his face.

It was seven in the evening when Ren was driving home. If it was a few months ago it would really be unusual and weird to be going home at this early hour, but in the last few months, he has been going home early a lot. He went home late at night like at midnight sometimes too, just sometimes and his usual hours were nine or eight in the evening. It impressed him that Yashiro could manage his schedule for him to get home this early in the last few months. Well, it wasn't Yashiro's effort alone, Yashiro was collaborating with THE mastermind of this all, the president.

When he arrived home, he was greeted with a beautiful scene, Kyoko feeding Baby Ren on his high chair. She looked up at him and gave him a beautiful smile that made his heart race. "I'm home." He greeted with a smile as beautiful as hers.

"Welcome back." She greeted shyly and went back to the attention seeker baby in front of her. Kyoko's demons took a hit of the blinding light of Ren's smile. He went to Baby Ren, greeted him and kissed his forehead. Ren asked to take over so that she can prepare the table for them. She happily obliged but when she came to the kitchen, she felt nervous thinking of her plan. _He said not to hesitate to ask for his help right? I'm not taking advantage of his kindness or anything, that's why I prepared this special dinner in return for his help._ She took a deep breath and let it out.

She prepared the table with the extra special and extra delicious dinner she made. She went back to Ren and the baby to call them. Ren was surprise to see the banquet but then his face turned soft and gentle as he remembered that tomorrow would be her graduation and thought it was for that. They placed Baby Ren's high chair in front of the table, near their seats to watch over him as he play with his toys in front of him. They ate happily discussing their day and future jobs and plans. After they finished, Kyoko went and got the dessert. The meal was light enough that Ren could still eat the dessert. It was the especially made for him on Valentine's Day wine jelly on the rose decorated glass. Kyoko played with the baby as Ren ate his dessert and it gave him the freedom to watch her and the baby while eating the delicious dessert.

After he was finished, they decided to bathe the baby first. Then Kyoko went back to the kitchen and cleaned up, leaving Ren with the baby. He appeared in the kitchen after he dressed the baby and put him to sleep. She was washing the dishes. He went to her side and helped with the drying. There was only silence and the noises of what they were doing. Kyoko was nervous about her plan of asking him for help. Ren was thinking of what to say to her for the exquisite dinner.

"Tsurugan-san."

"Mogami-san."

They spoke at the same time and stopped talking again at the same time as they stopped what they were doing and turned to each other. They opened their mouths to talk but they caught each other about to say something again so they stopped _again at the same time_.

"You go first." Ren said.

"No, you go first, Tsuruga-san."

"No, ladies first."

"No, you're my sempai, so you go first." Ren thought that it would never end if he continues to insist, so he sighed in defeat.

"Mogami-san, thanks for the dinner." He said with a sweet smile. "And… well, it's a little early but, Congratulations!"

"Congratulations to what?" Kyoko asked confused. She was so busy thinking and worrying about her plan of asking him for help that she forgot about her graduation tomorrow.

"You're graduating tomorrow, right?" He asked unsurely. "Isn't that what dinner was about?"

Her face lit when she remembered. "Oh, yes I am graduating tomorrow. But the dinner wasn't about that, Tsuruga-san."

"It wasn't? Then what was it about then?" Ren asked confused. His mind was running in overdrive thinking of what special occasion he had forgotten.

"Well…." Ren looked down at her. "I thought of asking for your help and…" She pushed on her fingers cutely, making Ren want to reach out for her and pull her to him. "I don't want to always ask for your help shamelessly and not do something for you in return, so… That was…"

"But you don't need to do that, Mogami-san. I offered you my help; you don't have to feel indebted." She looked up to him clearly not believing his words. "You're already doing everything here; you've obviously done enough for me. And you made me gain weight, doesn't that mean I gained something from you?" he said jokingly with a smile. She couldn't help but cracked a smile. "So what do you need help with?"

Kyoko got nervous again. She turned to the sink and started doing what she was doing. "I'll tell you when we finish here." Ren silently agreed and started drying dishes again.

* * *

_I wonder about what she's going to ask him for help… Hhmmm… secret! It's going to be fun… the hint is in this chapter too… If you'll get what she's having trouble with… Thanks so much for continue reading and reviewing my story… Love you guys… _

_And pray for me… that I will make the right decision in my life right now… LOL ^_^ seriously_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat and its characters…

Chapter 16

They were now seated on the couch of their living room. They both sat at the opposite end of the couch. Ren was sitting in a relax position while Kyoko was fidgeting. Ren shifted and Kyoko felt that she had to start talking now.

"..uhm… Y-yesterday morning, I went to Sawara-san to get my LoveMe requests for the day. He told me that a director especially asked for me to do a commercial for a lotion called Fiona." Kyoko started explaining or more like stalling. _No wonder she accepted immediately, _Ren thought. _It's the name of a princess. _He watched that film a few years ago with Maria. Ren nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"I accepted without knowing anything about it and then in the afternoon the script came and Sawara-san told me that HE was in it." She looked up slowly at Ren with a lost puppy face. Ren nearly had a heart attack. "Then w-when I read the script of the commercial; I-I-I didn't like it." Ren was snapped out when he saw Kyoko on the verge of tears. He moved without thinking. He scooted near her and leaned forward.

"It's going to be alright, Mogami-san. I'm here now to help." He said assuring her so that she won't cry. Kyoko suddenly looked up to him with shining eyes as if he was her knight in shining armor.

"You really don't mind?" She asked. Ren nearly groaned. _Kyoko, you're killing me. _He thought helplessly as he nodded. "You promise you won't hate me?" He nodded again.

"So what's the commercial about?" He asked.

"I'm in a club. I'm dancing and then a GUY (saying the word hatefully) comes up to me and starts dancing with me and then starts touching me but he's hands stop because my skin is so dry and rough. We'll both have a surprise expression and that would turn him off. Time stop or the scene froze and they will promote their product and show me using and applying it on my arms and legs. Then the scene rewinds a bit and the 'me' that used the lotion is now dancing in the club with the guy dancing with me. When the guy starts touching me, his hands would freely wander on my skin as if he couldn't stop touching me." Kyoko finished her long narration of the whole commercial. The whole apartment was silent for a minute or two as Ren took the time to fully understand what Kyoko said.

Ren fought against his green monster inside as he imagined Fuwa doing those things to her. But remembering Kyoko's lost-puppy-on-the-verge-of-tears look and it suppressed the monster. "So what do you need help for?" Ren asked breaking the silence when he controlled himself. "The dancing or the… touching?"

"a..uhm… both?" She answered still kind of scared that Ren would hate her. "I don't know how they dance at a club… so…"

"Okay." He stood up and went to stereo near the TV. He scanned the stack of CDs on the rack but nothing was there that would be played in a club. He turned on the stereo and put it on FM. It was getting late at night so the songs being played was something that would make you sleep but after a few minutes of tuning; he found an upbeat song that would suit the… occasion? He tuned it down a little so that they wouldn't disturb the baby and the door to their bedroom was close but just in case.

"Come here." Ren called to Kyoko. She nervously got up and walked to him. He took both of her hands in his. "Feel the beat of the song." He started bob his head with the beat of the song and Kyoko mimicked him. He let go of her hands and walked to stand close to her back. "Relax." He whispered and she nearly shivered but she started to relax. "You can move your shoulders too." She obliged. She started moving her shoulder to the beat of the song like her head. She felt Ren's hands on both sides of her waist and she stopped frozen.

"Don't stop." He whispered to her ears and she couldn't help but shiver. Ren nearly lost it. He slid his hands to both sides of her hips. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

Kyoko willed her body to start moving again. But she couldn't really hear the music now because her heart was so loud in her ears. "Now, move your hips." He slowly swayed her hips from side to side using his hands. "Move your hands any way you like… Listen to the music… Feel the music with your body…"

Kyoko was drowning from the beat of the music, the hands touching her hips, the voice whispering in her ears, the hot breath tickling her ears down to her neck and the hammering of her heart pounding in her ears. Her body moved without her thinking about what to do. Emperor of the night was coming out of Ren and he couldn't do anything to stop it as Kyoko lifted her arms up while swaying her sexy little body so close to his. His hands let go of her hips and wander to the front to her stomach. It didn't stay longer there as they caressed her sides up to her arms. He pressed his body to her and they danced and moved their hips together the same way. Ren's head was nuzzled in her hair near the crook of Kyoko's neck breathing her scent. She turned around to face him and put her hands around his neck. But that was when the music stopped.

Kyoko also stopped and was frozen when she saw the look on Ren's eyes. He wasn't Ren anymore; he was the Emperor of the night. But Ren snapped out of it when he saw Kyoko's frozen state and her eyes reflecting fear. He sighed in relief that he got through that without doing something over the line. But he was on the verge of it. If Kyoko hadn't moved to face him, he would have had kissed her neck, licked it and nibbled her ear. _Okay stop! That's enough. _He scolded himself. "Kyoko, you have to get used to this kind of look. HE would have to look at you like this if he acts like he can't stop touching you like you explained." _ But I'm the one who won't be able to stop touching you if I let out my desires like that again. _

Kyoko's frozen expression turned surprised. "S-so, y-you were just acting?" She sighed in relief. Ren felt a sting in his heart. But he was glad that she saw the different look in his eyes. It felt to him like she was seeing him as a man.

"I think this is enough for tonight, Mogami-san." _Because I really need a cold shower to calm down, _he thought. "You were good with the dancing and the touching part too."

Kyoko nodded then took a step back. "Thank you very much, Tsuruga-san." She bowed gracefully.

"It was nothing, Mogami-san." He said as he strode his long legs to their bedroom. As soon as Ren was out of sight she went to the couch and plopped her body on it while letting out a heavy sigh. _I can't believe I did that! _She shouted in her head while covering her blushing face with her hands.

Ren has now calmed down after a cold shower. He went to the closet to get dressed in his pajamas. He noticed that Kyoko was not in their room. He got dressed quickly and was drying his hair when he went to the living room. There he found her lying on the couch. "Mogami-san." He called but she didn't move.

When he went closer, he found her sleeping peacefully and he didn't want to wake her up. He scooped her up gently in his arms and went to their bedroom. He put her down slowly and gently to the bed and put the blanket over her body. _I hope her clothes aren't too uncomfortable. _He groaned as the thought of changing her clothes came to mind. _And I just finished taking a cold shower to calm down. _He sighed. _She really is killing me…_

* * *

The next morning they did their usual routine and Ren went ahead to go to his job with Yashiro and Kyoko went to drop off Baby Ren at the Day Care. She didn't want to leave him there but the president said that it would be risky if he was there on her graduation. He kissed him goodbye sadly and went on to prepare for her graduation. When the ceremony started, she was so happy and proud of herself. But sad because she didn't really experience the ordinary high school life she dreamt of. Then it finally ended.

"Congratulations!" Kanae, Maria and the president shouted gleefully as they hugged her. They took pictures of her and the four of them using Sebastian as their photographer. Since Kyoko didn't have any friends at her school, she didn't have any friends to say goodbye to. So they left and went inside Lory's golden stretched limo. There she found Baby Ren with Jelly Woods trying to calm him down. He was crying and calling for his mamma.

"Mamma!" She exclaimed excitedly and stopped crying when he saw Kyoko. He was stretching his arms to her.

"Baby Ren!" She also exclaimed as she went to him and scooped him in her arms.

"Why is his name the same as Tsuruga-san?" Kanae grumbled as she sat beside Kyoko. Kyoko froze just like when Yashiro and the president asked her what was the name of the baby.

"And why is there 'baby' at the beginning? It's obvious he is one." Maria commented.

"Now, now, Darling named him and isn't Baby Ren just cute?" Jelly Woods said, trying to help Kyoko out. It did work as Maria had a face almost like Kyoko when she went in la-la-land mode. She was obviously imagining the baby as hers and Ren's. Kanae stared at the baby with a serious face and Baby Ren's face turned to fearful and on the verged of tears.

"Uhm, Moko-san, you're scaring him." Kyoko said as she hugged Baby Ren closer. Kanae stopped staring and turned away.

They had a little celebration inside the limo, drinking apple cider, champagne for the two adults, and eating delicious desserts. It ended when they finally arrived at LME after touring around Tokyo for an hour. "Don't forget about you're party tonight, okay?" The president said to her. Kyoko couldn't refuse the president about the party even when she politely refused. They went their separate ways. Kyoko transformed to her mother disguise and they got inside their usual car and went home.

She shifted Baby Ren on just her left arm as her right opened their apartment door. They went inside and she slipped off her shoes, slipped in her slippers and went to the living room. Then she stopped. On top of the coffee table was a vase of beautiful roses, balloons floating above that says congratulations and at the foot of the vase were figurines of every fairytale princesses. There was also a sparkling castle, a carriage and the only one prince kneeling and holding out a single glass slipper.

Their home phone rang which startled her and snapped her out. She hurriedly went to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Congratulations!" A warm voice came through the phone. A big smile slowly appeared on her face and she fought the tears that pooled in her eyes.

"Thank you so much!" She answered.

"So I assume you already saw it." She nodded and managed to let out a small 'uhn'. "Did you like it?"

"Y-y-es!" She answered couldn't hold in the sobs that are building in her throat anymore and her tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Mamma… mamma…" Baby Ren mumbled as he started wiping his hands on her cheeks. This made her smile and sobbed more at the same time.

"K-kyoko, are you okay? Did I do something wrong? You didn't like it?" Ren asked worriedly. She shook her head even though he couldn't see her.

"No… It's just that… I'm just so happy… Nobody has ever given me something like this." She let out a laugh and that calmed Ren down. "Thank you, Ren." She said with a heavenly smile that could rival Ren's.

* * *

_Did you like it? Sorry if you think it's a little OOC… Uhm to those who are asking how old is Baby Ren now… He's turning seven months… so he's pretty big now… ^_^ and here's some dessert... Hope you'll like it…_

_**Once…**_

_Once was a Goddess_

_Of love and loyalty_

_Betrayed by a man_

_Whom she thought_

_Was a Prince_

_Once was an Angel_

_Turned dark and evil_

_Seeking vengeance_

_To the man_

_Who broke her_

_Once had a heart_

_Full of love and laughter_

_Now left with a_

_Broken heart_

_Protected by thorns_

_Once burned, never again_

_But that is not so_

'_Cause here he comes_

_The real one_

_The only one_

_Once, and only once_

_Open your heart again_

_Let him in_

'_Cause it's the end_

_Of your suffering…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat and its characters…

_Sorry for the very late update… Uhm, this is dedicated to the one who requested this scene. I'm sorry I forgot who it was and I'm too lazy to look it up again. SORRY… I hope you'll like it. Enjoy!_

Chapter 17

Kyoko and Baby Ren arrived an hour before seven in the evening at the President's mansion. Baby Ren was swept away by Maria and the other maids while Jelly dragged her to a room where she worked her magic on her. Her make up was simple. She wore a simple red silk dress that has spaghetti straps, stops just above her knees and a big white rose print on the right side of the dress. She wore silver heels given by Kanae, princess Rosa sat beautifully above her chest and flower charms bracelet given by Maria. Baby Ren giggled cutely as he clapped his hands clumsily and called to his mamma. Kyoko went to him immediately. But their lovely time was interrupted by Sebastian. Jelly immediately excused herself and went ahead.

"Mogami-sama, it's time." Sebastian said. She handed the baby over to one of the maids and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll be right back to check up on you. Be good, okay?" She said and then Sebastian led her outside. She was led into hallways and finally came into a great open space. She was outside in the garden of the president's mansion.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" The loud greeting came along with the clapping. She looked at where the greetings came and she saw all the people she cared about. She smiled a very lovely smile with rosy cheeks. She was feeling so warm inside and so wanted to cry but resisted because it would ruin the make-up Jelly Woods put on her. She swallowed the urge to cry and then gracefully curtsied because she felt like she was a princess and expressed her sincerest gratitude to all.

Then one by one people came to her. She was hugged and dragged around. Somehow she ended up carrying a bouquet of flowers given to her by the president. Kanae and Maria came to her and congratulated her. She found out that if it hadn't been for them the party could have been blown out of proportion by the president. She was so touched, she felt like flying. Then, to the Okami and Taisho and to other close people she knew. Finally, after that spinning and endless congratulations and talks, she was free. She didn't know what happened to her bouquet of flowers too.

Just now, she finally noticed her surroundings. It was so beautiful. She already felt like a princess that night but now, she felt like a fairy princess. She was in a flower garden or more like flower world. She was surrounded by a sea of flower. There was a flower fountain of champagne in the middle. Then all around were small tables shaped of flowers. Chairs on the sides of the garden where shaped of flowers in different colors, sizes and designs. She then noticed that the glasses, the plates where also the same. Her eyes started sparkling as her aura started shining and glittering. She just confirmed that she was now totally an inhabitant of fairy world. _Corn! Is this what your world look like too? _She excitedly asked in her mind. Then a chuckle interrupted her beautiful moment. She turned angrily at the person laughing at her but was surprised to see her respected sempai.

"Congratulations! I see you enjoying yourself." He commented with a smile. She replied with an enthusiastic 'unh!' and a big smile.

"I feel like I'm a fairy princess right now." She said as her eyes started to sparkle again. Ren's smile got wider.

"Don't you think you lack something as a princess?" He asked her. She turned to him confused. He just continued smiling. "Close you eyes." She had an alarmed look. This made Ren let out a laugh and she pouted. "I promise I won't do anything weird."

She closed her eyes. She waited patiently but each second made her nervous. She sensed that Ren didn't move away or closer to her and it made her really nervous. Then she heard his deep voice telling her that she can open her eyes now. The first thing she saw was a shiny thing and when she blinked and took in the whole thing. It was a beautiful head band with sparkly flowers. There a big flower in the center then little flowers spreading on both sides. It looked very much like a tiara. She looked up to her smiling sempai who seemed to be shining himself, too.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give this to you before you came out. I barely made it." Before she could protest, his hands picked up the head band and carefully put it on her head. Then he bowed in a princely way and held out his hands for hers. "Would you care for a dance, princess?"

She was so taken in by the moment that she didn't think of protesting or thinking anything else at all. She was led near the beautiful champagne flower fountain where there was solid smooth ground. An orchestra band on the side began playing. Then she realized she didn't know how to dance. Sure, she watched all those ballroom dances in every fairytale but she couldn't copy them because she had no partner to practice with. Apparently, this concern of hers showed on her face and Ren leaned down to her ear. "Don't worry, just follow my lead."

His hand guided her hand to his shoulder and made its way to her waist. His other hand held her other hand in shoulder level. Then they began dancing to the music of waltz. At first she stepped on him quite often but quickly learned the steps and enjoying herself. The music finally ended and they stopped and noticed that everyone was watching them; some with happy faces and some not so much, especially Kanae and the Taisho. Everyone clapped at the end of their lovely dance. Kyoko blushed as she just felt the dizziness from all the twirling. Ren led her to a flower chair and went to get drinks for them. She sighed; it was just a very wonderful and dreamy night. "I wish Baby Ren was here too."

"I am here." Ren answered which startled her and made her jump a little.

"T-tsuruga-san! I-I-I meant the baby." She stuttered.

"I know." he replied with a teasing smile. He handed her the drink he got for her and settled on another flower chair beside hers.

"Did you see him since you got here?" She asked.

"Yes, I went by to check up on him. He was crying."

"Really? Then I should-"

"No, it's okay. He stopped when he saw me and he was playing happily with the new toy I bought for him when I left." Ren assured her.

"I see. He should be asleep now and he won't be able to see this beautiful place." She said sadly.

"Don't worry. The maids took him here while you were busy and I saw that he was really having fun." He smiled at her and a smile slowly appeared on her face but then slowly changed to a frown.

"Tsuruga-san." She said his name suspiciously that it made Ren nervous. "Have you eaten something since you got here?"

"W-why, yes, of course, Mogami-san." Obviously faking it and Kyoko already saw through it because after he said it his eyes looked up to his right for a moment.

"Mogami-sama, Tsuruga-sama, I apologize for rudely interrupting but it's an urgent matter regarding the baby." One of the president's maids said. Kyoko immediately stood up.

"Where is he?" Kyoko asked the maid worriedly. Ren also stood up quickly and hurriedly followed the maid with Kyoko by his side. They arrived in a room with baby blue walls and light yellow color as accents. There was a crib in the middle of the room and they quickly went to it. Baby Ren was crying and his face was red. It was clear that he had been crying for a while now.

"Sshhh… I'm here. It's okay now." Kyoko said as she looked worriedly at him. "Where's his bottle?" Ren immediately handed it to her. She tried to put it in his mouth but he wouldn't let him. He continued to cry and pushed the bottle away from his mouth. "What's wrong?" She held the bottle away and Ren instinctively took it from her hands. Kyoko was rubbing the baby's tummy. Then Ren picked up a toy and held it up to him trying to catch his attention but it didn't work either.

Kyoko sighed and picked the baby up and hugged him to her but she flinched when she felt something hot on her shoulders. She looked and it was the baby's head. Her hand flew to his head and cupped his forehead. It was very hot and she stilled. "Kyoko, what's wrong?" Ren asked when she visibly flinched and stilled.

"H-he has a fever… Ren! What do I do? What do we do? He's burning! What if-"

"Kyoko, calm down." He said, as he began taking the head band and accessories on her head. "Excuse me but can you get her wavy brown wig?" Ren asked the maid. "Just calm down, okay? We'll be at the hospital as soon as possible." Baby Ren still continued crying and Kyoko tried comforting him. Kanae, Yashiro, Maria, Jelly and the president burst in the room accompanied by a maid. Ren turned to the maid.

"Can you please tell Kyoko's driver to get the car ready immediately." He said to the other maid.

"Ren, What's going on?" The president asked. They all had worried faces.

"Yashiro, my disguise." Ren demanded from his manager as he pulled his hair back smoothly. "Jelly-san, Kyoko's wig and contacts." He said to Jelly. The first maid he sent out returned with the wig but just the wig not her contacts.

"I'll go get my briefcase." Yashiro said and he and Jelly dashed away. He didn't really understand why but Ren looked like he was really worried.

"Kyoko, what's going on?" Kanae demanded to her best friend. Ren put on Kyoko's wig on her head clumsily.

"The baby's burning up." Kyoko answered her best friend. "We're taking him to the doctor."

Yashiro and Jelly came back with both their disguises. Jelly expertly put on Kyoko's contacts for her. Ren put on his mustache and eyeglasses. He took his tie off and borrowed Yashiro's blazer jacket. It was a little small but it will help with the disguise. Jelly spread her magic a little to him and they were on their way. They went to that private hospital again with the same doctor. Kyoko clang to Ren's arm as they watched the doctor and nurses checked the baby. He noticed her grip tightened and he turned to her. She had an extremely worried face and she looked close to tears. He raised his other hand and touched her head and leaned down.

"Don't worry. It's going to be alright." His hand went to touch her hands which were gripping his arm. "He's going to be alright." He kissed her hair and gave her hands a little squeeze.

* * *

_Hope you liked it. ^_^ and for the one who requested something like Kyoko taking the baby to her workplace, I'm so sorry but I can't squeeze that part in this story. BUT I can squeeze that idea in my surprise for all the readers of this fanfic. Though I can't promise when because with the updating pace I'm taking, it's still far ahead. I'm sorry… Thank you so much for continue reading, reviewing, alerting, and fav-ing my story… I'm super happy and I greatly appreciate it. Love you, guys! ^_^\/_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat and its characters…

_Sorry, I'm such a bad writer for not updating sooner. Here it is, Enjoy!_

Chapter 18

Yashiro was told by the president last night to clear Ren's schedule for at least half of the day because of what happened last night. He pulled an all-nighter to reschedule his already tight schedule. And for the next two days Ren was going to be pulling an all-nighter too because of this. But right now, he was disguised by Jelly and was acting as a butler of his new masters, Mr. and Mrs. Hizuri. The president told him to check on what happened to those two and of course, the precious baby.

He made his way out of the car. Ren called the president last night and told him that they were spending the night there in the hospital because the doctor wanted to monitor the baby for at least 24 hours to make sure he was really okay. Yashiro could imagine how worried they were to be staying by the baby's side all night. He felt like floating just imagining Kyoko clinging to Ren with her worried face. But he sobered up because right now he was their butler and butlers usually looked so serious.

He went to the front desk. "Which room is Hizuri Ren-sama?" He asked the nurse, imitating how Sebastian acts and talks.

"May I ask how are you related?" The nurse asked back.

"I'm the butler of Mr. and Mrs. Hizuri." He stated and the nurse told him the room number and which floor and direction.

He arrived outside the door and stopped. _Should I knock first? But I want to surprise them. Or maybe I'll get a glimpse as they kiss. _Yashiro's inner fan girl was coming out again. He decided to knock but no one answered. So he slowly turned the door knob and took a peek. He saw Baby Ren's bed and Baby Ren sleeping peacefully on the middle of it. He opened the door wider and let himself in. He looked around for Ren and Kyoko and he nearly squealed like a school girl when he saw them. On the comfy sofa of the private hospital room, he saw Ren and Kyoko innocently sleeping. But their position wasn't innocent at all.

Ren had his back to the arm of the couch. His right leg stretched on the couch, his left leg bended and feet planted on the ground, his right arm on top of the back of the couch and his upper body leaning on it. Between his thighs was a small sleeping Kyoko facing Ren and leaning on Ren's four-button-open shirt chest. Yashiro's blazer jacket that Ren borrowed last night draped from Kyoko's shoulder. Ren's other arm wrapped around Kyoko's waist. But what was the most surprising was Kyoko's arms snaked down under Ren's dress shirt and wrapped around his back tightly and they seemed so comfortable being with each other in that kind of position. Yashiro's jaw dropped down to the floor and his eyes wide as golf balls. After a minute, he recovered and he's inner fan girl came out again. He put on a glove quickly and took out his phone. In a matter of seconds he was all over them snapping photo after photo.

Ren began to stir and shift. Yashiro flip close his phone and went out the door in three seconds. And since then his face was glued to the door listening closely to what was happening inside. He would have remained inside but his instinct told him to flee because just imagining the demon lord look of Ren was enough to make him run for his life.

* * *

Ren woke up feeling warm. He looked down and his face lit up instantly. But one slight move of Ren and Kyoko woke up too. She was disoriented and when she looked up she was blinded by Ren's most heavenly smile.

"AH!" Kyoko exclaimed as she quickly turned away from the blinding light. She tried to cover her eyes with his two hands but it was caught on something. "Eh?" She looked at what caught her hands but she couldn't see her hands, only Ren's shirt. She looked at it confused and then looked up at Ren and her eyes widened.

Ren only smiled, tightened his arm on her waist. He expected this kind of reaction from her but it still kind of hurt him inside, the way she suddenly exclaimed and turned away when she saw his face. "Good morning, my love." He said as his other arm tuck a lock of her hair on her ear. Kyoko's wide eyes slowly went back to normal as her wife character took over.

"Good morning." She greeted back with a smile as she slowly pulled her hands out of his shirt. But Ren pulled her closer to him to prevent her from pulling her hands out.

"What? No good morning kiss?" He asked and she blushed. He put on the begging puppy eyes and she could not take his expression. She leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. But Baby Ren suddenly cried which startled them both. Kyoko was up and by the baby's side in an instant, leaving Ren without a kiss. Ren sighed and followed Kyoko.

Before he could reached Kyoko's side, the door suddenly burst open to reveal a strange man. "Is he okay?" The strange man asked them with a worried face. Only when he spoke they recognized him as Yashiro.

"What are you doing here?" Ren asked the disguised Yashiro. He looked at Ren and then looked back at the door. Kyoko went back to attending the baby as Yashiro closed the door.

"The president sent me to check up on you and to inform you two of your schedules." He replied.

"I see." Ren said.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door and a doctor came in. They all greeted each other and the doctor immediately examined the baby. Kyoko was very nervous but when the doctor said that he was all healed up and ready to go home, they all let out a sigh of relief. Ren took care of all the check out paper and they all went home. They dropped Yashiro near LME and the three went home.

Ren took a quick shower when they arrived home and was going to rest for his busy schedule that afternoon but Kyoko insisted on eating first. They ate and Ren said that she should rest up too. Ren went to sleep as Kyoko fed the baby. Then she remembered what happened last night and her best friend Kanae. She looked for her phone but she couldn't find it. It was in her purse last night which was left in the president's mansion. She took their home phone in her hand and dialed her best friend's number.

"MO! It's about time you call me!" Kanae said angrily. "Explain it to me! Where are you anyway? Has he done anything to you so far? Did he force you into doing anything? If he does anything strange to you, tell me okay? How is the baby? Is he okay? Kyoko? Are listening to me? Kyoko!"

Kyoko was currently in cloud nine. She was so happy her Moko-san was so worried about her. It felt like they really are best friends now. She was pulled back to reality when a loud "MOOOOOOO!" pierced her ear. She instinctively pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Uhm Moko-san?" She said.

"Arg! What am I going to do with you? Anyway, is the baby alright now?" Kanae asked.

"Yes, we just got home and the doctor said that he was perfectly okay now." Kyoko cheerfully replied.

"Good." Kanae commented. "I gotta go, let's talk later."

"Okay, Bye, Moko-san"

* * *

Two days passed by after Baby Ren got discharged from the hospital, Ren was exhausted because of the packed schedule. The day has come which Kyoko and Ren dreaded the most. It was the day for Kyoko's filming of the lotion commercial. Kyoko was nervous and Ren was fighting an inner war of his own green monster of jealousy. And it was affecting his mood that day. Yashiro usually walked close by Ren's side but that day, he was walking one meter away from him. Even though, Ren was showing his usual bright smile, as a man himself too, Yashiro felt a dark aura boiling and leaking and within him.

Kyoko dropped Baby Ren early at the day care center and prepared herself for the events she knew was going to happen that day. She already formed a character fit for the girl she was playing in the commercial. The only thing she was really nervous was the touching part. She changed out of her disguise and into her regular clothes. She was dropped at LME. The driver would have driven her to the studio where they were going to film but it wasn't the best option for their secret at the moment. It was still early, so she went to the Love Me room to try to relax. It was empty and after staying there for thirty minutes, there still wasn't anyone coming in, so she decided to go or else she was going to be late.

She arrived early and the make up artist ushered her to her dressing room immediately. The make up artist was excited to transform her. The woman first heard talks about Kyoko and when curiosity get to her, she looked her up in the internet. At first, she was confused and searched Kyoko in different types of search engines because the pictures that came out when she search Kyoko were different people. But when she looked closely, she then realized they were the same person. She was amazed and when she heard she was going to be Kyoko's make up artist she couldn't sleep well due to excitement. She was so pumped up to see how Kyoko looked after she transformed her.

When she was done, she looked at her and felt really happy. But it wasn't complete yet. There was still hair and costume. The woman in charged of her hair put a long black wig on her head and put it into a ponytail. Then, she was handed her costume. She was surprised. She had to wear a very short shiny gold skirt and sequenced silver halter top that would show her midriff. She felt herself chickening out when she saw it but willed herself to do it noting in mind the professionalism her sempai taught her. She entered her character before changing so she won't feel comfortable changing. She went out after she was done and she saw the three women who helped her staring in amazement at her.

* * *

_Please pray for the people in Japan... Thanks so much for continue reading, reviewing, alerting, fav-ing this story… I really appreciate it! Love u guys ^_^ I wrote a poem 2AM Friday, a week before the disaster hit Japan. It kind of disturbed me how it relates to what happened. BTW this poem has nothing to do with this fic..._

_You never were_

_You weren't there_

_To catch me when I fall_

_To hold me when I fall apart_

_To lend your shoulder when I felt like crying_

_Saying "I can't take it anymore!_

_I can't take it anymore!"_

_Because the world ain't as pretty as they say_

_And some people are just too cold to lend you a hand_

_When they see you struggling by yourself_

_And some just don't give a damn of it all_

_When the earth shakes_

_When the water's up to your neck_

_When rocks fall_

_When buildings collapse all of a sudden_

_When everything's gone crazy_

_When one by one your loved ones dissapear_

_So I'm asking,_

_"Should I still care?"_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat and its characters…

_Uhm… Here it is, finally… I would have updated last weekend but I had work till yesterday so I couldn't… Soooo, hope you guys will like it. Enjoy! ^_^_

Chapter 19

Fuwa Sho came out of his dressing room looking good and sexy. He expected all people on set to turn their head and looked at him with heart-shaped eyes, dropped jaws or jealous eyes (from the guys). He especially anticipated how Kyoko would react. In his mind he imagined Kyoko to have this love struck reaction and she would begged him to take her back. Then, she would jumped in joy when he took her back with his smug smile pasted on his face and Kyoko would lived happily ever after in serving the number one most desirable man in Japan, when he finally beat that pretty face Tsuruga Ren. But when he looked around, he noticed that no one, not even one, turned their head to look at him. A vein pooped on his forehead and when he looked closely at everyone's faces, the guys had hungry lustful eyes, some of the girls had eyes filled with admiration, and some with hint of jealousy showing in their faces. He was confused and at the same time irritated why they had that expression when hadn't even seen him yet. He followed their gazes and he stopped in his tracks as he saw what caught everyone's attention. There in the middle of the set, she stood with all the confidence of a model but with hypnotizing sexiness oozing out of her.

For a whole minute, Sho was one of those frozen men who had hungry lustful eyes. The sexy beautiful creature then turned her head and looked at him and he recomposed the expression on his face. She swayed her hips as she made her way to him. Sho followed her every move with his eyes which he could not tear away from her. She stopped next to him and hooked her arms to his.

"Director, we can start now. My partner is finally here." She said and just then that Sho realized it was Kyoko he was looking and feasting his eyes on. What just happened was the total opposite of what Sho imagined a few minutes ago. The director snapped out of his dazed state when Kyoko spoke.

"Okay, people, let's get ready!" The director yelled. All the people scrambled to their work. The director talked to Sho about all the details and Sho was directed where he should stand. But his mind was in chaos. His small brain could not connect the image of Kyoko and the girl, no, woman he was seeing in front of him. But when he saw the other dancers on the dance floor looking at her with lustful eyes, he felt like a dragon breathing fire through his nose. He was snapped out when the director yelled action.

Sho watched Kyoko dance sexily on the dance floor. In his eyes he was the only one dancing there. He couldn't see all those people surrounding her. He didn't even look or wait for his cue to make his way towards her. He just acted as if there was some unknown force pulling him to her. When he finally reached her, he started dancing close to her with his eyes glued to her sexy body and beautiful face. Then he touched her arms and ran his hands up. Kyoko froze for a second but it was so fast that nobody noticed. _Wow! I didn't know her skin was this soft and silky… _Sho thought. Sho's other hand was on her stomach. Kyoko turned her head to look at him and smiled attractively as she swayed her hips to him. Her hand went up to his neck as they danced together intimately with his hands wandering on her body.

"Cut!" The director yelled. Sho was shook out of that hypnotizing state but his hands were still on her and seemed to be glued to her skin. "Okay, let's do it again. This time, Sho when you ran your hand on her arm stop as if it was dry and rough and have this surprise and turned off expression on your face." The director said. Sho nodded.

They did it again. Sho ran his hands on Kyoko's arm but couldn't seem to stop and continued. The director yelled cut and Sho shook his head to get out of the hypnotizing feeling of wanting keep touching her all the time. They did that one small scene again and again but Sho couldn't stop touching her and pretend that her skin was so dry and rough. The director called for a fifteen minute break for Sho to calm down and recollect himself. Kyoko just walked off to her dressing room without even bothering to look at him and it made him angry. He wanted to go after her and into her dressing but the director stopped him to talk to him and lecture him a little about his 'lack of concentration'. After that, he went to his dressing room so pissed off but some part of him was like in heaven because he was freely touching Kyoko's body and a lot too. _Ha! Take that Tsuruga Ren! I got Kyoko's first kiss and I bet I'm the first one who has touched her like that too. It's only a matter of time she'll be with me again._

Kyoko closed the door immediately as she arrived at her dressing room. She plopped on the chair and sighed heavily. Then she shivered violently in total disgust as she remembered Sho's touch. _It was so sickening, I could throw up. _Kyoko thought as she hugged her body tightly. When it wasn't enough, she took a towel from her bag and wet it with water. Then she started wiping it on her skin where Sho has touched her. She rubbed it until her skin turned reddish, when she noticed it, she stopped. _I hope we won't have to do it again and again. UGH! That Shotarou! I bet his doing this on purpose. Doesn't he know how much each take cost? His wasting money! _

There was a knock on the door and a voice told her that it was time to go back. She went into character before she went out. It had the same reaction to all the people on set and her character loved how they reacted. Sho was already on set with the other dancers. She went into position with Sho at her back. The director yelled action, the music started and they danced. She danced like how she danced on the first take and she looked to the camera and froze. At the back near, the camera and the camera man, she saw a familiar man and froze when she recognized him.

"Cut!" The director yelled. "Kyoko-chan, what's wrong? Why did you stop?" The director asked. Kyoko broke out of character once she saw and recognized Sebastian, the president's butler or whatever he is to the president. He just nodded at her.

"Eh? Oh, I'm so sorry." Kyoko bowed immediately apologized. "Please let me have another take." She asked the director politely and he was so surprised because the girl he was acquainted before was her confident beautiful character.

They started another take and she made sure that Sho did his part right by pinching him on his thigh when he got to the part where he froze. It did the job. Sho was surprised by the sudden pain on his thigh that he froze and had this sort of confused look that could pass as a tuned off look. Finally, it was done but Sho was confused and a little angry at Kyoko for doing it when he finally realized why she did it. Sho then saw Kyoko went to a handsome man with tan skin. He wondered why she was talking to him and went closer to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Good morning, Sebastian-san." Kyoko greeted to Sebastian with a bow.

"Good Morning to you, too, Mogami-sama." Sebastian greeted back with a half bow. Kyoko blushed when she heard him addressed her so formally.

"Uhm, what brings you here?" Kyoko asked.

"I was sent to give you a message from the president." Sebastian answered.

"Kyoko-san, you need to go change for the scene where you put the lotion on." One of the staff told her.

"Yes, thank you. I'll be there." She replied and looked back at Sebastian again expectantly.

"Your schedule has been cleared for the day. As soon as you finish your current work, you will go immediately to where Sebastian takes you. That was the message from the president." Sebastian told her with a serious face. "I'll be waiting downstairs in the parking lot with the car ready." He bowed and went away.

She wondered why she had been cleared of all her work for the rest of the day as she went to her dressing room. She change into a nude color tube top and shorts. The set was private for this shoot and it was done quickly. Kyoko half-ran to her dressing room and changed into her own clothes. She grabbed her bag and went out. When she went out she thanked the director and everyone for their hard work and for taking care of her and was on her way to go down to Sebastian. On her way to the elevator, she rummaged her bag for her most prized possession that she was so afraid to lose, the engagement ring and wedding band. She took out a small purse/wallet that contains all of her important things. She checked if all of the items were in there. When she opened it she heard a clink which indicated that something fell. She froze and checked what fell out. It was the wedding band.

She was in a panic because she knew she couldn't afford that ring even if she were to slave herself working to pay for it. She looked around on the ground to look for it. She couldn't see it. There wasn't anything glinting or some shiny ring anywhere near her. She went on all fours and looked around.

Meanwhile, Sho was also on his way out of the studio. He purposely waited for Kyoko's shoot to end and ask her what was that tan man talking about. When Shoko informed him that the shoot ended but when he went out to look for her and talk to her, he found out from one of the crew that she left already. He went out of the set annoyed and frustrated. He was walking in the hallway to the elevator when, he stepped on something and his one foot suddenly slide nearly causing him to end up on the floor. He bent down and angrily looked at the thing that caused it. It was a ring, a silver ring with a thin line of diamonds in the middle that circled around the ring. It looked expensive and he wondered what it was doing there on the hallway floor.

Shoko noticed that Sho wasn't walking with her anymore and looked back. He saw him crouched on the floor looking curiously at something in his hand. "Sho, what are you doing?" Shoko asked when she arrived at her side and looked closely at what Sho was holding in his hand. Sho looked inside the ring hoping there was some name of the owner of the expensive ring. And there really was an engraving. He read it. _Ren loves __Kyoko loves Ren loves Kyoko__… _It was never ending unless you stop reading because the ring was circle and it just kept repeating those four words, _Ren loves Kyoko loves__. _But suddenly someone collided with him and he was out balanced and his butt ended on the floor.

"OUCH!" Sho exclaimed. An orange-haired girl was on all fours and was looking down when he collided with Sho. She quickly looked up and apologize.

"I'm so sorry. Please excu— Oh, it's just you." Kyoko said and then she noticed something shiny on Sho's hand and held his hand in front of her face to look at the shiny thing closer. Then, she had an expression that was about to cry and Sho's eyes widened. "Thank God! I didn't really lose it!" She grabbed the ring out of Sho's hand and examined it if it was chipped or scratched or anything. She suddenly stood up when she found out that it was perfectly okay. She was about to walk away when she suddenly turned around and look down at the still sitting Sho. "Thank you so much." she said and smiled a heavenly smile, then walked away leaving a stunned Sho.

_I don't know if Sebastian, or whatever his name is, actually calls Kyoko "Mogami-sama" and I'm too lazy to look it up on the manga. Sorry… Okay, soooo, how'd you like it? I mean, did you even like it? At all? LoL The engravings are finally revealed, to those who are curious about it… I'm sorry if you're disappointed with it. Thank you guys so much for continue reading, reviewing, alerting, fav-ing this fanfic even though my updates are so far apart… ^_^ Love guys! See yah next chap…_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat and its characters…

_Sorry for the late update… sorry for typos, wrong grammars some other wrong stuff… lol sorry if this chapter is lame or not that interesting for you… I did enjoy writing this, so I hope you would enjoy reading too… ^_^_

Chapter 20

It took a full minute for Sho to recover from the shock of Kyoko's angelic smile and get his mind running. _Whoa… Beautiful… WAIT! _His brain skidded to a stop after floating over the moon. _Kyoko smiled to me like that. She said thank you. What was she thanking me for?_ He thought confused. _Oh yeah, the ring… the ring with her name engraved on it… what did it say again? Kyoko loves Ren-Who's Ren? Who the hell is Re-TSURUGA REN?_ He scrambled nearly tumbling down when he found out his knees were weak like a jelly, probably the result of Kyoko's smile.

"It's not true, right?" He asked, incredulous. He started walking to follow where Kyoko headed. "Kyoko!" He called at the empty hallway. He walked in short and fast strides to catch up to Kyoko. However, when he turned to where the elevator was, he saw it closed and in it was Kyoko. "KYOKO!" He ran to the door and pushed the buttons on the wall to make it open again but he was far too late. He did not think of anything else and just ran for the emergency exit and took the stairs and barely noticed his manager running after him and shouting his name as well.

He was out of breath when he finally arrived in the underground parking lot of the building. He saw Kyoko talking to someone on her phone and went inside an expensive-looking black car. "K-kyo-ko." He tried to call in his heavy breathing. He was slightly hunched and his arms on his knees for support. He willed his legs to run after her again calling out her name, but the car just drove away. It was tinted black and he could not see inside. He looked back to the entrance of the fire exit stairs and saw his manager in the same state as he was. "Shoko, give me the keys." He demanded.

"S-sho… we have no time… for this…" She answered among lung-full of breaths. "You've got… appointments…"

"Just give me the keys, dammit!" Sho shouted in frustration. Shoko could not help but toss the keys to him. They went hurriedly inside the car and followed the black car Kyoko rode in.

* * *

Kyoko changed inside the car. It had a curtain in the middle for privacy. After she finished changing, she opened the curtains and put on make-up and wig. "Mogami-sama, please put on your seat belt." Sebastian said a serious tone.

"Eh?" Kyoko was surprised. "Why? Is there something wrong?" She asked as she quickly put on her seat belt.

"I noticed someone is following us." Sebastian replied. Kyoko immediately twisted in her seat to look back on the car following them.

"Please hold on to your seat." Then they suddenly turned right and the car behind them sure did follow them. The car behind them was also tinted so she could not tell who was following them. After thirty minutes losing the car that was following them, at last they were free. They went back to going on to their destination.

When Kyoko was in the inside the elevator, the president called her and told her that she was to go immediately pick up Baby Ren and return home. She asked him why, but he said to just wait further instructions when she arrived home and told her hurry. She was so confused. She contemplated asking Sebastian but decided not to because even if Sebastian did know, he would not tell her anyway because of the president.

* * *

After thirty minutes of an obvious car chase, they lost them, the black car Kyoko was in. The moment the car suddenly turn right and speed up, he knew they noticed them and he was so curious to know why they want to lose them. He heard that Kyoko's scheduled work has been cleared for the rest of the day and he wondered where that weird tan man was taking her. Clearly, they did not want anyone to know. _Wait! The man talked about some president… is it the president of her agency? What could the president of her agency want from her? She's just a newbie. _Sho thought as he drove about to find that black car. _Maybe, she was suspended from all work because she did something wrong. Ha! She really can't do anything right. It's just a matter of time before she comes running to me, begging me to take her back. _He smirked at the thought.

"Sho, this is really pointless. We're wasting time. You're gonna miss work." Shoko's voice interrupted his thoughts. He sighed in defeat and turned the car around to go to their next appointment. But as he turned, he spotted a black car in the corner of his eye and followed it.

"Sho, please! Stop this, let's go!" But Sho wasn't listening as always. This time, he discreetly followed the car with a very safe distance. He slowed down when the black car did and stopped their car when the other did. Sho watched curiously. The black car was park in front of a building with a little playground. The door then suddenly opened and a beautiful wavy brown-haired woman came out gracefully. Sho thought that she was very familiar. _I've seen that woman somewhere. _He thought. _Was this really the car Kyoko was in a moment ago?_

The woman went into the building and after a moment, she came out with a baby and a car seat in hand. The driver's door opened and the same weird tan man came out and helped the lovely mother and son into the car. Sho put the car on drive and followed the black car again automatically as it drove away.

"Sho, if we don't start heading to the studio, we'll be late for your interview." Shoko tried to persuade him again. "It wasn't Kyoko and the woman had a baby."

"It was the same weird tan man I saw in the studio, I am sure of that." Sho replied.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence or you're just mistaken." She explained. "Or maybe that man already dropped off Kyoko when we lost them few minutes ago."

"Or maybe Kyoko is still inside that car." Sho countered. Shoko sighed.

After minutes of following the car, it suddenly turned and went in to an underground parking area of a building. Sho followed but found out that it was private and that you need a card key to go park inside. He put the car on reversed and parked in front of the building. He went out and went to the main door with Shoko just few steps behind. She gave up trying stop him a while ago. It was useless and a waste of energy.

* * *

Kyoko arrived at their home with Sebastian right behind her. Their home phone suddenly rang and she went to pick it up. "Hello."

"What took you so long?" The president whined at the other end.

"I'm so sorry president but someone was following us and we had to drive around to lose them." Kyoko answered.

"Did you really lose them? Who were they?" The president asked worriedly.

"Yes, but we didn't know who because their car has tinted glass."

"I see. Okay, so back on the instructions. Mogami-kun, please pack your bags because you're going on a vacation!" He declared enthusiastically, Kyoko could imagine him striking a pose while saying those words.

"Eh? V-vacation? President?" She asked, surprised and confused.

"Yes, this is my graduation gift for you because Maria and Kotonami-san didn't let me do much on your party." He said in a dismayed voice.

"B-but president, that is just too much. I can't possibly—"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Mogami-kun, you can't refuse this. This is for your training, too. Let yourself be loved. This is a gift with my love put in it. So, accept this or I will not let you graduate love me section EVER!" The president scolded her.

"But—"

"No buts. Just pack your bags. You are going with the baby so don't worry. Oh, and pack Ren's things too. He's going with you. Your plane leaves in an hour so you'd better hurry."

"Pres—" Kyoko stopped short when she heard the tone signaling that the president hung up already.

Meanwhile, Sho went inside the building. There were two big glass doors. He strode to the second door and opened it or tried to open it. But it did not budge no matter how many times he tried. Someone called out to Sho and Shoko, who was quietly watching her charge, and they turned to their right, in the direction the voice came from. There was a booth window. Inside was a middle aged man sitting in a chair and looking suspiciously at them.

"Old man, can you open this door?" Sho demanded rudely to the man.

"Are you a new resident here?" He asked doubtfully. "I haven't seen you here before."

"I know someone here, so open the damn door." Sho said impatiently. But the man slowly reached for the phone, instead of doing what he demanded.

"May I know the name and door number, please?" He asked calmly.

"I don't know!" Sho nearly shouted.

"Sho," Shoko warned Sho and approached the man behind the window. "I'm sorry about him. Does someone who goes by Mogami Kyoko live here?"

"I'm sorry to you too, ma'am, I can't answer your question. We don't disclose client's private information to others." He said and then gestured to the door. "That door only opens to residents here and to guests they permit to enter. But if you're companion doesn't stop doing that, I may have to call security." He pointed to Sho who was trying to open the door again and banging on it."

Shoko's eyes briefly flared in anger. Quick with her feet, she was by his side in an instant and restrained him. She looked at the old man apologetically and forcefully dragged Sho out of the building.

* * *

Sebastian offered to hold the baby for her while she packed their bags. She packed the baby's things first. After she was finished, she went to their walk-in closet and stopped for a minute. She realized something that she wasn't quite sure of. She walked back to their bedroom, picked up the phone on the bedside table and dialed the president's number.

"Mogami-san, is there anything wrong?" The president said first thing when he answered.

"Uh, not exactly and I'm so sorry for bothering you, president. But whose clothes do I have to pack, my own or my character's clothes?" Kyoko asked.

"Of course, your character's clothes but you can pack Ren's regular clothes. It doesn't matter. Is that all?"

"No, wait! There's one more. I want to know where we are going so that I can pack the appropriate clothes." Kyoko inquired.

"I'm not telling. Just pack anything and not too much, okay? Enjoy your vacation, Mogami-kun, Bye!" He said in a sweet voice that made Kyoko cringed.

Kyoko put the phone back and stepped inside their closet again. She found suitcases and opened them in the middle of the floor. Since it was spring, she began packing clothes from her side of the wall, suitable for the season. She was done in a flash since she knew her own wardrobe and she packed simple but still in-character clothes.

Kyoko opened another suitcase and laid it open on the floor again. But she paused when she realized she did not know what to pack for Ren. It wasn't because she was not familiar to where all Ren's regular, work or disguise clothes were placed because she did know his wardrobe quite well, after all she does all their laundry, ironing and put all his clothes in its proper place (like a real wife). She was even getting used to seeing his underwear now, though it still put a cute blush on her face every time she saw his underwear. The problem was she did not know what he would like to wear during their vacation.

Kyoko opened some drawers and pulled out comfortable but still stylish clothes she saw. After all, it was for a vacation not a fashion show or a party. She mostly took out shirts, jeans, short pants, comfortable shoes and the likes. She greatly hoped she was picking the right choices of clothes because she did not want to be under the mercy of the great demon lord with his deadly glare.

Afterwards, she went to the bathroom and put Ren's and her personal necessities in two different pouches. She zipped the suit cases and skipped to their kitchen to gather some of the baby's food and formula. It took thirty minutes to pack and the ride to the airport took twenty minutes. Sebastian pulled over just few meters away from a small private jet. She stepped out the car with the baby still on the car seat. She was speechless as she took in what she was seeing in front of her.

She had never been on an airplane before, so she was feeling both excited and nervous. Few minutes after, another car pulled up behind them and Ren got out of the car. When his gaze fell on Kyoko, a grin appeared on his lips. He walked over to the two of them. It seemed that his grin got to her and she could not help the small smile on her lips.

"Hi." He greeted as he took the car seat with the baby in it from her.

"Hello." She greeted back.

"Hello, little guy." Ren said to the baby who was playing with his toy and caressed the baby's cheek gently. Sebastian and a guy who came out of the jet were loading their luggage in.

"So, do you know where we are going?" Kyoko asked Ren. Sebastian called to them; it was time to go inside so they can set off.

"I have no idea." Ren replied as they board the president's luxurious private jet. "I didn't even know about it until an hour ago."

The door closed and in minutes, Sebastian watched the plane flew into the air and out of sight.

* * *

_I'm sorry this is all I got… I'm so sleepy now… My eyes feel weird… But I promise there is still a little more, just a little, (lol) of Sho in the later chapters… but for now, let's just think of where they are going… I'm not pretty sure myself, but I have a couple of places in mind… though here I thought I was so close to the end, there are still a lot to the story… But this is the last arc, I think… Thanks so much for continue reading my story, reviewing, alerting and fav-ing… I love you all! ^_^_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat! and its characters…

_Sorry for the very late update… I know your itching to read, so I won't say any excuses anymore… lol Enjoy! ^_^ __Hope you'll like it…_

Chapter 21

Baby Ren was crying when the plane set off for the sky. The two did their best to distract him even though Kyoko was nervous about her first flight but the distractions were not working. When the plane was steadily flying in a safe altitude, he hushed down as Kyoko was gently hugging him and stroking his back in comfort.

The male flight attendant who helped Sebastian with the luggage came out behind the curtain to the pilot's flight deck. He was pushing a trolley in front of him. He served them each a cup of tea. Kyoko asked for hot water for the baby's formula. Ren mixed the formula in the bottle with the hot water when the steward came back with it. Kyoko fed baby Ren and he drifted off to sleep after a while.

The flight lasted about two hours and a half. The plane gently landed in an unfamiliar airport. Before they went out of the plane, the steward handed them their passports including the baby's as well. They safely passed port of entry designated for private plane passengers and there they finally knew where they were when the woman behind the booth window said, "Welcome to Taiwan, Mr. and Mrs. Hizuri."

Ren and Kyoko both stared at woman behind the booth window. Yes, they were surprised that they were out of the country but they were even more surprised by how the woman behind the booth window addressed them. They took their passports and looked at it. And it was true. Their disguise couple name was indeed the name on their passports and their little junior too

They were ushered to a car and their luggage inside the trunk. They were still stunned when the car started pulling out of the airport. They did not know what to say or think. They could not believe what just happened and that they were in Taiwan using false names. After a while, the car pulled up in front of a magnificent building. They stepped out of the car slowly with eyes wandering around, taking in their unfamiliar surroundings. When the driver took out their luggage from the trunk, he bowed and drove away.

A uniformed bellman came to put their luggage into a cart and led them to the front desk. They stated their disguise name and they gave them the key to their suite. They were just going along with this unexpected happening quietly since they did not know anything. The president did not tell them a single thing except that it was a surprise vacation for the two, no, three of them. And it was indeed a surprise. They followed the bellman who was pushing their cart of luggage and was leading them to their room.

Baby Ren was still soundly asleep in his car seat which was carried by Ren single-handedly. They finally arrived in front of their suite. Ren opened the door and let the man pushed it inside. Since he did not have any money in Taiwan's currency, he gave the man Japanese Yen with an apologetic smile. They walked inside and Kyoko was stunned to see the luxurious room. They were standing in a beautifully decorated living room. As she scanned the room, she saw a glimpsed of something that interested her and walked towards it. It was a gorgeous, sparkling kitchen. The remarkable appliances were sparkling but the kitchen was not really because it was somewhat messy at the moment.

She was confused because it was their suite and it seemed like someone used their kitchen recently. She went back to the living room to tell Ren about her odd discovery but she saw him standing with a phone in hand.

"Hello, president?" Ren said to the phone pressed in his ear.

"Hello, Ren. Did you arrive safely at the resort?" The president inquired at the other end.

"Yes, but why are we here under false names? Don't you know that's a crime?" Ren asked the president incredulously.

"Well, that's the only way for you to be able to take the baby with you." The president answered nonchalantly. "You should be thankful. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm a very busy man. Ciao."

Hearing the tone that indicated the president was not on the other end anymore; Ren put the receiver back with a sigh. "What did the president say?" Kyoko asked.

Ren turned around to see her standing a few feet away from him. "He said it's the only way for us to bring the baby with us."

"I see. That make sense" Kyoko replied trying not to think about the consequences or the dangers of the situation and decided to change the subject. "You know, the kitchen is a little messy like someone used it just this morning."

"That's strange. They should have cleaned it up before they let another costumer use this suite." He passed her and made his way to the kitchen to take a look at it. Kyoko did not follow him. Instead, she went to baby in the car seat sitting in top of the couch. She heard noises coming from the door. There were voices talking loudly outside their door.

"Ren," she called out to him nervously and her heart was pounding when she saw the door knob turned and the door was being opened.

"This is really terrible. I don't have a model who can wear my finale dress tonight." A female voice complained.

"Don't worry, honey. You'll just have to wear it yourself." A familiar voice answered.

Kyoko stilled in a position much like a tigress protecting its cub. Ren was still in the kitchen, she had to do her best to protect the baby on her own until he comes back into the living room. But when the owner of the two voices came in, she was surprised. They seemed to have not noticed her since they kept on talking with each other.

The tall blonde man put his arm around the woman while he kicked the door shut behind him. He lightly kissed the woman, who was the most beautiful human being Kyoko had ever seen, on the temple of her angelic face. In Kyoko's eyes, the woman was glowing and shining even when she looked troubled. Then, eyes of clear blue sky met hers and it widened in surprised. The man beside him noticed and followed the woman's gaze.

"Kuon!" Exclaimed the tall blonde man. He flew to Kyoko and snatched her into a bear hug. "I missed you!" He twirled them around and then put her down to look at her some more. Then a clearing of a throat caught their attention. Kuu looked at her wife. "Oh, honey. She's the other son I talked about when I went home that time. Come here." He motioned for her. The woman obeyed and went to them. "This is my lovely wife, Julie."

Kyoko took a few seconds to snapped out of dazed from the heavenly presence of Julie and introduced herself. "I'm Mogami Kyoko. Nice to meet you." She bowed but halfway into bowing Julie seized her shoulders and hugged her tightly. Kyoko just stiffly stood there while Julie hugged her.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Kyoko. Kuu talked a lot about you." Julie said warmly. Kyoko looked at her with open mouth. Julie giggled at her expression.

"Kyoko?" A voice called out from the kitchen. All three whipped their heads to the direction of the kitchen entrance. Slowly Ren's figure appeared. "I'll call the front desk and let them clean…" He trailed off when he noticed they had company and not just any company.

A gasped came from beside Kyoko. It was Julie. Then, the next second she in Ren's arms desperately clinging to his neck. Ren's arms unconsciously wrapped themselves around her waist. "Kuon!" She exclaimed and then small sobs came out. She pulled away and cupped Ren's face in her hands. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I missed you so much, Kuon!" She hugged him again.

Ren was caught off guard and suddenly Kuon inside was resurfacing. Kuon felt guilty for making his mother cry and for making her feel sad all these years. He did not want to see her crying. He rubbed her back to soothe her. In that moment the two forgot about the other two who was standing not too far away from them. Kuu was wiping tears from his eyes. He could not help but cry seeing the emotional scene in front of him. But the girl beside him was frozen.

She was frozen solid ever since she heard Julie exclaimed a familiar name. With Julie's English accent, Kuon became corn. She was confused and felt like a fish on dry land. Her adapted father, Kuu, joined the two as well. He went to comfort his wife with a smile so bright, she could not stand it. The three of them seemed to be emitting this really bright aura that they three only have. It had unity and love and everything Kyoko did not once know or felt in her entire life. But it was familiar because she had seen a lot of this kind of aura when she was small and still very foolish. She saw them in every happy family, their smiles, the light in their eyes, the sense of peace, belonging and home. She once wished and even worked hard to get it when she was small. But it was a lost battle in the end.

When the mentioned of the word 'family' in Kyoko's mind, gears began turning. _Family. They looked like a family. _Kyoko simply stated in her mind. She remembered how Kuu pronounced his son's name the first time she heard it. It was just like how Julie said it. _So… Ren is Kuon? _She asked herself. She remembered when Ren taught her the catwalk and told her that she was learning from the model who said to be the most beautiful in the world. Julie's face came to mind when she though of the most beautiful in the world. _Ooh. So that's how he knew the modeling techniques of the most beautiful model on the world. _She looked at them, carefully observing. Ren certainly and undoubtedly resembled Kuu ad Julie. Except for one thing. Ren's hair. _If Ren had shiny gold blonde hair like Julie-san… _She trailed off because her imagination did the rest of the work for her and one word registered in her mind. "Corn." She whispered so softly to herself.

Ren is the Kuon, son of Julie and Kuu. Ren with blonde hair looked like a fairy much like Corn. Kuon. Corn. Her mind was just thinking so fast even without her telling it to think or figure things out. It just worked on its own and she could not stop it. Memories flashed through her mind. A picture of Ren by the stream in Karuizawa when she thought he was Corn because of the way the sun hit his hair. Then, the memory of Ren hugging her and soothing her while she cried on his chest because the beagle said that Corn was no longer of this world played in her mind. She recalled how his every word of assurance that Corn very much alive and was now freely flying in the sky. But it was cut when a new memory showed in her mind. It was the time when she gave the corn stone to Ren outside the studio after his acting test from the president. When she told him about Corn. _He… _She thought and just then, Kyoko and Ren's eyes met. _He laughed. He was laughing… at me… this entire time…_

* * *

_Soooooo? Is it any good? Is it OOC? I'm scared… lol but seriously, I am… But I hope that you liked it. And are you excited to find out what's gonna happened next? I know, I do… ^_^ Thanks so much for continue reading, reviewing, alerting, fav-ing… love guys, see yah next chap… _


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat! Or any of its characters…

_I'm really very sorry for the very late update… so if you please… here it is… Enjoy!_

Chapter 22

Ren looked up to where Kyoko stood frozen. Their eyes met and he saw confusion and hurt in her eyes. His eyes widened in surprise and fear at what she must have been thinking the entire time. His smile disappeared from his face and he stiffened. The two older people noticed this and followed the gaze of their son. There, they saw Kyoko holding out her tears from streaming down her cheeks. She slowly shook her head without breaking eye contact with Ren.

"…it's not true, right?…" She asked in a whisper, Ren strained to hear it. He wanted to say 'no, it's not true' and hug her comfortingly. But it was true and he did not even know how much she realized just from that family scene she witnessed. She was so fragile standing there. It was as if a single breath could make her break apart into tiny little pieces. He opened his mouth and was about to start explaining but no words came out of his mouth, so he closed it again.

Kyoko shook her head and considered the silence meant it was all true. The tears she was holding back flowed down her cheeks. She could not stand being in that room anymore. It was suffocating. She turned away and ran for the door.

"Kyoko!" She heard Ren called behind her at the same time the baby started crying. He glanced at the Baby and turned to look at the fleeing Kyoko. "Wait, Kyoko!"

Ren was torn between attending to the baby or running after Kyoko. Ren felt a hand on his shoulder. "I'll go after her. Take care of the baby." His father, Kuu, told him. He watched Kuu half-ran to the door where Kyoko disappeared from his sight. He let out a heavy sigh of a thousand years of misery. His mom rubbed his back in comfort.

"Don't worry. It's going to be okay." Julie assured him. _Yeah, right, _He thought but nodded anyway and went to take care of the crying baby. _I can't even imagine what her mind is thinking right now. _He sighed mentally. _I seriously screwed this one up._

* * *

Kyoko didn't know where she was going. Her feet were moving, running, taking one step and another on their own. All she knew was she had to get away, to go as far away as possible from that room and from the pain that she was feeling. She wanted to breath fresh air that would not tightened and squeezed her heart painfully till she could not breath anymore. She wanted to feel the wind blew passed her and take all the pain she was feeling with it. She wanted to bathe in gentle bright lights that would swallow her whole and make her disappear into nothingness. She did not want all of that pain. She worked hard the past three years so she would not feel that kind of pain again. The pain of _betrayal._ _But why? Why am I feeling it now? _She thought to herself.

Her feet finally stopped and her knees gave out. She sat their crying on the ground, just crying, letting it all out. And for what felt like years and after the flood gates finally closed, she began to take in her surroundings. She felt sand beneath her, tickling between her toes. She was down at the beach that she saw in the floor-to-ceiling window in the living room of their suite. Her heart squeezed painfully again when she thought of the suite and Ren being there. She looked at the endless horizon, the sky above her, the calming vast sea with its constant sound of waves and the peaceful slow setting of the sun which paints lovely colors on the clouds, the sky and the sea. It was painfully beautiful. Painful, because it marks the end of each day. She smiled sadly to herself. She thought of Baby Ren. How he was doing. She remembered that he was crying when she ran out of the suite. She wanted to go to him and comfort him but Ren was there with him and when she thought of Ren, it was painful.

She felt someone sat beside her. She was startled and quickly turned her head to look at the person. She calmed down when she saw it was Kuu. He handed her a handkerchief. She accepted shyly and wiped her face. He ruffled her hair and rubbed her back in comfort. He didn't say or asked anything. He just continued comforting her and put his arm around her shoulders while they watched the sunset.

"Aren't you gonna ask? …or say anything?" She asked quietly. He looked down at her.

"Shouldn't you be asking _him _that?" He asked back. Kyoko just stared back at her otou-san. "Let him explain first before you go running around." He smiled and Kyoko looked down. Kuu gave her a comforting squeeze on her upper arm. "I'm sure he has a good reason."

That last sentence kept playing in Kyoko's mind as they made their way back to the suite. She was still uncomfortable going back and seeing Ren. Her heart was tightening and she had a hard time breathing again as they came nearer to their suite. Kyoko was holding tightly to her otou-sans arm and little by little hiding behind him. She took a deep breath before Kuu opened the door to their suite. The first one they saw was Julie holding the baby and happily playing with him. Kyoko focused her attention to the baby and nothing else. She did not want to see Ren.

Baby Ren saw her and a sweet smile appeared on his face. He reached his hand out to Kyoko and made cute noises. "mamamamama…" He called adorably.

Kyoko forgot about Ren and went to hold the little one. She showered baby Ren with kisses. Kuu made his way to his wife. "Honey, it's already six." He reminded her. Julie's eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD!" She exclaimed which startled baby Ren. Kyoko could not help but laughed at his funny startled expression. Then, she felt a burning feeling at the back of her neck and turned to look at who was staring at her. It was Julie. She was looking at Kyoko like she was a jackpot prize she just won. Kyoko looked at her otou-san confusedly. And before she knew it, the baby was already out of her hands and Julie clasped both Kyoko's two hands. "Please help me." Julie pleaded with pleading eyes.

"H-how?" Kyoko asked hesitantly and confusedly.

"Come with me." She was about to drag Kyoko out of there when Ren came out from one of the rooms.

"Mom?" He called questioningly. Kuu was cheerfully playing with baby Ren not paying attention to the others. Julie stopped mid-way in hauling Kyoko out of there. Kyoko froze like a statue when she heard his voice.

"Oh, Kuon! I'll borrow your wife for a little bit. You can kiss and make up later." She said with an excited smile and with that they were gone. Kyoko blushed tomato red when Julie referred to her as 'Ren's wife'.

* * *

When they arrived backstage, Kyoko was thrown into fitting of the gorgeous dress and luckily, Julie only made few alterations. Kyoko really felt like Cinderella who got a stunning dress from her fairy godmother. She was going into la-la land mode but then she realized the situation and snapped out of her wild imaginations.

"Uhm, Julie-san?" Kyoko called. Julie made a sound that she heard her but continued working on the dress. "I-I-I-I don't think I can do this." Julie finally met her eyes and stared at her. "I mean, this is your finale dress, right? What if I make a fool of myself and ruin your show? Surely, there are more suitable and beautiful models than me. I'm not even a mo-"

Julie cut her nervous, self-condemning speech with a stern look. "First, call me Julie. Just Julie and last, why would I choose you if you weren't suitable?" She asked.

"But-"

"Sshh! No buts." She turned Kyoko around and unzipped the dress. "Now, stepped out so I can continue to alter it while you go to make-up, okay?"

Kyoko was guided to the make-up artist and she entered la-la land once again when the make-up artist started working on her. Next was her hair (or her wig). She was nervous that the hairdresser might have found out she was wearing a wig, but if she found out, she did not show it. Finally, on to the dress and shoes.

When Kyoko stepped into the shoes, she was shouting inside her head. It was the highest heels she had ever worn. It felt like her feet and ankle were going to snap any second. She was more nervous than ever before. Julie was busy preparing with her other models. She was standing in a little dressing room. She was instructed not to sit because of the dress. She tried pacing due to nervousness but her feet hurt. She escaped to la-la land and continued her imagination as Cinderella who got a grand make-over from her fairy godmother.

She came falling back to earth when she heard the door opened and she turned to see a suspicious man with a cap and sunglasses carrying a car seat with a baby and a diaper bag slung on one shoulder. Well, to anybody else, he would be considered suspicious but to Kyoko, one glance or even his presence alone, she knew who it was. She stilled and stopped breathing when she saw him. Her fairytale came crashing down as the painful memories of realization played back in her mind. He closed the door behind him and took off the glasses and cap. They looked at each for a few seconds.

Ren was the one to broke off when he put the car seat on a chair nearby and took the baby in his arms. She could finally start breathing again when he broke off eye contact and she swallowed the urge of crying. The baby looked at Kyoko and was leaning forward to go to her. Ren held him in place and distracted him with a shiny toy he fished from the bag. The baby's presence made it easier to breath and forget about the pain in her heart.

"How are you feeling?" Ren finally spoke.

There was a moment of silence before she answered. "Nervous." She sighed shakily and looked down.

"You'll be fine." He assured her.

"No, I won't!" She disagreed strongly. "I-I-I'll trip or fall down and ruin Julie's show."

Ren sighed and Kyoko felt a stab in her heart and realized that she might have just disappointed Ren. She felt guilty and ashamed. "Don't go out there as yourself." Kyoko snapped her head up to look at him in surprise. He had a small smile on his lips. "I'm sure I know someone can handle this kind of thing." He gave her a look of challenge. Her eyes slowly started shining in determination and her fist clenching tightly.

Someone knocked and told Kyoko, it was time for her to go prepare outside. She glanced at the door and then back at Ren. He was smiling his heavenly smile that knock the lights out of her demons. "Good luck!" He wished her as he held the door open for her. She paused before the door. She leaned forward to the baby and kissed his hair lightly. She quickly pulled away before baby Ren could grabbed something on her and ruined it. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath slowly, exhale and then opened her eyes. She was no longer Kyoko. She was Natsu and she strutted outside confidently to go line up and wait for her turn.

When it was her turn to go out on the runway, she wowed the crowd. She walked as if she was a true runway model with years of experience.

* * *

_I really hoped you liked it. And I'm very, very sorry for the very late update. I was very busy with work. I'm really sorry… *doing a million dogeza* Thank you so much you guys for continue reading, reviewing, alerting, fav-ing and everything… love you guys ^_^ BTW, who's going to go to anime expo 2011 this July 1-4?_

Oh check out my FanMusicVid of Skip Beat! KyokoxRen! Go to my profile to see the link… it's my first ever fmv, so please go easy on me ^_^


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat! Or any of its characters…

_I'm so very sorry for the very, very late update… I started writing this last week but I was momentarily obsessed with Bones fanfics that I got out of tuned with the skip beat characters and was having problems writing it… I wasn't in sync with Kyoko and Ren's characters and was having a hard time writing the confessions of truth… I kept rewriting it… so I had to watch some of the anime episodes, read a little of the manga and some skip beat fanfics to get myself back in the game… I'm really sorry about it… so here it is… Enjoy! ^_^_

Chapter 23

Julie and Kuu went to a party for Julie after her very successful fashion show. Everybody was curios and was asking about Julie's finale dress model. Most people in the party were once or were her models and people who were very familiar with her line of clothing and were almost in all of her fashion shows. They were people who kept watch of the fashion world and of course kept tabs on models. And every one of them had not seen Julie's finale model.

Even the models of her show that night were jealous because they were not selected as the substitute model for the finale dress. But they could not complain because they witnessed why Julie had especially chosen her as the last minute replacement. Even Julie and Kuu were surprised when they saw her rocked that runaway few minutes ago. Julie recalled her days as a runway model herself when she saw Kyoko walking down that runway. Julie had already expected her to be good because she knew that in order to work with and gain the respect of her son, the other person would have to have been very talented. Julie just did not expect it to be that much. Both Julie and Kuu hoped that the two would have kissed and made up by now, literally.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other (fake) Mr. and Mrs. Hizuri quietly went back to their suite. The ride was silent and tensioned. Baby Ren was already fast asleep and the silence has never been louder at that moment. They went upstairs and into their suite. Ren let Kyoko put the baby to a portable small crib, which Sebastian included in their luggage, in their room without either of them saying anything to each other. Ren picked up the room phone and ordered room service.

Kyoko watched Baby Ren sleep as she felt sad and down. She thought that if she can helped it, she did not want Baby Ren to go through what she went through when she was little. She did not want for him to cry and feel the pain when she disappointed her mom or watched her mom leave her. Then, she remembered the purple stone. She swiftly stood up and looked around for her purse. She found it on top of a dresser and searched inside for the stone. She took it in both her hands and chanted the words that made her feel alright. She held it up to the light.

As the stone turned into a different color, just then, it hit her. It was the 'corn' stone she was desperately asking for strength from. It was _the _stone that fairy prince _Corn _a.k.a Kuon, who was now Ren, gave her when she was little. She felt sad again. It was all coming back to him and he was not even a fairy prince. _Did the stone even have powers? _She sadly asked herself. But he was still the source of strength and hope when she felt sad because of her mom and when she lost everything a few years ago. It was the stone he gave her that comforted her and made her feel better.

But now that she found out that it was all a lie, could she still believe in it? In him?…

When Kyoko felt that she was far too long inside and feared that Ren might go inside and check up on her, she finally stepped out of their room, she was surprised to find the living room dim-lighted. She continued to the dining room curiously. There she found candle lighted table with covered dishes and a single red rose in between the candles. She could not speak for a moment and could not describe her feelings. Something touched her heart as she looked at the setting, but she also felt fear and something that bordered between annoyed and hurt. She felt fear because of that something that touched her heart and, annoyed and hurt because she felt that Ren was trying to ask forgiveness through this romantic dinner; as if she was going to be happy and forget everything if he did something sweet. _Grr… Don't treat me like one of those girls who faints with just your fake smiles! _She yelled angrily in her mind. _This just proves that you really were laughing at me this whole time. It's not even the first time you played with me, Tsuruga Ren!_

Ren went back to the dining room carrying a wine glass and a glass of juice for her. He stopped when he saw her standing there. He could tell that she was not happy and was angry at what she was looking at. He did not expect it to be that easy but he could not help the sigh that came out of his mouth. It was going to be a long night.

Kyoko turned her head when she heard footsteps and met Ren's eyes. Ren felt arrows pierced his heart even when she was not glaring at him. He gulped and proceeded to drag the chair out for her to sit on. He looked at her expectantly but she squared her shoulders, her chin up and her eyes shining with determination and control. She then went for the opposite chair Ren dragged out and sat on it. Ren let out the breath he did not know he had been holding as he resigned himself and sat on the chair he was holding.

He put the glass of juice on her side of the table and opened all the covered dishes. He mumbled 'itadakimasu' and started getting food to his plate and ate silently hoping she would do the same. And she did. After halfway through their meal, he decided that it was time. Kyoko did not look angry and hurt as she was before so he gambled it.

"Mogami-san." Ren started and he saw her stiffened. "I'm very sorry I kept my true identity from you. I—"

"Your true identity is none of my business. There's no need for an apology." Kyoko cut in. But Ren could clearly see in her face that he has a lot to apologize for.

"Okay." He paused, thinking of what he was going to say next. He was deciding if he would or would not explain to her about him being 'corn', the fairy prince she met at the forest in Kyoto. But he was hoping she had not realized that yet. "My real name is Hizuri Kuon and as you witnessed earlier, I am Kuu and Julie's son. I am not pure Japanese. I was born and raised in America. Due to circumstances, the president offered me to go to Japan when I was fifteen. He trained me to act and live like pure Japanese who lived there since birth. He gave me a new identity where I could work my hardest as an actor without the influence of or high expectations that comes with my family's name."

'_Father's hands are too big, and I still haven't been able to fly freely through the sky yet.' _Little Corn's words echoed in her mind. But it came with other memories. His laughing face floated in her mind again and it made her so angry at him for laughing at her. She was so embarrassed recalling the times she was talking to him about _him _as a fairy prince. But most of all she was most angry at herself for being deceived again. _Fairy prince, I should have known they really don't exist! _She thought sadly. She was just too angry and embarrassed and sad that she could not recall past the memories of him laughing so hard at her.

Ren was silent for a moment, deciding if he was going to tell the whole truth or not. _Well, she already know my true identity, there's no other reason why I'm not going to tell her the whole truth. _He reasoned with himself. _At least the truth concerning her. If I wait too long, she might never really forgive me. _He took a deep breath and let it slowly out.

"I— when I was ten, my family went to Japan for a vacation… in Kyoto." He added the last part quietly and fearfully, though he would never show it. Kyoko took a deep breath, nervously waiting for him to continue. "When I went to explore the woods, I came across a clearing with a stream." He let out a quiet laugh as he recalled. Kyoko shot him a glare when she heard him laughed. "I met a little girl there." He smiled his heavenly smile and his eyes looking in a distance as if he wasn't sitting there anymore. Kyoko's anger dissipated. "My hair was still blonde and my eyes blue, so she thought I was a fairy prince."

Kyoko's face turned tomato red. She was so embarrassed and a little angry and she couldn't help but pout. Ren noticed and he bit back a find it really cute and could not help but laugh or smile when she pouted. He continued telling his story. "She looked so happy thinking that I was a fairy prince that I didn't have the heart to break her heart and tell her that I wasn't a fairy prince."

Kyoko's brows furrowed and she felt sad because with his words the full weight of reality finally set in that _corn_ really wasn't a fairy prince and that fairies really don't exist. All that she believed to be true were all false and it was just so sad. Her fantasies were all ruined now. She realized that she really did not have a friend that is a fairy, and she especially liked that idea.

"She called me _corn _because of my accent in saying my name that time. When it was time to go back home, I gave her a stone that would take away all the bad things she was feeling because she was a… crybaby."

Kyoko shot a death glare at him. "I am not!" She exclaimed.

Ren bit his lips to keep from smiling. He was glad and a little relieved that she finally reacted verbally to his confessions. "Sorry, she was crying a lot because of her mom." She looked back down at her plate. "Ten years later, I met a girl at LME, as Tsuruga Ren now. I did not know who she really was at first. I think she even hated me." Kyoko lowered her head even more in shame. "I was surprise to find out that she was the same little girl I met so long ago by the stream in Kyoto. I realized it when I picked up the very same stone I gave to her when we parted. But then I kind of pissed her off when I returned it to her and asked some questions."

There was a moment of silence, each recalling that same event in their own point of views. "I noticed that she has changed a lot, but so did I. I didn't tell her because…" He sighed. Kyoko looked at him curiously and was bracing herself for what he would say next. "I did not know how. I didn't know how to break the news that the boy who owned that stone wasn't really a fairy. And I did not know how to tell her without telling her about my true identity. And when someone scared her into thinking that _corn_ was already dead, I wanted to tell her that I was still there and very much alive, but I couldn't."

"The second time, she gave me the stone. I was surprised and I thought she found out the truth for a moment." Kyoko clearly recalled that moment. _So that's why he looked surprise for a moment and went off in a distance. _She thought but recalling the next moments that happened had her blood boiling in anger and her heart started feeling that familiar pain. "A second later, I found out that she still believed that I was a fairy, I… I was horrified and felt so guilty. But when I saw her face as she went off to some magical land with her expression so blissfully happy, I couldn't help but…" Ren trailed off when he noticed the dark and intense aura building in front of him. Her face was grim and he noticed she was turning into Mio._ So this is what she was so angry about. _Ren finally realized. _She thought I was laughing at her this whole time. _

"Mogami-san." He started. "Calm down. It's not what you think." She glared at him and her eyes screamed Mio to him. He reached out to touch her hand and make her listen to him. But she put her hands under the table before he could reach it. "Kyoko, listen. Listen to me." He looked straight at her eyes even if it was shooting death glares at him. "I was not laughing at you this whole time." He said firmly and slowly for her to understand. He looked at her and waited as she processed what he said. She calmed down a little but she looked at him doubtfully and he could tell what she was thinking.

"I'm not lying or tricking you." He said and her eyes widened. "I'm serious and I'm very sorry I hurt you." He looked at her sincerely. "And if you want to hear the truth at why I was laughing that time, I will tell you but you have to believe what I say."

He waited and she nodded slightly. "I was laughing because I find it really cute that you still believe in fairies."

"Don't you mean you find it _funny_?" She said irately. "And stupid to see a girl my age still believing in fairies?"

"This is why I told you to believe what I say. And you are anything but stupid. You are cute, beautiful, intelligent, and talented and a good cook. You wouldn't be the Kyoko I know if you don't believe in fairies and fairytales. That's what makes you who you are." Ren explained sincerely.

Kyoko looked at Ren in disbelief. "As if I would believe those words. You are after all a playboy." Kyoko retorted.

"I am a what?" Ren asked in surprise and a little hurt because he was really serious when he said those compliments. "I am not playboy."

"Yes you are." Kyoko said matter-of-factly. "You even admitted to it when you k-kissed me on the cheek."

"I told you, I don't do that to just anyone and you just found out that I'm not pure Japanese." He made that cocky American shrug on the shoulders that really ticked Kyoko off. "I grew up in America."

Kyoko glared at his smug face. "Playboy!" She growled. Then she something popped up inside her head. She remembered that Ren did not know she was Bo the chicken. He was not the only one who has a secret. Then, Ren's scary face with a dark aura appeared in her head as she thought of when he would finally find out that she was inside that Bo the chicken mascot he was confessing his problems to.

Kyoko's face paled and she shivered in complete fear.

* * *

_I hope you liked it… I hoped it wasn't OOC… haaaa… at last I finished it. I was getting worried for a sec there… lol but I was glad because last weekend was exhausting… last Sunday I went to anime expo and it was so fun… (Who wants to see pictures? ^_^) and the next day I went to a wedding. We danced a lot and in heels! I haven't dance that much in heels and it was still hurting from all the walking in anime expo… so my feet was literally killing me… lol So anyways, I thank you all so much for __**patiently**__ continue reading, reviewing, alerting, fav-ing and just liking this fanfic… Love you all ^_^_


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat! And its characters…

_I'm so sorry for the late update… I'm sick… and I don't think I'll be able to update my this or my other story sometime this week because I'm going camping! Yayy! ^o^ so here it is… Enjoy!_

Chapter 24

Ren noticed Kyoko's furious face turned white as if she had seen a ghost. What he did not know was, it wasn't really a ghost she was seeing in her mind. It was him as the demon lord.

"What's wrong?" He asked her in concern.

Kyoko's eyes darted to his face and her already wide eyes became wider. For a moment, she could not find her voice to speak but she did not know what to say either. She forced her mind to think of something. "I-I think I heard the baby cried," she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "I'm going to check up on him." She stood up instantly and ran as if her life depended on it.

Ren was sure he did not hear the baby cry, but he let her go for fear of not being forgiven if he pushed her too much. He sighed but then smiled when he recalled how they bickered with each other a few minutes ago like they always do about his eating habits and everything else they bickered about before. It was kind of their normal thing now. He was glad because it kind of lightened the serious mood in an unusual way… if that even made sense.

Kyoko went straight to the bathroom of their bedroom and closed the door. After a while when her heart stopped racing, she did not know what to do. She slowly walked into their bedroom. She checked up on the baby, making sure he was still sound asleep before she went to her luggage and got out her pajamas and toiletries. She went to the bathroom and took a relaxing bath hoping it would make her feel better.

The water was starting to get cold, so she decided it was time to get dressed and go to sleep. When she stepped into the bedroom, it was still empty except for Baby Ren and she let out a sigh of relief. She slowly dried her hair while seating at the foot of the bed. Five minutes later, she heard footsteps and her heart pounded as the sound came closer. The door opened and revealed Ren. She continued drying her hair without looking and saying anything to him. He was also afraid to say anything and it was really awkward. He went inside the bathroom to escape the weird atmosphere. He stripped and went under the cold shower of water feeling his body tensed and then slowly relaxed.

Feeling that anymore of the cold water would make him catch a cold; he stepped out of the shower and covered his body with a bathrobe he found. He took a small towel and started drying his hair on his way out to the bedroom. But she did not see Kyoko anywhere. He thought she just went to the kitchen or something but then, he noticed that one of the pillows on the bed and the small blanket draped on the bed were missing. He stopped drying his hair and stormed out to the living room.

He found Kyoko lying on the couch with her eyes closed. "What are you doing?" He asked even though he clearly knew what she was doing. Seconds passed and she did not respond. "If you continue to pretend sleeping, Mogami-san, I'm warning you, I'll do something you won't like." He warned her but when he got closer, he saw that she was sound asleep. She looked exhausted. Considering the events that happened that day, anyone would be exhausted. He gently scooped her up into a princess style and carry her to their bedroom. He sure as hell would not let her sleep on the couch, especially when his parents were around.

He settled her gently on the bed and put the covers on her. He finished drying his hair and got ready for bed. He lined down a pillow between them for safety. But it was more of a reminder for him that she was untouchable. He lied down on his side of the bed and wish to the stars that sleep would claim him quickly before he succumb to temptation in the form of an orange-haired, amber-eyed girl lying on the same bed next to him. But Kyoko wasn't the only one exhausted from the day's events, so minutes later Ren was fast asleep.

* * *

Kyoko woke up feeling so comfortable and warm. She instinctively snuggled closer to the warmth in front of her, hoping to catch a few more minutes of rest. But then, she felt some of the comfortable warmth move from the side of her waist to her back and still going up. Kyoko felt good but it also felt a little weird because the warmth felt literally on her skin without barrier. And it was also making the skin it touched like it was on fire, in a very good way.

It went up to her shoulder blades and back down. Then, it went to her side again going up. Her eyes flew open wide awake. The first thing she saw was a sea of black silk. Her mind was slowly functioning and she thought the black silk was very familiar. She looked up and came face to face with Ren. Her eyes widened and then realizing that the warmth on her side was still going up near her breasts, she looked to her side.

A deafening shriek was heard through out the suite. Ren bolted upright, whipping his head from right to left, looking for any sign of danger. When he was about the end of his scanning around the room, his eyes rested upon a very angry orange-haired, amber-eyed woman. Her arms were around her torso as if to cover her body in protection.

"What happened?" Ren asked her in concern. She glared at him in return.

"Playboy! Con man! Pervert!" She suddenly shouted at him. Ren was confused as hell.

"What? What did I do?" He asked innocently which made Kyoko even angrier at him. But Kyoko blushed furiously when she thought about the answer to his question and his mind raced of thousands of things he did to get a reaction like that from her because of just a question.

"When I woke up, you…" She glared at him again while her face was still red, which Ren found to be really sexy. He shook his head mentally and focused on what she was trying to say.

"I did what?" He asked for her to continue.

"You…" She was breathing heavily. She was getting angry and embarrassed. Angry at him for making her say such an embarrassing thing. "YOUR HAND WAS UNDER MY SHIRT!" She shouted angrily.

Ren was surprised at what she told him and he froze. _I was feeling her up when I was asleep? _He shouted in his head incredulously. Then he looked down on the bed. Surely, the line of pillows between them was nowhere to be found on the bed. And based on how the sheets were tangled, he would guess that they were also pretty much close and legs tangled with each other too. When he imagined them like that, he could not help feeling happy. But he suppressed the smile that was coming out because he had a little woman glaring at him at the moment.

"Well, it's not like I'm the only one who did that." He told her, feeling smug as he thought of his counter attack. "Hmmm…" He looked to his side with his forefinger on his mouth. "I remember waking up at the hospital with two little hands wrapped around me… under my shirt." He added the last part in a husky emperor like voice.

Kyoko's red face turned another shade. Her lips pressed together. "I-I was in character that time." She argued.

"No one sleeps as their character, not even world class actors." He said and then he lay back down to the bed on his side with his arm propping his head. "And if you really sleep as your character, then it should have been fine with you, my wife, because after all," He smiled smugly. "I am your husband."

Kyoko glared angrily at him for making her argument backfired at her.

"And they do more than that, you know." He said. Kyoko's eyes were getting wide looking at him cautiously. She knew he was turning into emperor. "Do you want to continue what we were doing?" Emperor of the night was in full control.

"Pervert!" She shouted as she dashed to the bathroom and slammed it shut. At the same time, the door leading to the living room flew open and revealed Kuu.

"What happened?" Kuu asked frantically. "I heard a shriek. Is anyone hur— Did Kyoko-chan just call you a pervert?" He asked in disbelief. "What did you do?" He looked at his son inquiringly. Kuon just shrugged and flopped back to the bed, lying on his back and closed his eyes again.

The baby was startled by the loud sound of the slamming of the door of the bathroom and began to stir and then started crying loudly. "Aww… look what you two did?" He made his way to the crib. "Sshhh…sshhh… Don't cry. Grandpa's here." He lifted the baby up and cradled him into his arms and started lulling him. He went out of their room as he baby talked to baby Ren.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the five of them were gathered in the dining table. Kuu wanted to eat Kyoko's cooking but since they don't have stock of ingredients, they just ordered room service. But Kyoko promised to go buy the ingredients later and cook for dinner that evening which made Kuu excited. The four ate while Baby Ren was now happily playing with his food in his high chair. Kuu fed him earlier that morning. Well, Kuu tried too until he was replaced by Julie because he was drooling so much. He was jealous of the baby's food.

"So what's the plan for today?" Kuon asked his parents while taking a sip at his cup of coffee. He barely touched his food but it was already his second cup of coffee.

"I'm still tired, so I'm gonna rest till lunch." Julie said.

"You two can have fun on the beach. I'll after the baby for you." Kuu suggested.

"But Ot- I mean Sensei, that wouldn't be fair for you. You don-" Kyoko protested.

"SHH!" Kuu silenced her with his hand on her mouth. "I'm gonna stay here while my wife sleep, I'll have nothing to do, so taking care of the baby will be fun for me." He explained. "You two can go sailing, boating, jet ski, water ski, tubing, parasailing. There's a lot of fun to do here and I heard that since you two took care of the baby and with your work, you two hadn't had some fun in a while." Kyoko was about to protest but Kuu's hand was on her lips again. "No buts. It's decided, okay?" Kyoko nodded.

"But I don't have a swimwear." Kyoko confessed, blushing lightly.

"That's all?" Julie asked incredulously. "There's a store downstairs, Kyoko. Kuon will help you pick a nice bikini." Julie said with a smile at the end. Ren groaned mentally at the suggestion. Kyoko could only nod in agreement. Kuon mentally sighed in surrender as he counted the minutes until their torturous bikini shopping. He was about to take a sip of his coffee when it suddenly disappear from his hand. He looked up and found Kyoko narrowing her eyes at him.

"You're not drinking anymore of this until you finish your food." She scolded him like he was a child and put a fork to his hand. He pushed the pot and his cup of coffee far away from him. Julie was surprised when Ren sighed and started eating his food. She was again impressed by Kyoko.

* * *

Minutes later, they were at the shop downstairs. Kyoko looked at the items carefully because she knew those were expensive. She then finally chose the cheapest white modest one piece. Ren liked the modest part but not the color. So he shook his head in disagreement and she pouted.

"How about this?" He held up a two piece. Kyoko looked at it. It was a simple pink and white horizontal striped two piece. She liked it but it would show way too much skin. As if he could read her thoughts Ren disappeared down the aisles and then popped up again holding a very simple thin cover up (volcom women's brady top). He handed it to her and lightly pushed her inside the fitting room.

After changing and looking at herself, she fidgeted and tried to cover herself up with her arms. "Are you done?" She was startled by Ren's voice just outside her fitting room.

"Yes, but this is kind of expensive, you know." She tried her last piece of argument. "Let's just take the one I picked."

"Honey, just this once don't think about money and just have fun, okay?" Ren pleaded. "We can only do this once in a while. Alright, come on out and let me take a look."

She blushed at his last sentence. She opened the door gingerly and poke his head out. Ren was looking at her expectantly. "Come on. We don't have all day, my love." He smiled a heavenly smile. Kyoko quickly transformed to her character to protect herself. She took a single step out of the door and stood there like a model. Ren was freely feasting his eyes on Kyoko's body. He could not help it and besides, they were supposed to be husband and wife, so he technically has the right to do anything.

When Kyoko looked at him, she just noticed that Ren changed too. He was wearing a simple blue trunks and an unbuttoned thin white shirt. Kyoko blushed as she saw his naked, beautifully toned chest. After Ren tore his eyes from Kyoko's body, they went to pay for their clothes. Then, they went out and were feeling excited to have some real fun.

* * *

_I really wanted to write their fun activities in this chapter but it took a new unexpected turn and I could not seem to fit it all in one chapter, so yeah… I have a new AMV in my blog/ home page, but it's not about Skip Beat though… so anyways, thank you all so much for continue reading, reviewing, alerting, fav-ng and everything… And thank you for being so patient with me… love yah guys… see yah next chap… ^_^_


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat! And its characters…

_Sorry for alerting you again... but I forgot something... I'm so sorry to Mirna... I couldn't email you because I don't know your email address. You can also sign up here in fanfiction and alert to my story, so if I update you will get an email. And for those who know Mirna, can you please email her that I updated... thank you very much... sorry ^_^_

_I'm so sorry for the very late update… My laptop got broken… Sorry for the typos and wrong grammar, I just finished it. Sooooo… Enjoy! ^_^_

Chapter 25

The wind felt so nice on Kyoko's face. They were on a small yacht sailing around. The sea, the blue sky, the cool wind, the warm sunshine and the beautiful green mountain sceneries were all so nice and peaceful. Her long, wavy, brown wig danced with the wind as she clutched the rails of the deck and inhaled the fresh sea air. She was enjoying it until she felt two arms wrapped around her waist. She jumped a little before she let her 'wife' character took over and settled back into Ren's solid chest.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Ren inhaled the fresh air and let it out in a happy sigh. "It's been so long since I've felt so relaxed." He smiled heavenly. She let out a small 'uhn' in agreement. They stayed like that till the yacht returned near the front beach of the resort they were staying. "Oh yeah, Can you help me with something?" He asked.

"Sure." Kyoko replied. Ren unwounded his arms around her and went to a bench and she followed him. He picked up a small bottle. She guessed what it was already and she was surprised she had not thought about that. For an actor and actress like them, their body were the most important to their jobs.

"Can you help me put some on my back?" He asked her with a playful smile. She could not help but blush lightly. But Kyoko was not the person who would back down from challenges and every time Ren looked at her like that, she thought he was challenging her.

"Okay, turn around." She replied with determined eyes and he did as he was told. But he was so tall she won't be able to reach all of his back. "I think you should sit down." Kyoko concluded.

"Right." Ren agreed. He stood at the front of the bench and sat down. He leaned forward and put his elbows on his thighs. Kyoko went in front of his back and opened the bottle of sun block. He put some of it on her palm and nervously started applying it on his back. Kyoko's face turned red as she felt his soft skin but muscularly hard back.

Ren gritted his teeth and could not help but closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feel of Kyoko's small hands. _God… This feels like a sweet torture. When did I became a M? _He asked himself. _Why did I even think of asking her to do this in the first place? _He was now beginning to regret his decision.

Kyoko, like the feel of his hair, enjoyed the feel of his skin too and even when she already put some sun block on the part of his back that he could not reach, she did not want to stop doing it. So she put some sun block on her palm again and rubbed her palm together. Then she started putting it on his sides, from the side of his waist and to his ribs. That was when she felt him jumped a little. It was so sudden, it could even be her imagination but Ren stilled. She was worried that she might have hurt him. But she was so gentle with him. She touched him again on the same spot but she noticed that he instinctively moved away from her touch.

Kyoko froze and a light bulb dinged inside her head. Then a mischievous smile so much like a Cheshire cat slowly appeared on her face and she eyed Ren evilly. She put again some sun block on her palms and rubbed it together. She slowly put it all over his back again, making him relaxed again but observing him carefully. When she discovered that he did not have the same kind of reaction like when she put some on his sides, she knew that that spot was the only one.

When Ren was so relaxed, Kyoko's hand suddenly sneaked their way into his sides and he literally jumped up in surprised. But she did not stop and her hands followed him and continued tickling his side. Ren could not stop letting out a laugh.

"Hey!" He exclaimed as he wriggled and turned around away from her tickling hands. He was met by a grinning Cheshire cat on top of the bench with two paws stretched out trying to tickle him again. _There's no way I'm going to be your mouse. _Ren thought inwardly as he captured her two hands in his one hand and took his revenge by tickling her stomach with his free hand.

A bubble of laughter came out of Kyoko's mouth and the Cheshire cat grin was erased from her face. She wriggled and tried to get away but Ren's grip was so tight. "Hey, if you move too much you'll fall." Ren warned her but still continued tickling her.

"R-en… St-op!" She said between laughter.

"Are you sure? You seemed to be enjoying it." He said as he chuckled in amusement.

"No."

"You're not sure?" He asked. She tried to get her hands free again and she almost succeeded but Ren stopped tickling her and gripped her two hands in each of his hands. Kyoko was breathing heavily from all the laughing.

"No, I'm not enjoying it." she clarified and tried to calm down. But she did not know that Ren was not done with his revenge. Even with two hands occupied he still found a way to tickle her. His lips found her neck and she stilled. But Ren started blowing raspberries on the skin in her neck and she started laughing again. Kyoko felt ticklish but at the same time warm. She did not understand it, but Ren's lips felt good on her skin but the ticklish part, she could not handle anymore. Kyoko tried to tuck her chin in but he somehow found a way for his lips to touch her neck.

Unfortunately for Ren and fortunately for Kyoko, one of the crew of the yacht cleared his throat. Ren stopped and pulled his head away from Kyoko but he still did not let go of her. Kyoko felt extremely embarrassed, even if she was in her wife character. Her face and neck was red. Ren, on the other hand, acted as if nothing happened and looked at the man nonchalantly.

"They're ready for you two, Sir." The man said in English.

"Okay, thanks and you can call me Ren." He replied with a friendly smile. The man slightly bowed and went off. Ren turned to Kyoko and let go of her.

"Put some sun block on quickly." He said as he started to do the same.

"What are we doing?" Kyoko asked him.

"Parasailing." He replied with an excited smile.

Minutes later they were strapped on a parachute and was listening to what their guides were saying. Ren looked at Kyoko and held her hand in his. "You ready?" He asked her. She gulped and then nodded as she gripped his hand back tightly.

Kyoko felt so amazing when they were high above. She felt like she was flying. It was so exciting. She turned to her side and looked at Ren. He was grinning like a little kid. One glance and it was as if they read each other's minds. They faced forward at the same time, shouted in excitement together and started laughing. Then, the guys lowered them just so their feet could touch the sea water below them. The entire time their hands were entwined.

After parasailing, Red decided to water ski. Kyoko was so impressed that Ren knew how to water ski. She watched him as he enjoyed himself gliding gracefully on the water. He was just like a little kid who got to go to an amusement park. Slowly, he began to take dangerous turns. Kyoko thought he was going to lose balance and crash into the hard sea water. After watching him made a few turns like that, Kyoko could not take it anymore.

"Ren!" She yelled out to him. "Stop it! If something happens, you won't be able to work!"

Ren just grinned at her and did a turn like that once again. Kyoko glared at him and he signaled the guys in charge to slowly stop.

After that, they went jet skiing (I don't know if that's the proper term though). They each got a Jet Ski. Ren's was blue and Kyoko's was red. He taught her how to operate it and told her tips so she would not fall off or anything. As always, Kyoko got it immediately. So he went and rode on his own Jet Ski. She was waiting for him and he drove straight towards her and just a few feet away from her he suddenly turned and sprayed water on her. Her thin cover up got wet and it exposed her pink and white striped bikini underneath. Ren drove away with a smirk.

Kyoko was furious. She raced after him. He happily went faster and made turns and circled around avoiding her. They spent half an hour chasing and running away from each other. After the thirty-minute tiring race, they finally went back ashore, tired and hungry. Kyoko's stomach was growling. They had lunch at the resort's restaurant. It had an outdoor porch with wooden benches and tables that you don't have to hesitate to sit down even if you're soaking wet.

Kyoko took off her wet thin cover up and was now wearing Ren's shirt and she buttoned it up in the front to cover herself. Ren was just walking around half-naked like it was nothing. They sat next to each other on a bench and a waiter came up to get their orders. They chatted about their fun activities and it was just so natural as if yesterday and that incident that morning never happened. But it did happened and it changed something for both of them. It somehow made them closer to each other. Kyoko felt like she could actually be friends with Tsuruga Ren the almighty famous actor.

After lunch, their clothes were already dry, so they walked back up to their suite. They found Kuu sitting on the couch feeding the baby. He was humming and the baby's eyes were already heavy and he was so cutely trying to open it again and started sucking on his bottle. Kyoko giggled at the baby's cute face. Kyoko asked Kuu in a whisper if they already had their lunch, so that she would not disturb the baby.

"Yes, Julie is already taking her shower." Kuu answered in a whisper, too and Ren chuckled at their silly way of conversing. "She wants to go shopping with you this afternoon. Go, take a shower and get dress."

Kyoko already realizing that like this morning, no matter how many times she protested, she cannot refuse them. She quietly went to their bedroom and took a shower and got ready for their upcoming girls shopping. Right after Kyoko came out of their bedroom, Julie dragged her out of their suite before she could utter a single word.

Kyoko, for the rest of the afternoon, became Julie's doll. She found out that shopping with the Hizuris was like a battle and it was surely a losing battle right from the beginning. It was a little okay shopping with Ren because he was not an expert in the things they shop for and she somehow win some arguments but she lost when it was time to pay. Shopping for clothes, accessories and cosmetics with Julie was not easy. She was an expert in all the fields they shopped and all she could do were change into the outfits Julie gave her and came out of the fitting room and walked around like in a runway. Before she could finish changing back into her own clothes, Julie already paid for the clothes Julie liked for her to wear.

It was five in the afternoon and at last, they were back to their suite again with a mountain of shopping bags. Kyoko did not even try to imagine how much they cost. Her head would explode just thinking about it. It was even a miracle she can still walk around after all that shopping and walking around. But before they went back, she asked Julie to stopped by a grocery store for her to buy the ingredients she needed for the dinner she promised Kuu.

She immediately went to the kitchen and started cooking. It would have been okay if she was cooking a meal for normal people but her Kuu otou-san was not normal at all. His stomach was like a black hole. Kuu, knowing that she was going to cook for him, already requested the resort this morning for their biggest pot, pan and other utensils.

Kuu was in the kitchen with Kyoko, helping with all the chopping and chatting with her while she was cooking. He was so proud of her. Kyoko had come so far since they last saw each other. Kuon was playing with the baby in the living room. Julie was sorting through the things they bought, which were hers and which were Kyoko's. But most of them were really Kyoko's. She just arranged the outfits she wanted Kyoko to wear and took a picture of them for Kyoko, so she knew which goes with which clothes. She was really enjoying it. It was like she finally had a daughter of her own. The only thing that did not happen was for the two to actually get married. But that did not stop Julie from imagining what kind of wedding gown and tuxedo she would design for their wedding.

It was really funny how all things were so out of order in Ren and Kyoko's life. It was like a fast forward version of Ren's dreams of his and Kyoko's life someday. It was also the fairytale story and happy ending Kyoko always dreamed about when she was younger. She still dreamed about fairy princes and princesses till now except there was no true love in its story anymore. It was only magic and spells and beautiful fairies and castles.

The truth was, the president's gift for Kyoko was only their identities and the plane ride but their stay at the resort, the fun activities and all were the gift of Julie and Kuu. And of course, the outfits Julie bought for her were also their present for her graduation and her accomplishments.

After hours of cooking, they were finally done. The table was already set and everything was perfect. They gathered around the table. Baby Ren was on his high chair and they started eating. Kyoko was eating while feeding him some pureed baby food. It was a perfect picture of a happy family and they really were all happy. But the family part was a little not so sure at the moment. It was still in need of confirmation.

Kyoko for the first time tasted the happiness of having a family and the joy of being cared for like a daughter. She realized that was how it was supposed to be with her mother when she was younger. It could not be forced but her mother should have been able to care for her because she loved her and not because she lived up to her mother's standards. It was in the past, so she decided that she would not think about it anymore because she could not change it. She focused instead on how she felt at the moment.

She sighed a happy and contented sigh as she laid down on the bed with pillows between her and Ren. They did not even question that they were sharing the bed, no arguments. She was so grateful to have the opportunity to experience it. A loving and caring parents, Kuu-otou-san and Julie. And Ren…_What is he? _She asked herself. _Should I even call him that? He is Kuon and Corn… I shouldn't call him corn anymore. It's kind of childish and embarrassing for him. I'm not even used to thinking that he is corn yet. But he is my sempai, so calling him Ren all the time would really be disrespectful. Hmmm… _

She did not realized that she 'Hmmm' out loud. Ren noticed and turned to face her. He saw her looking at the ceiling with furrowed brows clearly deep in her thoughts. He laid on his side facing her and propped up his head with his arm. "What are you thinking, Kyoko?" He asked.

"I was thinking of calling you nii-san." She replied without knowing, only when she finished replying that she noticed. Her head snapped to her side to look at him. He had a surprised look on his face.

* * *

_I hope it wasn't to OOC… And I hope you liked it… Sorry for the cliffy… ^_^ BTW I have anime song English fandubs in my homepage, if you like to listen to it… It's not skip beat! Theme songs though… But if you want to, it's in my homepage or webpage or blog or whatever you call it.., lol_

_Anyways thanks so much for continue reading my stories and reviewing, alerting, fav-ing and just liking… ^_^ Thank you so much for your patience…_


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat! And its characters…

Sorry for the late update… but you already know that, so let's go right to the point… Enjoy! ^_^

Chapter 26

"_I was thinking of calling you nii-san." She replied without knowing, only when she finished replying that she noticed. Her head snapped to her side to look at him. He had a surprised look on his face. _

Ren was astounded. He really could not comprehend how her mind works. The two of them were living together under one roof, sharing one bedroom, acting as parents for one baby, pretending to be married and sleeping in one bed for months and yet, she still could think of calling him 'Nii-san'? _Why in f***ing hell was that? She never stop surprising me. _He thought, frustrated.

Kyoko looked at Ren's expression with her wide eyes. She could feel that anger was bubbling inside of him. "I, uh, I-I I'm sorry Tsuruga-san, that was so disrespectful of me. I just thought that when we were eating it felt like we were a family and Julie and Sensei were my parents and I was thinking of what was your role. You are my respected sempai, so I thought you would be perfect as an Onii-san." She babbled endlessly, she didn't noticed Ren's aura grew darker.

_So she really could not think of me other than a sempai? What the hell was she thinking of when we pretend to be a married couple? What the f*** were those blushes and stiffening? _He was getting angrier as thoughts crossed his mind of what happened between them while Kyoko was still babbling her explanation. In his anger, he wanted for her to see him other than a respected sempai and the perfect role for that was… Kyoko gasped in surprise when she felt a hand touched her cheek. She met Ren's eyes and it showed, _Emperor… _She thought as her eyes grew wider.

Ren really did not have to do this because Kyoko very well knew that he was a man, a very beautiful, sexy and hot man. That was why she always hide behind her 'wife' character because she could not handle Ren. All the things he did, she would think that he did it all because he was playing his husband character. All the feelings she felt, she would think that it was what her character was feeling and not really her own. She was just confusing herself with her character. It happens to all people, especially because her partner was the famous co-star killer Tsuruga Ren.

She gulped. "Re-Tsu-" She didn't finished when his thumb touched her lips. Her heart hammered in her chest and she held her breath. Somehow the pillows separating them were gone and he was lying on his side really close beside her.

"Do you really see me as a nii-san?" The emperor of the night asked her. "I much rather prefer you call me sweetheart… or honey… or my love…" He said so slowly as he smiled that emperor-style sexy smile. "But I would also like to hear you call me 'corn' so cutely again, Kyoko-chan." He said in a playful tone as he leaned closer to her. She let out a breath in nervousness. But he continued leaning closer. She did not know what to do and even if she did, she could not move either. She was frozen. Her feelings were in turmoil. Part of her anticipated and part of her were yelling and shouting for her to move and ran away. She was stuck in the middle and she could do nothing as his face inched closer and closer to hers.

Kyoko's eyes did not leave Ren's intense gaze. Until she was nearly crossed eyed because he was too close. She squeezed her eyes tightly. She could feel him still moved closer and then… nothing… She opened her eyes just a few millimeters and she felt that his thumb was still on her lips. He saw him kissed his thumb and she gasped quietly.

He pulled away with a smirk. "Good night, Kyoko-chan." He said. After that, everything was all hazy, she just noticed the pillows magically appeared between them again.

* * *

The next morning, Ren woke up early and took a shower. He went to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee with the coffeemaker. He was sipping his coffee while looking at the beautiful sunrise through the transparent glass wall of the suite's dinning room when his father came in there.

"Good morning." Ren greeted his father, who was already dressed up for the day. "Are you going back early today?"

"Good morning." Kuu greeted back. "Yeah, I have work tomorrow." He said as he hunt for food in the refrigerator. Kuu already called room service but he was already so hungry. Thirty minutes later, their food arrived and everyone was already awake and gathered around the table. After breakfast, Kuu and Julie bid goodbye to the three of them.

"You can stay here until 12 o'clock but you're flight is at 11 AM." Kuu told them. Julie was hugging Kuon tightly and did not want to let go.

"Take care of my baby boy for me, Kyoko." Julie told Kyoko while she was still hugging Ren. Kyoko only smiled and nodded. Ren groaned and then sighed.

"I can take care of myself, mom." He complained and Kyoko raised an eyebrow at him and he became silent. Kuu hugged Kyoko and kissed the baby. Julie reluctantly let go of Kuon and gingerly slipped inside the car. The three of them watched the car until it was out of sight.

They slowly went up to their suite and prepared for their departure. They bathe the baby and then Kyoko took a quick shower. They packed their backs and was done with an hour to spare. Ren suggested they should take a walk with the baby at the beach. They did not get the chance to take the baby at the beach since they got there.

Ren was carrying Baby Ren as him and Kyoko walked hand in hand down at the white sandy beach. In the months of pretending to be a married couple it became automatic that they would act like a couple whenever they were in public with the baby even if no one would recognize them. They let the baby down and let him stand on his feet with the help of Ren holding him up by the torso. They wanted him to feel the sand under his two little feet and between his toes.

Baby Ren giggled so cutely when his feet touched the sand. He was learning to walk so Ren tried to teach him to walk. Kyoko went a few feet away from them and encouraged baby Ren to go walk up to her. The baby smiled brightly at the sight of Kyoko a few feet in front of him. The baby then suddenly lifted one of his feet and clumsily tried to step forward. Ren helped him by moving him by the torso. Each step closer to Kyoko baby Ren was giggling excited to reach his mamma.

But before the baby could reach Kyoko, the wind blew strongly and a sand went to the baby's eyes. He cried out in pain. Ren immediately lifted him up from the ground and into his arms. Kyoko jumped up to them. They tried relieving him of his pain as tears flowed down the baby's eyes. Ren tried blowing in his eyes but the baby kept rubbing his eyes with his hands. After a while, the tears somehow washed the sand that was caught in his eyes and he stopped crying. And they made their way back to their suite.

* * *

A man stood by his floor to ceiling window of his suite watched the curious couple with the baby walked back to the hotel. The couple was the same one he saw yesterday on the yacht. He was there to relax and enjoy his short break because after that he was going to be very busy with his new position in his job.

* * *

When Kyoko, Ren and the baby landed on the same airport they left, they were greeted by Sebastian and Yashiro. Yashiro wore a very silly grin when he welcomed them back which annoyed Ren. He was sure Yashiro was going to pester him or teased him to no end after that. They parted ways because Ren was going immediately to work while Kyoko and the baby went home with Sebastian.

When the baby finally went to sleep, Kyoko then went to work inside the house. She washed their dirty laundry. Hanged the new clothes Julie bought for her. Cleaned out the refrigerator of the items that already had gone bad and scrubbed the inside clean. Cleaned the toilet and the tub in their bathroom. She wanted to dust and vacuum the whole place but it would wake the baby up. She began preparing dinner instead. At 7 PM she ate dinner while feeding the baby and at 8 PM she put the baby to sleep. She washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen.

She flopped down on the couch in their living room. She felt weird without any homework or anything else to do. She recalled all that happened in the resort. There were just too much to process and really understand it all at the time. While thinking about it she fell asleep. By then, she was woken up by a gentle hand brushing her hair softly. It felt really nice and she snuggled her head to the big, gentle and warm hands and sighed contently. Then, her mind slowly waking up and working. She realized she fell asleep while waiting for Ren and thinking about what happened at the resort.

Her eyes flew open, the first thing she saw was the coffee table and then the big flat screen TV they had in their living room. She noticed she was now laying down and there was a hand brushing her hair. She looked to her left side which was the way down to the floor and noticed that her head was laying on someone's lap. There could be no else be there other than her sempai. She jumped up and sat Japanese style on the couch facing her sempai. She was about to apologize and so a dogeza when she froze.

Sitting there on the couch was not her sempai, the famous Tsuruga Ren. He looked out this world, especially with the effects of the dim light coming from the kitchen and the moonlight coming from the windows. The living room's lights were all switched off. He was sitting in a relaxed position with his right hand stretched out on top of the back of the couch and his other hand was the one gently brushing her hair a minute ago. But what made Kyoko froze was, his hair was not the usual black. She could make out a pale gold glittering in the dim lights. Her eyes were wide and she unconsciously stretched out her hands to touch his hair. She slowly rose her upper body up with it and was now kneeling on the couch. She hesitantly touched his hair.

He looked up to her and when the light hit his face, it revealed a pair of pure blue eyes. She gasped. She felt like she was still dreaming because she had been dreaming of meeting her fairy prince 'corn' again for a long time now. She thought it was impossible. But here he was in front of her looking like a fairy prince like the first time she had met him.

Her eyes examined his face. Her hand weaved into his hair and she heard him take a deep breath. Her other hand caress his forehead down to his cheek. Her thumb traced the bridge of his nose and she felt him snuggled in her palm and sighed happily. She could not believe her eyes. Her 'Corn' was really right there in front of her. She was actually touching him. Tears suddenly flowed down her cheeks. She was both so happy and relieved that she could finally met him again and the fact that he was still alive and breathing. It ripped her heart once when the beagle told her that 'corn' may already be dead. But now she was so happy to see him, look at him and touch him.

His hand that was brushing her hair before gently wiped her tears. But it was tears of joy so she did not really care as she smiled her most angelic smile. She was so happy, she pulled him to her and hugged him tightly as she called his name, "Corn!"

His hand that wiped her tears went down to her waist and hugged her back. "I missed you, Kyoko-chan." He finally spoke.

"I missed you too, corn!" She exclaimed in pure joy. The 'corn' she met more than ten years ago was bigger than her and now, he was still bigger than her and maybe even more than before. She felt like she was six years old again and she realized that he really was a true fairy prince. _Why? Because he is making all of my dreams come true and even the things I haven't even thought of dreaming._

* * *

_I hope you liked it guys… But let me tell you a secret… *Whisper* It's the calm before the storm *Whisper* ^_^ Don't tell anyone, okay? LOL I'm finally stepping it up… sorry if it took a long wait… Thank you so much for continue reading, reviewing, alerting, faving, liking and loving… love you guys ^_^ oh yeah! any guesses on who was that man next door to their suite? :D_


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat! And it's characters…

_Sorry for the late update… I just want to let you know that my version of the president's limo has tinted windows… because in the manga, Kyoko saw Ren's troubled expression through the limo's windows, right? So yeah… Enjoy! ^_^_

Chapter 27

Corn watched and felt Kyoko stirred on top of him. He woke up early as usual that morning and found himself laying down on the couch with Kyoko laying on top of him. He glowed in happiness and let himself wrapped a hand on her waist and inhaled her sweet scent. He stored all the details of her in memory because he knew that that was the only time he could hold her like that. He knew that their time together was not going to last forever and he knew he would not be satisfied with just pretending anymore. But for the moment, he just enjoyed the feel of her on top of him.

Kyoko stirred again and it was slowly making Corn (without Ren's super self-control) excited. He held his breath to control his physical reaction. But bright rays of the sun were hitting Kyoko's eyes and she stirred again. Corn closed his eyes and tried hard not to give in to what he was feeling because it was surely going to really freak Kyoko out and he sure as hell that it would send her running home crying and accusing him of being a pervert or even a molester.

He opened his eyes and saw hers slowly opening up. He instinctively closed his eyes and pretended to sleep and he was really making an effort on controlling his heart beat. He was praying that she would not notice it thumped a little faster and a little louder.

Kyoko opened her eyes slowly, feeling a little annoyed at the sun glares that were hitting her eyes. She squinted as she slowly took in her surroundings. Then her eyes landed on person in front of her. She rubbed her eyes but when she opened her eyes again, he did not disappear. She pinched her cheek, it hurt because she pinched it a little too hard that her eyes watered a bit. _So last night was not a dream?_ She thought as she rubbed her hurting cheek.

Her other hand made it's way to his hair unconsciously and brush it with her fingers softly. It was glittering in the morning light as if it was dancing. She looked at his closed eyes and remembered those pair of pure blue eyes that looked like the clear blue sky. It made her want to be a bird and to reach that beautiful sky or soar under it. Then her eyes grew wide when she realized that she was laying comfortably on top of him. She shuffled to get up but it made the rubbing of their bodies worse for Corn.

Corn's hands immediately grab the sides of her waist. "Don't move." He barked in a strained voice. Kyoko stilled in her position. She had her two hands on his chest holding her upper body up and she was halfway from lying on top to straddling him. Corn still had his eyes closed. He did not have the courage to look at her and he was afraid he might finally lost his control if he saw her face.

"I'm so sorry, Corn. I must be so heavy. Are you hurt anywhere?" Kyoko asked worriedly. Corn could not help but smile at her concern and he unconsciously opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I'm okay." He answered in a whisper. "Just… stay still for a moment."

"Okay." She whispered back as she lost herself in his eyes. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable when Corn looked back at her intently. Her eyes wandered around the room and landed on the clock on the wall. But instead of the alarm going off somewhere, it was a loud cry of one small baby that woke them up out of their happy little bubble.

Kyoko quickly jumped out of Corn and flew to their bedroom in a record of five seconds. He watched her disappeared to their bedroom. Baby Ren was already wide awake and was sitting on the side of his crib. Both hands on the wooden sticks that fenced him in and desperately trying to get himself up while tears were streaming down his cheeks. Kyoko immediately scooped him up to her arms and hushed him down. Baby ren quieted down as he hugged Kyoko tightly around the neck. Then, she remembered the time. She looked at their bedside digital clock and it said 7:10 in the morning and her eyes widened in shock. She ran to their living room.

"Ren! It's already seven, we're gonna be late!" She exclaimed standing in front of the coffee table, a few feet away from the couch. "I mean, Corn! Oh wait! How are you going to work with your hair like that?"

Corn slowly turning into Ren, stood up from the couch. "Calm down, Kyoko." He assured her. "It's just a temporary hair dye. It will wash away when I shower." He padded to their bathroom to take his morning shower.

Kyoko remembered that they were running late, so she hurriedly did her usual morning routine. An hour later, they were ready and they dropped the baby off at the daycare center. But it was not as easy as the usual because baby Ren would not let go of Kyoko. After they pried his arms from his clutch on Kyoko, the ladies at the center took him. Both Ren and Kyoko reluctantly slid into their seats in the car because it was so sad leaving baby Ren crying and calling for them. But they had no choice, they had to leave for work.

The ride back to their apartment was silent. Kyoko could not help but keep glancing at Ren. It was kind of weird to think that he really is her fairy prince at the forest in Kyoto. She was looking at him in a new light now. When she looked at him now, she cannot help but compare his current appearance to the one she saw last night and the one this morning. She remembered their times in the forest, how they played and that scene when she curtsied to the steak-shaped rock king. She turned to look outside the window to hide her blushing face.

* * *

The day went by smoothly and busily for Kyoko and Ren. She knew that Ren was going to be late that evening so after she got out at six in the evening, she transformed into her disguise character and went to pick up the baby eagerly. She wanted to see him as soon as possible to know if he was really okay because of the way they parted that morning. When baby Ren saw Kyoko's face, his whole face instantly brightened and he showed the biggest smile Kyoko had ever seen on him. She gladly took him in her arms and hugged him tightly as he clutched her tightly too.

They were on their way home when she received a call from the president. So they took a detour to LME's underground parking lot. The president already waited inside his yellow golden stretched limousine. They went inside and Sebastian pulled out of there and they began roaming around the city.

The president was playing with baby Ren happily like he was a baby, too. Baby Ren cried when the president took him from his mother's arms. But Kyoko assured him that she was just nearby and baby Ren got used to the president, especially when he was ridiculously dressed as a bunny (the whole jumpsuit overalls costume). Baby Ren touched the president's white fluffy costume in wonder and he suddenly giggled at the feel of it.

"Oh, you likey me? Me likey you, too." The president baby talked to the baby as he kissed the baby and continued his one-sided baby talking. Kyoko watched amusedly at the two while she prepared a bottle for the baby because she forgot to bring baby foods. She was thankful that there were some hot water inside the limo.

"Uhm, sorry to interrupt, president, but where are we going and what was the important thing you wanted to talk about?" Kyoko asked curiously as she shook to mix the formula bottle, then she let it stand and cool down a little.

"Well, we're going to pick up Ren and I'll start talking about it." He answered and continued playing with the baby. Baby Ren now standing on his lap while the president held him by the torso as the baby played with his bunny ears. Then, he hugged the baby to his chest with one hand. "Now, help me change him into THIS!" he exclaimed as he produced a matching pair of his bunny costume with his now free hand. A few minutes later, Sebastian informed them that they have arrived and he went to go get Ren.

Now, baby Ren was comfortably sitting comfortably on the president's lap drinking his bottle. They were now a matching pair. The baby had a full jumpsuit overalls and a very cute white hat with hanging bunny ears. Kyoko could not help but laugh at the very cute and a little weird sight. Sebastian came back and knocked on the window. The president lowered the glass.

"There seems to be a problem, sir." Sebastian informed him. The president immediately stepped out.

"Wait here with Sebastian, Kyoko." He said to Kyoko and he effortlessly put the baby into the big pocket in front of his costume. He fit perfectly with the cloth up to his chest. The baby was so focused on sucking at his bottle that he didn't notice he was being separated from his mom and before Kyoko could protest to the president about bringing the baby with him, he was already gone.

* * *

The president walked into the set and all eyes fell on him. All of them stopped and just stared with the most amusing surprised look on their faces. "President?" Ren called out unsurely.

"Oh, hey there Ren." The president replied and the look on all the faces on set was hilarious as he turned to see Ren. "So, what seems to be the problem?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Why are you-" Ren stopped in the middle of asking the president why was he dressed like a mascot from Disney land when he got a good look at the little thing sitting in his big front pocket. "What's he doing here? Is there a problem? Is she alright?" He asked rapidly in worry and concern.

"Dada, dada, dada!" The baby called Ren. Ren smiled at him and touched the baby's head and rubbed the bunny hat a little. Ren helped the baby hold up his bottle as one of the baby's hand clutched the sleeve of his shirt tightly and the baby went back to drinking from his bottle with his eyes slowly drooping in sleepiness.

"Everything's alright. No need to worry." He assured him and Yashiro and the director came up behind Ren. "Good evening, director. What seems to be the problem?" Yashiro and the director could not help but stare for a few seconds at the president, his get up and the little baby drinking his bottle peacefully in his big front pocket. Then the director cleared his throat.

"Uhm. The other actress could not make it. She's sick and this commercial has been postponed many times. First, by the actress and two days ago by Ren and the clients are getting angry. I can't reschedule it again, especially with Ren's packed schedule." The director explained.

"Hmmm… that really is a problem. What's the commercial about?"

"It's a short toothpaste commercial." The director replied.

"Wow, they're paying Ren for a toothpaste commercial?" The president asked rhetorically. "Anyways, so back to the problem. Director-?"

"Arai, Arai Nobuyuki."

"Director Arai-san, would it solve the problem if I can get you a girl who will act opposite Ren, right now?" The president asked. "Would that be okay with the clients?"

"Yes, they asked specifically for Ren, I didn't replaced her the first time she cancelled because she's a great actress, but we can't be picky now." The director answered.

"Okay then, your problem's solve." The president concluded as he took out his phone from the side pocket of his costume. Ren's mind was working on overdrive and he finally caught up to the president's plans.

"President, you can't mean…" Ren trailed off as the president looked at him and smiled. "That's too risky." He mouthed at him. But the president just stared at him, smiling amusedly.

"Sebastian, bring her in." He ordered to the man on the other line of the phone and he hung up. "You should all go get ready now." He said loudly to all of them on set and two seconds later, they were all shuffling around. The director thanked the president and politely excused himself to go back to work.

Ren was professional so he had to do his job and fulfill his terms of contract, especially with the little choice and time they had to please their clients. So, Ren went to prepare also after he gently pry the baby's clutch to his sleeve as to not disturb the baby when he was slowly falling asleep. The president took hold of the bottle and helped hold it up for the baby.

"By the way, what's the commercial about?" The president asked Yashiro who was left there standing a few feet away from him.

"There's this girl who is a die hard fan of Ren. She's always in the front line or row wherever Ren was appearing or passing by. He doesn't notice her. But when she start using the toothpaste, her smile got brighter and her breath so fresh that when she shrieked and shout for Ren's attention, Ren stopped in front of her in the red carpet premiere of one of his movies and could not help but kiss the girl." Yashiro recited what he read from the script.

The president's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when he heard the ending. "Oooh…" The two standing side by side had the most mischievous cat-like grin ever which scared the crews who were passing by to get things ready.

* * *

_Uhm… this is still like the dark clouds on the horizon… The storm will be coming soon… ^_^ Hope you liked it! And sorry for the typos and wrong grammars… Thank you so much for continue reading, reviewing, alerting, fav-ing and just liking my story… Love yah ^_^ oh yeah, I have a song, my own composition, that relates to Cain Heel or Kuon Hizuri… I have the video in my youtube channel which you can find in my bio here… Here's the lyrics though…_

_**When the shadows appear**_

_**And the storm's just out there**_

_**Every time you go out**_

_**Everything's just go out of control**_

_**I don't wanna hear it no more…**_

_**The lightning flashes**_

_**The thunder growling in anger**_

_**Down on you**_

_**It's driving me insane **_

_**It's breaking me apart into million pieces**_

_**And oh! Please don't tell a friend**_

_**Everything's the same**_

_**Everyone should keep their mouth shut tight**_

_**I don't wanna see it no more…**_

_**The windows are broken**_

_**Furniture's falling looking down**_

_**It's all black and blue**_

_**It's driving me insane **_

_**It's breaking me apart into million pieces**_

_**And Oh! Please don't tell a friend**_

_**Everything's the same**_

_**Everyone should keep their mouth shut tight**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat! And its characters…

_I AM SO SORRY for the VERY late update… Life happens, you know… and sometimes it just hit you pretty hard that you got to have to take a few minutes to get back up… well in my case a few weeks… And so I don't want to keep you from reading the next chapter any longer, so here it is… Enjoy! ^_^_

Chapter 28

Kyoko came out of the dressing room all dressed up, but she still has no idea why she was dressed that way. She was confused as hell because Sebastian only told her that the president told him to escort her inside. But before she could talk, much less see the president and the baby, she was dragged by the make-up artist to the dressing room and they started working on her. She tried to ask, but she could not get a single word out because they were working so fast as if their life depended on it. When they finally were all done, they escorted her outside.

"There she is!" Exclaimed the president when he saw Kyoko. She made her way next to the president. "Director Arai-san this is the daughter of a cousin of mine, Hizuri Kyoko." Kyoko bowed gracefully and discreetly took a glance at the president. _Is it really okay introducing me with that name, president? _She thought nervously. _And why am I here getting all dressed up like this and introduced to the direct- _She gasped inside in surprise when she realized what that means. _It couldn't be…_

"Nice to meet you, Director Arai-san." She greeted with a smile that perfectly covered her inner thoughts.

"It's my pleasure to meet you. Thank you for accepting this job in such very short notice." The director said and Kyoko looked at the president with a smile that said 'Please, explain what he is talking about'. The president cleared his throat.

"They needed an actress to fill-in in their commercial and since we have important business with Ren. I thought it would be the quickest solution to our problems." The president explained with a smile.

"Is that so? Then, I'm glad to be of help. I hope I will be able to do an acceptable job." Kyoko said to the director, unable to refused as she noticed Ren arriving with Yashiro a step behind him.

"Thank you. Uhm, Are you by any-" Director Arai was cut by the president.

"Ren, Do you still remember Hizuri Kyoko?" Lory asked Ren dramatically. "Well, she was Takarada Kyoko when you met her." Lory elaborated, discreetly hinting at Ren.

"Of course." Ren smiled his actor signature smile which cause a chill to run down Kyoko's spine. But Ren was not mad at her, he was mad at the president's careless actions, especially introducing Kyoko with his real last name. The baby stirred in his sleep and Kyoko and Ren's gazes immediately landed at the baby. Lory excused himself and went to find a quiet place so the baby could sleep peacefully. He let them discussed the commercial on their own. But he would have loved to see Kyoko's reaction when she heard the last part of the commercial. But he wasn't so worried because he had a faithful servant to take a video of it.

After the director explained the whole commercial, Kyoko was still smiling. But inside she was in turmoil. "Can you do it?" The director asked Kyoko in concern. "I mean, you are married as I heard from the president. Would your husband be alright with this?"

Kyoko glanced up at Ren for a second and then to the director as she replied. "Yes… Of course… after all this is only for a job. It's purely professional. There are many married actresses and actors out there that do this and even more than just k-kissing. It's not like-" Ren cleared his throat. She looked at him and at the director again. Ren was trying to hide a smile, the director looked at her in concern and Yashiro, who was standing silently on the side, was trying hard not to chuckle at Kyoko's nervous babbling. She blushed as she realized what she did and recalled all the things she babbled about. She composed herself and took a deep breath. "I can do it." She said confidently to the director. _And my husband won't mind because he is the one I'm actually going to be k-kissing. _She added silently in her thoughts.

"Alright, that's the only answer I need. Thank you." The director smiled at her.

"Director Arai-san, can you please give me a moment to put my baby somewhere quiet so he can sleep peacefully?" Kyoko asked the director.

"Yes, you can put him in one of the dressing rooms that is not used. I can get one of the crews to keep an eye on him." The director suggested.

"Oh, no. It's perfectly okay. I'll just ask Sebastian to look after him." Kyoko replied.

"I'll help you." Ren said. Kyoko wanted to protest but when she met his serious eyes, she kept silent. They made their way to where the bunny president and their own cute baby bunny were and took him to the unused dressing room. Ren and Kyoko put him gently to the sofa and put things that would hold him there and prevent him from falling down to the floor. They each kissed the peacefully sleeping bunny baby and straightened up.

"Are you okay?" Ren broke the silence.

"…Yes…" She replied.

"Do… do you want to practice before the final scene?" Ren hesitantly asked her. Kyoko's eyes widened and her cheeks slowly colored. Her mind was thinking all sorts of things and it was making her dizzy, so she summoned her disguised character as a shield.

"Uhm, thank you for the offer. But I think I'm going to be okay." She replied with a small smile. Ren was silent for a moment as his heart took some damage. When Ren recovered from the blow, he just nodded and they went out of the room as Sebastian went in to look after the baby.

They started filming immediately when Ren and Kyoko returned. The scenes went on smoothly with all the extras who were almost violent to each other, including to Kyoko. But with that many security/body guards on set, they were able to hold off the extras from Ren and Kyoko after each scenes. The real Kyoko was getting more and more nervous as the final scene was approaching. Even if she was in character of the die-hard Tsuruga fan or in her disguise mother/wife character, she could not handle it. Her characters were all incomplete. She lacked the feeling of love, especially when it comes to physical love.

"Hizuri-san, you're done, now." The make-up artist smiled up to her in the mirror. There was no escaping it now as she went to change into the final costume for the final scene that she was dreading. If she was not an actress, everybody would have seen her trembling like crazy by now. But she was an actress, a very good actress. She summoned all the courage she had and built a solid wall on her heart as she took a deep breath and walked out to face her fate.

The scene started as Ren came out of the limo and pasted his signature smile for all the paparazzi and his fans. He walked to the open red carpet and posed for a few minutes and he went to sign autographs for his fans. He was looking down at all the pictures and notebooks the fans wanted him to sign. After signing a picture, he looked up to smile at the fan and saw an angelic smile with pearly white teeth and breath fresh as mint as the beautiful woman squealed his name. He was captivated and he wasted no time to capture that lips and taste that fresh breath. But it was all ruined when Kyoko didn't move as soon as Ren touched her. She was very still and rigid like a mannequin. So the director had to call out 'cut!'.

"Hizuri-san, I can understand that this must be very difficult for you because you're married…" The director said sympathetically. "I know this may be out of line for me but, can you please… imagine, just for one second, that you're kissing your husband. Please, one second, that's all I need."

Kyoko blinked twice before she nodded silently. _How am I going to imagine that when I don't even have a husband? _She shouted in her head helplessly. _And even if I use my disguise character, I haven't even kissed my husband!_

The director walked back to his chair. Ren grabbed that few minutes of opportunity to talk to her. He bent down to whisper in her ears. When Kyoko felt Ren so close to her, she froze again. "Relax…" He told her. "If you can't imagine what the director told you, then imagine this… You are Cinderella and I am your prince. Imagine how Cinderella would feel when her prince kiss her." Ren whispered in her ear which sent shivers in her back. "Their first… true love's kiss…" He added in a deep husky voice.

Ren straightened up in time when the director yelled for them to move to their places. When Ren looked at Kyoko, he was surprise and amused to see a very cute blushing Kyoko. _Didn't think it would really work… _He chuckled quietly to himself. "Ready?" The director shouted. Kyoko hurriedly recomposed herself and slipped into her character. "And… Action!"

Ren signed one of the pictures that caught his eyes. After he signed he looked up to smile at his fan when he saw how beautiful the woman in front of him was. Her luscious lips, pearly white teeth and when he took a breath, that delicious fresh breath hit him full force. In an instant, his hands pulled her into him and his lips landed on hers. She was surprise for a few seconds but slowly melted in his kiss and started kissing him back. Her hands found its way to his neck as she pulled him closer to her and deepened the kiss.

"Cut!" The director yelled. All the crews relaxed and went to their usual routines after each scene. The security/body guards immediately ran up to protect the stars. But the two did not seem to notice it because they were still in each other's arms kissing the hell out of each other. Until when their lungs screamed for oxygen, they finally parted.

They were both breathing hard and Ren helped Kyoko to keep standing up when her knees could not. Ren looked around and found that all the wild extras weren't there anymore and all the crews were busy with their jobs. The director was looking at the footage they just filmed. Kyoko was coming out of her daze and was now breathing normally. She too looked around and she meet Ren's eyes and she turned red, really red and clumsily leaped out of his embrace. Ren tried to hide his smile.

Everyone was quiet after they came out of their daze and no one really looked them in the eyes… without blushing. The director congratulated them for their job well done and let them go after they changed into their own clothes.

The president and Yashiro were all dancing and celebrating inside their heads. They were like a crazy clown who can't stop grinning. Sebastian was still the same with his poker face as he handed the itty bitty bunny baby to Kyoko. They all made their way to the president's stretched limo in silence, except for the president who was humming and skipping cheerfully like a real bunny.

They all went inside the limo as Sebastian pulled away from the studio. Yashiro served drinks to the rest of them. Kyoko was looking down intently at the sleeping baby in her arms, her cheeks were still tinted pink. "So… What is this important business you have with me that you risk our disguise for?" Ren asked the president sarcastically. The president sighed.

"Well…" The president started. "I have news!" And after that he was silent again as all three of them looked at the president expectantly, waiting for him to tell them the news.

"So?" Ren asked impatiently. "What is it?"

"I don't know how to break this to you gently but…" Lory paused dramatically. "We found a good family who wants to adopt the baby."

* * *

_I know, another cliffy… I'm sorry… or not… lol I'm also sorry for not making it longer but at least the kissing scene you've been waiting for is finally done… right?… right?… anyways, what a night, huh? First, they were kinda force to kiss, which I think they really liked :3, and now… the president told them that playing House is over because the baby's going to have a real new family now… Wonder how they will take it? What do you think? _

_And thanks so much everybody for all the love and support you give me through reading, reviewing, alerting and fav-ing my stories… Love you guys… ^_^_


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat! And its characters…

_I am so sorry for the late update… I think it's my regular update, every other week, but I know you want it to be more faster, so I'm so sorry… I just finished it, so I'm sorry for the typos and wrong grammars… Enjoy! ^_^_

Chapter 29

Ren and Kyoko silently sat in the car with the baby in his carseat at the back on their way home. The president's words still echoing inside their head.

"_We found a family who wants to adopt baby Ren." The president dropped the bomb. Kyoko instantly froze and Ren just stared at the president. The president noticed their reactions. "What? You should have known this was coming anytime soon, right?"_

The last sentence was like a bucket full of ice water poured on Kyoko like a wake up call. She was quickly awaken from her happy, little family life illusion. She just realized that it was temporary. That one day a real family would come to take away baby Ren and raise him with love in a normal environment.

Ren was also surprised by the news. Well, sure, he knew that one day the president was going to find a family, he was just caught off guard. He just wasn't ready to give up the happiness he had in his hands right now. Even when he knew it was fake.

"_I had a background check on them and they're clean. I've met them and they seemed to be lovely couple. We're finalizing the adoption in three days." The president said and sighed. "So in three days, you'll be handing him to them."_

They arrived at the underground garage of their apartment building and they slowly got out of their car. Kyoko opened the backseat door and Ren glided with his long legs to the door Kyoko opened and picked up the carseat baby Ren was sleeping in. They went to the elevators, Ren carrying the carseat on his left and his right circled around her waist. That already became automatic for Ren when they walk close together and Kyoko was also used to it. She did not blush or stiffen anymore.

Everything was becoming normal to them, which was why it was hard knowing that they were going to give up the baby. They were used to having the baby with them even though it was really hard taking care of him and raising him. The nights with little to no sleep because the baby was crying all night after a day of a very busy and tight schedule of work. All the poopie diaper changing, all the mess trying to get him to eat and all the crawling around trying to catch up to the baby. But everything… _**everything **_was all worth it. Every giggle, every smile, every laughter, all the first moments (first word, first time calling them mama and dada, first crawl, first step, first teeth showing, first clap and many more) erased all the hardship and the fatigue they were feeling.

And now, they only have two days left with him and on the third day, they were going to part with him and maybe not see him again. Ever. Kyoko looked down at the peacefully sleeping baby on the carseat. Ren noticed and pulled her closer and rubbed her arm up and down. There were no words spoken because they already know what the other was wanting to say but could not. They also did not want to say anything because it will make it all so real.

While Ren took his shower, Kyoko put the baby in his crib and just stand their watching him sleep. She caressed his cute cheek and tucked strands of his growing hair behind his little ear. Time passed and Ren came out of the bathroom telling her that the bath was all ready for her. She quietly went to the closet and got her pajamas and stepped inside the bathroom.

After a warm soothing bath, she got dressed, brush her teeth and went out the bathroom only to found a sexy Ren dressed in his pajamas lying on the bed with his head supported by his hand. For a second she saw Emperor of the night and she wanted to ran in the other direction. He was looking at her, like he was waiting for her to come out of the bathroom and join him. Well, she sure did read his mind because Ren opened the comforter and motioned for her to come to bed. She stared at him and them glanced at the open space beside him and stared back at him again fearfully. He patted the open space beside him for her to lay in. He looked at her expectantly.

Kyoko knew that she did not have a choice, so she cautiously made her way to her side of the bed and robotically laid down as far as she could away from Ren. But Ren covered her with the comforter and pulled her closer to him. Kyoko let out surprise 'kyah' and instantly went rigid like a flat hard wood board.

"R-ren! Wha-what are you doing?" She asked in a panicky voice.

"Relax, Kyoko. I'm not gonna do anything to you. I promise." Ren said as he gave her a lopsided smile and then, his face turned serious. "It's gonna be okay. Just think that he'll be in a more good hands than he is here… Unlike us, who works all day, they can take care and properly raise him with one parent by his side all the time. They can love him with all the love in the world. Right?" He looked at her and she stared back. She didn't say anything but her eyes told him she understood and she was also sad to let him go.

"Now, let's get some sleep, we have long day tomorrow." He said as he snuggled to her. Kyoko's eyes widened.

"Wa-wait! Li-like this? Where's the pillows?" She asked in a panic and wriggled out of Ren's arm. Ren gave her oh-come-on look.

"I told you, I'm not gonna do anything to you." He answered and Kyoko's eyes glanced at the arm that wrapped around her. When he realized what she was so afraid, he let out a bark-like laugh. "I promise…" He said so slowly to her so that she could really understand every syllable he said. "That my hand will stay OVER your clothes." He flashed her a boyish honest grin. She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously but his grin did not falter. For the whole two minutes, his grin was honest as ever, so she sighed in defeat.

"Just this time." Then, she looked at him sternly again. "But if you break you're promise, I'm sleeping in the couch tonight and the rest of the remaining nights."

Ren grinned and held up the hand the was wrapped around her. "Yes ma'am, I promise." He said like a soldier talking to his commanding officer. He wrapped his arm around her again pulling her even closer, causing her to wriggle against him. He lowered his head to his pillow and closed his eyes and tried to sleep. But minutes passed and Kyoko had not relaxed. She was still as stiff as a board and every ten seconds, she changed position as if to find a comfortable position to sleep in. He was laying on his side and he propped his head again with his other hand.

"Kyoko, stop moving and go to sleep." Ren said in pleading voice.

"Ren, if you let me go I will relax and fall asleep." She countered.

"Okay," He started and she her face instantly lit up. "I'm gonna sing you a lullaby." And her face fell. Ren took a deep breath before beginning.

"Rock a bye baby on the tree top. When the wind blows the cra-" He stopped his mouth hanging open when she glared at him. He closed his mouth and sighed. "Okay, I'll try another one." He said, still not giving up. He lowered his hand that was propping his head and busied it on brushing her hair with his fingers.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world to high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are…" He finished his song and all through out Kyoko was still glaring at him. But near the end, it faltered a little and closed but she fought it and continued to glare at him. So he continued singing it over and over until he felt her relaxed and her eyes did not open again. He smiled at her and went to sleep himself, too.

* * *

The next day, Kyoko woke up warm and well-rested. True to his words, Ren's hands did not go anywhere under her clothes. But instead, she found her arm wrapped around his torso. She quickly pulled out her hand and she looked up at him. He was opening his eyes and Kyoko quickly shut hers. But it was too late, Ren already knew she was wide awake because her eyes were twitching. He smiled amusedly at her efforts of pretending to be asleep. His smile widened when he thought of an idea to break her pretense. He slowly close the distance between their faces but paused when he was centimeters away from her face.

Kyoko felt his warm breath on his face and memories of their kiss, passionate kiss last night flashed in her mind. A blush crept from her neck to her cheeks. The longer he stayed that close the redder she got and her heart pumped like something was chasing it. She was worried it might burst out of her chest or Ren might her it. The feeling she felt when they kissed was growing stronger and stronger as time passed. She wanted to get those images and memories out of her head but it just became clearer and clearer. So she finally, opened her eyes and met his. Ren smiled innocently at her and part of her wanted to smack him because he was so unfair.

"Good morning." He whispered to her and kissed her forehead. She marveled on the feel of his warm lips on her forehead and she hated herself for feeling like that. Ren didn't want to push his luck and his self-control, so he slowly got up and looked over at the baby. But his eyes did not found a baby inside the crib. He jumped up, shaking Kyoko awake from her daze.

"Where's the baby?" He asked in a panic and jumped to the floor and ran to the crib. "Kyoko, the baby's not there! He's not here!"

"What?" Kyoko jumped out of bed and looked at the crib. Sure enough the baby was nowhere to be found. She frantically looked around. "Ren! Baby Ren! Where are you?" She went inside their bathroom and looked around the room. The baby was not there. Ren also went out of the their bedroom and search the living room, the kitchen, the laundry room, under the couch, tables and every little corner a baby can fit. He even opened drawers and cabinets in the kitchen. But he could not find the baby. He went back to their bedroom and found Kyoko sitting on the bed in a ball position. She was crying in worry as she looked at him, helpless. His eyes flashed to the other door in their room which they still had not searched. Kyoko's eyes lit up in hope. She immediately jumped and opened the door to their closet almost violently.

They scanned the room with their eyes and there he was, chewing on one of Kyoko's high heels. When he heard the door opened, he looked up at them in surprise first, like he was caught red handed doing something bad. But then a smile slowly showed on his face when he recognized them. He giggled and held up the shoe that he was clutching. Then, he threw the shoe to their direction. The baby got another one and threw it to them again. He was inviting them to play.

Kyoko, let out a mixture of a sob and laugh. She ran to him and picked him up into a tight hug and pulled away just enough to look the baby in the face. Don't ever do that again, okay?" Kyoko scolded him even when he still cannot understand. "I was so worried." She said and kissed him all over his face.

Ren crouched next to them and ruffled the baby's hair. After Kyoko's face kisses, he leaned in to kiss his hair. The baby began to babble and held up another shoe to them again and they chuckled. As their minds clear from panic and worry, one thought struck them. _How did the baby got out of his crib on his own?_

* * *

_I'm sooooo sorry it's soooo short… I will make it up next year ^_^\/ I hope you liked it though… And I'm sorry I'm so slow at updating… and for the cliffy… again… Thanks so much for continue reading, reviewing, alerting, fav-ing and everything… Love you guys… and Merry Christmas and Happy new year to you all! ^.^_

_The last part was kinda inspired from my baby years. When I was older, my nanny told me that one day when she was taking care of me and at the same time looking after her little store, she put me in my crib for a moment to attend to her costumer. But when on her way back to the room, she found me on the floor crawling towards her. And until now, she still didn't know how I got out of my crib. Lol ^_^ hope you enjoyed it…_


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat! And its characters…

_This is for the one who requested an early update for her/his birthday… Hope you'll like it… This will just be my Christmas/New year gift to you all… Just finally finished it, so my apologies for all the typos and wrong grammars… I know I'm not that good with English grammar to begin with… Enjoy! ^_^_

Chapter 30

Kyoko and Ren reluctantly dropped the baby off at the daycare center and went to their respective work. But that day, they were so pumped up, they worked twice as hard and twice as fast, and so eager to go home to spend every second of their remaining time with the baby before they hand them over to some strangers and would not see him forever.

Kyoko was the first one to got off work because she had less work that day than Ren. She immediately dashed over to the center to picked up the baby. They went to the park again and Kyoko let baby Ren try to walk on the ground by holding both his hand, assisting him and teaching him to walk. They played at the swings and slides which they both really enjoyed. The whole time Jeffrey, their driver, was taping them with Ren's video. Kyoko did not want Ren to miss this moment with baby Ren. They played enthusiastically for thirty minutes and then, decided to go to their usual store to get groceries.

Kyoko did not use the stroller because she planned to buy more ingredients and pushing both the stroller and cart would be a hassle. So she carried baby Ren by hand which the baby liked because he get to hug Kyoko. She got a cart and put the baby in it. Baby Ren enjoyed the ride a lot and he got to touch and hold the things Kyoko bought.

When they arrived home, Kyoko juggled between feeding the baby and preparing their dinner. She was dancing around the kitchen multi-tasking. After feeding the baby, Ren was still not home yet. So, she decided to bathe the baby because he was all dirty from all the playing in the park and playing with his food. Even after all the playing outside, baby Ren was still very energetic in the bath. He played with his floating rubber ducky that Ren bought him. He repeatedly hit it, trying to strike it down unto the water, which splashed all around. By the time they were done, Kyoko was soaking wet. Kyoko hurriedly dried and dressed the baby. She put him in his walker, dragged him inside the bathroom and closed the door. The bathroom was big enough for him to walk around with his walker. Kyoko prepared the bath, stripped and dipped inside the tub.

* * *

Ren, as soon as he got off work, hurried home as fast as he could without running a red light and get into an accident. He even forgot his gentleman and graceful reputation and practically ran to the elevators and to their apartment door. He opened the door and called out excitedly, "I'm home!" He slipped off his shoes and was confused when nobody replied. The lights inside were already on, so Kyoko was clearly home. He passed the living room and into the kitchen. They were empty. But the table was messy and the sink had dirty pots and dishes.

Ren padded to their bedroom and found it empty and so was their closet. He was about to go check the laundry when he heard noises coming from the bathroom. He went to stand in front of the door and pressed his ear on it to understand the muffled voices.

"Ren! No! Don't touch that. Hey! Come here." Ren recognized Kyoko's voice and heard noises that seemed like splashing of water and plastic rolling on the bathroom tile floor. "Good boy! Now give me that." He heard the baby babbling. But her words were causing inappropriate images in his head. "Good… No, no, no… Ren… Don't come inside!"

The real Ren could not take what he was hearing anymore, so he spoke up and made his presence known. "Kyoko? Are you okay in there?"

Kyoko, inside the tub, froze and her heart started racing against her ribs as she realized that Ren was standing outside the door while she was sitting inside the tub naked, and on top of that she forgot to lock the door. _Even if I locked it, since when did that stopped him? _Kyoko thought. She did not realized the double meaning of her thoughts.

Kyoko was jerked out of her thoughts when the baby rolled in his walker to the door. The baby clearly recognized Ren's voice and smiled widely. "daa, daa, dada, dada!" The baby called out happily.

"Hey there, little guy. You two seem to be enjoying yourselves in there. Can I join in?" Ren greeted and asked hopefully and half jokingly.

"No!"

"Daa!"

Kyoko and the baby said at the same time.

"Okay, I'm coming in." Ren teased.

"Ren! I mean, Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko exclaimed as she hugged herself into a ball trying to cover herself. Ren chuckled and the baby giggled too upon hearing Ren's chuckle.

"I'm just coming in to get the baby, so you can enjoy your bath." He explained and asked, "Did you lock the door?" There was a moment of silence before Kyoko answered 'no'. "Close the shower curtains. I promise, I won't take a peek." He said with a small smile while he was trying his hardest to stop his imagination from running wild. Ren heard the shower curtains closed and turned the knob of the bathroom door open. The baby looked up at Ren and smiled happily showing the only tooth he had.

"Hey… I'm home." He greeted and kissed the baby. "Now, where's my welcome home kiss?" Ren asked the baby. But baby Ren only turned to Kyoko's direction. Ren looked at the baby for a second and let out a laugh at the baby's response. "No, from you. Give me a kiss here." Ren pointed at his cheek, but baby Ren only put his hand on his cheek.

"Ren…" Kyoko whined nervously.

"Okay, okay. Let's go little guy. Your 'Mamma's kicking us out." He chuckled quietly as he pushed the walker with the baby out of the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

Kyoko walked out of their bedroom dressed in her pajamas and into the kitchen. She was surprise to see the table was already set and smiled appreciatively. She wondered where the two were when she did not find them at their living room. Then, she heard noises coming from the laundry room.

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" The baby broke into high pitched giggles and emerged running in his walker from the laundry room. "Arf! Arf! Arf!" The barking sound was not coming from the baby but it was surprisingly coming from a big guy in cute puppy plush animal hat, scarf and paw gloves, who was obviously Ren. He was in all fours and barking after the baby playfully.

Kyoko was stunned for a few seconds but then dashed to the living room couch to get their video camera in her purse. She ran to them and quickly taped them in their little game. Ren in his dog role barking at the baby trying to scare him. But the baby only giggled more and more that Kyoko and Ren could not helped but to laugh with him.

After their little game, Ren picked up the baby from his walker put him in his high chair to begin eating before their food grow cold. Kyoko could not stop giggling while looking at Ren wearing that cute hat. She nearly choke on her food, so Ren decided to take off the hat before Kyoko really choke on her food and put it on the baby, who rocked the cute hat with his super cute one-tooth-grin. Kyoko took a picture of baby Ren in her phone and could not stop herself from sharing it to Maria, Kanae, Chiori, Yashiro and the president.

After they finished eating their dinner, Ren helped Kyoko washed their dishes after ten minutes of persuading her. Ren then took his shower, while Kyoko and the baby laid down on the bed. Before she read a book to the baby, she looked at the pictures in her phone one last time. She smiled at the baby's picture and then scrolled it to the previous picture she had taken. It was a picture of the cute but still screaming sexy Tsuruga Ren wearing that plush animal hat and paws. She took it secretly while Ren, hands in the paw gloves, posed as a scary dog showing his paws with sharp nails to the baby next to him in his high chair. Kyoko giggled and flipped her phone close and read the baby his bedtime story.

Ren exited the bathroom in his pajamas and heard Kyoko finished reading the story to the now asleep baby. Ren smiled and moved to picked up the baby from the bed and transfer him to his crib but Kyoko stopped him. "What?" He asked in confusion.

"I want to sleep next to him." She said. There were two reasons Kyoko wanted to sleep with the baby. First, "There's only more than a day left. I want to spend as much time with him." She explained to Ren. And second was, she was scared of a repeat of last night's sleeping positions.

Ren simply nodded and slipped to his side of the bed with the baby in between them like a line of pillows separating them. He looked at her as she looked at the sleeping baby's face.

"Are you sure you want to give him away?" Ren asked in a whisper. Kyoko looked at him. He saw her searched her mind for an answer.

"I don't know…" She quietly answered as she continued to gaze lovingly at the baby again. "…It's not like he's mine to begin with…" She caressed the baby's cheek.

"But do you want to keep him?" Ren persisted in getting her to tell her true feelings. "Be with him forever?"

"We already know that we have to give him to a real family from the beginning. So we don't really have a choice." She replied. Ren noticed that she did not really answer his question.

"We do have a choice." Ren pointed out.

"No, we don't. We can't keep him, Ren." Kyoko agued and then suddenly realized what she just said. "I mean, _I _can't keep him. Like you said, he's better off being with a real, complete family who loves him and-" Kyoko would have continued ranting when Ren put a finger on her lips. Then, she noticed the baby stirred in his sleep and realized she was talking too loudly.

Ren was surprised and felt a little bit hopeful because that was the first time he heard Kyoko said the word love without stammering. But he did understood where she was coming from. They were really not in the best position to keep a baby and he knew it would really be unfair for Kyoko. It may not affected him and his work as much but he knew their over two months of pretend-family changed Kyoko's daily routine and slowed her career's progress. So he did not continue to pursue the subject.

Ren just looked at her with love and whispered, "Alright, I understand. Sweet dreams, Kyoko." And kissed the baby good night.

"Good night, Ren." Kyoko said in a barely audible whisper and he closed his eyes to succumb to a deep, restful slumber.

* * *

_I'm so sorry it's so short, but I think it's sweet… Don't you think? I know some of you are patiently waiting for the storm I was talking and it is coming… The first wave of it was the sudden bad news and the second wave will be coming soon… But not in the next chapter, I think. Anyways, thank you so much for continue reading, reviewing, alerting, fav-ing and just liking my story… May God bless you all and Happy New Year! I hope that next year, I would be a __**faster **__writer than I am now, don't you agree? ^_^ _


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat! And its characters…

_I just finished it, so I'm so sorry for the typos and wrong grammars… I hope you'll like it… Enjoy! ^_^_

Chapter 31

The next day was like usual, except for the early alarm waking them up, who was the little, itty, bitty, cutie baby between Ren and Kyoko. When baby Ren woke up, he just loved and was so happy to see his mamma and dadda so much he started licking, I mean kissing them both and slapping, I mean touching their faces. Ren and Kyoko both woke up with a slightly wet and pink faces. The adult Ren retaliated by tickling baby Ren and the day started with a bubble of laughter on their bed. Kyoko left the two Rens in the bedroom to prepare their breakfast in the kitchen. But lately, she was having trouble identifying which was the baby and the adult, because the adult Ren was also as playful and handful as the baby.

Ren changed the baby and dressed him up before putting him on his walker and dragging him to the bathroom with him. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. Dragged the baby with him again to their closet to change his clothes for the day. They finally came out of the bedroom and smelled the delicious smell of eggs and soup. Ren wanted to feed the baby but Kyoko begged him not to, because she was sure that it would make them late. The two of them would be in a mess before the baby could finish all his food.

Breakfast passed by quickly and Ren washed the dishes with baby Ren wandering around near him while Kyoko took her turn to dress up for the day. They went out and drove to drop the baby off to the daycare center. They looked at the baby sadly as he disappeared inside the center with the lady working in there. It was their last day with him and they regrettably could not spend every minute of it with him.

After that, they went to their respective jobs wearily but also excited to get all the jobs done. Kyoko's morning schedule were a unusually packed. She barely had time to catch her breath and she was getting worried if she could go home earlier than yesterday. She had many LoveMe jobs half of the morning and then she went to the studio of the current drama she was playing in. Though she was a little confused when she noticed that the director were filming all scenes she was in first in the schedule that day. So she was let out earlier than she expected and had a long lunch.

Kyoko then went to her last appointment that day. It was to a variety show and she was one of the guests. With a lot of experience as Bo the chicken in Kimagure Rock, she knew how to liven things up and make the audience enjoy. She was there to promote her dramas and the first showing of her new lotion commercial. It was supposed to be with Sho but thankfully, he was out of town. The hosts were very impressed by her because of how she can completely change her looks and attitude each character she played in after watching the preview of her drama and the new commercial.

Kyoko wore a cute sundress and heels. She looked very girly and innocent unlike all the roles she played in which made all the audience including the hosts wonder how can a girl like her play such terrifying roles. So they let her and the audience play a question and answer with multiple choices game, to get to know her more. They would ask her a question with a given multiple choices. The audience would guess what her answer will be. They would just press one of three buttons in the small device they were given and the screen on stage would show a poll of their answers. Then, Kyoko would show everyone her answer written on her small white board.

"First question." Mika, one of the host said. "What would make you happy? A. Flowers, B. Chocolates and C. A picture of your crush's or boyfriend's smiling face?"

The audience push their buttons as Kyoko scribbled her answer on the white board. They showed the results of the answers of the audience. Flowers was 60%, Chocolates was 20% and Crush's picture was 90%. Then, she blushed cutely as she revealed her answer. She only scribbled _flower. _She wrote that answer thinking of her birthdays since she turn seventeen, where Ren never failed to give her a rose and that wonderful dreamy night of her graduation.

"Well, there you go. Flowers always makes a girl happy guys, remember it." Aoi, the second host said. And the game continued. People guessing her answer. Sometimes the audience could guess her answer and sometimes not. The hosts also asked her why those were her answers and she gave brief reasons and omitting those private and more personal reasons. The questions were fairly simple, some were really silly and she answered straightforwardly, until the last question.

"Now, for the last question." Chiaki, the third host, announced with a sly smile as she read the question. "Who do you think is hotter? A. Fuwa Sho, you're co-star in the Fiona commercial… B. Murasame Taira, your co-star in your current drama, Whispers of death… And last but certainly not least, C. Your co-star way back in Dark Moon, Tsuruga Ren!"

Kyoko was stunned for a second and was in a panic as to who she would pick. But she knew, it was not absolutely not Sho. _If I pick Murasame, it would be so awkward if he found out later that I think he is… _She blushed. _Ren is obviously hot, no doubt about that. _She thought and blushed even more as she scribbled her answer. _I will just explain and apologize later. _

The audience's answer was the same as hers completely because Tsuruga Ren was 100% in the audience poll result. "Well, I think there's no arguing that for sure." Mika commented in a fan girl mode and the two other hosts agreed in an excited nod.

Kyoko finally breathed a sigh of relief when she exited the building and walked over to her car. She opened the door and gasped in surprise. Sitting on the back seat was a foreigner. But not just any foreigner. It was Ren. _Well… More like Cor- I mean Kuon. _A shiny pale gold blonde, blue eyed, beautiful man. He was holding baby Ren who just woken up from his peaceful sleep. He was cutely rubbing his eyes. Kyoko finally realized that she was holding the door open. She quickly looked around if anybody was watching and hurriedly slid inside. Thankfully, no one was around.

Ren, should I say Kuon, handed her the baby. Kyoko smiled sweetly as she hugged and kissed the still half-asleep baby. Then, she turned to Kuon and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What are you doing here?" She hissed. "And why… do you look like that?"

"Picking you up." Kuon answered with an honest boyish grin as the driver pulled away from the studio. "Because we're going family outing." He said excitedly.

"What? Wh-what about your work?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

"It's all taken care of already. No worries." Kuon replied with an assuring smile, then his face suddenly fell. "Why? Don't you want to go family outing with us?" He asked in his puppy dog eyes level three. Kyoko's eyes widened.

"Okay, okay! Just… don't look at me like that!" Kyoko answered frantically as she covered her eyes.

"Mamm…mmm…" The baby mumbled as he went back to sleep snuggling into Kyoko's chest, right between her breasts. She blushed red but then slowly smiled lovingly at him and ruffled his hair. She looked up at Kuon and froze because it was Emperor of the night who was looking at her. She scooted to the door of the car holding the baby and herself protectively and turning her upper body towards the car door side hiding her breasts the baby snuggled into which were the focus of the Emperor's eyes.

When Kuon noticed he looked at her fearful face and he smirked. "You should changed into your disguise now." Kyoko's eyes widened again and she wanted to go hide under a rock where his eyes could not look at her like that.

"N-no… Not with you around!" She barked at him. "Jeffrey-san! Can you please stop the car for a second?" She asked. When the car stopped, she shoved Kuon to sit in the front passenger seat as he tried to convince her that he could stay in the back and close his eyes and promised he would not peek. But she did not budge.

Once Kuon was in the front, she handed baby Ren gently to him and the car started to pull away again to their destination, which she still did not know. "Where are we going anyway?" She asked as she closed the curtain for privacy and started changing her clothes.

"It's a surprise." Kuon answered teasingly and she pouted.

She finished putting her wig and make-up on and asked for baby Ren to be handed back to her. But they did not stop again for Kuon to go back to the backseat. After a few while they arrive to their destination and she gasped. They were dropped off in front of Tokyo Disneyland. Kuon got out the stroller from the trunk and the baby bag. After buying their ticket, they were officially inside Tokyo Disneyland. Kyoko was also officially in la-la-land.

The baby woke up due to the bustling noises around and he looked so confused as he looked around curiously. Kuon put the plush doggie hat on him and he was just adorable. They didn't really go into any characters, they were just so natural but in order to keep up the foreigner disguise of Kuon, Kyoko and him talked in English. They passed by a store that sell hats and they went inside. Kuon put all crazy hats and head bands on Kyoko's head. She also did the same on him too but he was just too tall, she had a hard time.

"Ugh! You are a giant!" Kyoko grumbled.

"And you admire it." Kuon countered with a grin. She sighed in surrender, mumbling under her breath about him being a playboy. Then, he put a cute Minnie mouse ears headband on her head. Baby Ren giggled looking at Kyoko.

"You like it?" Kyoko asked the baby and the baby giggled again and tried to touch the ears. Kuon put a matching Mickey mouse ears headband too and the baby clapped enthusiastically. Kyoko giggled and tried to take a picture of him and baby Ren but Ren convince her to join. They bought their ear headbands and went to enjoy their time in Disneyland.

They went to let the baby ride the carousel. Kuon and baby Ren went on as Kyoko stood on the side and filmed them as they went by. Baby Ren seemed to really liked it that he did not want to get off. After that, it was Kyoko's turn with baby Ren to ride the Jolly Trolley and Kuon walked, keeping up with the very slow trolley and filmed the two of them. Then, they tour around inside the famous Disney castle. Kyoko was like in heaven and she felt like a princess. Kuon watched her lovingly and amusedly. He could not seemed to get tired of watching her. He took pictures of her and baby Ren with princesses they passed by.

It was already six in the evening, they went to a family restaurant and had their dinner. So far, nobody thought or even noticed Kuon as Ren. But of course some people were looking at him because he was a foreigner in their eyes and he was very handsome with his really cute Mickey mouse ears. It seemed that their covers were really solid.

It was a fun dinner. Kyoko was feeding baby Ren and then suddenly, Kuon's face was beside the baby and he opened his mouth waiting expectantly for Kyoko to feed him, too. At first Kyoko was surprised and a little annoyed at Kuon for always teasing her. But then, she saw the opportunity to make him eat a lot. She smile slyly and took a spoonful of his food and put it in his mouth. Kuon seemed to happily eat it though. Now, she was feeding to babies and was sure that Kuon was turning into a baby too. But she was still happy because she manage to get Kuon to eat a lot.

They went to a boat ride after dinner called "It's a small world.". In that ride, they traveled around the world in just under an hour. Baby Ren enjoyed it greatly because of music and all the colorful, many shapes he saw inside. Kyoko put baby Ren on the stroller and they walked to save a spot for the parade. When they arrived, the side of the roads the parade would pass by, was already packed. They tried to squeeze through them, but they could not reached the front.

Ren was holding Baby Ren in his arms and Kyoko tip toed to try get a good view of the road. The people were all startled when a loud music began, signaling the beginning of the electrical parade. Kuon, noticing Kyoko tiptoeing and half jumping, he crouched down with his back towards Kyoko. For a second, she just stared at his back.

"Come on, it's going to start now." Kuon said to her and motioned for her to get on his back. She opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out. "Come on. You'll miss the fairies and the princesses." That really did the work. But she still hesitantly and awkwardly got on his back. Kuon felt her stiffen on his back when he slowly got up. Kyoko tightened the grip on his neck when they stood up. Holding the two of them was easy for him, she noticed. He touched one of her legs to help her wrap it around his torso and she squeaked.

"Kyoko, you'll fall if you won't wrap it around me." Kuon told her. She whimpered and blushed as she slowly wrapped her legs around him. When her legs locked around him, she felt it was easy and more comfortable position because she could put her weight on her legs and not on her arms that wrapped around his neck. _I bet I look like a monkey wrapped around him. _She thought and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Kuon asked curiously. But she did not get to reply because she gasped as soon as she saw the sparkling fairy rolling down the road. Her eyes also sparkled dreamily as she could not get her eyes of the fairy float. On the background she heard muted voices of baby Ren and Kuon.

The whole parade, she was like in a dream. She did not even heard herself squeal in delight like a little girl who got her first Barbie doll. Kuon was feeling very satisfied. Though Kyoko's breasts felt so soft and was getting him excited. He held it in, especially when the baby was in front of them. Sadly, the parade finally ended. Kyoko was still in a trance, so he did not bother to wake her up as they or Kuon walked them to their last destination. He walked with Kyoko on his back and pushing the stroller with baby Ren in it.

They ended the night with Disney's amazing fireworks show. The whole time she was still on Kuon's back because she was mesmerized and focused on the firework show to noticed that she was still on his back. Thankfully to Kuon, Kyoko wore jeans that day and it was dark. If not, their would have been a bloodbath for those who looked Kuon's woman's legs.

When Kyoko came out of her daze. She asked him to let her down but he wouldn't let her because people were all going out and squeezing with each other towards the exit. He didn't want to chance losing her in the crowd. So, she tightly gripped him and squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment as Kuon made their way to the exit. At last, they got out and waited for their car.

When they finally arrived home, they were exhausted but were very happy and satisfied. Baby Ren was already soundly asleep. Kuon wore a beanie to hide his hair and put on his contacts when they came up to their apartment. They changed into their pajamas and slid into bed with the baby between them. They looked at each and smiled as they exchanged good nights. Kyoko closed her eyes and snuggled to the soft comforter and bed.

"We can keep him, you know." Kuon suddenly whispered. Kyoko's eyes snapped open and found a pair of serious blue eyes. Her eyes softened and then showed sadness.

Kyoko did not met Kuon's eyes but looked at baby Ren, as she whispered back, "It's not real…"

* * *

_By far, this is the longest chapter of Baby Ren I have ever written. Whew! So did you liked it? I certainly hoped you did. Just so you know, it's not the end… lol If I ended it here, someone would kill me… or maybe stalk me like Kyoko with Sawara-san until I continue the story… But it's goodbye baby Ren… Anyways, Thanks for much for continue reading, reviewing, alerting, fav-ing and just liking my story… see yah next chap guys… ^_^_


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat! And its characters…

_Here's another chapter… The ending of Baby Ren… huhuhu… Before you get mad at me, please read all words until the very end… ^_^\/ hope you'll like it… Enjoy!_

Chapter 32

The next morning was a very quite morning for Kyoko and Ren. But certainly not for baby Ren. He was the same noisy, babbling innocent baby. He did not know what that day was, so he was still the same as always. They watched him sadly as he happily had his breakfast. They were dragging their feet that morning not wanting to go out of their humble home because once they do, they were going to lost the baby forever.

But Kyoko and Ren did not have a choice, so they set out to the president's mansion. Both of their schedules were left open in that time for the last drop off of the baby. And that was the last time they will be wearing their disguises. When they arrived, Sebastian showed them to a room where the president were.

They greeted each other and then the president led them in front of his fireplace. "Let's take a picture of the three of you for remembrance." He said with smile. All Ren and Kyoko could do were nod. Kyoko was holding the baby with Ren close by her side. He wrapped a hand around her as they stood in front of a fire place. Sebastian took the pictures.

After that, they handed to the president the baby and kissed him goodbye with sad and teary eyes. Kyoko also handed the president a small letter envelope. "What's this?" The president inquired.

Kyoko pressed her lips in a line trying so hard not to cry before she answered the president. "It's a… list… of what the baby likes and dislikes… and what to do if something's wrong or if the baby won't stop cr-ying…" Her voice broke. "Just… advices to get them use to… him."

The president nodded understandingly and the two retreated towards the door, looking back and waving one last time to baby Ren. On the hallway on their way out he heard her sniffled a few times. "Are you okay?" Ren asked Kyoko in concern as they stopped walking.

"…Y-yeah… I'm fine." Kyoko answered with a nod. But Ren knew she was not. So, Ren gathered her in his arms in a comforting hug as she cried her heart out. He murmured comforting and assuring words to her as he rubbed her back.

When she calmed down, they pulled apart and walked out of the president's mansion. They changed out of their disguises and headed out to their respective jobs. The whole day Ren and Kyoko did not see each other again. As everything were a blur for Kyoko. She was feeling exhausted and anxious and worried and everything. She could not keep herself from thinking about baby Ren when she was not acting or in the middle of her job.

When she came home to Daruma-ya, the couple were so happy to see her and know that she would live with them again. Her excuse was, the apartment she was living in was in the middle of remodeling and renovations. Kyoko was also very thankful that her car and driver was still with him that whole day. But starting tomorrow, she won't be seeing Jeffrey anymore.

As she lay in her futon, she was not very comfortable. It felt weird for her, she was living in that room for more than two years and when she left for more than two months, she felt uncomfortable and out of place in that same room. But she knew it was not about the room. It was about how she felt inside that room. About how much she misses baby Ren and surprisingly… the real adult Ren. She misses them both. And it was not helping when she checked her phone every five minutes. It was bugging her. She even glared at the thing. She was just used to getting calls from Ren and it just felt weird when her phone did not ring once all day.

Ren was not any better than Kyoko. When he arrived home, he walked to her living room and dropped on the couch without even bothering to turn on the lights. His whole apartment felt empty and cold and lifeless. No one welcomed him home. No baby that lights up his world with just a smile or a giggle. He checked his phone which was the hundred times that day. No calls and messages from Kyoko. He wanted to call her but then noticed the time. It was almost midnight and he did not want to wake her up from her peaceful sleep. He flipped it close.

Kyoko was staring at Ren's number on her phone's contacts. She was debating whether she was going to push that call button or not. She was startled when her phone rang and the caller ID showed that it was Ren. Now, her heart was thumping against her ribcage in a mile per second. She stared at her phone for few second in panic and then remembered that she had to answer it. She clumsily pushed the answer button and put the phone against her ear.

"H-hello?" Kyoko greeted nervously. There was silence on the end and only nervous pounding of her heart on her side of the phone.

"Hi…" Ren finally replied. "I'm sorry if I disturbed your sleep… Mogami-san."

Kyoko did not know why but she felt a prick on her heart when she heard her last name instead of her first name. But she shook it off and put the thought to the back of her mind.

"I-it's okay, Tsuruga-san. I wasn't asleep yet." She replied. Ren unconsciously nodded on his side even when she could not see it.

"So, how was your day?" He asked.

"Uhm… It was okay. How about your's?"

"Well, I just got home. So, it was pretty busy." Ren replied with a sigh.

"Did you have dinner already?" Kyoko asked suspiciously.

"Yes!" He replied immediately, which caused more suspicion.

"Tsu…ru…ga…san?" She asked in a dark voice.

"I-I swear, Kyoko, I did eat dinner." Ren tried to convinced her. There was silence and then she sighed in surrender. Since she could not do anything about it anymore.

"I really don't know how you keep yourself alive with just onigiri and coffee." Kyoko started her usual rant about his health. "If only I'm there, I could have fixed you up with something."

"Why don't you come and fix me dinner then?" Ren replied teasingly with smirk.

"Hmmp!" Kyoko said disapprovingly. "I think you're getting spoiled."

"You're the one spoiling me." Ren countered with a chuckle. Kyoko was silent at that comment. "Are you really okay?" He asked in a whisper with a trace of concern in his voice.

"Yes…"Kyoko replied. _I'm feeling a little bit okay now that I talked to you. _Kyoko thought in addition but did not say out loud. "Are you?"

"Hmm… No." He replied straightforwardly. "I'm feeling a little bit lonely." And it was true, to Kyoko he sounded lonely. She imagined him alone in his huge apartment and thought that it would really make anyone feel lonely. She heard him sigh again. "I'll let you catch on your sleep now. Good night, Ky-, Mogami-san."

"Good night, Tsuruga-san." She whispered back. And then heard the tone that signaled the call ended. She flipped her phone close and closed her eyes willing for sleep to take her.

* * *

The next day, Kyoko was called to the president's office. She was nervous as to why she was called up. She fearfully turn the door knob of the president's office to enter. She was greeted by princely president. He was dressed as a prince who looked like he just walked out of a fairytale movie. Kyoko's eyes sparkled for a moment.

She was led to her seat across a woman who looked bewildered as any person who first met the president. Without further ado, the president started his princely talk. "Ah… What a nice morning this is for a nice meeting of two lovely ladies." He said and did a princely bow. "Good morning, princesses." He smiled charmingly.

"Mogami-kun, meet your new manager, Asamiya Hayaka-san." He motioned to the woman in front of her. "Asamiya-san, this is your new charge, Mogami Kyoko a.k.a Kyoko."

They bowed to each and murmured their 'nice to meet you-s' and 'please take care of me-s'. Kyoko wanted to object, but she thought that it was kind of rude to Hayaka to refuse her in her face, even if she was intending it to the president. The president somehow read her mind. "No objections, my lady." He said sternly. "You're getting more and more popular. You have two ongoing dramas right now. Offers are stacking up and now that you're finally free, we can get started on it. Understood?"

Kyoko could only nod. What the president said were all true. "Now, Asamiya-san is going to drive you around too. NO more walking, taking the bus and train, or riding your bike." Lory looked at her with narrowed eyes to let her see that he was being serious. "Okay, now off you go to my loyal servant, Sawara-san." He said.

They bowed awkwardly and turned to exit the all the prince's domain. They went to Sawara and got Kyoko's schedule and offers. The two ladies then set off to Kyoko's jobs. They chatted on the road between jobs and slowly getting to know each other.

Hayaka was still a little in her mid-twenties. She has been in the industry as a manager for more than two years like Kyoko. But she only did temporary jobs. It was her first time having a permanent charge. She did a research on Kyoko already and she was impressed. On lunch break, they found out that they both have a hobby of cooking and eating healthy foods. That was a really good icebreaker.

On their way to another job, Kyoko saw on the a billboard screen Ren's toothpaste commercial. Well, it was actually of the two of them. She blushed furiously as she remembered their kiss. She remembered the feel of his lips against hers and unconsciously touched her lips with her fingers. _It was so soft… and gentle… and sweet… _She thought. Then she remembered the wine jelly, vain day incident. _Would it have felt like that? IF… he kissed me on the lips that time? _She caught herself and shook her head furiously to erase the thought.

"Are you okay, Kyoko-san?" Asamiya asked in concern from the driver's side. Kyoko nodded furiously. She looked at her weird charge for a second and stared back at the road.

For the rest of the day, everything about their kiss kept plaguing her mind. It was driving her crazy. It just would not get out of her head and it did not help when everywhere she went, it kept reminding her of that kiss. When her manager turned on the radio the announcer was talking about that commercial. People around her, on set, in the studio or just the people she passed by, seemed to talk about that particular commercial. Even words spoken or sang with a kiss sound on it seemed louder than other sounds and syllable. She would tense up upon hearing it and would be reminded of the kiss.

Kyoko's manager was asking her what was wrong with her because she always seemed tense and distracted, except when she was acting which she was so thankful about. She did not want a repeat of that incident in Dark Moon. It would greatly sadden her to know that she was disrupting filming because of her unprofessional behavior. So, to get her mind off the kiss and concentrate before her next job begins, which was the chicken in Kimagure, she flipped her phone open and looked at pictures of baby Ren.

While Kyoko was waiting for her job to begin, she studied her charge's schedule and offers. But before that, she went to buy water for her and Kyoko because she was feeling thirsty. Asamiya looked down when her phone rang. She was in a cross path in a hallway and she did not see people coming towards her from the hallway branching to her right.

"Kyah!" Asamiya squeaked as she collided and her bottom hit the floor.

"Oh! I am so sorry." A man's voice said to her and strong arms helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Thank you." Asamiya replied without looking up at the man. Her phone was still ringing and she hurriedly answered it. "Hello?… Yes, Sawara-san. I will let Kyoko-san know. We'll come by and pick it up after her job tonight. Thank you…Bye."

Asamiya hung up and looked up at the two men. The one she collided into and the other one was the famous Tsuruga Ren. She immediately bowed and asked for their forgiveness for not paying attention. They just smiled at her politely.

"No, we're at fault too." The man she collided, who she now identified as Yashiro-san, Ren's manager, replied. "Uhm, we could not help but overhear. Are you by any chance to talking about Sawara Takenori-san and Kyoko-chan from Love Me section of LME?"

"Uh…" Asamiya stared at him in confusion for a few seconds. "Yes."

"Is she here right now?" Yashiro asked a little too excitedly. "Are you her new manager?"

Asamiya could only nod. Yashiro asked her where Kyoko was and Asamiya told him which studio Kyoko was in. She told him readily because she knew that they were from LME too. Then Yashiro asked her if he come with her to where she was going and left Ren there standing alone. Asamiya was so confused but stayed silent as she walked beside the grinning manager.

Ren let out a sigh at his scheming manager. Yashiro was not even discreet in doing his match making. But still, Ren made his way to where the manager says Kyoko was.

* * *

_Oooohhh… what's going to happen now? :3 ho ho ho ho… well, that's my evil laugh. Though it sounds like a santa laugh. LOL Thank you so much guys for continue reading, reviewing, alerting, fav-ing and just liking my fic. In chapter 20 or something I wrote that was the last arc and I have a surprise for baby Ren. I said that because I planned to end baby Ren after they give the baby to the president because the story after was not about baby Ren anymore. And that story would be the part 2 of baby Ren, a sequel… But I changed my mind because I know many readers would be mad for a lousy ending. So I decided to just continue it here… What well happen is still the effect of Baby Ren so, it's still kinda about Baby Ren… ^_^ Hope you'll still enjoy it… And please be patient with me… we'll get there… to wherever that happy ending we're looking for… :D_

_Oh yeah... don't forget to check out my "Prisoner" SB! English fandub in my youtube channel in my homepage here in Fanfiction. ^_^_


	33. Chapter 33

_I would have uploaded this last night but I could not log in... I was nervous it might be another megaupload incident... :( But anyways, it's not and there's nothing illegal here, so to speak... ^_^ It's a sigh of relief... _**  
**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Skip Beat! And its characters…

_Hey… I'm sorry I was missing in action for almost two weeks. I was emotionally(?) drained, you could say… I did wrote consecutively in the four weeks or maybe three… I needed a break to recover… And I was busy… So let's get the ball rolling… Hope you'll enjoy it! ^_^_

Chapter 33

Ren gracefully walked over to the studio Kyoko's new manager told him. He slowly opened the door and saw the crews bustled around to get ready. He noticed that it was the Kimagure Rock set. _So she's the guest here today?_ He thought. He stopped one of the crews to ask where Kyoko was. Seeing that he was Tsuruga Ren, the crew happily told him the directions to Kyoko's dressing room. So he made his way to her, excited and nervous. It just has been a day and a half since he last saw her but to him it felt like a week already. He could not wait to see her, to see for himself how she was doing.

Kyoko was looking at the pictures of baby Ren in her phone. She missed him so much it hurt. She smiled at the cute picture she had taken during that dinner they had three nights ago. Baby Ren was so cute with the plush doggie hat. She clicked the button for the next picture. She blushed hot red when she saw the cutest picture she had ever seen of Ren. She was so absorbed in her own world that she did not hear the door opened.

"Kyoko?" She heard a masculine voice that she knew so well called her name. She stilled in surprised. _W-wha-what's happening to me? _She thought to herself confusedly as she blushed more. _I can hear his voice calling me when I just thought of him! _She could hear the warning bells going off somewhere in her mind.

"Kyoko?" The voice called her name again. It felt so real to her and it was freaking her out. "Kyoko!" The voice again called her, this time stronger. She jerked her head around to look where it came from. She was shocked when she saw the man she was thinking of just a second ago standing several feet behind her. Her eyes were wide and her face flushed again down to her neck. But she was confused when she saw his face with a shock expression too. Her brows furrowed in confusion. She saw him looking down and she followed his gaze down and found the costume she was in. _No! _She gasped in surprise.

There was a knock and a voice called out. "Bo! You're on in five minutes."

Kyoko was startled by the voice and jumped a little as she dropped her phone to the ground. She looked down at her phone and then up at Ren again but now he was emitting dark waves of aura. _Nooooo! He's going to kill me! He's going to kill me! _She mentally shouted fearfully and whimpered under his fierce gaze. She could not take anymore, so she bowed down, as much as the chicken suit could do. "I'm so sorry." She squeaked and flew out of the room with her chicken head.

Kyoko panted when she arrived at the set. But she did not have time to worry about what she was going to do or say to Ren later if he was still there in her dressing room because the show was already starting. It took all of her strength and professionalism to get into Bo's character.

While Ren stood frozen inside Bo's dressing room with his mind in overdrive thinking of what he just discovered. _She is Bo? Kyoko is Bo. Since when was she Bo? Was she the same Bo he confessed his feelings to? So I practically confessed to her. Is she toying with me? _But the innocent face of Kyoko flashed in his mind and he thought it was not possible. Then the chicken's almost Yakuza way of settling marriage to a sixteen year old girl also flashed in his mind. _I don't think she knows I was talking about her though. _He let out a laugh which turned into a sigh as he blushed a little when he remembered all the things he had said to the chicken. But then he turned serious. _Why did she hide it from me? I told her all my secrets. Well, except for my feelings for her. But I thought we are closer… somehow… _He clenched his fist in frustration.

"Ren?" Yashiro called at Ren. He suddenly whirled to look at his manager. "Why are you standing there frozen?"

Ren just stared at his manager blankly and then glanced to Kyoko's manager. "Uh… she was just called out to her job." He answered as he looked back to where she stood before. He looked at the ground and noticed her open phone. He walked towards it and picked it up curiously. He then remembered how she blushed furiously. He looked at her phone and was surprised to see the picture she was looking at. His lips twitched and slowly curved into a smile, a heavenly smile.

Yashiro and Asamiya stared at Ren in awe at his expression. It was like he was shining brightly like the sun. They were both so curious at he was looking at. Yaashiro did not take his curiosity anymore, slowly took a step towards Ren but when his foot touched the ground, it broke the spell. Ren looked up and glared at him. Yashiro instantly froze in his spot as he watched Ren's thumb with great speed pushed buttons on Kyoko's phone. Ren then flipped it closed and looked around for her purse. He was already familiar with all of her purse since he saw every purse she had everyday for the two months or so in their closet. He quietly put it in safely inside and close the purse.

* * *

When the show finally ended, Kyoko breathe a sigh inside the costume. But when she remembered what happened before in her dressing room, she shivered in fear. _What am I going to do now? Wh-what if he's still there? _She slowly went back stage in fear.

"Kyoko-chan." Asamiya called out. Kyoko jumped almost five feet in the air as she whirled around to find her new manager smiling at her. But then frowned at her reaction. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I-it's okay, Asamiya-san." Kyoko replied and took the chicken head off of her head. She looked around her cautiously and found that she was alone. "Uhm… I-is Tsu-tsuruga-san still there?"

"No, they already left to his next job." Asamiya replied and was confused as to why her charge looked so frightened at the thought of the famous actor still there in her dressing room because as far as she saw an hour ago, Tsuruga Ren was glowing as he looked at something in Kyoko's phone. She thought they were close like friends… or maybe more, as far as that deadly smile Tsuruga showed.

"Here." Asamiya handed Kyoko a bottle of water. "I'm really surprised you are Bo the chicken and still are all this time even though you are already so popular."

"Really? But I like this job. This is my first job on screen after all." Kyoko replied cheerfully now that she found out that the coast was clear. They slowly made their way to the dressing room.

"Hee? That's so remarkable Kyoko-chan that you're still here after so long." Asamiya commented and Kyoko blushed at her compliment. "Oh yeah, we have to drop by LME tonight before driving you home. Sawara-san has a new offer for you. He sounded so excited, it must really be a great role."

Kyoko's brightened at the news. "I'm looking forward to it." She said enthusiastically but then remembered something. _What if I run into Ren there? _She thought fearfully. And she was back into worrying again and again about seeing her beloved sempai.

* * *

The man looked at the his computer to the final draft of the paper tomorrow. He examined the pictures, every word, every letter of the headline article. He had been so surprised that he almost got into an accident when he first saw that commercial when he drove to work that morning. He thought the guy just looked familiar when he took the picture and the last time he saw him, he had a child in hand with a beautiful woman beside him. But when he saw that commercial, it confirmed his hunch.

He could not really believed his luck. It was just his hobby to take pictures and that vacation was a gift from the predecessor editor in chief of the company. He could not believed he stumbled into an earth-shattering news of the squeaky clean most desirable man of Japan. He could not wait for everyone to read this article tomorrow and to find out the sales rating after tomorrow.

* * *

Kyoko laid on her futon thinking of what she was going to say to Ren. She was so relieved that she did not run into Ren at the LME. Though Asamiya was bewildered when Kyoko dragged her with her as they made their way sneakily in the longest route she had ever taken to Sawara's desk. All the ducking and crawling and tiptoeing really made Asamiya tired. When they got the script and Sawara finished talking, they went out of LME as fast as they could. Well, as fast as Kyoko could because Asamiya was just dragged by the arm behind Kyoko.

Kyoko moved and laid on her side and she curled into a ball. _What do I do? The demon Lord will probably kill me. And what do I say if he asks me why I hid it from him?… _She thought worriedly. _I can't possibly say I just wanted to help him because he won't let me help him if she was herself, his mere kohai. _She reached for her Ren doll and pointed it to her.

"Help me? You are just a mere Kohai who is in Showbiz barely three years. You're a thousand years too early to help me." The Ren doll scolded her.

"That's what he'll probably say." She said and sighed. "Now, he'll hate me… and fillet me… seasoned me and grill me alive…" She continued to worry herself to sleep.

* * *

Ren finally got home and went straight to his bedroom. He flopped down onto it and sighed. He took out his phone and flipped it open. He opened the message he sent from Kyoko's phone earlier. He could not believe Kyoko had a picture of him in that plush doggie hat in her phone. But the most surprising was she was looking at his picture. _That was probably why she was blushing so hard when she saw me. _He smiled like an idiot and clicked his way into his own photo album of his phone. He smiled heavenly as he looked at the picture of her. _She's not the only one who has a secret picture. _His phone's screen showed a picture of Kyoko's sleeping face. Tiredness crept in and he fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Lory was up all night, deciding the most important thing in the universe. What to do when you visit a sick and sleeping Seichi? A) Kiss him secretly B) Cook for him C) Brush his hair with your fingers. The president looked like he was deciding the fate of the universe. He has been at it since midnight and now, it was already six in the morning. He did not even hear Sebastian opened the door and walked towards him.

"Good Morning, Sir." Sebastian greeted. "I think we have a problem."

"Oh yes, indeed, Sebastian." Lory agreed gravely. "What do I do? Seichi might get mad if I kiss him while he slept. If I cook for him, it might not be to his taste. If I brush my fingers through his hair, I might wake him up." He babbled on like it was world crisis.

"Uhm, sir, that's not what I mean." Sebastian interjected in a serious and urgent tone. "It's about the paper this morning. I think you have to read this immediately."

Lory finally looked at his butler when he heard the tone of his voice. Sebastian handed Lory the newspaper. Lory took one glance and it was over. He knew what it was all about. The big headline was enough for a monkey to know what it was talking about. And the pictures were worse. Someone did say that 'a picture paints a thousand words'. But those pictures were millions… not just words but also in cash because the media would make a lot of money with just those pictures Lory was seeing in front of him.

_O.o Oohhhh… so exciting! Lol What could it be? But I think it's pretty obvious though… I'm so sorry for all the typos and wrong grammars… me only human… LOL :D BTW I haven't played a dating sim game before, so please excuse my ignorance for the Seichi part… ^_^ But I really hope you enjoyed it… And I thank you guys so much for continue reading, reviewing, alerting, fav-ing and just liking this story of mine… Wish me luck for the next chap… see yah ^_^_


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat! And its characters…

_I'm so so so so so sorry… I have no excuses… Yes, I was busy but really I was just not in the mood to write. I don't know why… I really need an inspiration to write faster. Anyways, enough about that. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! ^_^_

Chapter 34

Ren was having a very nice dream- obviously about Kyoko- when out of nowhere an annoyingly loud sound pierced his ears. He reached for his alarm clock on his bedside table and pushed the snooze button but the sound still continued. His hand continued its search blindly until he felt his phone under his hand. He flipped it open and put it on his ear. "Hello." Ren answered sleepily.

"Ren! Congratulations! You finally did it!" A familiar voice exclaimed through the speaker of his phone. Ren recognized it as the president's.

"Did what?" Ren asked confusedly as his still half asleep brain processed the president's words.

"You are finally not a boring man." The president told him satisfactorily.

"Come on, Boss. What the hell's going on?" Ren barked at the phone. Kuon's impatient side came out.

"Well, my dear boy, you just made the front page of today's paper." Lory enlightened him. "Oh, you really got to read this. It's so exciting! And the title is so catchy, too. Wait till you see it." The president exclaimed almost excitedly. "And the pictures! Wow! It's perfect! Picture perfect!" Lory chuckled heartily.

Ren was stunned at first and when the president started talking about the pictures, he groaned. "What the f*** did I do, Boss?" He barked angrily at his phone. It was so early in the morning and the president was beating around the bush and it was driving him mad.

"Oh, the great gentleman Tsuruga Ren is swearing so early in the morning." Lory continued to tease Ren. "Anyways, please get yourself ready for today and be careful on your way here. We'll continue discussing this here in my office. I'll see you in thirty minutes." And with that, he hung up.

Ren looked at his phone in confusion and bottled frustration which was bordering in anger. His beautiful dream was ruined because of one phone call. He cursed under his breath as he put his phone back on his bedside table a little too hard. He climbed out of bed and went to prepare for probably a very long day ahead.

When Ren finished showering, he got a call from Yashiro telling him not to pick him up for safety measure. Yashiro was just going to catch a cab or the train. They did not dare let Ren go anywhere without having a serious talk with the president first for a solid strategy about that interesting headline.

Ren finally arrived at the president's office safely. But outside the building of LME, there swarmed many reporters and paparazzi. He even saw several outside his apartment complex. He was really wondering and was very curious to know what the newspaper said about him to get all these people to camp outside LME. Never in his entire career in Japan did he have a scandal, which he realized with a groan that this could be the smell of blood to the paparazzi sharks and they would never let him be until they had ripped him to shreds with those sharp teeth of theirs.

Lory was dressed as a rock star that early in the morning. He was lounging in pure relaxation on his couch with a smoke on one hand. His feet were stretched on the coffee table in front of him. If Ren was not in a state of confusion, worry and tension, he would have laughed or chuckled at the artificial cigarette, used by those who are quitting, between the president's fingers. The president had the look of a rock star who appear on newspapers or gossip magazines everyday. _Perfect for my situation, huh? _Ren thought inwardly. Ren made his way to him and sat across him at the twin couch and did not waste time greeting the president.

"So where's this interesting headline you're talking about?" Ren asked impatiently. The president only grinned and tossed the newspaper on the coffee table beside his feet. Ren nervously took it in his hand and read the bold printed letters of the interesting headlines. Ren realized it was not interesting at all, it was appalling!

_TOP ACTOR TSURUGA REN'S DIRTY LITTLE SECRET! _That was that catchy headline the president told him about. It was catchy alright and when it would catch people's eyes, there were no arguing what they would do. They would certainly read it. And the pictures. _How the hell did they get these pictures? _Ren's mind screamed.

There were three pictures. The first one was from Ren's toothpaste commercial. It was of Ren and disguised Kyoko kissing. The second one was bad. It was of them in family disguise. He recognized it was at the beach resort in Taiwan which really made him wonder how they got that picture. He remembered the moment this picture was taken. It was when Ren was having his revenge in tickling Kyoko on that boat before they went parasailing. Ren's face was hidden in the crook of her neck and the picture showed Kyoko's lovely mouth opened in laughter. He could even recall and hear her laughter ringing in his ears right that moment. And the third one. It was much worse than the second one. He could have handled being found out he had a secret girlfriend. But that, that was the killer because a picture paints a thousand words. It would be his word against that picture. A picture of a happy family. Ren holding baby Ren on one arm and the other wrapped around a beautiful brunette woman. The same woman he was kissing in the first picture of that toothpaste commercial, who would be think of as his secret wife now or someone he accidentally knocked up.

Ren stared at those pictures. He did not even read the article yet he already knew every word of it. He sighed a hundred years of misery.

* * *

Kyoko woke up early even though she slept so late. _Baby Ren. _That was the first thing she thought when she woke up as it was the usual for the last more than two months. She glanced down to the right corner of the room in front of her where his baby crib was, but reality crushed in when she saw no crib, no baby. She realized she was no longer in the apartment bedroom she shared with the baby and Ren. Her heart sank and she felt sad and alone in the world with no warmth. She turned to her side and curled into a ball. She saw her phone and took it in her hand. She opened it and browsed her picture gallery. Her heart clenched as she looked at pictures of Baby Ren. Then she saw that really cute picture of Ren in a plush doggy hat and she remembered what happened yesterday.

_Wh-what am I going to do? _She thought in a panic. _He found out I was Bo. _A certain memory played on her mind. Ren, seething with a dark almost violent aura and she was in her Bo costume bowing down asking for his forgiveness. She shivered involuntarily. It was really scary. She did not want to face him like that again or even worse than that time. She was startled out of her thoughts when her alarm clock went off, signaling the start of the day. She turned it off and got up to prepare for the long day. But she was not prepared for what she saw when she climbed Asamiya's car and was handed a newspaper.

"WHAT!" Kyoko cried in shock. Luckily, Asamiya still had not pulled away from Daruma-ya or else they would have crashed into something. "H-ho-ho-how… wh-why… wh..what?"

Translation: How did they get these pictures? Why do they have it? What is this? That was what Kyoko wanted to ask but she was in no condition to form coherent sentences at the moment. Asamiya just stared at her in surprise. Yes, she could understand why her new charge would be upset about the first and the dirtiest scandal of Tsuruga Ren, Kyoko's perfect sempai. But she did not expect her to be that upset. She observed her charge reading the article. First, Kyoko was surprised, upset and confused. Then, Asamiya slowly could feel something ominous as the air suddenly thickened around Kyoko, almost turning black if you looked closer.

* * *

"So, what do you want to do about this, Ren?" the president asked. Ren let out a long sigh.

"I don't know. You're the boss. I thought you're suppose to be the one to know how to fix this." Ren replied, irritated. He could not help letting out a bit of Kuon's attitude.

The president lowered his feet to the floor and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs near his knees. "As I said, I'm still glad that you're not boring anymore. So, here are your options. One, you ignore it and let it die down. Two, we release a statement saying all of it is not true. Though personally I don't think it will do any good. Three, we hold a press conference for you with a cover story. And last…" Lory paused as he seriously looked Ren in the eyes and continue. "You make the dream come true. Confess to her, marry her and adopt the baby…" He leaned back again, stretching his legs on the coffee table. "Your choice, Kuon."

Ren's mind carefully processed each one of his options. But when he got the last one, his mind came to a halt. "What do you mean adopt the baby? He's already been adopted by another family."

"Temporarily." The president answered.

"I thought we were the ones who temporarily adopted him?" Ren asked.

"Yes, but it's a bit different. It's like on probationary." He explained. "They still haven't _permanently_ adopted him."

"Why do they need to do that? I thought they're a very good family? That they were going to love him a lot and take care of him properly. I trusted your word because your all about love." Ren said angrily at the president.

"Now, now, Ren." Lory said nonchalantly. "I don't think you have time to worry about others. You should worry about yourself. What is your decision?"

"But-" Ren started but was silence with a pointed look from the president. Ren looked at him disapprovingly for a few seconds but ultimately sighed in surrender. He carefully considered all his options. Though he agreed with the president about option two. One look at the pictures, it would be a hard battle to deny all of it. Option three, was a good course, but the idea of covering the truth that was so beautiful and fun and bright did not set well with his stomach. It was like replacing it and he was not prepared for that because the wonderful time he spent with Kyoko and baby Ren felt like a dream come true and he was afraid it would suddenly fade. If he was going to have a cover story, he would have to first believed that story is true to be able to make others believe it too and he was not prepared for that. At least not yet.

"I choose option one." Ren finally answered. "…At least for now."

"Okay, if that's what you want. Yashiro is rearranging your schedule as we speak, so that you won't have to go to interviews and public areas. We'll increase security." The president concluded. "Ah… one last thing."

Sebastian, dressed in a typical manager suit, suddenly appeared behind the couch the president was sitting on. He handed Lory a script and Lory threw it on the coffee table like the newspaper. "Here. If you want to be out of public's eye for a while, that's a very good opportunity." He suggested. "Read it over when you get home."

* * *

The next three days were as always hectic and tiring, especially the paparazzi hunting Ren down wherever he went to possibly get answers and comments from him. The day after the newspaper was printed, Sebastian finally found out how someone got the pictures of the disguised Kyoko and Ren on the beach in Taiwan through legal or otherwise methods. He crossed check the names of every employee, former employee (and their families) of the newspaper company and the names of the people who stayed at the resort they stayed in in Taiwan and the neighboring resorts and hotels. But it was pretty unlikely because the resort was very private. He also searched the web but there was not anything there no new pictures about the scandal. And after several grueling hours at last, he got a hit. The name of the new editor in chief of the newspaper company.

Lory informed them all of what they found, including Kyoko. But it did not actually helped with the problem nor formed a new course of action to counter the wide spreading scandal. It just answered their questions and made them learned their lessoned that just because you are in another country, you cannot be too easy going about not be seen or recognized. And after three days of evading and getting chased and mobbed by paparazzi like never before in his entire career, Ren needed a break. Even when he was still Hizuri Kuon, he never experienced that much with paparazzi. They followed him everywhere he goes all the time. It was suffocating and exhausting.

So now, ten o'clock in the evening, he was heading for the president's office to talk about that project that would get him out of public's eyes for a little while. He opened the door to Lory's office and walked in, feeling tired as ever.

"Ah… Ren. You're just in time to join us." The president said to him warmly. He was surprised by the last word the president said. He thought it would only be the two of them. He eyes searched the sofas and chairs in the room to find the other person with them. There on the sofa across the president, sat a very familiar figure. He noticed her posture was stiff and her spine ramrod straight. He knew why and it made him feel warm and happy inside.

Ren stopped in front of the sofa a few feet away from where Kyoko sat stiffly and nervously. "Good evening president." He greeted the president and then turned to her, who still had not looked at him since he entered. "Good evening, Mogami-san. It's nice to see you, again."

Kyoko sat there frozen in fear as all her little demons came out and dance their happy little dance to see and feel their favorite sensation from their so-called second master. _Kami-sama! What should I do? _Kyoko's internal scream for help echoed loudly inside her head.

* * *

_I'm so sorry for the delay. Thank you so much for bearing with me. I know I'm so frustratingly slow… I hate it too but I can't seem to do something about it. I'm really sorry. Thank you so much everyone for all your support and reviews and everything. Soooo, I've given you what the newspaper contained. I think that's the only exciting part in this chapter. Next chapter will be the discussion of the new project and I bet you know who will be the lead actors already. ^_^ and as for the project itself, I'll save that for later… it's a surprise… see you next chap… oh, wait I have a new Skip Beat! English fandub in my you tube channel. It's "Dream Star" this time and it's a slow version… Hope you check it out…Thanks so much… ^_^_

_http:/ www. youtube. com/user/zionx0602_


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat! And its characters…

_I'm sorry for the late update, typos and wrong grammars. I'm really not good at tenses, especially past tense. Did anyone read the new chapter of the manga? Whenever I see Kyoko and Sho together, I get really nervous reading it. Anyways, here's the next chapter of this fanfic. Enjoy! ^_^_

Chapter 35

"Ah… Ren. You're just in time to join us." The president said to him warmly. He was surprised by the last word the president said. He thought it would only be the two of them. His eyes searched the sofas and chairs in the room to find the other person with them. There, on the sofa across the president, the back of the tiny figure of the woman he had been missing the last four days. He noticed her posture was stiff and her spine ramrod straight. He knew why and it made him feel warm and happy inside.

When Ren's attention was occupied by his lady love, he heard a sound and a few second later he caught an arrow that was aimed to his heart. The sudden attempt on his life forced a little bit of his true self out. Hence, the dark aura flowing out. Ren looked at the arrow that was inches away from his chest. But he found that the arrow had no sharp pointed tip. Instead, it was a little red suction cup. He raised his head and glared at the president who shot him as he annoyingly snapped the poor arrow in two.

Apparently, the president was dressed as the ultimate figure of love, cupid. He was dressed in a simple roman white tunic and leather sandals with straps crisscrossing on his calves. He had two white wings on his back and bows and arrows in his hands. _Don't you think it's a bit late for that costume? _He silently asked him. But the president only smiled brightly at him.

Ren stopped in front of the sofa a few feet away from where Kyoko sat stiffly and nervously. "Good evening president." He greeted the president and then turned to Kyoko who still had not looked at him since he entered the room. "Good evening, Mogami-san. It's nice to see you, again."

Kyoko sat there frozen in fear as all her little demons came out and dance their happy little dance to see and feel their favorite sensation from their so-called second master. _Kami-sama! What should I do? _Kyoko's internal scream for help echoed loudly inside her head.

Again, when Ren was busy looking at Kyoko, observing her every reaction, an arrow flew and hit him squarely on the forehead. Since the tip was red suction cup, the arrow was glued to his head. Ren glared at the president but he was busy holding his laughter in but he shook his to answer him that it was not him who shot him with an arrow. He looked to where the angle of the arrow came from and in the shadows, he could barely make out the presence of Lory's trusted butler, Sebastian. Ren cursed under his breath (or more like Kuon did) and in his irritation released more dark aura which scared Kyoko more.

Kyoko shot up and turned to face Ren to apologize. "I am so sorry, Tsu-" She stopped halfway of doing the dogeza as she caught sight of Ren and the arrow still on his forehead. She froze in her awkward position as seconds passed in silence you could hear a cricket chirping. "Pfft…" That was the sound that came out of Kyoko's mouth when she could not hold herself back anymore. And after that, two people were rolling on the floor laughing at Ren's expense.

Ren sighed in surrender at the laughing president and Kyoko. He took the arrow from his forehead and sat himself on the sofa. He was so tired and he did not have the energy to be mad at them anymore. He just want to get this over with and go home to rest. But when he thought of going home and being chased by paparazzi all the way to his house was not a pleasant thought at all. It made him more tired. It's not that he did not like his job, he was okay with getting mobbed and stalked by fans because they admire and love Ren. But paparazzi are the opposite. They follow you around persistently because they want to write juicy stories about you which could make your career or end your career. As for Ren this time, it was the latter. So one false move or word and it would be his downfall. Four days of being careful not to slip up was enough for Ren, especially when he could not sleep properly because his bed felt empty without Kyoko.

After a few while, the laughter died down and the two straightened up.

"You done laughing at me?" He asked them and they nodded soberly. Then, suddenly Kyoko was on the floor at his feet prostrating herself.

"I'm so sorry, Tsuruga-san, for ruining your reputation! I'm so sorry! If it weren't for me selfishly insisting on keeping the baby, you wouldn't be in this scandal. Forgive me, Tsuruga-sama!" Kyoko wailed in desperation. "You can dice me, fillet me, grill me, even fed me to the hungry sharks!"

"Kyoko, it's alright. There is nothing to forgive." Ren answered as he bent to stop her from doing anymore dogeza. He held her arm and tugged to get her to stand up. "It wasn't your fault." Kyoko still had not looked up at him. "I was the one who didn't wear any disguise and I agreed to take care of the baby too. Besides, I was the one who brought the baby home in the first place."

"But-" Kyoko tried to argue. It took a lot of reasoning between Ren and Lory to get Kyoko to finally accept reluctantly that it was not her fault.

* * *

"So, I take it that you accept the role." The president spoke to Ren. Lory sat relaxed in his seat. His wings, bows and arrows were discarded two feet beside him.

"Yes, I really need a break from all this." Ren replied with a sigh. "Though as I read through the script, don't you think it's like throwing fuel to the fire?"

"No, not at all!" Lory replied. "This just says that you don't let that scandal affect your jobs. Of course there will be speculations about the scandal being true because of this drama, but there will be others who will refute that. So, the answer will still remain a mystery to them." Lory concluded with a smug smile.

Ren nodded in understanding. Ren could not care less if Lory put it that way. He just wanted his rest from the attention of the paparazzi. Then, Lory turned to address Kyoko, who sat quietly on the other end of the couch from Ren.

"Now, Mogami-san…" Lory started with a sly smile. "Ren here just agreed to be you leading man. What do you say?"

"Eh?" Kyoko and Ren both said in surprise. Lory was so pleased by their reaction. Kyoko mechanically turned her head to look at Ren and then back at the president.

"Uh-"

"She-"

The two of them stuttered at the same time and they looked at each other. Kyoko blushed lightly and snapped her head to look at the president again. Ren then sighed in surrender. _I knew he was up to something when I saw Kyoko in here. _Ren thought to himself. The president looked at the two in amusement. Since, he could see that they were at a lose for words, he continued on.

"I know it's a little over the top for Kyoko's first romance drama and it really wasn't my idea." The president explained. Ren rolled his eyes, disbelieving. "But Director Shingai came to me a little over week ago and begged me to let you two be his lead actors for this mini series." He turned to Kyoko. "He said that after he saw a lotion commercial and later found out it was you, he just knew that you were ready for this role and that it just had to be the two of you. And I really could not refuse because I, too, wants to see how it will turn out."

Kyoko was a little speechless at the moment. She could not believe what she was hearing. She was personally requested by a director to be the _lead _against _Ren_? _That's just crazy! I'm not good enough of an actor to go against Ren… on top of all that, in romance drama? _Kyoko thought inwardly.

"It will also be good for your career." The president continued on. "You'll finally get out of bully roles."

"B-but! I-it… The-there's a lot of k-k-ki-" Kyoko tried to say the word.

"Kissing, Mogami-san?" Ren supplied the word. She glanced at Ren and blushed. She quickly looked back to the president and nodded.

"I thought it was okay since Ren will be your partner." The president said. _That's the problem! _She shouted in her head. _He's a co-star killer! DANGEROUS! _

"Last time I saw, you both enjoyed it" The president continued. The two of them blushed as they recall what the president was talking about. "A little too much even as to con-"

"NO!" Kyoko shouted in protest. "I-it wasn't like that!"

"I see." The president sighed heavily. "And here I thought, if Mogami-kun would do well in this project I would finally let her graduate from Love Me Section."

"Eh?" Kyoko was startled by the revelation. The president sighed again and Kyoko felt that she just disappointed him big time.

"Oh, well." He continued. "I guess I have to tell Shingai-kun to look for another actress for this project." Then, he turned to Ren. "I'm sorry, Ren. Your rest from the paparazzi will have to wait a few more days. Be careful not to collapse."

Kyoko heard a sigh and this time, it was her beloved sempai. It felt like a big rock of failure just fell on her head.

"I-I will do it!" She shouted unknowingly and then she froze when she realized what she just shouted. The president immediately grinned and called for Sebastian. He then put two stack of papers on the coffee table in front of them.

"Here, sign it and tomorrow night you'll be on your way to the secluded filming site." Lory announced excitedly. Ren skimmed through the stack of papers and she did the same. On the last page, they signed on the dotted line.

Kyoko sighed. _Somehow I get the feeling I just got played into this. _She though to herself. _Just like Dark Moon. _

"I'll give you two one day, a head start, to prepare for your roles. And the next day, director Shingai along with his crew and staff will be there to begin setting up. Shingai-kun will decided whether to start filming immediately or not." The president informed them. "Now, it's time to go to bed my little children." He shooed them.

They stood up and made their way out of there. "I'll give you a ride home, Mogami-san." Ren stated.

Kyoko was so occupied with worrying about the script and the new project that she just simply agreed. She followed him dazedly and he walked with her quietly. Until they were safely seated in the confines of Ren's car.

"Kyoko." A deep husky voice called her name and she could not stop the shiver that ran down her spine. She froze. "I think you owe me an explanation."

_Someone help me! _Kyoko shouted in her head as she swallowed hard. She mechanically turned her head to face Ren. _Please don't kill me…_ She begged silently.

Ren caught his breath in his throat as he saw Kyoko's expression. She had big gooey eyes and she looked like she was about to cry. He suddenly felt like he just kicked an innocent puppy. But he steeled himself. He was not the one who was keeping dark secrets anymore. _I'm just asking for an explanation. _He reasoned with himself. He looked at her lips. She was biting it and he did not want that. He looked back to her eyes and he felt like a big bully again. He could not take it.

"Stop that!" He barked at her. But she shrank away from and continued looking at him like that. He leaned forward and said, "Stop it or I'll kiss you."

Kyoko's eyes widened and her mouth opened in a gasp. She was now looking at the emperor of the night. He leaned closer and closer. "R-ren, wa-wa-wa-wa-wait!" Kyoko stuttered. But he was still getting closer. "Re-ren…"

Luckily for Kyoko, Ren's phone rang and interrupted them. He stopped leaning closer and answered his phone without pulling away from his position or looking away from her eyes.

"Ren, some of the paparazzi are still outside. Use one of the company's car to drive yourself and Mogami-kun home. I'll let Sebastian drive yours home for you as a decoy." Lory informed him. Ren agreed and thanked the president before they hang up.

"Were not done yet." Promised the emperor of the night as he straightened back in his seat. Ren was very close to Kyoko that she heard what the president had said so he did not need to repeat it to her. They got out of the car and Sebastian arrived shortly after, dressed like Ren. He gave Ren a key and pointed them to the direction of where it was parked.

They waited ten minutes after Sebastian went and slowly made their way to Kyoko's home. It was a quiet drive home. Kyoko quickly got out of the car as soon as the car stopped in front of Daruma-ya. So Ren did not have the time to do something to her. Ren really did not plan to tease her anymore that night though, not that she knew.

Kyoko bowed outside the car and bid him good night. She quickly turned around and flew to the door like the devil was after her. "Good night, Kyoko." He quickly called after her. He watched her walked inside safely and then sighed heavily. _She's still scared of me. _He thought. _Well, I just have to wait one more day to have her for myself for a whole day. And we have to practice kissing too. Oh, I can't wait, Kyoko!_

Kyoko was making her way up to her room when she suddenly felt a shiver ran down her spine.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry there wasn't much info about the drama. I think there will be more next chapter since, they'll be practicing their roles. I'm so excited! I'll get so fired up if I write the really interesting parts. Anyways, thank you so much for still reading, reviewing, alerting, fav-ing and liking my story even though I'm so frustratingly slow at updating… Love you guys ^_^ see yah next chap. Hopefully it will be soon… _


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat! And it's characters…

_Please excuse my poor writing abilities with all the typos and grammatical errors below… and I hope you enjoy the read… ^_^_

_Little bit from last chapter…_

Kyoko bowed outside the car and bid him good night. She quickly turned around and flew to the door like the devil was after her. "Good night, Kyoko." He quickly called after her. He watched her walked inside safely and then sighed heavily. _She's still scared of me. _He thought. _Well, I just have to wait one more day to have her for myself for a whole day. And we have to practice kissing too. Oh, I can't wait, Kyoko!_

Kyoko was making her way up to her room when she suddenly felt a shiver ran down her spine.

Chapter 36

Ren had been driving for about two hours and they finally arrived at the secluded place of their filming site. They found out earlier that the filming site was one of the president's property so they expected something big, flashy and eccentric like him and every property he owned. But when Ren pulled into a dirt road surrounded by trees and finally saw the house, it was not what he expected. It was a fairly normal house. The trees and dirt road entrance made it seem that there was not anything further except trees and bushes. It was late at night so Ren could not really make out everything with only the dim illuminating light of the moon, the front porch light and his car's headlights.

He stopped the car right in front of the house and looked at the person sitting on his passenger seat beside him. He looked at her sleeping face for a little while as a small smile appeared on his face. They started rather late because one of his jobs got delayed in filming his scenes. They hit the road past nine and halfway through the drive, Kyoko reluctantly fell asleep. He sighed and got out of the car, he could immediately hear the loud crashing of the waves further behind the house. He closed his car door as quietly as possible and went to open the trunk to get their luggage. He then gently went to open the front door of the house and got all their luggage in.

He was fairly surprised at the interior design of the living room that he just stared for a few minutes. The walls were all black and all the furniture and decorations were white and red. He recovered after few minutes and went back to get Kyoko and locked his car so they could finally have some proper rest since it was nearly midnight and he was very tired already. He slowly carried Kyoko out his car and locked it. He locked the front door and then went to the first door he could find and opened it without disturbing Kyoko. He was again surprised at the design of the room when he turned the light switch on. Everything he saw was white. The walls, the floor, the bed, all the furniture, the bed covers, everything. It was like wonderland, every door you open leads to a new world.

_Kyoko will like this very much. _Ren thought with a smile.

He gently put Kyoko down on the bed and lifted the covers beneath her to cover her up. He shrugged of his jacket and took of his shoes, socks and belt co he could comfortably sleep. He slowly climbed to bed beside Kyoko as gently as he could to not disturb her, but when he gathered her in his arms, she slowly stirred and opened her eyes. Her eyes met his and she they just stared at each other for a while before Kyoko rubbed her eyes to confirm if she was still dreaming or not. Then she looked around her. It was an unfamiliar room but it was a bedroom. That meant that they already arrived and apparently in bed, ready to finally get some rest.

"Ren! Why didn't you wake me?" Kyoko exclaimed at him and tried to get up but was restrained by Ren's strong arms. "Ren, let go. I have to make us some dinner. You need to eat."

"I already ate, Kyoko."

"Yeah, something without proper nutrients." She replied dryly. "You need to give your body proper food with a lot of nutrients to be healthy, especially after these last few days."

"Kyoko, calm down for a minute." Ren said as he cupped her cheek to make her look at him. "I'm okay and we're here now. You can start feeding me food with a lot of nutrients tomorrow. Right now, it's the middle of the night. It's not good to eat now, you'll get fat."

That earned Ren a glare and a pout. He tried his best not to smile and then turned on a pleading smile at her. "Just this once, please…" He pleaded like a little boy. "I'm really tired from driving two hours straight. I just want to sleep." He whined. "I haven't been able to sleep right ever since you weren't there beside me in my bed to warm my body."

"Re-Ren! Do-don't say it like that?" She exclaimed.

"What? I was just saying the truth."

"Pervert."

"Pervert? Who was it that was feeling me up in the dark and touching sensitive objects?" Ren retorted with a smug smile.

"Th-that was an accident!" Kyoko argued.

"Yeah? I seem to recall you were reluctant to let go and even squeezed it."

"Ho-how can you say that?" Kyoko exclaimed in disbelief. She was so embarrassed, her whole face and neck was all red. Then, she wriggled and tried to get away. "You really are a pervert. Let go of me!"

Ren was silent but still he did not let go of her. "You're really asking for it, Kyoko."

Kyoko stopped wriggling and trying to get away. She went stiff when she heard that husky tone of his. She knew that tone. She slowly looked up and confirmed what her instincts told her. Emperor of the night was staring at her intensely. She gulped nervously. "A-a-asking for what?"

He leaned closer. "To be kissed."

"I-I-I-I-I was not!" She denied vehemently.

"Yes, you were." Ren insisted.

"Was not."

"You were."

"Was not!"

"You were."

"Ugh! You're impossible." Kyoko exclaimed in frustration and Ren smiled in triumph.

"You know you can't win against me. Just give up, we'll continue this tomorrow if you want. But for now, just relax and go to sleep." He said and closed his eyes.

"How can I sleep if you're holding me so tightly?" Kyoko complained. Ren sighed and opened his eyes as he let go of her.

"Roll around. Face away from me." He ordered. When she rolled around away from him, she thought she was free from him. But she was dead wrong. Ren's arm again draped around her waist and his nose nuzzled his hair near the back and side of her neck.

"Ren…" She whined in protest.

"You know, I can't sleep without my pillow." He replied as he tightened his grip on her waist to emphasize who his pillow is.

"You're such a baby…" Kyoko grumbled.

"I'm not a baby. I'm a fairy, Remember? _**Your**_ fairy prince Corn, Kyoko-chan." Ren drawled.

"Fairies are not more than six feet tall." Kyoko argued.

"This one is and he really needs sleep but he can't do it if his pillow is talking so much."

Kyoko bit her lip to not reply anymore as she felt a little guilty of depraving him of his much needed rest. Ren on the other hand, was smiling at his victory to finally shut her up without the use of his lips pressing on hers. He took a lung full of the tantalizing scent of her hair. He was finally home, was the last thought before he drifted off to a peaceful and long slumber.

* * *

Morning came and Ren woke up alone on the bed without his warm pillow. But when he opened the door after he showered and dressed, he smelled something good. He knew immediately it was proper food with a lot of nutrients for him, especially. If it was not Kyoko's cooking, he would have not looked forward to going to the kitchen but he missed it so much. All of it, her cooking and Kyoko herself caring for him. He missed the warm fuzzy feeling he felt when Kyoko is around preparing and eating breakfast or dinner with him. When he got to the kitchen, he saw her making her magic in her little kingdom and he knew he was home.

They ate breakfast with Kyoko who enthusiastically kept serving him food good for two meals since he missed last night. It was payback time. Ren realized that it was really dangerous to cheat Kyoko when it comes to food. Ren settled into their usual routine before. He washed the dishes as she took a shower and prepare for the day. He was relaxing at on the couch with the fresh sea air coming in through the open windows and the beautiful view of the sea through the open balcony door, when Kyoko walked in looking refreshed and holding the drama script. He patted to the space beside him motioning for her to sit next to him.

Kyoko hesitated for a moment because every time he got close to him, somehow she ends up in his arms or really close to him that it was not good for her heart. But she did as he suggested and reluctantly sat two feet away from him on the couch. Ren, seeing Kyoko's cautiousness around him, did not pushed his luck. Instead, he shifted on the couch to face her.

"Before we start our practice, I want my explanation first." Ren demanded seriously. Kyoko stiffened but realized there was no way of avoiding this. She sighed and gathered her thoughts carefully before answering him.

"I, uh, It was really by chance that we met there… but I was really happy I was able to help you." She started explaining but then, realized something and gasp. "All the things I guessed about you that night were true!" She exclaimed in excitement. Ren chuckled when he remembered too. When the excitement died down, she went back to explaining again.

"I was just really happy that I could help you especially when I saw you really struggling during dark moon. I couldn't really ask you upfront to tell me your problems because I'm just your kohai who was knew to acting." She recalled that time in her mind. "I hid it from you because I thought you would be angry at me that a kohai like me had arrogantly given you advice and I was afraid… that I wouldn't be able to help you anymore…" She concluded her explanation and for the second time that morning, she realized something again. But this time, it was not something to be excited about.

Kyoko remembered that Ren told her, he was in love with a high school girl. And now she probably read about that scandal full of lies. _Oh no! What have I done?_

"-kyo. Kyoko!" She jerked her head to the Ren when his voice finally reached her brain.

"Eh?" She said in surprised confusion.

"I said I forgive you." Ren stated. Kyoko momentarily stared at him.

"Re-really?" She asked with asmile slowly forming on her face.

"But on one condition." Ren added and Kyoko's face fell instantly. Ren could not help but smile. "Kiss me and I'll forgive you."

"Ren!" Kyoko protested vehemently.

But Ren was still smiling at her and said, "I'm waiting, Kyoko."

Kyoko was silent and was having a war inside her head, but she finally sighed in surrender. "Fine. Close your eyes first."

Ren closed his eyes and tried very hard not to smile but pathetically failing. He waited excitedly for the explosion he would feel when her lips would touched his. Every second was agony and when he could feel her breath on his face, he was teetering on the edge of a cliff in anticipation. Then finally, he felt her lips… But not on his lips. It was for the briefest moment on his cheek. His face instantly fell in disappointment.

"There. Am I forgiven?" Kyoko asked sheepishly with her red apple cheeks.

"Close enough." Ren replied, downcast. But then recovered his determination again. "But you have kiss me for real later. It's part of you're character we have to practice."

Kyoko was surprised to know the real reason behind his condition and felt a sharp needle-like pain in heart, which confused her. "Anyway, let's get started on our script." Ren told her and she dazedly did as she was told and forced the thought of that sharp pain in her heart to the back of her mind.

They opened their script which had the title in front saying "Maddie's Love-child." They got their final script last night, complete with all the list of actors who were going to be in it and the name of the show. It was Harlequin Romance, making all the mangas that were based on Harlequin books into a mini-series drama on late night Saturday show. They also found out that the creator and producer of the show was none other than their president and self-proclaimed Ambassador of Love, Takarada Lory. It all made sense when they finally knew that.

The settings of the original book and manga was in Australia. But they changed it to Japan and the characters are now Japanese in nationality.

The female main character was Madeline "Maddie" Powers, Kyoko's character, an interior designer. She had black eyes, curly raven hair, bright red lips with an outrageous taste in fashion. She was also pathologically cruel to men because of what happened to her mom. All in all, she could only be described as a Seductress.

The male main character was Miles McMillan, Ren's character, a British aristocrat business man. He had a short clean cut brown hair and a serious expression. He hates the Mcmillan blood that ran through his veins because his father was a very cruel and cold-hearted man. But later he found out that he was not a Mcmillan. His father was a half-Japanese tennis player who came to London to play. He was suffocated in his aristocratic life and went to work in their Japan branch to have some fun with Maddie powers in his six months stay there.

But Maddie had a plot of her own too. She wanted a child of her own and in order to do that, she would have to find a suitable man. To be specifically correct, a **sperm donor **for her baby.

* * *

_At laaaaast… sing with me! At laasssstt… My story has come along… LOL ^_^ At last I finally finished another chapter. I started this a while ago but could not finish it sooner because I was busy and I was kind of blocked. I had to woo my mood to finally get to writing… lol and mother nature's here so my mood has been a little stubborn… LOL There's no guys here is there? :\ Anyway , I hope you liked the new update. Just shout something about it, to let me know if I'm doing good or bad… And I am grateful and I appreciate all your support by reading, reviewing, alerting, fav-ing and just liking my story… Love you guys… ^_^_


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat! And its characters...

_I am so very sorry for the very very late update. I got caught up in my school work and maybe I had a little writer's block... ^_^ __OH! To anyone who is not familiar with "Maddie's love child" the short drama they are starring in. You can google it, the title of the manga is "Unmei no Yoru ni"... But no nudes in the filming with Ren and Kyoko... So here goes, Enjoy! ^_^_

Chapter 37

Kyoko and Ren spent all morning reading and studying their scripts. They read and studied individually at first and then they proceeded to practice reading to further develope their characters. They were so into it that they were both startled out of concentration when a loud noise suddenly rang out. Ren on alert mode looked around for danger or fire that might harm them in any way and because the noise sounded like a fire alarm. Ren heard Kyoko's giggle and his head snapped to glare at her for laughing at him.

"What's so funny?" Ren demanded in annoyance, although he loved to hear and watch her laugh or giggle just not at his expense, especially if he did not know what the reason was.

"It's the alarm in the kitchen that I set before I went to take a shower," She replied, not really answering his question. But he did get why she laughed or giggled at him. He was startled and went on alert, snapping his head from side to side looking for danger or fire.

_Yeah, that surely is pretty funny... _Ren thought dryly after he nearly had a heart attack because of a one hell of an alarm clock, which was still so loudly ringing and blowing up his eardrum.

"I knew we would be so engrossed with practicing that we wouldn't notice the time. I set it to 11:30 so I still have time to cook." Kyoko finished explaining.

"Okay. But I think it's about time to turn it off." Ren replied. "I don't think my eardrum can take anymore of that. It should be called fire alarm, not an ordinary kitchen alarm." Ren grumbled.

Ren over the past nearly three months of their living together, was slowly acting more and more like the his original self. And acting like a spoiled brat, too. But only with Kyoko around. And his dark hostile attitude comes out with the president, too.

Kyoko on the other hand, unknowingly filled into the role of a mother and wife that she vowed to never become. She vowed not to fall in love, so getting married and having children was not possible. She did not even think she could be a loving mother because deep down she was scared she would be like her own mother. But she conquered that fear through her compassion, that slowly grew to love, for Baby Ren. She did all that and she did not even realize it. But she did more than just fell in love with the baby and she still have yet to realize all of these.

Kyoko went to the kitchen, shut off the alarm and proceeded immediately to cooking for their lunch. Ren, who did not want to break the peaceful atmosphere, just sat on one of the chairs in front of the dining table and watched her dance about in the kitchen as she prepared ingredients and cooked.

Half an hour or so later, she snatched his script that he was reading while waiting and placed the food in front of him. He stood up to get bowls and chopsticks. Kyoko then served his bowl with mountainous of rice in it that Ren gulped as she put it in front of him. He glanced at Kyoko nervously as beads of sweat formed on his forehead. Kyoko was smiling at him but underneath he knew what was the meaning of that smile. It was an eat-it-all-or-else smile.

Kyoko filled her bowl with a fair amount of rice that Ren pouted at her unfairness. They ate in comfortable silence. Half way through his mountainous meal, Ren was the first to break the silence.

"What have you got with your character so far, Kyoko?" Ren asked her curiously. Kyoko looked up at him and stared for a while before answering.

"Hmmm..." Kyoko put a finger on her chin, under her lips as she thought. "Maddie's kind of like Natsu. But Maddie's more mature. Natsu bullies her schoolmates but Maddie's particular to men who are like the ones who used and dumped her mom. She let them chase after her, make them fall in love with her but she dumps them when they propose or want to be more serious with her. They are also a bit similar when it comes to fashion and attitude. Maddie is like 'I say, do and wear what I want whenever, wherever, however I like.' But Maddie is so much more intense than Natsu."

"Yeah." Ren nodded as he digest all that she said.

"What about yours?" Kyoko asked back.

"Well, this certainly is a first for me. But Miles is kind of like me in a sense." Ren started his explanation.

"How is that so?" Kyoko asked in curiosity and confusion. "Miles is so rigid with a frown stuck to his forehead. He is also afraid to bend the roles of society. Whereas you, you say things to people straight to their faces when they do something unprofessional with a sparkly smile that let you get away with anything." Kyoko argued.

Ren could not help but smile at her passionate argument but then sighed as he tried to explain to her. "You know Tsuruga Ren is just a character, right?" He asked and Kyoko slowly nodded. "Miles is kind of like that, he has a public persona he has been wearing in that strict aristocratic society. He has been wearing it in order to survive that world, letting them see what they wanted to see."

Ren trailed off and looked into the distance as he recalled his past. How cruel it was for a mere teenager to be subjected into that kind of world with no one to protect or run to until he was cornered and was forced to fight back, resulting in major psychological and personality change in him.

"Don't get me wrong," He continued when he realized the wrong conclusion it might have conjured up with his words and how he said it. "I love acting and I love the fans that admire and looked up to me. What I just don't like is how the media and press trample down all the walls, right of privacy, your good name, your dignity, all the rules, even laws just to write stories that mostly aren't even true just to get more sales and money and as if they had all the right to do all that. All the people who read that garbage also believed it and judge you like they are saints themselves."

Kyoko could not help it anymore and covered his tightly fisted hand with hers in comfort. "That's why I created Ren." He continued but now with a small smile on his lips as he looked at her. He uncurled his hand and held her hand in his.

"Although, there was one person who saw right through me, right from the very first time she met Ren." He drew circles with his thumb on the back of her hand unconsciously as he continued to stare at her with a warm smile. "She saw it was fake and I even revealed my true self to you when I saw you for the second time. No one has been able to do that since I became Ren."

Kyoko blushed red. _This is dangerous! What is he saying all of a sudden? _Kyoko thought in a panic as she stared back at him with bright eyes. She felt like his stare was piercing her being. It was like he was looking at her very soul. She felt so exposed than she ever felt in her whole life. She could not take it anymore and forced herself to break eye contact. She lowered her gaze and it landed on his bowl which was still half-eaten and she narrowed her eyes as she looked back up to his eyes again.

"You're distracting me, aren't you?" She said accusingly at him. "So that I won't notice that you still haven't finished your food. Well, young mister." She crossed her arms in front of her. "You've got another think coming. I won't be so easily deceived! Now eat and finish the food I serve you!"

Ren wanted to try and explain but he could see from the serious line of her mouth that she would not listen to anything, especially excuses. He sighed and hang his head as he slowly ate the food in front of him. _I hope my stomach can hold all of this. _Ren thought worriedly.

After they had eaten and took care of the dishes, they relaxed for a while, to get their food properly digested. It was Ren's idea because he would not be able to concentrate with his stomach so full it felt uncomfortable. After fifteen minutes, he suggested they take a walk to exercise their legs and explore the area a little. It was such a beautiful day too, Ren did not want to waste it. The sun warmly shone upon them but not really burning hot and the wind was cool. It was perfect.

They walked around the mass of trees a little, feeling like they were children again back in Kyoto. Then, they went to the beach several yards away. "I think we need to be careful." Kyoko said. "Because it was a walk on the beach that got you that scandal, remember?"

"This is private property, it's not a resort. No one's here." Ren replied.

"Yeah, that attitude got you that scandal, too. You thought it was okay not to wear disguise." Kyoko chastised him.

He got one of her hand and held it tightly in his so that she would not be able to pull it away. "Relax, Kyoko. It's one of the reasons we are here. To relax. And if the president said it is safe, it is safe, okay? He wouldn't let us get caught by those paparazzi again." After that, he began walking along the shore again. And still holding her hand tightly. No matter how Kyoko tugged at it, it wouldn't budge. Ren just kept walking and smiling in pure bliss and peacefulness.

When they came back in from their walk, they tossed their scripts aside and practiced in real acting. They began with small scenes and worked their way up to the big scenes. They took a few breaks too, drinking tea and discussing how to improve more of their acting. They still have not practiced the kissing scenes though. Ren was considerate enough to know that it was uncomfortable for Kyoko and suggested to purposely skip it and practice it last.

The sun set and that blaring sound of the alarm clock filled the house again and startled them out of their characters. Kyoko went to cook their meal and they ate while having small talks about their practice performance. Ren helped Kyoko dry the dishes after she washed them. They worked in relative silence but Ren could not help looking at Kyoko and a scene from the script flashed through his mind which was a little similar to their situation. On impulse, his body acted on its own and did something similar to the scene.

Ren dumped the towel on the counter and his hand cupped her chin as he turned her face to him and dipped down to crash his lips to hers. Kyoko froze in pure shock but Ren's tongue trace the edge of her lower lip and she gasped in surprise. Ren took that opportunity to invade her mouth and she melted. Her soapy hand went up to clutched at his forearm as they continued kissing each other stupid.

Although in the real scene from the script, Maddie kissed him back but then broke away from him because her hands where full of breadcrumbs when she prepared for their dinner. But not Ren and Kyoko. They were certainly not Maddie and Miles. But Kyoko seemed to think this was their practice for their many up-coming kissing scenes, though her mind was rather occupied with other things at the moment. Kyoko twisted her body to fully face him and Ren pressed her against the kitchen counter with body.

They broke apart for much needed air but Kyoko did not have time to think because Ren did not, for one single second, stop kissing her. He trailed kisses down the side of her neck and behind her ear. He nibbled on her ear and his rapid breathing tickled her ear. She did not know that doing something like that to her ear could make her feel like that, mind swimming and her knees grew weak.

Ren suddenly bended down a little and she was startled when her feet left the ground but her panic and worries vanished when Ren's lips was on hers again. The next thing she knew, she was being laid down on the bed with emperor on the night smiling down at her. Her eyes widened and she shivered involuntarily.

* * *

Real early the next morning, they were woken up by a loud piercing shriek. Ren jumped sat up bolting and wide awake on alert as she looked around for danger or a baby because he has been woken up a lot of times by a loud cry of Baby Ren. He saw Yashiro standing by the open door open mouthed with both hands on his cheek with a horrified expression on his face. He relaxed when saw that it was only his manager. Kyoko beside him slowly sat up while rubbing her eyes of sleep.

_Right... _He thought to himself. _His not here anymore._

"REN!" His manager bellowed at him angrily when he finally recovered from his horrified look. "H-h-how could you? You took advantage of Kyoko-chan! Are you out of your mind? I told you to _confess_, not to force her into sl-"

That was enough for Ren. Kyoko already turned red when she realized Yashiro caught them sleeping in the same bed and she looked ready to blow up when she heard him talk non-sense. He took a pillow and threw it squarely on his face real hard. Hard enough to knock him on the ground with his panic and hysterical state.

"Calm down, will you?! You always jump to conclusions, Yashiro." He grumbled in annoyance. "And for the record, I would NEVER force a woman to sleep with me." He spat at him. "Who do you think I am?"

Yashiro sat up as he took the pillow off of his face and looked at the both of them. Ren had no shirt but Kyoko looked fully dressed. She even have her bra on from what he could on the straps peeking out from her blouse on her shoulders. He slowly stood up and apologized. Kyoko was more forgiving than him as she accepted his apology. But she was still embarrassed and awkward when Yashiro just stood there after, clearly having no plan to move whatsoever. Ren sighed.

"Yashiro," Ren asked exasperated at his manager. "Do you mind?"

Yashiro looked at Ren, confused for a moment and then realization dawned to him and he stuttered a reply.

"Eh? Oh. Uh, uhm, ye-yeah. I-I-I'll go wait outside." He clumsily turned and went out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Ren sighed heavily again and flopped back down on the bed wanting to sleep some more. Ren looked at Kyoko was still on the sitting position and met her eyes. She blushed really red and he could not help but smile. It took all his self-restraint to not weaved his fingers on his hair, pulled her down for a kiss and have his wicked ways with her.

Ren groaned mentally. _Yashiro was right. If this keeps up, I might really take advantage of her. _He thought and cursed his manager under his breath.

* * *

_I'm soooo happy I finally finished this chapter. I wasn't exactly sure how to finish it. I hope you liked it and the fan service. Lol ^_^ Next chapter will be the filming with all the drama... On screen and behind it... :) so I hope you look forward to it and I hope I would write it faster. *Sigh* I'm so hopelessly slow. _

_Anyways, thank so much for reading and all the reviews, alerts and favs... Love you guys... ^_^ See yah next chap or in my other fanfics... And just a curious thought, what did Kyoko and Ren do that Ren ended up being shirtless when they woke up? :D_


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:**Is this really needed? Anyway, I don't own Skip Beat and its characters...

_I'm sorry I couldn't update last week. It was a really stressful week for me. I'm so glad that was over. I'll just pray and hope for the best for my future. Anyways, let's get the party started... ^_^ Enjoy!_

_Recap for those who wants it..._

Ren sighed heavily again and flopped back down on the bed wanting to sleep some more. Ren looked at Kyoko who was still on the sitting position and met her eyes. She blushed really red and he could not help but smile. It took all his self-restraint to not weaved his fingers on her hair, pulled her down for a kiss and have his wicked ways with her.

Ren groaned mentally. _Yashiro was right. If this keeps up, I might really take advantage of her. _He thought and cursed his manager under his breath.

Chapter 38

Director Shingai, the drama staff and crew arrived a little after Ren, Yashiro and Kyoko finished eating their breakfast. The director was so excited, he ordered all the staff and crew to set up immediately. They began filming the surroundings for necessary footage. The crew finished setting everything up nearly lunch. They had an hour lunch break before proceeding to real thing. Ren and Kyoko went to make-up, hair and costume after their lunch.

When Kyoko was in the middle of changing into her costume, she felt very nervous. She was wearing a tight black leather pants that showed her every curves. Her top was also black leather vest that looked like she was not wearing a bra. Over the past year and a half, her breast surprisingly grew in fullness and size. She had to buy new set of bras. The vest had only on button that fasten in center of her chest, showing her navel and her beautiful cleavage. Kyoko looked at herself and fidgeted as she tried to cover herself with her hands. Someone knocked on the trailer door that was used as her dressing room and she braved herself. She transformed to Maddie Powers to get some help and courage to go out there in that skimpy costume.

Ren was handsomely transformed into Miles McMillan with a little change of hair color and hairstyle. He was dressed in what looked like a very expensive and tailored suit that fit the image of an aristocratic businessman. When he saw Kyoko, his breath caught in his throat with his mouth ajar. She was beyond beautiful. She looked so ethereal to him. Yashiro nudged Ren on his side with an elbow to get that gawking look that would ruin Ren's image out of his face.

They started practicing the scene. The first scene they were filming was when they first arrived at Maddie's home. They practiced it and then started filming the real thing. Since it was the first scene and everybody was still getting in tune with each other, they had a few tries before the director was satisfied and they moved on to the next scene which was the kitchen scenes.

They were going great and everybody was getting the hang of it. That is until Miles asked Maddie if he could help with preparing dinner. Kyoko inside reacted, you could say, on reflex.

"NO!" She protested right away. "Please, you can go watch TV in the living room or something."

There was a moment of silence after her unexpected reaction and then director Shingai shouted, "Cut!"

Kyoko realized what she had done and immediately went down and prostrated herself in front of everyone with a loud cry of sincere and over the top series of apologies. Ren acted quickly and pulled her up to stop prostrating and apologizing so much. She looked ruefully at Ren, then she faced the director.

"I'm so sorry, it was just a reflex or something. It won't happen again." She told the director who was now standing in front of them. "Please let me have another take."

"Apology accepted. Alright, let's have another take." The director replied and everyone scrambled to begin the scene again.

It was perfect the second time and while they were filming, one of their co-star arrived. It was Kijima. He was going to be playing the role of Vaughan Slater, Maddie's long time friend and business partner. He was whisked away to hair, make-up and costume before he could step inside the house.

They took a fifteen minute break as the staff and crew prepared everything for the next scene. It was also the first of the many kissing scene they were going to film. Kyoko was nervously shaking. Ren was nervous as well, but not as much as Kyoko. Their fifteen minute was up and the director called them to stand in place. When Kyoko walked to her place to get ready for the scene, she glanced at where Ren would be standing in their next scene. She saw a bowl of peeled potatoes and on the side their was an unpeeled potato and a knife.

Kyoko came to a stop and turned a around. "Uhm, director Shingai." She called and the director went up to her with Ren standing beside her. "Can I suggest to give Tsuruga-san a peeler instead of a knife?"

"Eh?" The director was taken aback by her request. He went to her when she called because he was worried that she might be nervous of the upcoming kiss scene.

"Why?" Ren asked, a little annoyed. "Kyoko, I'm not a five year old who might get hurt when he holds a knife. In fact, I am pretty good with knives."

Shingai watched Kyoko turned with her hands folded just below her breasts and looked up at her towering co-star as if she was the one looking down at him.

"Yes, but apparently not in the kitchen. The last time I saw you preparing something in the kitchen, it was a mess. I had to wash the dishes and scrub the kitchen clean for two whole hours!"

"That doesn't matter. I'm just going to stand there and peel one potato with a knife. It's not like I haven't peeled a potato before." Ren argued.

"Enough with the old married couple bickering!" Shingai shouted at the two. "Someone get a peeler and the second that gets here I want everyone in their places."

Everyone said yes in a chorus and scrambled to what they were supposed to do. Kyoko and Ren flushed for being so unprofessional and caused a scene. They apologized to the director and to each other. Kyoko helped find a peeler. She opened the drawers in the kitchen and finally found one. They then proceed promptly to their filming.

Kyoko and Ren gave their hundred percent best in the scene. Kyoko did not want to do something so embarrassing in front of a lot of people again and again. Ren did enjoy kissing Kyoko, but he was not that cruel to subject her to such embarrassing scene again and again. He loved her and cherished her too much for that. He also has his professional pride that was not to be taken lightly.

Kijima finally stepped inside the house and arrived just in time to see Miles kissing Maddie. He watched entranced by their acting as Maddie pulled away a little to tell Miles that her hand were covered in bread crumbs. Then Miles told him to get Slater out of her house quickly and then he went away to get his things from his car.

Even after the director yelled cut and the room came alive as people talked and busily did their jobs, he could not take his eyes away from the raven haired beauty who he watched got kissed. He also noticed her full red as blood lips. He knew why that guy kissed her before.

_Those lips are just so kissable, it's a sin not to_. Kijima thought and then his train of thought was interrupted when the director came to him and greeted him. He reluctantly tore his eyes from the gorgeous beauty and took a minute for his brain to work out a reply to the director. Shingai laughed at his reaction. He was glad that he begged the president to convince Kyoko to take this role. He knew he was right to give her this role.

The director was soon joined by Ren and he also greeted Kijima. Ren purposely distanced himself from Kyoko to control the natural reaction of his body. They chatted for a while and Kijima could not stop himself anymore and asked them who was the gorgeous lead.

Ren stiffened as he saw something in Kijima's eyes. When Ren noticed Kijima after the scene, he desperately hoped that he would not take notice and interest of Kyoko. That was also one of the reasons why he went to him and started up conversation to distract him. But when Shingai told Ren, Kijima was playing Vaughan Slater, his hope died out. Of course Kijima was going to notice her he was going to act with her. He was even interested when he heard Kyoko looked twice as mature and twice as beautiful when she was playing Natsu that he went out of his way to dress her up when he got the chance on the Dark Moon party. And now that Kyoko transformed to Maddie who was on a whole another level than Natsu, Ren was feeling miserable and frustrated.

The director answered him and told him she was Kyoko, his co-star in Dark Moon. Kijima was shocked and stared past the two man and to the still blushing Kyoko who was talking to Yashiro. Shingai called Kyoko to come over to them. Kyoko still with a pink flushed cheeks went over to them and Shingai introduced him to Kijima who was going to play Vaughan. The whole time Kijima was devouring Kyoko with his eyes. Ren silently fumed on the side. He so badly wanted to gouge out Kijima's eyes and that was just the first thing he wanted to do to the guy. He was also barely holding back Kuon inside.

Luckily, Shingai sent Kyoko and Ren to change costumes while he briefed and talked to Kijima. Fortunately, Kijima had enough professionalism and talent to survive filming the next scenes, especially when Kyoko's costume was skimpier than the other one. She wore little black miniskirt and black lace sleeveless top that showed off her midriff and her cleavage. They had a few takes of the scenes but finally did it right and when the last scene with Kijima was done, Ren flew to Kyoko's side. Ren subtlely extricated Kyoko from Kijima's hold with a very bright smile that freaked Kyoko out of her mind. Kyoko, Ren and Yashiro who knew what went on with Ren, finally heaved a sigh when Kijima and his manager left for their next job.

They all had their one hour dinner which certainly did not help relax Kyoko for the next scene. It was the first love scene or make-out scene. This drama was really intense. First day of filming and they were doing kissing and love scenes. It was outrageous. Good thing Ren and Kyoko have known each other for a couple of years. Kyoko could not imagine doing this kind of scenes with a person she just met or talked to a few times.

The inevitable came and she was in her position just before the door that lead to balcony overlooking the ocean where Ren as Miles would be standing and enjoying the peaceful view. Kyoko took a deep breath and breathed it out to calm herself. She let Maddie took over her body. She heard the director called action and the the scene started.

Maddie walked to Miles and they started talking about her backyard that leads to the beach. Then, Maddie turned him to face her and her trembling hands went up around his neck as she asked him if Miles really was not married.

"Cut!" Director Shingai shouted. "Kyoko-chan, I can see your hands tremble from here and I can hear nervousness in your voice."

"I-I-I'm so sorry, director." Kyoko apologized for her mistake right away.

Ren lowered his head to her ears and whispered something that made Kyoko blushed from head to toe. She glared at him and lowered her head to hide her embarrassment. Their moment was interrupted when the director called for another take and for them to take their places once again. Kyoko lost herself once again to Maddie's character and this time, her hands and voice did not tremble in nervousness. Ren's whispered words work as she smiled at him with her most seductive smile and her eyes dark and dilated.

When miles answered that he also did not date married women and he was not married, she kissed him. He told her she was a good kisser. Her hands then slowly traveled down to the buttons of his shirt and unbutton them one by one as she kissed him down the side of his jaw and down his neck. Her hands inside his open shirt moved to his shoulders to take his shirt off his shoulders and arms but Miles took hold of her arms to stop her and took control over their kiss. He also told her so in words. Miles bent down and carried her to her bedroom while Maddie continued kissing him. He opened her bedroom door, went in and kicked the door close.

Director Shingai called cut and the scene ended. That's what they all thought until they heard a loud "Kyaahhh!" coming from inside the bedroom. Director Shingai threw the door open. He found Kyoko half lying on the bed and Ren bent over in front of the bed. He stood there confused with Yashiro and the other crew and staff hovering behind him to get a curious glimpse at what happened.

"W-hat happened?" He asked, stunned. Kyoko blushed and covered her face with her hands. Then, they heard Tsuruga Ren burst in laughter like they had never seen before.

"Ren, what did you do to Kyoko?" Yashiro angrily demanded to his charge.

Ren turned to Yashiro and his laughter finally died into chuckles. "Nothing." He defended but with a smile as he slowly stood up. "I just did what she told me."

"Which was?" Shingai asked curiously.

Ren's smile widened. "To let her go."

Everyone who heard his answer sighed in relief and disappointment. But they really were surprise that the great Tsuruga Ren could could act like that... a little childish, sometimes...

* * *

_I thought I could fit more scenes in this chapter but as always, it did not go as planned. And it seemed like it was good to end it like this. The next chapter will be about filming too and it will be **dramatic**... I think... Hehe I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I certainly did when I wrote it. It's fun to play around with Kyoko and Ren... Haha ^_^ Anyways, thanks so much for reading and all the wonderful reviews, follows and favs... Love yah and read yah next chapter... Take care... ^_^_


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: **I don't know why I do this, but just so you know I don't own Skip Beat and its characters...

_Sooooo... Here we are again... No more excuses, it just takes up some of your reading time. I know your eager to read what happens next so jump right to it. ^_^ Enjoy!_

Little recap to those who needs it:

_Ren turned to Yashiro and his laughter finally died into chuckles. "Nothing." He defended but with a smile as he slowly stood up. "I just did what she told me." _

_"Which was?" Shingai asked curiously._

_Ren's smile widened. "To let her go."_

_Everyone who heard his answer sighed in relief and disappointment. But they really were surprise that the great Tsuruga Ren could could act like that... a little childish, sometimes..._

Chapter 39

"NO!" Kyoko shouted as she jerked awake and into a sitting position with her hand stretched out in front of her as if to reach someone or something.

Kyoko was breathing hard, gasping for much needed air. She had a terrible nightmare and her mind was still wrapped up in that puzzling dream. Her stretched out hand dropped down to her lap and she stared at it, helpless. She clenched it tight in frustration and then suddenly she saw something clear and wet dropped onto her hand. She was confused for a second and realized that she was crying. Sobs came out of her mouth as her body shook with the painful emotions coming from deep inside of her. She did not even understand why. She could not remember all of her dream. It was just the feeling she felt at the end, the one that woke her up. Kyoko felt like she cried for hours and when she finally calmed down, she looked at her phone for the time. It was quarter to six in the morning.

Kyoko was sleeping on one of the trailers. The other one was for Ren. They did not let anyone slept in the house because it was full of equipments. They set up tents outside for all the crews, staff and the director. There was a lot of empty and wide space in the front yard of the house before the surrounding trees that made the area hidden and secluded.

Kyoko wiped her face clean with a face towel and she changed into her jeans and a cream cable knit sweater. She went outside and she immediately heard the loud crashing of the waves a few yards behind the house. She did not see anyone around but she knew some people were already up because there were lights turned on in some of the tents and inside the house. She slowly and silently made her way to the beach. She walked along the sand heading to the left from where the house was. After a while she flopped to the sand and watched the beautiful sun rising slowly.

Kyoko was enjoying the beautiful view, the peace and quietness of the moment. That is until, she heard someone shouting her name from the distance. She thought she was just imagining it but the voice got closer and louder. She turned her head to where the voice yelling her name was coming from and saw a figure jogging towards her. She slowly pushed up to stand on her feet. She was confused about why someone was yelling her name. It was still early and she was sure she was not needed for another half hour for breakfast.

As the figure came closer, she recognized it was Ren. When he was within earshot, she asked him. "Ren, what happened? Why are yo-"

She did not finish her sentence because Ren threw his body to her and hugged her tight, almost lifting her from the sand. He was a little out of breath from all the running he just did. Kyoko was still confused and much more surprise why Ren was hugging her for no reason. Before she could get her thoughts together and ask again, Ren pulled away to face her and spoke.

"Don't scare me like that!" He scolded her. "Don't go off alone without telling anyone. At least bring your phone with you. Everybody's worried."

"Uh, I'm sorry." Kyoko apologized automatically, her brain was still processing what Ren just said. Then, she gasped when she finally understood. "I am so sorry for worrying everyone." She tried to bow her head as much she could in their current position. "I won't cause any more trouble again. I promise."

Ren sighed in relief and smiled down at her. "It's fine as long as you realize it... By the way, what were you doing here? Did something happened?"

"Eh?" Kyoko was surprised by the question because it was kind of spot on. "Oh, no, no. Nothing happened. I was just going for a walk and watched the sun rising." Ren was looking at her intently, she could not help but babbled in her nervousness. "I-it was so beautiful. All the different colors of the sky... and the clouds... Oh and the sea. It was so peaceful."

"Are you sure nothing happened?" Ren asked doubtfully.

"Yes, everything's fine." Kyoko assured him with a smile. Ren looked her in the eyes for a few seconds before dropping the subject.

"Good. Let's go back before they call a search party." He joked and let her go. But he took hold on one of her hands in his as they began walking back to the house.

* * *

They began filming at nine in the morning. They were filming the scenes where Miles and Maddie were preparing for the christening of Vaughan's daughter, Pamela and where Miles gave Maddie two beautiful teardrop diamond earring telling her that it was just cubic zirconia to get her to accept it. It was a rather complicated scene because Miles and Maddie were pretending they only have lust between them and not love. It was a bit difficult for Kyoko because it was hard to act that your holding back something your not really feeling. In Ren's case, it was a piece of cake because he was doing it everyday with Kyoko. With a little help of Natsu, Kyoko finally acted the part without anyone noticing it.

They had an hour lunch break at noon and after that, they got ready again for the next scene. The afternoon scenes were where Maddie was painting and Miles modeling for her. It was set four weeks later the first time they hooked up. Around two o'clock in the afternoon they began filming again.

Miles and Maddie was in a room, a little like a sun room, which she used as her painting room. The upper quarter of walls were all in glass, so all the natural light came in, very perfect for painting. Maddie, dressed just in Mile's white T-shirt, was sitting in front of a big canvas and Miles a few feet away was sitting in a chair with only his shorts on, modeling for Maddie's nude portrait piece for a contest.

He was complaining about how it was so tiring sitting still in the same position for long periods of time every weekend for four weeks. He stood up and looked at the portrait and was surprised that it did not look the slightest bit like him. They talked and argued some more. But eventually Miles agreed to cotinuer to model and asked to take a break for while to swim in the sea behind her house. They reviewed and filmed it again, make-up retouch, the director correcting them until he finally approved.

They took a half an hour break while the crew set up for the next scene which was the scene outside on the beach. Maddie realized that Miles had been gone for more than half an hour and did not come back yet. Kyoko was wearing a body suit underneath Miles' white t-shirt she was wearing since that first scene that afternoon. Ren would have complained if they did not made her wear something that would cover her body.

They prepared Ren for the next scene after their thirty minute break because he was supposed to appear like he had been in the water and was now drying off. They first scene Kyoko's scene where she noticed the time on the clock nearby and looked out the window to look for Miles. She did not see him in the water and she was getting worried. She went out barefoot and headed to the beach to look for him.

They did a few takes for another angle and minor corrections. The director shouted cut when Kyoko arrived at the beach, just several feet from the water. They readied Ren several meters from where Kyoko stood and they will just signal him for his cue. After several minutes, when everything and everyone was ready they resumed their filming.

Kyoko took a deep breath to ready herself and let Maddie took over. She was nervous because this was a very important scene for the drama. It was the scene where Maddie realized she loved Miles. She put that at the back of her mind and let the major emotion, which was worry, Maddie was supposed to feel in the scene consumed her.

When the director shouted action, she opened her eyes and she was Maddie. Her eyes showed immense worry for her lover who was supposed to be there in the water swimming. She was yelling out his name, calling for him somewhere in the body of water in front of her. She could not see him and her mind came up with scenarios why that was. She was thinking he might have drowned. The thought brought tears to her eyes and something about that thought brought images to her mind.

Miles drowning, never seeing him again, ripped at her heart. It was so intense that she thought for a second that something was physically hurting her heart. She took a few steps to the water and yelled his name again. The more she yelled out his name the more it was tearing her apart and something snapped inside. Like an elastic band stretched out too much and it snapped into two. Images of the dream that woke her up early that morning came back to her and the feelings that came with it.

Her dream was of that scene. At first, it was Miles and then it turned into Ren. She was calling out his name and she could see no one, hear nothing and she knew and felt in her heart that he was gone. Forever. That word was the key that opened the deepest corner of her heart. The regret that she was never going to see his smile, hear his voice, feel his warmth and just look at his face, his eyes again, was the one that opened and ripped out her heart at the same time. She hurriedly walked to the water, trying with all her might, her will, her thoughts and her feelings that she might not be too late. Then, she woke up feeling helpless, gutted and powerless.

Kyoko lost in Maddie's character, somehow fused the two. She still kept calling Miles' name and before they could cue Ren for him to jog down the distance to Maddie, she ran into the water, tears falling down her cheeks and she was shouting Miles' name in a desperate hysterical voice, fighting the waves who was taking her precious love from her.

For a moment, everyone just stood there, stunned at how Kyoko was acting the scene. The director shook off the surprise and yelled cut on his megaphone but Maddie or Kyoko did not stop. Ren ran to the water and took Kyoko in his arms before she would drown herself. But she was fighting Ren and yelling that she has to find and help Miles. He gripped her tighter by the stomach and got her ashore. He put her gently on the sand and knelt in front of her to cup her face and looked her in the eyes. But her eyes were still glued to the sea and the horizon.

"Kyoko. Kyoko, look at me!" He commanded. "Look at me! I'm here, Kyoko. I'm okay. Sweetheart, I'm okay." He assured her as he brushed her hair to the side and back of her head, away form her face.

Kyoko finally looked at Ren when he called her sweetheart.

"I'm right here. I'm alright." He said as he brushed her tears from her cheek with this thumb. "See?"

"R-ren?" She asked, unsurely. Her trembling hand rose and touched his face tentatively, as if not really believing that he was there, in the flesh. Ren smiled at her encouragingly. Her eyes twinkled and she threw her arms around Ren's neck and sobbed her heart out.

Ren just held her, running his hand up and down her back in comfort. Everyone was silent, just quietly watched the real drama that unfold before their very eyes. After a few moments, the director barked out a command for somebody to get towels and robes for the two. The air was still a bit cold in spring especially on the beach and at dusk and night. The sun was setting and they could not film anymore. It would not be the exact setting and time of the day for that particular scene. He ordered his crew to pack up for the day because as far as he could see, Kyoko was not in the condition to act after that episode. She looked too emotionally wrung out. It was not good to stretch one's emotional limit.

Someone came back with towels and robe. They draped it around Kyoko because the bodysuit and white T-shirt was not really hiding her curves. Thankfully, she was pressed up against Ren. Kyoko was finally calming down and Ren pulled inches away to cover her body with the towel. Ren helped Kyoko stand up but she was still pressed up against him and she could not complain because she was not sure if she could stand on her own. The woman, then, handed Ren the robe and he put it around Kyoko and tied it close. He reached out his hand for another towel and the woman put one on his hand. He began drying Kyoko's hair. He still had not spoken yet and neither did Kyoko. After he was done, he lowered the towel to the back of her head and met her gaze.

Kyoko looked at Ren with big kitten-like eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry..."

Ren smiled at her and patted her head. "It's okay. Just talk to everybody because they're still worried about you."

"Thank you..." She whispered sincerely. Kyoko nodded and pulled away from Ren to stand on her feet and faced everybody. She apologized sincerely and excessively as she always does. Everyone replied their okays and some just nodded and smiled in relief to see that she was okay. She apologized to the director telling him she got carried away and he told her sternly that he would only accept her apologize if she promise not to do something like that again. She agreed enthusiastically and the director smiled at her. He told her to rest up and they will resume filming tomorrow and that she had better be prepared for a busy day. Kyoko did not protest when the director said that they'll resume all filming tomorrow. She felt too stressed and tired for one day. She went to the trailer, took a shower, got dressed and threw herself on the bed as if she it would open up and hide her or take her away from there.

All the way to the trailer, Kyoko was smiling on the outside, but on the inside, she was in turmoil and panic. Why? Because the box with many locks in the deepest, darkest corner of her heart just lost all of its locks. The most surprising was that no one opened it from the outside. It was broken from the inside. The regret of not having been let out and be known and the pain of losing the target of its emotions has melted all the chains and broken all the locks that confined it. She, Mogami Kyoko herself, was the one that opened that box. _**Love did not pushed its way in, it forced its way out because love does not come from the outside, it comes from the inside. It's within your heart, not without.**_ That was the lesson Mogami Kyoko painfully learned that day.

* * *

Lory's phone was ringing in the middle of the night, interrupting his late night reruns of one of his favorite romantic dramas. It was not stopping and it was already the third call and it was seriously distracting him from his daily doses of love.

"What is it?" He barked at the phone.

"BOSSSSSS..." A wailing sound came form the other end.

"Kuu?" He asked in confusion and pushed the button to mute the TV. "What's the matter?"

"We can't take it anymore, Boss."

"It's only been a week!" Lory reminded him.

"We already watched all of their home videos together. It was the only way to get him to stop crying. He misses them so much. He even kisses the TV screen when Kyoko-chan's face came on." Kuu complained. "We tried our best to distract him but it only works for a few hours. Are they together yet? 'cause we can't take much more of this."

"Not yet." Lory sighed. "Director Shingai called earlier to tell me something happened and he said that there is really something going on between them. He even called Kyoko 'sweetheart'. But Ren calls Kyoko that when they were in that married couple disguise. So it's still not the time to come here yet."

"How long, Boss?" Kuu asked worriedly. "I feel sorry for the little guy to be away from them so much. And feel sorry for us too, Boss. I don't think we can take another week of this."

"Oh, tough it out, Kuu." Lory replied. "That's what grandfather's do." Then, he put the phone back to its receiver.

* * *

_Soooo... Did you like it? The development? I'm still not done with Kyoko's realization yet. I'm gonna continue it and go inside Kyoko's head. That should be interesting. I wonder what I should find while inside there? Lol so anyway, I hope that little revelation at the end satisfies everyone a little for their dose of Baby Ren for now. I promise I will bring him back... With a vengeance... Haha So please be patient and you got a clue when he is coming back. Clue's at the end of the chappie. I just hope that I could write faster for you guys... I'm really sorry that I'm so slow. _

_Anyways, Thanks so much for all the love and support through continuously reading, reviewing, following and fav-ing. I appreciate you guys so much. Read yah next chapter... Laterz ^_^_


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat and its characters...

_Please excuse my poor English grammar and limited vocabulary. This is my advance birthday gift to all of you guys. And two more days, I can finally buy myself a drink! Yaay! Hahaha! Feel free to send me a bottle of champagne. ^_^ I will certainly give you my address. Lol Anyways, belated Happy Halloween! Though I don't really believe in it nor celebrate it. So, let's be merry and have a reading party! Lol Enjoy! ^_^_

**Little recap:**

_She, Mogami Kyoko herself, was the one that opened that box. **Love did not pushed its way in, it forced its way out because love does not come from the outside, it comes from the inside. It's within your heart, not without.** That was the lesson Mogami Kyoko painfully learned that day._

_..._

_"How long, Boss?" Kuu asked worriedly. "I feel sorry for the little guy to be away from them so much. And feel sorry for us too, Boss. I don't think we can take another week of this."_

_"Oh, tough it out, Kuu." Lory replied. "That's what grandfather's do." Then, he put the phone back to its receiver. _

Chapter 40

**...WHY?**

**...HOW?**

Those were the questions Kyoko kept asking herself because there was no other else to ask questions to, except herself. _She_ was the one who fell in love. _She_ was the one who had broken all the locks on the box that she personally chained and locked and swore that no one, not even her, would open. So now, the question were WHY and HOW?

Well, she did knew the answers to those questions. She did not really willingly and sanely opened it. Her over imaginative mind caused her feelings to burst its way out. Of course, she knew of her own feelings. But she chose to ignore it as best as possible. Her _mind,_ that so greatly helped her ignore or delude herself of her own true feelings for her respected sempai, was also the one that helped her to completely and irrevocably realize and acknowledge the truth in her heart.

As they say, 'our minds are the most deceiving thing of all.' You may be able to momentarily escape or run away from your own heart, but you cannot escape from your own mind and thoughts. You cannot get out of your own head. It's even more impossible to turn it off or stop it from thinking. That was where Kyoko was now... Inside her head... Cornered in her own mind... With no where to run and nothing to stop the inevitable of her facing her true feeling for Ren.

Feelings are substances we cannot touch or grasp by hand. It does not have physical form and most people have a hard time believing in some emotions that we feel, like love. Hearts are only instruments that enable us to feel, but it does not contain all feelings. Feelings spreads in your body and fill you up, make you smile, cry, shout, frown, jump, punch, kick, dance, etc. It does not stay only inside you heart. It wants to be expressed and the more you suppressed it, the stronger it will want to come out. That was what happened to Kyoko.

The box was opened. All her hidden and suppressed feelings came out all at once that caused her brain to overload which resulted in overreaction of the situation. It was her subconscious telling her of her fears and true feelings in her dream last night which caused her conscious mind to run wild. Dreams are powerful things. Experts said dreams are connected to your subconscious. And in Kyoko's case, it was.

Now that it was out, Kyoko was having a war between her mind and her heart, inside her head. But neither one was backing down. Kyoko's mind did not want her to show it. It has the instinct to protect herself. Her heart is bursting with her suppressed emotion. It's like a bomb ready to explode. Fear versus Love. Who was going to win?

Kyoko was startled when someone knocked on the door of the trailer. The woman outside was calling her to dinner. Kyoko did not want to go outside where she was going to be vulnerable. She wanted to stay inside that trailer forever and wished that everyone would just leave her alone. She was busy thinking inside her head that she did not reply. The woman knocked and informed her again. Kyoko still did not make some kind of response or sound of acknowledgment. After the third time, Kyoko heard the woman walked away. She released the breath she was holding and relaxed once again on her bed, lying on her stomach and facing to her right.

Kyoko closed her eyes and went back to battling with herself again inside her mind. She knew she was not going to be able to sleep that night. Her mind was too busy running on overdrive. She was strengthening her mind to battle her heart. She was searching her mind for all of the reasons that what she was feeling was wrong and not true or even if it's true it was impossible. She had to give up and forget everything ever happened.

Then, a sudden knock on the door of her trailer was heard again. She stilled and held her breath as she felt her heart pounded against her rib cage. _My feelings are like my heart... _She thought dryly. _It feels like it's constantly trying to break out of my ribcage. _

"Kyoko, are you in there?" The familiar velvety voice that made her heart race even faster and melt her very strong bones, called out to her from outside the door.

_It's Ren! _She thought as she was starting to breath a little heavily. _W-wha-what should I do? I don't want to see him! Why does it have to be him? He's the one I don't want to see most of all at the moment... or ever! I don't know what my heart will make me do if I see him!_

"Kyoko? Are you alright?" He asked again. Now, with concern in his voice. "Are you feeling okay?"

_Oh, goddess of love! Do you really hate me that much? Why are you torturing me? Please... I beg of yo- _

"I'm coming in!" Ren called out in warning to her.

_NOOOOOO! _She shouted in her head. But before she could do anything or speak, the door opened and Ren stepped inside. What was worst was that she heard the door closed behind him. Right that moment, they were totally alone inside her trailer. She squeezed her eyes tight and pretended to sleep as she tried hard to control her breathing.

Ren crossed to her and sat at the edge of the bed she was laying on. She felt the bed dipped and her heart ran wild. She was even afraid Ren might hear it at how loudly it was pounding. It was like a puppy who recognized her master's scent outside the door and was excitedly jumping and scratching at the door to get to her master for a cuddle and a kiss.

"Kyoko?" He called her name in a whisper. Her heart stumbled and skipped a beat. Then, she felt warm fingers brushed strands of her hair away from her face. He continued stroking the side of her head with his palm and Kyoko's breathing was getting more labored. She was also feeling all warm and tingly inside. Before she could snuggle her head to his palm, fortunately for Kyoko, Ren stopped and pulled away. She thought he was going to stand and go away. But she was wrong. He leaned forward and kissed her hairline near her temple. Then he whispered softly to her ear, "Sweet dreams, my love."

Ren stood up and walked out of Kyoko's trailer. She was too stunned to hear Ren telling Yashiro and the director outside that she was fine and asleep, so they don't have to worry about her. But if Ren should have stayed and looked at her for a minute longer after he kissed and whispered sweetly to her, he would have been able to see Kyoko blushing from head to toe.

Kyoko's heart continued to pound vigorously as her mind became pirated. Ren's whispered words to her ear were repeating like a broken record inside her head. The words that really broken her mind were the last two words. Her eyes were open wide and she was frozen in place. Her mind had trouble understanding the words but she felt inside her heart, there was like a tiny ball of fire, rapidly growing in size. It was spreading across her entire body, enveloping her with its warmth. Her lips moved in its own accord and lifted into a smile. Her heart was singing and she was absolutely in a place higher than she was at the moment.

Then, her brain kicked in. The insanely rational and reasoned part of her. It broke through her happy bubble and caused chaos. _Why did he call me my love? _Her mind asked and her master of insane reasons and excuses came up with a solution. _Oh, he calls me my love when we were in our married couple disguise. Maybe he slipped into character. _Her heart sank instantly as her brain reasoned with her that she should not feel that way. Her brain and her heart continued their debate, giving evidence to their supported beliefs.

Came past midnight, it arrived to where her mind finally dropped the piece of concrete evidence that weighed millions of tons which her heart was not going to be able to lift up. _He said he was already in love with a high school girl before, remember? _Her mind played a blurry flashback of that memory. But the sound of his voice saying that the person he was beginning to fall in love with was a high school student. _Are you sure he's still in love with her? He was only beginning to fall in love with her, maybe he did not continue to really fall in love with her because as you clearly know right now, Ren is still single. _Kyoko's little angels/her heart reasoned.

_Tsuruga-san is not that kind of man. You thought so too at the time, if you can still remember. _Replied her demons/her brain. And the love angels could not argue with that. The flash back continued to where Ren told her he had no intention of falling in love and to recent memories where she found out the reason why. Everything was swirling and somewhere along, she drifted off to sleep at 3:14 in the morning.

* * *

The next day Kyoko was woken up by one of the make-up artist. She bolted upright at the loud banging on the door. She replied that she was going to get ready for the day immediately. It was 7:00 in the morning when she looked at her phone for the time. She quickly got ready and changed her clothes. In her haste, she completely forgot about Ren. When she arrived at the dining area, she saw Ren sitting in a chair with his back facing her. She just froze with her eyes wide, jaw dropped open. Then, in slow motion, her eyes twinkled, lips lifted into a wide, angelic and breath taking smile and her face just lit up like a Christmas tree. She felt so light, like she could fly in the sky and conquer the world.

Yashiro noticed her and called out to her. She snapped out of her trance and realized what she just did. Her face darkened and she glowered at herself. Yashiro who saw the entire change from sunny face to dark as hell face, stopped waving at her in shock and confusion as to what he did wrong. Ren noticed and followed his gaze to her. Ren quickly but smoothly walked towards her and stopped in front of her.

"Are you still not feeling well, Kyoko?" Ren asked worriedly.

Kyoko snapped her head upward to look at his face. She opened her mouth to answer him but when she looked at his beautiful face, she stared dazedly at him as she got lost in his eyes.

"Kyoko?" Ren asked, growing more concerned for her.

She snapped again and felt mortified at what she had just done and angry at Ren for having that kind of power and effect on her. _Damn you, Tsuruga Ren! _She cursed him in her headas she literally glared at the man in question. _I won't be defeated!_

The glare only lasted a second but Ren noticed it clearly and felt surprised and confused. Kyoko then smiled at him, a little to fake.

"Good morning, Tsuruga-san." Kyoko greeted with a bow and her fake smile. After that, she marched away towards the table with the food. Ren and everyone who noticed their interaction, looked at them strangely. Kyoko got food and sat with her make-up artist and other lady staff. Yashiro, the director and especially Ren were confused and busy thinking of why Kyoko was acting like that because Kyoko and Ren were inseparable since they started filming. They sit next to each other, ate on the same table, chatted with each other during filming breaks. They were just together all the time. Now, Kyoko was obviously avoiding him like Ren did not just saved her yesterday and held her while she cried. Women really were a mystery to men.

They proceeded to preparing after breakfast. They filmed the scene where Maddie was packing here things to move in with Miles for his remaining stay in Japan. It was just short and easy scenes and they finished it quickly. They took a break after that, but the crews were busy packing up the tents and everything because they were going to go to the next location that night in order to be in schedule. They had a deadline to meet. This drama was going to air soon after the current Harlequin drama finishes.

They had little time because the director was insisting that he would only start filming if he got the actors he wanted. The president owed director Shingai one for the Ruriko scheme and he was using that now to get what he wanted. But The president at the time was very busy with his scheme with Baby Ren going to be adopted and Ren and Kyoko were at Taiwan at the time. After that, the president wanted to give Kyoko and Ren more time to change their minds and realize their feelings for each other and adopt the baby for real. The president was disappointed and this drama was the next plan of action. Then, the scandal came and shook the president's plan for a second there but he was eventually grateful for the scandal, because it pushed Ren and Kyoko even more to take the role. Everything went according to plan.

Everyone had lunch and then prepared again for the scene on the beach yesterday. Kyoko locked herself inside her trailer during the breaks and everybody was very worried about her. They thought she was nervous about the scene and everybody was very understanding of her and left her alone. Ren did too, despite of his curiosity and concern for her. The filming finally arrived and went perfectly. Kyoko was so in character as Maddie. She lost herself to another character to forget her own dilemma. Dilemma because expressing her true feelings was not acceptable for her mind and forgetting Ren was also not an acceptable option for her heart and neither one was budging or giving in.

The next scene was of Miles coming home after his work on Friday, a month in their relationship, and Maddie greeted him at the door. She kissed him and it became more passionate, deeper and frantic by the second. Miles tried to stop her for a moment because he had something to give her, the diamond earrings. But she didn't stop and he was glad to continue too.

Kyoko was very nervous. This was their first kissing scene after the box was opened and she realized her feelings for him. She was very afraid that she was going to lose herself in it and never come back to herself again. Kissing was like giving herself to him and letting him know her true feelings for him to accept or throw away. She was going to be vulnerable and she did not want that. But when the unavoidable came, she hoped and prayed to be only Maddie and not herself.

The director yelled 'action!' and she was Maddie. She greeted Miles with a kiss that turned deep and passionate and needing for more. They started making out and Miles pushed her down slowly to lie on the floor as he followed her. She responded fervently too and more passionately like she could not get enough of him.

Ren inside Miles noticed a little difference in Maddie's Kisses. _It has more pressure and more... Feelings, if I am right. _Ren thought.

While Kyoko inside Maddie moaned, _Oh my heart!... Why are you rejoicing?_

The scene ended with that, before more skin was shown and before the two would be lost in their own world and embarrassed themselves in front of everyone.

* * *

_Wow... I can't believe I finally finished that. I was having a bit of a hard time starting this chapter because it felt like I was going inside a new Mogami Kyoko's head which is really true. She's not really the same Kyoko from the beginning of this fanfic. She evolved with every decision and events that happened along the way. It was fairly difficult to write out her conflict and emphasize the effect of the box being opened and the resistance of it. But my weird mind came up again with some interesting things. It was just popping out and I just kept on writing what was popping up. And this was the result, so I really hoped you liked it. I'm sorry there's not much of Ren's perspective here. But I promise you, after Kyoko, it's Ren's turn next and he's going to do it with a BANG! Lol I hope you look forward to it..._

_Anyways, thank you thank you thank you very so many much for all~ the love and support... And for reading and all those wonderful reviews, follows and favs. I really do appreciate it guys from the bottom of my heart. Though I didn't realize before that my heart has a bottom. HAHAHA! I love you if you get it.. Lol I know I tell lame jokes... Take care guys... Read yah next chap... ^_^_


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat and its characters...

_THANK YOU SOOO MUCH ALL OF YOU GUYS! I have never thought I would get 1,000 reviews for my story... I'm forever grateful to you guys... I love you all! I'm so happy! :D_

_Please excuse my poor English grammar, limited vocab and all the typos down there. I just finished this and my eyes are so tired. I proofread it but I'm only human. So, I hope you will like this chappie... Enjoy! ^_^_

Recap:

_Ren inside Miles noticed a little difference in Maddie's Kisses. _It has more pressure and more... Feelings, if I am right._ Ren thought. _

_While Kyoko inside Maddie moaned, _Oh my heart!... Why are you rejoicing?

_The scene ended with that, before more skin was shown and before the two would be lost in their own world and embarrassed themselves in front of everyone. _

Chapter 41

The last scene they filmed was a bed scene. Miles and Maddie were laying naked next to each other on the bed after their 'fun activities.' Maddie was asking Miles if it was okay to him if she was going to be on the pill so they could have more fun. But Ren and Kyoko were not naked for real. They were wearing flesh colored body suits under the sheets. There were only six people in the room including Ren and Kyoko. There were two lighting crews, the cinematographer and Director Shingai. It was a very short scene that the director ordered the crews and staff he did not need for the last scene to go ahead to the next filming site along with the equipment they did not need anymore, so they could set the tents up and prepare everything for the next day. They finished filming the scene very quickly and started to clean up and pack everything up.

Director Shingai told Ren and Kyoko to go ahead to the next site after they were done changing and packing up their things. Yashiro went back to LME after the beach scene when he received a call about Ren's schedule. So now, Kyoko was fidgeting next to Ren in the front passenger seat of the car. Ren ignored it at first and just stayed silent and hoped that it will make Kyoko relax. But thirty minutes into their drive, Ren could not take Kyoko's nervous fidgeting like she was so eager to get out of the car anymore. He pulled over to the side of the road, pulled the hand brake up and turned to his side and faced her.

Kyoko jumped a little in surprise as Ren loudly pulled the hand brake up when they pulled over to the side. Her heart was beating so loud against her rib cage as she felt him looked at her. She was so aware of him, of his appealing masculine scent, his muscular body, his beautiful fingers on the steering wheel and even his body heat that she could not help but fidget on her seat. Kyoko stared straight ahead as she felt Ren's darkening aura. She did not dare look at him.

"What did I do wrong, Kyoko?" Ren asked her nearly in a whisper. "Why are you avoiding me?"

Kyoko gritted her teeth and willed herself not to look at Ren which took all her might because her heart and body wanted her to look at her beloved Ren.

"Kyoko." He called her name again to make her look at him but she squeezed her eyes tight. Ren was at his limit. He turned her head with his hand by her chin. Kyoko's body stiffened and if she could squeeze her eyes tighter, she would have.

"Sweetheart, look at me." He whispered in a voice with enough authority. But the command did not made Kyoko's eyes open. It was the endearment and Ren's hot breath Kyoko felt so close to her face that did it. She opened eyes in surprise and was met with that familiar silver eyes of Tsuruga Ren. She looked away to avoid his eyes searching hers and finding the truth there. But she lowered her gaze and it landed on his really sexy and tempting pair of lips. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of it. Kyoko tried to swallow her saliva when her mouth dried.

_No, Kyoko! Don't even think about it! _Her brain shouted in protest but her lips was slowly inching towards those really tempting lips. _Stop! Stop! Stop! Kyoko, stop!_

_Yes! Go! Do it! _Her heart was shouting in joy. _Kiss him! You know you want to!_

"Kyo-" Ren could not finish saying her name because Kyoko's lips was pressed against his lips. He was so surprise for a few seconds that he literally froze. It was Ren that was frozen and shock for a change.

_OH MY GOD! Kyoko, what the hell are you doing?!_ Her mind shouted and she really did felt scared for a moment. But it all vanished when Ren started kissing her back passionately. All restraint dissolved into nothing and she kissed him back with all her heart. One of his hand went to the back of her head and he angled her head to deepened the kiss. Kyoko willingly opened her mouth and welcomed Ren's tongue with hers. Ren's other hand ran down her back and pulled her closer to him. Kyoko moaned in pleasure. It seemed like time stopped and they were the only people in the world. But air was needed if they wanted to stay alive and they finally and reluctantly parted.

They pulled inches away from each other's face. Kyoko kept her eyes close as she started to come down from the height she had been to from with Ren's kisses. Ren looked at her flushed and dazed expression and unconsciously caressed her cheek with his thumb. He was so happy that Kyoko kissed her. He felt like he could fly. But Kyoko's mind cleared and she realized what she had done.

_Oh my god! What have I done? _She shouted in panic inside her head. _He'll know! HE knows! No, that's not going to happen! I have to think of something. Anything! What should I tell him? _Then a light bulb lit up inside her head and she thought of a very good reason for what she had done. She breathed in deep and let it out as she gathered up all her courage, acting abilities and every little thing she could think off to help her pull this off.

Ren saw her frown and it deepened by the second. He was confused. Kyoko lowered her head and hid her face from him. Then, he heard her mumble something he did not quite catch.

"I'm sorry. What did you say, Kyoko? I couldn't hear you." Ren asked and he heard her sniffed. He stilled as his mind tried to make sense of what was happening.

"I said... this is why I was avoiding you." Kyoko answered and sniffed again.

"You're avoiding me because you want to kiss me?" Ren asked, still confused and somewhat hopeful at his question.

"Yes! I mean, no! I'm avoiding you because whenever I'm near you, Maddie gets carried away." She explained. She was starting to sound like Ren with his lame and obvious-to anyone but Kyoko- excuses, not that she knew it. Ren stilled at her explanation. His I-believe-I-can-fly high spirits before dropped to the ground faster than he could think of confessing to his real feelings to her.

"Let me get this straight... the one who kissed me just now was Maddie," Ren asked in clarification as his aura started darkening. "and not you?"

Kyoko was silent and still for a few moments and then she slowly nodded. She nodded.

Ren stared at her, not really seeing her after he saw her nod. _Maddie kissed me... Not Kyoko... Not Kyoko... _The thought echoed in his mind. His jaw tightened to control his anger. He was barely holding his anger. He pushed the hand brake down hard, put the car into first gear and drive off. He needed a distraction and driving was the only thing he had at the moment, so he drove. He drove fast. Kyoko's face paled as she clutched at her seat. Her mind was busy scolding herself for making Ren angry, praying for their precious lives and remembering not to anger Ren when he was driving ever again.

They arrived twenty minutes earlier than when they would have actually arrived at the site in normal driving speed. Ren went straight to his trailer and did not come out for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Kyoko dreaded facing Ren the next day. But her fears was put out when the next day Ren ignored her as much as he possibly could. Everyone was concerned, especially the director. It was also unfortunate that it happened when Yashiro was not with them to help the director talk to the two actors. But director Shingai could not complain to the pair and scold them to straightened out what happened between them because their performance on screen was very good as usual. The couple did not complain either when the schedule of filming the scenes everyday increased. They just did their job.

They filmed the scenes where Maddie first showed Miles the still not furnished house. The chemistry between them was still there and the director really could not complain. Their kiss scenes were explosive, they were even playful in the kitchen scene where Maddie taught Miles how to cook. It was so natural on screen and off screen Kyoko acted like herself. She was so reluctant for Ren to be in the kitchen and so overprotective of the kitchen like it was a delicate glass and Ren was a troll that was out to destroy something so fragile. But Ren just stayed silent and let Kyoko dictate what he was suppose to do or touch inside her domain.

Kyoko's mind was relieved at Ren's behaviour but her heart despaired at the cold shoulder her beloved was giving her. Kyoko was still at war with herself and she would be until she surrendered to her heart. While Ren was sulking like a wounded animal inside his dark hole of self-pity. He thought he was already getting used to her blatant -except to her to own mind- and open rejections. But she kissed him. Well, he thought she did which made him really happy and very hopeful of her returning his feelings for her... Only to find out that it was her character that kissed him and not her, personally. Not only was his ego bruised and battered but his heart was completely crushed. And he could not take anymore of it with a fake smile and pretend nothing happened.

Despite of the big elephant in the room between Kyoko and Ren that everyone has been trying to ignore, filming has been fairly getting along well and the final day of filming in that location site has arrived. They filmed the scenes where Maddie just finished her shower and she cried because of her hopeless situation. Then the phone rang and she talked to Miles' brother. Kyoko was so in tune with Maddie's feelings that the scene was a piece of cake to her. Then, they filmed Maddie changing into Miles' favorite outfit of Maddie and the earrings Miles' gave her and of Maddie preparing a meal of Miles' favorite dishes.

After that was the few last scenes of Miles' brother, Max, arriving. Max was played by Taruyanagi Reiji who has a nice body build and blonde dyed hair. They dressed him up in a very expensive looking suit that fit him really well and his hair was so neatly swept to the side. He looked the part of an aristocratic business man and he held himself so arrogantly that he really fit the bill of a self-centered, selfish, spoiled brat.

They continued their filming as everyone was eager to finish and go home to their loved ones, families or just the comfortable, private space of their homes. Max noticed how sexy Maddie was and offered to lavish her with extravagant material things in exchange for her body. Maddie strongly refused him with disgust. Miles came and Maddie went to hug his arm, hiding from his arrogant and conceited brother. He told him to get out of his house and that he was not going back to England or the company. His brother was angry and took it out on Maddie by calling her a cheap tramp and gutter trash. Miles was furious and not only Miles. Kuon was too. His long suppressed dark self reared its ugly head. Miles was in control and was feeling furious too, so he could not held back the feelings that rose from within.

Kuon growled and moved to take a swing at the bastard's arrogant face. In the script, Maddie was going to stop him by holding his arm back and telling him it was not worth it. Kyoko acted as the script instructed but unfortunately, Kuon did not. He easily shook off the two little hands that held him back by pushing her back and took a swing at the actor for real. Reiji saw it coming when Kuon easily pushed aside Kyoko with his arm and elbow and he blocked Kuon's punch to his face. Kuon was about to take another swing when he heard Kyoko's yelp and the director calling Kyoko's name.

Kuon looked back and saw the director sitting and hovering around the unconscious Kyoko lying on the floor. His face paled as he stood there frozen and just staring at the clamor in front of him. The director touched Kyoko's face and calling her to wake up. But his vision already went dark and he was in another world.

_...I hurt her..._ The realization was a shock and guilt continuously echoed inside his head. _I hurt her... With my own hands... the same bloodied hands... Hands that can only hurt people... People I love... _

While Kuon was lost in his own scary world of darkness, Kyoko began to open her eyes saw the director's worried face hovering over her. "Are you okay, Kyoko-chan?"

She was disoriented for a few seconds but remembered what happened right away. She moved to sit up and the director helped her. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No... No, I'm okay." Kyoko answered as she sat up.

"Are you sure?" The director asked doubtfully.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kyoko assured him. "Just got the wind knocked out of me for a second there. I'm perfectly fine now." She smiled a reassuring smile at him. "Is everyone alright?"

"Uhm, I think we have a problem." A voice from above answered her, but it was not his beloved sempai's voice.

Everyone looked to his direction and found Ren pale as a sheet and frozen in his position with a shock expression on his face and eyes empty like a doll's. Kyoko gasped and she instantly scrambled up to go to her love.

"Ren." She called his name. But he did not respond or even move a muscle. "Ren?" Kyoko reach out a hand and touched his cheek.

"Ren!" She called louder but there was still nothing.

"Tsuruga-san." She tried to call him by his last name to see if he responded to it. "Can you hear me?"

Nothing. No sound. No movement.

"Tsuruga Ren!" She called out louder. "It's me, Kyoko. Talk to me." She said desperately.

"Ren." She called again but it was like talking to a mannequin.

Kyoko was at her wits end in calling him names he would possibly respond to without calling his real name and expose him to the people in the room. She leaned closer to his face that looked like one of Kyoko's Ren dolls with empty-looking eyes. She looked at him with all her desperation and worry shining in her eyes.

"Sweetheart..." She whispered close to his ear.

Kyoko waited for any response, but she heard nothing.

Nothing at all...

* * *

_The song Nothing by The Script has been playing in my mind over and over again for the past two days and I didn't realize that the chapter I'm writing has come to the same conclusion the song was about. I laughed when I finally realized it when I was writing the end of this chapter. lol_

_Anyways, sooooooooooooo? How did you like the twists and turns of this chapter? :) I hoped you liked it... And I'm so excited for the next chapter! I am so glad this story is really coming along nicely. I'm one step closer to bringing Baby Ren back. I really missed him too. I missed writing about his cuteness! His adorableness! His sweetness! And his everythingness! Lol ^_^_

_Thank you very much guys for your continued support... You reading this story, your reviews, follows and favs are the inspiration and motivation of me updating as much as I can... God bless you guys... read yah next chappie.. ^_^_


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat! And its characters...

_Sorry for being late in m updates again... I was busy... And was having a hard time how to finish this chapter... But after thinking night after night and free time on my days to come up with something, I finally did. So here it is... And please excuse my poor English grammar and limited vocab. Enjoy!_

Chapter 42

"Tsuruga Ren, answer me!" Kyoko shouted in a mix of anger and desperation.

"Please..." She pleaded. "I know it's all my fault that you're upset with me, but please..." She could not stop the sobs that were coming from deep within and making her shake.

"Kyoko-chan, calm down." The director went to comfort her by putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He's just shock, Kyoko-chan. He'll recover in a minute or two." Shingai assured her. Kyoko turned to look at him.

"S-shock?" Kyoko asked in complete and innocent bewilderment. "W-w-hy?"

Director Shingai and everyone within earshot mirrored Kyoko's facial expression, but for a different reason. They were completely bewildered by her obvious question.

"Eh? Uh, uhm, he's in shock because he... hurt you. He's like that because the guilt is eating him inside." Shingai explained to her. "Isn't it obvious?"

Kyoko only looked at him in confusion even more.

"That's how you feel when you unintentionally hurt someone you care about." Shingai added.

"But I'm okay." She replied dumbly.

"He still doesn't know that." The director answered. "But for now, let's just calm down and settle him on that sofa over there." He instructed before Kyoko could respond.

Reiji and a couple of male crews helped settle the mannequin-like Ren on the sofa in a sitting position. They were glad they could easily move him in any position. Since he look like a real hard mannequin. But they were very worried about the actor. It was once in a lifetime to witness the top actor of Japan look like that. Like and empty, lifeless shell. They were finding the entire filming of the mini-series a dramatic, emotional rollercoaster ride. First, it was their leading actress who had broken down before and now it was their famous lead actor, Ren. After they settled him on the sofa, Kyoko went to sit beside him and looked at him worriedly.

"Listen up everyone," Director Shingai called out to everyone in the room. "Let's take our dinner break early! I'll inform you of changes after that and no leaks to the media or your fired!"

Everyone in the room just stood there looking at the director and others still at the empty looking Ren.

"NOW!" The director shouted and startled everyone awake. They scrambled out hastily. Shingai might have looked easy going and they might have known that he was a perfectionist in his job at directing but they also discovered that he was strict when it came to privacy and work ethics of his crew and staff. And that meant, no leaks to the media or he will personally black list you in the industry. He was certainly a talented director with lots of connections. He protected and valued the privacy of his actors that starred on his every project.

After everyone left, Only Reiji, the other actor, and the director remained in the room with Kyoko and Ren.

"I need to contact the president about this. He needs to know." The director mumbled and took out his phone. "Are you going to be okay here looking after him, Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko looked up to the director and took a few seconds to respond. "Yes... I want to try something and I would like us to be alone. Is that okay, director?"

"Of course." Shingai replied after he tried to decipher what she was planning.

"And uhm," Kyoko looked up at Reiji. "C-Can- Wo, would it be okay if I borrow your phone?"

"I promise I'll pay you later for how much I used." She added immediately.

"No problem." Reiji replied and went to get his phone. When he came back a minute later, he handed his phone to her. She thanked him and Reiji and the director left the two alone in the room.

Kyoko stood up and went to close and lock all doors and drew close all the curtains on all the windows in the room. Once she made sure that they were completely alone and no one to hear them, she went to sit beside the still frozen and empty Ren. She reached a hand out to gently caress his cheek as she leaned in close to his face and looked at him worriedly.

"Kuon..." She whispered softly. "Wake up, Kuon..."

_You hurt her! _His accusing voice echoed in the dimension he was transported into. _And you say you love her, but you hurt her! _The sound of Kyoko's yelp echoed inside his head like the accusing voice which fortified the guilt that was eating him alive. _You hurt her with your own hands! _Then he was swimming in the image of Kyoko's unconscious figure lying on the floor at his feet. _Murderer!_ Tina's voice shouted so loud inside him. Blood spots painted on the image of Kyoko's unconscious figure on the floor. And he felt like he just died...

Kyoko let out a sob when his real name still did not work. He was already far too deep in his drowning guilt. Kyoko hugged him "Corn..." She sobbed. "Talk to me, Corn..."

Kuon felt like the dimension he was in made a ripple. Like when something or someone touch the surface of a water, it ripples. The feeling was like that. He felt it the second time and heard a very distant muffled voice. He could not understand what it was saying, but it was touching the surface of the world he was trapped in. He listened for it again, but this time he only heard the accusing voices inside that world of guilt.

Kyoko wanted to just cry and break down right there and then. Tears were already streaming down her face but she was holding back all her feelings of hopelessness, helplessness, pain and every feeling she had that was trying to be let out from inside her heart. But she knew that doing that would not accomplish anything at the moment. She pulled away from hugging Kuon and wiped the tears off her face with her hands. She flipped open the phone she borrowed from Reiji and dialed the number of their father. She was so far to carried away with her emotions that she did not consider what time it was in the states.

It started ringing... And rang it was. It felt like it was ringing forever. She even thought that he was not going to answer when it just kept on ringing. But finally he answered.

"Hello." Kuu answered in a very sleepy and tired voice.

"T-ou-san?" Kyoko could not help the quiver in her voice.

"K-Kyoko-chan? Is that you?"

"Tou-san, I n-eed your he-lp." Her voice cracked and could not hide the way she was sniffling.

"Kyoko-chan, are you crying?" Kuu was now wide awake. "What's the matter? Did someone hurt you? Are kidnapped?"

"N-no! I... It's K-koun..." Kyoko confessed. If she was not so focused on Kuon, she would have reacted to her father asking if she was kidnapped.

"Koun? My son, Koun?" He asked unsurely. "What happened to him? Is he alright?"

"...no..." Kyoko answered in the softest whisper that Kuu barely heard her. "He, he... H-he's gone into shock..."

"s-shock?" Kuu asked in surprise and confusion. "W-what kind of shock?"

"uhm, shock." Kyoko replied in confusion at his father's question to. "Shell shock. Literally. He's like an empty shell, tou-san. I want you to talk to him. Let him hear your voice and maybe he'll respond to you and snap out of it."

But Kuu was already taken to memories of several years ago after he heard Kyoko described Kuon as 'shell shock.' He did not hear what she was saying after that because those dark and painful memories came flooding back into his mind. Looking at his son who looked like an empty doll rather than a lively fifteen year old human being was the most painful thing a parent could experience. Kuon not moving, not eating, not talking, not doing anything at all. But the most painful was looking at his facial expression. It was very haunting. He knew that if his son continued like that, he would have died. So he called Lory to give hope to his dying son.

"Tou-san? Tou-san! Are you there?" Kyoko's voice broke through his momentary flashback.

"Don't worry, Kyoko-chan. We'll be there as soon as possible-"

"Wait, tou-san." Kyoko tried to get his father's attention but he was already in a panic to quickly get to his son.

"-Please, stay beside him and take care of him. Bye." Kuu hang up.

"Tou-san! Wait! I just want you to talk to him through the phone!" Kyoko quickly explained but she was already too late. Kuu was already a whirlwind inside their house: booking a private plane immediately, packing up their stuff, calling their managers to rearrange their schedules and informing their house staff of their plans.

While Kyoko stared on the phone torn between crying like a child or throwing the phone to the ground in anger. She chose the former since it was not her phone. She continued looking at the phone in her hand as tears quietly cascaded down her cheeks and her body shook violently with her sobs that came from deep within her heart. She felt like there was a black hole in her heart that was consuming everything she had. Her last hope of Kuon hearing his parents' voices that could have woke him up was a lost call. She did not know what to do.

Some people might think that Kyoko was overreacting to this situation, but looking at Kuon's face made her like that. Her heart was being ripped apart into tiny little pieces every time she looked at his haunting empty look on his face. It was equal to losing him because he was literally a living dead. Watching the love of your life looking like that can really make you overreact.

Kyoko looked up and leaned close to Ren's face with her tear stained and pained face, she touched his cheek again. "...Ren... "

Not even a single twitch in his muscle. "Kuon..." She called, just an inch from his face.

He did not even blink. Kyoko leaned closer, their lips millimeters apart. "..corn..."

...And her lips met his in a gentle, sweet kiss that is full of Kyoko's jumbled feelings into it...

Kuon's world shook as the dimension that was holding him prison was beginning to crumble.

Kyoko pulled away to look for any response. Even just a blink of his eyes would have made her hopeful and happy. But just like before, there was nothing... Kyoko cried and hugged him and practically sat on his lap. He did not budge, like a mannequin. She buried her face on his shoulder as she bawled her eyes out... And Kyoko did not see Kuon's eyes blinked.

Kyoko continued to cry and sob on his shoulder. She let out everything. She did not even know how much time passed. She also continued waiting to feel Kuon's hands on her back to hug her in comfort but that did not happen, too. While Kuon's world crumbled piece by single piece. He was beginning to see the light. The darkness began to recede.

Kyoko cried harder and harder. When she was nearly at her wits end, she hugged him tighter and tighter. Kyoko pressed her cheek to his cheek.

"...I love you... Kuon... I love you..." She whispered desperately.

Kyoko lost herself in her hopelessness to notice the effect of her words. She continued to sob but it was then muffled by a pair of lips that was suddenly touching hers. She was shock and her brain temporarily short circuited, leaving her unable to think and understand what was happening. But the owner of the lips did not wait for her brain to start up again and make sense of the situation, the soft warm lips moved over hers. Increasing in pressure, licking her lower lips which automatically made her open her mouth. Her brain was not working properly even more when she felt the sinful sweet invasion of a tongue in her mouth.

Kyoko's hands weaved through the hair of owner of the lips that was kissing her insane and who was none other than Kuon because there was no one else in the room other than the two of them. Kyoko then felt her back laying on the couch with Kuon above her. His hand weaved into her wig at the back of her head, while his other hand made its way down her sides to her waist and back up again. Kyoko felt her body go on fire, her head was exactly in heaven, her bones melting and her heart singing with joy.

They finally pulled apart for much needed air. Kyoko was breathing heavily as she tried to get her brain working. But Kuon continued to shower her face with kisses. Kuon looked at her in the eyes, just inches away from each other. Kyoko was brimming with emotions when she looked at his soulful eyes again. To see his emperor of the night eyes, but a bit different this time. This time, it was full of gentleness and something she did not dare hoped for. But Kuon blew all her doubts and fears away as he whispered to her.

"I love you too, Kyoko... I love you with all my heart and soul..."

He looked at her so intently and her brain shut down completely on overload, leaving her heart to feel all the happiness that was brought out by those whispered words of love.

Kyoko pulled Kuon's head down and kissed him so deeply, trying to show him all her feelings for him. Kuon responded just as passionately much, with all his own years of suppressed feelings. It was like they were devouring each other in their kisses but it was also with much gentleness and love.

**BAM!**

The door suddenly burst open. Kuon and Kyoko's head whipped to the door. There, they found a very shock Lory, Yashiro and Shingai looking dumbly with their mouths open at them.

Kuon stared at them for a minute and then looked at Kyoko and their position. They were lying on the couch, he was on top of her and they were kissing. Kyoko was already flushed red in embarrassment. Then, he looked back to the three still shock men frozen on the doorway. There was silence between the two parties. Kuon had to say something.

"W-we..." Koun started. "We were... Practicing...(?)"

* * *

_LOL :D_

_I know, right? Hahaha The last part just jumped out of my mind while I was ending this chapter and I found it really hilarious... So I shared it with you guys... I really don't know how my mind works but I'm very thankful to it... Hehe I know it is kind of short chapter, but I hoped you enjoyed it... _

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year guys! I might not get a chance to greet you this year. Thank you very much for all the likes, loves, support in reviews, alert and favs... And for just taking the time to read these stories of mine. Thank you also for your patience in bearing with my very slow updates. I'm very grateful and Happy from the bottom of my heart. I hope to read you all here in FFnet again next year. God bless us all... ^_^_


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the story Skip Beat and its characters...

_I'm so sorry for the very, very late update. Life happens... I'm even late in greeting everyone Happy New Year! So, instead I'll just greet you with all my love an advance Happy Valentine's Day... Please excuse my grammar errors and typos. Please, go ahead and Enjoy this chappie... ^_^_

_Recap:_

**BAM!**

The door suddenly burst open. Kuon and Kyoko's head whipped to the door. There, they found a very shock Lory, Yashiro and Shingai looking dumbly with their mouths open at them.

Kuon stared at them for a minute and then looked at Kyoko and their position. They were lying on the couch, he was on top of her and they were kissing. Kyoko was already flushed red in embarrassment. Then, he looked back to the three still shock men frozen on the doorway. There was silence between the two parties. Kuon had to say something.

Chapter 43

"W-we..." Koun started. "We were... Practicing...(?)"

...

...

...

The clock ticked and tocked loudly in the midst of the frozen silence that hang between the two parties. Three minutes passed by and the brains of the three (wise) men standing at the door has just processed and understood what their eyes witnessed and what the young man who worried everyone has uttered to them.

"P...p...practicing?" The president forcefully spat out. "Practicing, Ren?! Is- Is that all you can say when you got everybody so worried about you? I thought it was five years ago all over again!-"

"Pres-" Kuon tried to interject as he began to get up from the couch.

"I thought I have to see that haunting look on your face all over again! That all we have worked these past six years have been for noth-"

"BOSS!" Kuon shouted at the president to shut up before he totally reveal his secret. "Calm down for a sec. I'm okay now." Kuon slowly stood up and took a step towards the president who also took a few steps towards him and Kyoko as he was shouting in panic and frustration.

Lory looked in surprise at Kuon with an open mouth. Yashiro and Shingai were still rooted at their spot by the door with surprise look still painted on their faces. Lory stared at Kuon for a few moments and then his eyes gazed down to Kyoko who was still on her laying position on the couch and his eyes went back to Kuon again.

"Did-did I just caught you making out with Mogami-kun on the couch?" Lory asked Kuon dumbfounded when his brain finally registered that scene.

Upon hearing her name, Kyoko looked up at the president and scrambled to sit properly on the couch with a blush coloring her cheeks and neck. While Kuon being reminded of what had happened before was excited to continue their... Talk.

"Oh, yeah. You interrupted us. We were in the middle of something important." Kuon realized as he stared at the president and then a bright fake smile slowly appeared on his face. "Would you please give us a moment to continue, please?" Kuon said as he began to gracefully shove Lory out of the door to join Yashiro and Shingai.

"R-ren! Wait!" Kyoko shouted seconds before Ren shut the door in the three men's faces. "Wh-wha-what about the filming? Reiji might still has some other work to do, you know? We already disrupted the filming as it is!" Kyoko continued to ramble on with her worries. But the truth was, she was extremely embarrassed about being caught by the three men making out with Ren. The love scenes she had to perform in front of everyone were already embarrassing enough, how much more if she was caught by the people she respected making out for real. The only solution she came up with was to continue the filming to distract everyone from that really awkward scene and also because of her professionalism.

"That's not important." Kuon stated matter-of-factly as he turned to face Kyoko and walked towards her. He stopped in front of her and held her upper arms with both of his hands.

Kyoko's mouth dropped open in shock. _Not important? Work? To the professional Tsuruga Ren?_

"What's important...is what you told me." Kuon looked at her intently with very serious eyes. "Do you really mean it? You weren't acting when you said it right?"

Kyoko blushed and looked away after she heard Kuon's questions.

"Kyoko..." Kuon called and tried to make her look at him. "Fine, we're gonna go back to work as soon you answer 'yes' to all my questions, Kyoko."

Kyoko looked down and tried to hide her face as she turned another shade of red.

"It's your choice, Kyoko, or we gonna stand here all night long until you answer me." He told her, impatiently. But Kyoko did not respond nor move.

"Kyoko..."

...

...

...

"Aishiteru yo, Kyoko."

Kyoko gasped and froze. Her heart even stopped for a single microsecond.

"Aishiteru yo..." Kuon repeated again slowly leaning closer to her ear. "Mogami Kyoko, aishiteru yo."

Kyoko has stopped breathing as her ears were serenaded by Kuon's words.

"Aishiteru, aishiteru, aishiteru, aishiteru, aishi-"

"Kuon, stop!" Kyoko put her hands over his mouth to stop him and tried to glare at him but she was too flustered. She felt Kuon's lips turned up into a smile under her palm as his eyes twinkled in amusement too. Kuon slowly pulled her hands off his mouth and revealed his heavenly smile.

"See? It's so simple. Say it and were going back to work right now."

Kyoko pouted very cutely at him with her blushing face for a second and then buried her face on Kuon's chest.

"...aisdew a..."** Kyoko mumbled softly on his chest as his hands went to circle her waist.

"What's that? I can't understand what you're saying, Kyoko." Kuon replied curiously because he was not able to hear it loudly and properly.

Kyoko squirmed in Kuon's arms and then finally turned her face up to whisper in his ear the sweetest words Kuon was dying to hear. "...a..ais..., daisuki..."

...

There was a moments pause as Kuon held his breath and then sighed as he realized that what he had been hoping to hear was not the words that were uttered.

"I guess that's close enough for now..." He whispered and then his face broke into a million watt of heavenly smile that could power a whole town in Japan. After his heart leaped all the way to outer space, he grabbed her head and kissed her full on the lips. It was a deep and very sweet kiss full of love and happiness.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Guys! Open this damn door!" Lory shouted angrily.

Kuon stopped kissing Kyoko and pouted cutely for a second before he kissed her briefly again. "I love you so much." Another kiss. "But we have work to do."

Kuon let go of Kyoko to let themselves calm down. He was getting into Ren's skin again. Kyoko was really trying hard to calm down and stop blushing but her body was just not cooperating at the very moment. It was still singing from the happiness and pleasure it just felt.

"Oh, it's payback time!" Ren stated with an evil smirk as he thought of those guys who tormented him all those years with their incessant teasing. He turned to Kyoko once more and his smirk turned to a happy beam. Then, his expression turned very serious and grim as Ren let out a little bit of Kuon's dark side. "Let's get this show going."

* * *

The filming finally went smoothly to the very end of the scene. Ren apologized to everyone on set who was inconvenienced by his actions. He bowed really low and begged for their forgiveness and promised not to repeat that kind of actions and problems on set again. Everyone was taken aback by his very sincere and serious apologies that they just nodded or make an 'unh' sound in response. But even when they already forgave him, Ren was still stiff and a bit grim and gloomy. Lory, Yashiro and Shingai was bewildered by his actions and expressions. They couldn't fathom why he was acting like that because they were very sure they saw with their own two eyes Ren and Kyoko making out on the couch before they barged in on them.

They filmed the ending scene again without a hitch and the love scene was excellent. It was passionate and very intense that you could feel the emotions of the scene. It was like you are literally inside or a part of their world and not just on set watching them. Every kiss and touch was full of emotions and they just sucked you into their own little world full of love and happiness.

After the filming Ren and Kyoko went straight to their trailer to change out of their costumes and make up, while everyone cleaned and packed up all the equipments and everything that was set up for the filming and their stay there. Reiji already changed out of his costume and went home with his manager. Thankfully, he didn't have any more work after the current one so Kuon didn't cause trouble for him.

Ren and Kyoko did everything slowly to stretched out the time they have to go out and face the president. But Ren was already laughing inside his trailer/dressing room at the three men who looked really confused and bewildered by his actions. It was worth all the effort of suppressing all the happiness that was bursting inside of him. It was really hard to keep a straight and grim face because at the moment he just really wanted to smile and grin all day and all night. Everything was bright and colorful. Life in Ren's eyes was just wonderful and full of miracles because he finally got the woman who owned his heart from the moment he laid eyes on her... And he was not going to let her go... Ever!

Knock! Knock! The sound came on the door of his trailer.

"Ren, the president is calling for you." Yashiro called to him outside the door.

_Can't a guy bask in his happiness for little longer? _He thought annoyed as he sighed and transformed his face into a gloomy and grim look again as he got up to go out of the trailer.

Yashiro looked at his expression and was confused again. To Yashiro, it looked like Ren was somehow obviously rejected by Kyoko even though they caught them making out with each other on the couch before.

_Was that really just practicing?_ Yashiro thought doubtfully. _Are they still in a fight?_

Director Shingai had told them about Ren and Kyoko giving each other a cold shoulder. Yashiro led Ren to the living room where they had caught Ren and Kyoko making out making out earlier. The equipments weren't there anymore and all the signs that they had filmed there. On their way there, he also noticed people already packing and getting on the vehicles that will take them home. Crews and staff thanked him for the hard work and bid him goodbye.

He sat on the sofa were Kyoko and him made out before on set and out, while Lory, Yashiro and Shingai on chairs to the left and right of the sofa. Sebastian stood in the shadows as if he wasn't there. Ren let his annoyance show on his face as he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed in misery. The three men frowned at him.

"Are you annoyed because we caught you like a teenager doing something embarrassing or you're annoyed because we finally found out both your secret?" Lory asked angrily and pouted like a kid afterwards.

Ren's aura darkened a lot more as they waited for his answer. Yashiro and Shingai flinched away from looking at him, afraid of his darkened mood. They heard a "Kyah!" and clinks of cups in the the living room entrance that led to the dining room and kitchen. The three men looked at the blushing Kyoko who stumbled a little when she heard the president's accusation to Ren. Kyoko nervously continue to walk forward and placed the tray of tea on the coffee table and then carefully placed it near the men that gathered around.

With no where to sit except beside Ren on the sofa, she gingerly oblige. Though she sat a bit further from Ren and Ren was obviously not looking at her. He looked the other way and seemed to be sulking. Kyoko was extremely embarrassed to be close to Ren and nervous because of his darkening aura. The three men observe the two with suspicious and curious eyes. They want to understand what was truly going on with the two. The president was the first one who decided he could not take the curiously anymore and began to find out.

"So..." Lory started. "Were you really just practicing before, Mogami-san?" Lory asked Kyoko because he knew that Ren was not going to answer him.

Kyoko's eyes widened as she stared at the president. "I... Ah..." She stuttered. She didn't know what to answer, so she closed her mouth again. The president's eyes continued staring at her with narrowing eyes and she could not help but throw herself on the floor and performed a dogeza. "I AM VERY MUCH SO SORRY, PRESIDENT!" She wailed. "Please, forgive your lowly employee for causing such disturbance and problems on set. Even though director Shingai especially asked for me, I have become so bigheaded as to waste such precious time of filming for personal issues. I am a failure as a professional!"

The three men stared at young lady prostrating before them and they were bewildered even more. The two actors were just not reacting normally to them. Everything was getting crazier and crazier and so out of hand. They could not do or think of anything to let them make sense of everything that was happening before their eyes.

"M-mogami-kun, please get up. You have done nothing wrong." The president tried to stop her from prostrating and talking nonsense.

"I am not worthy of your mercy, ousama. I shall take full responsibilities for my actions." Kyoko continued as she was still doing the dogeza.

"Mogami-kun, please get up." The president stood up and went to her to crouch down and help her up and to put an end to her apologies. He pulled her up and sat her on the sofa and he stood up and sighed heavily. He pressed his thumb and pointer finger on the bridge on his nose as he felt a headache coming. "Can anyone please tell me what happened between you two?"

There was silence. Kyoko and Ren were looking down, who clearly looked like they really did not want to reveal truth to them. "Fine!" Barked the president. "Ren, please give Kyoko a ride home and while your at it, fix your problem because I want to know every detail of what happened tonight bright and early tomorrow morning in my office, understood?"

Kyoko nodded and the president turned to Ren and waited for his response. After a few seconds, he finally nodded. Yashiro and Shingai released the breaths they were unconsciously holding. Ren stood up and Kyoko followed.

"I sincerely apologies for all the trouble I caused this evening. Have a good evening." Ren bowed low to the three men and proceeded to go out without even looking back to look if Kyoko was following him or not.

The three men sighed as they watched the two went out of the house. Kyoko and Ren took their stuff from their dressing room and went inside Ren's car and they finally drove off.

The two people in the car was silent as they finally set out for home... Then, a snort escape from Ren.

"Pffft! Pwahahahahaha..." Ren's laughter filled the car as he slowed down, so they won't get into an accident.

Kyoko was confused and surprise at first but Ren's amusement and happiness was infectious that she started smiling at him. After a while, his laughter slowly faded but he still continued to smile and grin happily.

"Mission accomplished, sweetheart." He said to her as he took hold of her hand and kissed the back of it. "We're finally away from all those annoying pests!" He sent a bright smile her way and chuckled. "Thanks to your acting."

Kyoko blushed at his sweet gesture and tried to take his hand away but he held it tighter. "I wasn't acting, you know. I was really scared."

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault." He assured her. "Now, let's go home, so I can finally get you all to myself." He whispered to her huskily and he could clearly see her blood rose up to color her neck and face in embarrassment. Kuon looked back onto the road as he chuckled at his adorable little Kyoko.

* * *

****"...aishiteru wa..." **

_Finally! I finished it! I was a little undecided as to how to proceed with the scene. Like how will the president react or Ren and Kyoko. I thought a lot of possible scenarios to go with the scene, but I just felt it really wasn't in character enough, so I just decided to go with the typically reaction of the president or any human being who had read the scene: exasperation. ^_^ So, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter... Thank soooo much for continue reading, supporting, reviewing, liking, fav-ing, following my story... Love you all guys... See yeah next chap or on my other stories that I hope I can update soon... Laterz! ^_^_


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat! (Which still doesn't have a Kyoko and Ren kissing scene. Lol) and its character...

_So, I just finished this. I would really like your understanding for my grammatical errors and typos down there. And I hope you enjoy this chappie... ^_^_

Recap:

"Mission accomplished, sweetheart." He said to her as he took hold of her hand and kissed the back of it. "We're finally away from all those annoying pests!" He sent a bright smile her way and chuckled. "Thanks to your acting."

Kyoko blushed at his sweet gesture and tried to take his hand away but he held it tighter. "I wasn't acting, you know. I was really scared."

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault." He assured her. "Now, let's go home, so I can finally get you all to myself." He whispered to her huskily and he could clearly see her blood rose up to color her neck and face in embarrassment. Kuon looked back onto the road as he chuckled at his adorable little Kyoko.

Chapter 44

Ren parked his car on his parking spot in the underground garage of his apartment complex. He turned off the engine and turned to his right to gaze upon his new girlfriend. He rested his hand on the head rest of the seat his woman was sitting on. She was sleeping peacefully. He moved his hand to caress her cheek and brushed some of her hair away from her face. He couldn't believe she was finally his girlfriend. It was all so surreal... Like a dream. He leaned over her and kissed her cheek for assurance that she was real and not a figment of imagination.

Ren got out of his car and went to the other side. He opened the door and was about to scoop her up when he noticed her purse sitting by her feet. He picked it up, put it on his shoulders and very gently scooped her up from the seat as he continued to gaze at her lovely face. He finally got her out without waking her and he carefully kicked the car door close as to not produce a loud noise that might wake her. He pushed the button of his car key among his keys on his key chain to lock his car.

It was already midnight and no one was out and about except for them and the guards outside, so Ren rode the elevator with Kyoko in his arms silently to his apartment. He slid his key to open his door and they were finally in. He didn't bother turning on any lights. He knew the way in his apartment in the cloud of darkness. He went straight to his bedroom. He laid Kyoko gently in the middle of his bed. He was very reluctant to let her go because he still had to do something before joining her to bed.

He put his keys on his bedside table and put Kyoko's purse down on the floor. But then, he heard little sound like beeps coming from her purse. He opened her purse and browsed inside. He noticed a little red LED light and he heard the beeping noise again. He took it. It was her cellphone. He opened it and the screen said battery low. He knew that her cellphone was important for her jobs tomorrow and he noticed that they had similar models because it was a company phone. So, he took his home charger that was always plugged in near his bed and charged her phone.

Finally, he could prepare to be ready for bed where Kyoko was already sleeping in and he could not wait to lay down beside her and gather her in his arms. He quickly changed into his pajamas and slid into bed next to her. He spooned her and wrapped a possessive arm around her belly. He inhaled her intoxicating scent and kissed her temple goodnight. When he finally relaxed, he was now able to feel just how exhausted he was. He did not have time to agonize over wanting to touch more of Kyoko because he was slowly joining her in her deep slumber.

Buz, buzzzzz... Buz, buzzzzzzz... Buz, buzzzzzzz... Buz, buzzzzzz...

_So annoying! _Ren thought sleepily. But the buzzing continued on mercilessly. _What the hell is that buzzing sound? _

Ren stirred and felt the warm delectable body pressed against him. Happiness sprung from his heart like fireworks shooting up and then blew up into bright beautiful colors. But the buzzing continued piercing his ears and interrupted his bubble of happiness. He opened just millimeters of his eyes and reached his hand over to the direction of the buzzing sound. He caught a rectangular thing in his hand as it buzzed. He realized it was a phone. He opened it and answered.

"Hello?" He greeted sleepily to the annoying disturber of his bliss. There was a bit of silence on the other end before it answered him.

"Ren?" The voice of the president asked in a surprise and very confused tone.

"Yes?" He replied unsurely because he was a little confused too. The president was calling him and when he answered, the president was surprised that he answered as if he was not expecting him to answer his own d**n phone.

"Why are you answering Mogami-kun's phone?" The president asked him.

"What? What are you talking about? It's my pho-" Ren stopped when his brain remembered something from last night. He pulled the phone away from his ear and surely enough, he saw a pink phone. It was the same model as his but his phone was not pink at all. Nowhere near pink at all. It was Kyoko's phone. Right then, he felt Kyoko stirred in his arms because of his loud voice. He pressed the phone back to his ears when he could hear shouting from it.

"I'm still here." He assured the president.

"So tell me the truth Ren," The president demanded in a very serious tone. "Why are you answering Mogami-kun's phone?"

Ren was silent. He didn't want to answer the question and talk to somebody else about them before talking to Kyoko about the details of their relationship.

"Is Mogami-kun there with you in your apartment?" Lory continued to ask. "Did you already fix your problems?"

Kyoko groaned and stirred because Lory's voice on the other end was getting louder. Ren held his breath. He wanted to cover the mic of the phone but his other hand was Kyoko's pillow. If he move she would surely wake up and he did not want it with Lory listening in on them. But Lory clearly heard the groan and knew that it was not Ren's.

"OH MY GOD!" Lory shouted and Ren pulled the phone away from his ear. "You are so dead, Kuon! How could you do that? You two weren't really practicing last night!"

Kyoko moaned and was lifting her head to where Lory's annoying loud voice was coming from. She peeked at the phone with one eye and then she slowly opened the other. Her gaze trailed from the phone, to his hand that was holding it and to his face. He stared back blankly. He did not imagine it to be like this at all. Suddenly, a burst of anger came rushing through as Kuon came out.

"Okay! Okay, boss! If I say yes to you questions earlier, would you promise to leave us alone for a couple of hours to have for ourselves before our jobs? We promise to explain everything to you at the end of today. We still haven't even prepared for our scenes tonight!" Shouted in a roll of frustration. "And if you don't do exactly like I said, I will call mom and tell her you've turned gay and is hitting on me."

"You wouldn't!" Lory replied instantly.

"Try me. Remember my little acting show last night? Tell me I can't make her believe me." Kuon challenged him. There was only silence on the other end. _Yeah, I thought so, too. _Kuon thought victoriously. He flipped the phone shut and threw it over his shoulder which landed on his bed with a thud. Then his eyes fell on a pair of surprise ones.

Kuon's anger evaporated into thin air and the burst of happiness came back again. His lips slowly curved into a heavenly smile. "Good morning, beautiful." He kissed the top of her nose. "Sorry for waking you up like that."

Kuon could see his mind working and he could pinpoint the moment she fully realized her situation because she blushed like the red rose slowly opening up in spring. It was so cute to witness. He chuckled at her cuteness as he was feeling warm and his lower body stirred, too, in response. "You hungry?" He asked. "Wanna have breakfast now?"

Kyoko blinked as she processed his questions. She slowly nodded shyly when she understood him. She moved to get out of bed but Kuon wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him and he laid on his back and Kyoko on top of him. "R-ren!" Kyoko squirmed as she pushed her palms against him.

Kyoko gasped when Kuon's hand stroked her from the base of her spine to her neck. She shivered and let out a small sigh. Her eyes were in front of his lips. His hand weaved through her hair at the base of her neck. She looked up to meet his gaze. He was smiling lazily in a very sexy way. "Where's my good morning kiss?" He asked her as he slowly pulled her up to get what he wanted.

It was a sweet slow kiss and it tasted like the freshness of the morning sunshine. They parted slowly and opened their eyes and stared at each other. Kuon grinned. Then, he turned them over and got up. He scooped her up princess style as he got them out of bed. "Now, let's go get food before I end up ravishing you instead." He chuckled.

"Ren! Put me down! This is so embarrassing! I can walk." Kyoko complained.

"We're the only one here, sweetheart. No need to be embarrass." He replied.

Kuon watched her prepare their food in the kitchen. They ate their breakfast and talked about their relationship and what to tell the president. They decided to tell Lory that they are in fact together but they still are in the process of getting comfortable with each other, so they wanted time to decide if they want to let the world know about their relationship or not. After that, they cuddled on the floor in front of the coffee table in the living room as they searched the internet to prepare for their scene of Maddie's Love-child. It was the hospital scenes with Kanae and Kijema as Carolyn and Vaughan. The role of a loving wife and mother of a child is one of Kanae's final Love Me roles she had to portray well, before she could finally debut and be transferred into the acting department.

What they were trying to research in the internet was how to act a giving birth scene. It was not in the manga but the scriptwriters, Lory and Director Shingai decided to include it. It was pretty interesting scene and the director and the president were really curious how Ren and Kyoko would act the scene. Kyoko was really nervous because she had no idea how to act like a pregnant woman and more over giving birth. So they spent the remaining extra time watching videos about it and practiced it a little bit. When the time came for them to get prepared, Kuon went down to take their luggage up so Kyoko had something to change into. Ren then dropped Kyoko off at her first job that day where she met up with her new manager. Ren wanted to kiss her goodbye but he didn't want to risk exposing their relationship before they even started with their new relationship.

* * *

Three o'clock in the afternoon came. Kyoko jumped at Kanae when she saw her for the first time in more than a week at the set and as usual she dodged Kyoko. But when she saw Ren arrived with Yashiro, her cheeks warmed. When the two men stopped a yard from them, Kyoko remembered she had to act like the usual. She bowed right away to the two men.

"Good afternoon, Tsuruga-san and Yashiro-san." She greeted.

Yashiro was surprise at Kyoko's behavious like when he met Ren earlier that morning. He was not in his gloomy state like last night anymore. "So, you two are friends now, Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko looked at Yashiro and blushed. She remembered how they, Yashiro, Lory and Shingai, had caught them making out on the Sofa at the set last night. "Y-yes, Yashiro-san. Sorry for all the inconvenience I have caused you last night."

"What happened last night?" Kanae asked curiously, especially when she saw Kyoko's unusual blush.

"Hey, everyone." Kijema greeted the gathering cast and Ren's and Kyoko's manager. Behind Kijema was the director and they started talking about the scenes they were going to shoot that afternoon. Kanae's inquiring question was ignored and forgotten for the moment.

They all went to make-up, hair and costume. When each of them came out of their dressing room and into the set where director Shingai, the main cast's managers and some of the staff were surrounding someone. Ren and Kijema were the first one to come back on set. They went curiously to the gathering to see what it was about. The staff parted away so they could go see. There was a woman standing there cradling a little bundle in her arms.

"Oh, Kijema." Director Shingai called when he noticed them. "Here is your baby."

Kijema's eyes widened in shock as he paled and looked ready to flee or faint.

"...for the scene we are shooting today." Shingai added belatedly.

Kijema snapped out of his panic. "Oh, I thought someone came here and claimed I am a father of her baby." He sighed in relief. Then, he turned to Ren and put a hand on Ren's shoulder. "I don't wanna be in the same scandal as Ren here." He chuckled. But nobody joined him as all of the ones that heard his comment tensed and nervously waited for Ren's reaction.

Everybody was surprised when Ren only snorted. "There's no such thing as bad publicity, right?" Ren teasingly replied. "At least I'm not close to faint or ready to flee when I see a baby." Everyone around sighed in relief and chuckled at Ren's teasing reply.

"Would you like to practice holding the baby, Hidehito-san?" The mother of the baby asked.

Kijema's eyes looked around in nervousness. "Uh, uhm, Ren here is the expert in that department, so he'll go first." Kijema pushed Ren towards the mother.

"Coward." Ren teased him. He turned to the mother who was blushing due to the close proximity of the famous Tsuruga Ren. "What's the baby's gender?"

The mother swooned at Ren. "Eh? Ah, girl. My baby's a girl. Four weeks old." She replied, flustered. Then, she carefully transferred the little angel to Ren's ready hands.

Ren was really careful in holding the neck of the baby. When she was snugly fit and comfortable in his arms, he looked at the sleeping baby and smiled at her. "Hey there, little princess."

Then, everyone heard an audible gasp. Ren turned around and saw Kyoko and Kanae standing there in their costume. Kijema's eyes turned dark as he enjoyed sweeping his eyes at Kyoko's sexy outfit. Ren tried his hardest to ignore the urge to bury his fist or elbow at Kijema's face and just look at Kyoko's excited eyes.

"Wanna hold her?" Ren asked Kyoko with a small smile. He walked to her and motioned for her to take the baby. Kyoko held her hand ready to take the baby and Ren transferred the cute little thing to her arms.

Kyoko looked down at the peaceful little sleeping face in her arms. She felt her warmth and her weight. She felt like a miracle. Kyoko let out a breath as her eyes slowly pooled with held back tears. Holding the baby reminded her of baby Ren whom she missed so much, she ached inside.

She wanted to hold him again. To kiss him. To feed him. To play with him. To bathe him. Just be with him.

_Baby Ren... I love you... I miss you..._

* * *

_Uh, oh! Looks like Ren has a rival already... Lol I hope you enjoyed that guys. And please bear with me for a little longer. Baby Ren will be appearing soon. I miss writing about him too. Oh, and speaking of baby Ren, Lechat23 kind of reminded me that I haven't announced my drawing of Baby Ren to everyone. In case you haven't noticed the cover image of this story, the baby in the middle of the picture is baby Ren himself. I drew him. But not Kyoko and the original adult Ren though. I just edited them in there. So, if you wondered how the baby looked like, then there's your answer. I hope you're not disappointed. _

_Next chapter's going to be interesting and maybe comedic. It's gonna be a riot! Lol well, if it will actually go as what I'm thinking right now. It sometimes go off from what I planned when I'm in the middle of writing the chapter. Anyways, thank so much for all your love and support guys... Love you and read yah laterzzz... ^_^_


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any or its characters... And would somebody please translate the new chapter of the manga! I'm begging you! Please!

_I'm really sorry I took so long to update. I was really pretty busy this week. Honest. And I was kind of trying to find the right mood to write this chapter. I didn't really had a clear idea of how this chapter would go so I had to arrange my thoughts first. I'm really grateful for your continuing support. Love you guys and Enjoy! ^_^_

_**Recap:**_

"Wanna hold her?" Ren asked Kyoko with a small smile. He walked to her and motioned for her to take the baby. Kyoko held her hand ready to take the baby and Ren transferred the cute little thing to her arms.

Kyoko looked down at the peaceful little sleeping face in her arms. She felt her warmth and her weight. She felt like a miracle. Kyoko let out a breath as her eyes slowly pooled with held back tears. Holding the baby reminded her of baby Ren whom she missed so much, she ached inside.

She wanted to hold him again. To kiss him. To feed him. To play with him. To bathe him. Just be with him.

_Baby Ren... I love you... I miss you..._

Chapter 45

Kijima and Kanae practiced holding the newborn baby. They looked really funny because they were so afraid of the baby and so nervous they might drop her. After they each got their turn practicing and getting sure that they will not drop the baby during the scene, they started shooting. They were going to film all the hospital scenes that day.

The first scene they shot was with Kanae and Kijima. _They were in the hospital room. Maddie came in to visit Carolyn who was holding her newborn baby. Carolyn who was played by Kanae was sitting in the hospital bed since she just gave birth a few days ago to Pamela. Maddie went over to her and took the baby in her arms so tenderly. She cooed to Pamela and praised her for her cuteness. Maddie was so taken by Pamela that she then decided she wanted to have a baby of her own. Carolyn told her that she had to get a man first. But she told him that she only wanted a baby not a man to go with it. It was only her own baby and no one else's. Vaughan arrived a short time later greeting Carolyn with a kiss. Maddie handed Pamela to his daddy and the two went to the side of Carolyn's bed. They were talking and gazing at each other lovingly and happily and to their adorable little baby too. Maddie watched them with a pang of envy and happiness for her best friends._ And the scene ended.

It took a few takes for the scene to be done because in the first take Kanae was so stiff as she held the baby. The next take, Kijima was so nervous his hands were literally shaking when Kyoko gave him the baby. He was envious of Kanae because she was sitting down while holding the baby. Another take, Kijima was obviously awkward at holding the baby. It took a couple more till they got used and were comfortable to the flow of the scene and of the baby for it to appear so natural.

After they finally did it, the director gave Kyoko a ten minute break before she went to prepare for the next scene. Kanae and Kijima changed out of their costume and stayed to watch Kyoko and Ren act the next awaited scene since they did not have any more work for the rest of the evening. Well, most likely because they intentionally cleared their schedule for that day when they found out when that particular scene was going to be filmed. They were going to see how the two would act this interesting scene.

When Kyoko came out of her dressing room, she was now nine months pregnant and wearing a nude bodysuit and a hospital's gown underneath her robe. She practiced walking inside her dressing room before going out since she was not able to see her feet anymore because of her fake bulging stomach. When she was making her way to the set she had her right hand to her hip and the other on her huge stomach. She was running her hand up and down on her big belly and she just felt so happy she could not help smiling so tenderly.

As she neared the stage set, each one who noticed her arrival watched dazedly. Kyoko was so engrossed in what she was doing and everyone saw her so blooming and glowing with happiness and... Life. They thought that she was a real pregnant mother-to-be. It was mesmerizing that everyone just stopped and stared in complete silence at her. Kyoko was already several feet away from the director and the other actors and suddenly, Ren appeared at her side like out of thin air.

"Kyoko, are you feeling alright?" Ren asked as he unconsciously put his hand behind her on her waist. "Is it really heavy?"

Kyoko snapped out of her dazed state and looked up at Ren. "Eh? Uh, Yes. Yes, Ren, I'm okay." She smiled at him to assure him. "And it's not heavy. I'm just... Imagining if this is really how it... Feels to be this... Pregnant." She giggled.

Ren smiled in return. "How does it feel?"

"Hmmm... Weird?" She replied unsurely and Ren raised an eyebrow as to why it was weird. She laughed. "Because! I can't see my feet at all!" She laughed. "Oh, and watch this."

Kyoko tried to bend down as if to reach her toes but couldn't because of her huge belly and then she tried to bend her knees to touch the floor but her big belly bounced off her thighs and she nearly fell on her back if not for Ren catching her and supporting her in time.

"Okay, okay, that's enough. I get the picture and no more bending down." Ren told her as he helped her up on her feet and Kyoko giggled. "I'm already scared for you when your just faking pregnancy, how much more would I be when your this pregnant for real?" He grumbled in a low voice that only Kyoko heard it. She blushed at the meaning he had insinuated with his statement.

"Ahem!" The director finally interrupted the real life drama going on on set. "I hate to burst you out of that little bubble of love you two had going on there but we don't have time to waste, so to your places please."

Kyoko and Ren finally became aware of their surrounding and noticed that everyone was smiling at them, especially Yashiro, Kanae, Kijima, and Kyoko's manger. Yashiro was nearing fan girl mode by the look in his eyes. If he was alone watching the two of them, Ren would bet that Yashiro would squeal like a girl. But Ren did not allow that to affect him because no one could take away his happiness of being with Kyoko and imagining her pregnant with their child. He apologized to the director and he helped Kyoko to the stage set and to their places. Cameras and camera men all around them as they also got ready to shoot. Ren looked at Kyoko as she slightly blush at her embarrassing position on the hospital bed. He held her eyes as he tried to reassure her. She looked at him with determination in her eyes as she nodded to him.

"Action!"

_A series of curses flew from Maddie's mouth as she death gripped Mile's hand and her face contorted into a painful expression._

_"Maddie, you're suppose to pant during contractions, not swear," Miles implored by her side. "Panting supposed to make it easier."_

_Maddie gave him a baleful look. "Spoken like a true offsider," She muttered. "Why don't you pant during my next contraction, then? I prefer to swear. Nothing is going to make this ghastly process any easier, and swearing makes me feel better! Oh, God, here comes another one. Oh, God oh!"_

_Miles felt himself began to panic. Maddie had refused an epidural block, opting by large for a natural childbirth. _

_"Do you want ice chips? Water? Massage?" Ren was now adlibing unconsciously. He couldn't help it because looking at Kyoko's face with dark bags under her eyes, sweat running down her forehead and expression that showed how painful she was feeling. "How about we get that epidural now, Kyoko?"_

_Maddie clenched her teeth and gripped his hand some more as she tried to swallow her scream of pain into a groan. Ren looked at her worriedly. _

"CUT!" The director shouted startling everyone out of their concentration to the intense scene. When Ren saw Kyoko's face free of pain or agony anymore, he sighed in great relief and hung head as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm very sorry." Ren apologized to the director. "I was caught off guard by her... Pain."

"Wow!" Shingai commented in surprise. "I didn't think anybody could make The No. 1 actor Tsuruga Ren to break character during a scene." He chuckled and turned to Kyoko with a smug smile. "Congratulations, Kyoko-chan! This clip will certainly be in the special features of the DVD."

They resumed filming after that and they went back from the top again. And this time, Ren did not panic and properly followed the script.

_"Shall I call the nurse?" He asked when her face twisted in even more agony. "What about the doctor? He's just next door, delivering another baby. Shall I call him?"_

_"No. Yes. No. Oh, God, yes! I suddenly want to push, Miles, and I can't stop. I can feel the baby, Miles. Oh, my God, it's coming out!" She wailed._

_Miles pressed the buzzer frantically, then screamed for the doctor. But when no one appeared immediately he had no option but to get down there and do something. For a split second, he was petrified, but then a fierce rush of adrenaline brought with it a surreal confidence along with an instinctive knowledge. _

_"Pant, Maddie, and try not to push too hard," he advised as though he did this kind of thing every day. _

Ren was seriously acting when Kyoko's open legs under the covering sheet suddenly closed. He looked up and saw her covering her tomato face.

"Cut!" The director shouted for the second time.

"I'm sorry!" Kyoko's apology was muffled by her hands which were covering her face. Shingai only chuckled since it was obvious why she acted that way.

"Kyoko-chan, you acted more embarrassing scenes than this with Ren. This is nothing compared to those scenes we filmed last night and the past week." Shingai told her.

A moments pause and Kyoko slowly dropped her hands from her face and nodded to the director. "I know... I'm sorry. Please, let me have another take, director Shingai."

And so they began the scene again.

_"Pant, Maddie, and try not to push too hard," he advised as though he did this kind of thing every day. "yes, that's it. Easy now. The head's out. Now here comes the shoulder." _

_Maddie had stopped swearing and was panting madly now. And suddenly, Miles was standing there with this very slippery infant in his arms. The door to the room was abruptly flung open, and a harassed doctor raced in followed by a nurse. _

_"Good God," the doctor said. "Sorry. Difficulties next door. Breach birth. Can't stay long. What a fine-looking boy!" He finished up everything with the mother and newborn son. He examined the baby and Maddie, telling her that she didn't need stitches. He praise Miles for job well done and he went back to the other room again. _

_Miles sat down on the chair beside Maddie's head as a wave of dizziness hit him. He took her hand and pressed it to his lips. "Did you hear, my darling? A boy. We have a beautiful little boy."_

_She looked at him, tears running down her face. "That's wonderful," she choked out. "And you were wonderful. Simply wonderful."_

_When the nurse was done cleaning up the baby, Miles took him and took their bobby-dazzler of a baby to the arms of his mother. They looked at him so lovingly with happiness gleaming in their eyes. _

The scene ended. It was also broken down into little scene when Ren was finally holding up their baby after he just came out. They had used a doll that looked so real since they didn't really did a close up scene of the baby when he was just born in Ren's hands. But they did use a real baby when the nurse had done cleaning him up and gave him to Miles. The mother and baby arrived when they began the second take of the birthing scene.

He was even more adorable and tiny than the month old baby girl Kyoko had costarred with Kanae and Kijima. Kyoko and Ren were a little nervous at first because he was just so tiny, a three weeks old baby. But they got a little used to him after holding him once.

Kyoko and Ren were still at the stage set looking amusedly at the tiny miracle in Kyoko's arms. They had a fifteen minute break before they need for the ending scenes of the whole mini-drama. He was peacefully sleeping. But they were abruptly interrupted when Kyoko's manager hurriedly went to her and held Kyoko's phone in front of her.

"He said he is Hizuri Kuu-san and he was calling due to an emergency. He's asking if his son is okay." Hayaka told her charge.

Ren and Kyoko looked up at the phone in surprise. She looked up at Ren and then handed the baby to him before she answered her phone.

"T-tou-san?" Her voice trembled in nervousness. Hayaka's eyes widened when she heard how she addressed Kuu.

"Kyoko-chan, finally! I've been calling you since an hour ago." Kuu replied on the other line. "So, where are you?"

"I'm sorry, Tou-san. I just finished filming. I'm at XXX studio. Why?"

"Stay put and we'll be right there. Please take care of our Kuon for a little while, like an hour or so." Kuu answered.

"What are you tal- W-wait, you're in Japan right now?" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Yes, so wait a just a little bit longer, okay? See you later." And Kuu hung up the phone.

"Wa-wa-wait! Tou-san. Tou-san?" But it was of no use, he already hung up. Kyoko looked at the phone and then to Ren in horror. "What are we going to do?" She asked Ren worriedly. "Tou-san's in Japan and is coming here to the studio in about an hour." She said in a whisper to Ren.

The baby suddenly woke up and cried. They looked around the set for the baby's mother but they could not find her. They asked some crews and one crew told them that he noticed the mother went to the somewhere just before the scene ended and still hasn't come back. The baby wailed even more so they had no choice but to take care of him.

"I think he ate an hour ago just before we started filming that scene with him." Hayaka told them.

"Okay, so maybe he's diaper's wet." Kyoko guessed while Ren felt up his diaper to find it a little fuller. He nodded to Kyoko in agreement. "Where's his diaper bag?"

Hayaka scrambled to find the baby's diaper bag because the baby's wailing were making her feel panicky. Good thing, it was just beside the chair where the mother had sat on the sidelines of the stage set. Hayaka grabbed it and brought it to Ren and Kyoko. Kyoko folded her legs to give space for the baby on the hospital bed she was sitting on. Kyoko rummaged through the bag and pulled out a diaper, wipes and baby blanket to spread under him. Ren carefully put the baby on the blanket as everybody around them stopped and watched what they were doing so closely.

Kyoko unwrapped the blankets covering him and undid his side snap onesies and frees his legs so that she could change him. She lifted both the legs up to put his onesie away from the diaper. She put it down and began undoing the diaper. Sure enough, he had pooped. Ren on Kyoko's side had opened the clean diaper so it was ready for her to just put underneath the baby. He also opened the wipes and pulled out two and handed to her. She took it and wiped the baby cleaned without any hardship or awkwardness. He gave her another two when she needed it. Ren rummaged the bag for a plastic bag or something that mothers keep in case they need it to put the used diapers in. He found one and put the dirty diaper in it without crunching his nose or just showing his discomfort of holding a pooped filled diaper.

Kyoko snapped the baby's clothes back on with a smile as the baby stopped crying. "Hhmm... Now, you're all dry and comfy, huh?" She told the baby as she wrapped him back into the blanket and carried him in her arms. Ren stood up and threw the plastic bag away to the trash can near the doors of the set.

Everyone just stared at the talented actors who had easily changed the diaper of an infant in front of them without a care in the world and with naturalness that told them the two had a lot of experience in taking care of a baby. And everyone who didn't know their secret had one thought in mind.

_The rumor really is true! Tsuruga has a secret child! _O.o

* * *

_I just finished this chapter... I'm so sleepy right now... Sorry about the grammatical errors and typos above. I'm sorry Baby Ren is still not here in this chapter but I think maybe next chap he might certainly be there. My eyes are literally dropping right now. I barely endured until the end to review and proofread this chapter, so please excuse all of the errors up there. I'm really thankful for all your love and support. I'm really happy you like my story and shows it to me. So I'm forever grateful, you guys... Love you and God bless... ^_^ I'm going to sleep before my eyes drop to the ground... Lol _


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat! Manga and its character and plots...

_I am so sorry for the very late update... I just can't force myself to write if I don't know what to write next... I was kind of stuck and needed more time and inspiration to get this mind of mine working and producing exciting ideas... Thank you so much for your patience and constant support... I hope you enjoy this chapter guys...^_^ and oh Baby Ren is finally back! Wohooo! :D _

_**Recap:**_

Kyoko snapped the baby's clothes back on with a smile as the baby stopped crying. "Hhmm... Now, you're all dry and comfy, huh?" She told the baby as she wrapped him back into the blanket and carried him in her arms. Ren stood up and threw the plastic bag away to the trash can near the doors of the set.

Everyone just stared at the talented actors who had easily changed the diaper of an infant in front of them without a care in the world and with naturalness that told them the two had a lot of experience in taking care of a baby. And everyone who didn't know their secret had one thought in mind.

_The rumor really is true! Tsuruga has a secret child! _O.o

Chapter 46

After the shocking display of Kyoko and Ren's baby caring knowledge which took their mind off the pressing problem, the mother arrived and was really flustered but at the same time so happy that her son was cared for by the most famous people. The mother shyly took her son so they could prepare for the next scene. but before preparing for the next scene Ren had to make a very urgent and important phone call to the president to let him know that his parents were in town and were frantically on their way to them. The president was surprise because he was not informed that Kyoko had told his parents. But he immediately assured them that he was going to contact his father and if he couldn't, he would personally stop them in their tracks once they arrived at the studio outside. But Ren and Kyoko still could not help but feel nervous and worried. Although, they didn't have much time in worrying because they began preparing for the final ending scene of the mini-drama.

_Miles and his mother were making their way back to Maddie's room with their little Scott bundled in his arm. That was when he found out about his true father which he suspected was the case. He found out he didn't have a drop of McMillan blood in him which made him relieved because that was what had scared him of relationships and commitments before. He was afraid he might turn out to be like his Father and older brother. They arrived in the room and Maddie broke into a huge smile at the sight of the two most important and precious men in her life. Miles went to hand over the baby to her since it was feeding time again. But before Miles pulled away from Maddie, he first crashed his lips into hers and gave her a chaste kiss. Although, it didn't quite turn out to be chaste at all when Maddie responded eagerly to him. Their kiss deepen even more. Miles mother only beamed happily at the loving and happily ever after scene in front of her which was similar scene of when Maddie had been jealous of with Carolyn and Vaughan. But now, it was all hers too. And she loved it. _

The Director was beaten to the punch when little Scott wailed when he was a little squished between his two parents who couldn't get enough of each other and couldn't wait to make him a little brother or sister again. Ren and Kyoko instantly broke out of character and looked in concern and worry over the poor little bundle between them. Kyoko immediately made hushing noise and caressed him gently on the side of his little head and down to his tiny arm.

Well, that was the last scene for the day and when the director said they were free to go, their pressing problem slammed back into their minds like a hammer coming down on a nail. Both actors and their managers moved in lightning speed in getting out of their as fast as they could. They didn't bother talking, they just acted like it was the most obvious and natural thing in the world as Ren and Kyoko got inside Ren's car and drove off heading to the president's mansion. They didn't know they left two stunned managers behind with mouths gaping open in the parking lot. When Yashiro woke up from the shock, he sighed and politely asked Kyoko's new manager for a ride home.

* * *

The ride was silent. They were so caught up in their own thoughts. Kyoko was so worried and guilty for having worried Kuon's parents to death. She was already beyond worried at the time when she recalled it, she just bet that his parents would have been even more worried and scared which immediately drove them to drop everything in an instant and flew over to Japan. She just hoped that they could forgive her for what she had done.

When Kuon stopped his car in front of Lory mansion, Kyoko was so overcome with guilt that she could not go on another second without apologizing.

"Kuon, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen and cause your parents to worry so much." Kyoko clutched his arm and looked at him pleadingly. Kuon's eyes soften and he smiled gently at her. He covered her hands on his arm with his other hand.

"I, I... I was just so scared and didn't know what-"

"Ssshh" Kuon cut her off by pressing a finger on her lips. "I know. I understand, sweetheart." he told her as he looked at her intently and then, sadly. "And I'm sorry I put you through it. I promise I will never do it again, okay?"

Kyoko could only nod as she saw the deep regret and sadness in his eyes. She wanted to argue but he left her no room with just that look in his eyes.

"Now, let's not worry our parents any longer than they already have." He kissed her forehead and came out of the car and with his long stride, he reached Kyoko's door before she could open it herself. He opened her door and offered his hand to help her get out of the car.

When they neared the front doors, it suddenly opened and they were greeted by Sebastian. They followed him to the room were their parents were waiting for them. When the doors opened, they were immediately enveloped by the arms of their parents. Kuon was hugged by their mother and Kyoko was hugged by their father.

"Thank you so much, Kyoko-chan." Kuu said in a heart felt voice. "For taking really good care of our Kuon."

Then, all they could hear was Julie sobbing in Kuon's chest.

"I'm so sorry for giving you a scare and making you worry like this." Kyoko apologized so guiltily.

"No, my little girl, don't apologize. I'm glad you told us." Kuu released Kyoko from the hug and looked at her with a gentle smile. "It's better than not knowing at all. We're parents, it's our job to worry for our children, okay? I love you." Then, he embraced her again.

Kuon was rubbing his mom's back and soothing her as he listened to Kyoko and his dad's conversation. They eventually moved to the sofa to sit down and rest their feet because it has been a long day for all of them. Sebastian had served them tea on the coffee table. Julie was beginning to calm down and Kuon was about to talk to his mom when out of nowhere a baby's wail broke out like a clock striking midnight for Cinderella. But only this time, it wasn't a sign for the magic to end, it was a sign when the magic had started because like a tale as old as time for beauty and the beast, it was a sound that Kyoko's body has been programmed to react to in the last three months.

Kyoko's body bolted up before her mind could catch up and comprehend why her body had reacted so quickly. Then, she ran to where the most precious baby's cries were coming from. She burst open the room adjoining to the room they were in and there she found what she had been so missing for the last three weeks.

Her baby Ren...

"Mammmaaa... Waaahhh!" The poor baby continued to wail.

He was inside a portable pack 'n play crying. Kyoko rushed to him immediately and picked him up. She hugged him so tight like she was absorbing him to her. Kyoko started hushing him. Kuon wasn't that far behind Kyoko as he went to the two people he had come to love the most. He enveloped the two of them in his big embrace and kissed the head of the little guy he had missed greatly in the time that they had been apart.

"Ssshhh... Mama's here, love." Kyoko assured the poor little guy who had missed them a lot.

Baby Ren had stopped crying when he smelled the familiar scent and warmth of his mama and dada.

"Dada, too." Kuon added with a smile.

Kyoko's heart was bursting in joy as she hugged and kissed baby Ren in her arms. Kyoko leaned against the hard chest of Koun and sighed in contentment and pleasure of having both Rens close to her again. Kuon snuggled at the crook of her neck when she tilted it to the side to give him room to do so. He gave her a peck on the cheek and whispered in her ear.

"I love you." Kyoko warmed up instantly as a current went through her. Kuon kissed the baby's head again and went back to whisper in her ear again. "I love you both so much."

There was a moments comfortable silence passed through them before Kuon whispered to her again. "Let's keep him, Kyoko. Please..." He pleaded so passionately. "I don't wanna be apart from both of you again. Please, Kyoko..."

As if on cue, the baby cried again. Kuon let the both of them go to see what was wrong. Kyoko was caressing the side of his face and hushing in comfort. "Ssshhh, ssshh... Are you hungry?" Kyoko asked him, then she noticed another tooth was coming out at the baby's crying open mouth.

Upon hearing Kyoko's question, he turned to his parents and Lory who were watching the heart warming scene silently by the door with knowing grins decorating their faces. He was about to ask them for food for the baby when Sebastian came in the room pushing a trolley with covered dishes. He sighed in relief and thanked the man who knew what everybody wanted ahead of time. It was like he was either a psychic or a mind reader. Kyoko fed the baby with Kuon's assistance. Kuu watching on the sidelines drolled at the sight of food and his stomach grumbled so loudly.

After they fed the baby, he fell asleep in Kuon's arms almost immediately. He reluctantly laid him back in the pack and play to sleep comfortably. Then, they proceeded to the dining room involuntarily since they didn't want to leave the baby just yet. But Kuu and Lory dragged Kuon while Julie dragged Kyoko to the dining room. Kuon wasn't a match for his father because Kuu was really hungry and no one can stop him if he was out for food.

They were served immediately. Kuu dug in like he had never seen or eaten food before. He breathed his food in like it was nothing. Kyoko and Kuon hadn't realized they were hungry until they took the first bite. They ate silently and after that all bets were off as they bombarded Lory with questions.

"President, why is Baby Ren here? I thought you had him adopted by a good and loving family? Didn't they want him? Did they decide to not have him after all? They didn't like him?" Kyoko asked worriedly and at the last two questions, her voice broke.

At the same time as Kyoko, Kuon had asked his rows of questions. "So they were the good and loving family you made us believe to have adopted the baby, boss? Why didn't you just tell us? And why did you say it was only temporary too? What the hell are playing at? You can't play with the baby's life and future! He's not some pawn you can easily use!"

Lory sighed as he looked at two angry and worried faces in front of him. "Okay! Fine, I'll tell you everything." Lory replied in irritation. "Just no more questions."

Kyoko and Kuon stared at him intently for several seconds before relaxing back in their seats.

"Kuu and Julie were appointed temporary guardianship of baby Ren, just like you guys were before." Lory explained. Kyoko was about to ask why but Lory held his hand up for her to stop. "No questions until I'm finished explaining, Mogami-kun... They did consider adopting the baby for real, but as we find out a week after they have the baby, he misses you both. They could hardly stop him from crying for both of you."

"But why didn't you tell us it was them who adopted him?" Kuon asked before Lory could stop him.

"Because, Kuon, we want you two to realize how much you really want to keep him if you think that he is already gone for good. Then, Shingai's request for you both was so perfect to make you two more closer and hopefully finally confess your feelings for each other, which indeed happened by the looks of it earlier when you were reunited with the baby." Lory explained bluntly and truthfully.

Kyoko blushed red and Kuon only grinned like a kid. Lory's eyebrow raised at Kuon's reaction.

"You're not angry that I set you up?" Lory asked in a little bit of confusion because he had expected Kuon to be angry at him for setting him up.

"Why should I?" Kuon asked so innocently that Lory's confusion grew. "It made me the happiest and luckiest man on earth." He said as he wrapped an arm around Kyoko's waist. "And... I got my payback time." He smirked at Lory.

"What? What happened?" Julie and Kuu asked curiously at them. Kuon's smirk widened even more.

"I fooled the president of LME last night with my acting." Kuon informed his parents so proudly. He told his parents the details of what happened last night and how he fooled Lory and everyone with his acting. Kuu nearly choked on his food as he and Julie burst out in laughter.

Lory pouted at Kuon for a moment but then smiled so happily saying it doesn't matter because he had finally accomplished his mission, which was to make them confess their feelings and become a couple. Kuu and Julie teased Lory together with Kuon for a few while before their conversation turned more serious.

"So, now that phase one is complete, let's proceed to phase two." Lory said.

"What's phase two?" Kuon and Kyoko asked.

"Well, my lovely children, it's about time for Ren to clear the air of that scandal and have a press conference." Lory replied.

"B-b-but what's he gonna say?" Kyoko asked worriedly. "The truth?"

"Don't worry, Mogami-kun." Lory assured Kyoko. "There are a lot of ways to tell the truth without giving anything away."

Kyoko gulped as she looked at the president's eyes which glinted when he said the last sentence. Then, he proceeded in telling them his plan of action to dispel all the negative effects of Ren's scandal and turn it into a very positive effect on his career.

After they finished discussing it, they finally went to bed. Kyoko and Kuon shared a room with their greatly missed baby Ren. No one protested since they knew the two had already shared one bed many times during their fake married couple life. And they didn't worry because they have a baby with them in the room and on the bed. The two slept peacefully that night with sweet smiles pasted on their face and sweet dreams of their tomorrow.

When morning came, they were woken up by the usual saliva kisses and little-hand-slap caresses. Both of them had smiles on their lips before they even opened their eyes.

"Mammma..." Baby Ren kissed Kyoko's nose and then slapped Kuon's cheek. "Dada...da..."

"Hello there, little guy." Kuon greeted baby Ren as he took the tiny hand that slapped him on the cheek. "I missed you so much." He turned the baby to him and kissed him. Then, he proceeded to tickling his sides and blowing raspberries on his neck. Baby Ren burst out into laughter that touched both Kyoko and Kuon's hearts.

Kyoko watched lovingly both Rens playing on the bed. It was the usual bright, noisy and laugher-filled morning that she really missed so much. Kuon eventually stopped then turned to his beloved girlfriend and kissed her good morning. When he pulled away he looked her in the eyes and said, "I love you."

Kyoko beamed with flushed cheeks, red-kissed lips, twinkling eyes and replied shyly, "..I-I love you, too."

"Da!" Baby Ren agreed as he clutched Kuon's nose with his little, tiny hand.

* * *

_Oh my weird! I can't believe I wrote a really fluffy ending! LOL... THough I hope you like it and made your hearts warm or something. Lol so, anyways... How is it? Baby Ren's come back? I hope he tickled your hearts with his little chubby fingers. Haha... Obviously, this is not the end for this fanfic. As Lory had said, they were now going to phase two and I'm so excited! Coz I finally found a really good idea for those asking for me to reveal the truth about baby Ren. The idea had been on my mind for a two or three months now, but I still didn't know how to go about it, but I came up with a brilliant idea of how to reveal the most exciting truth. I'm sure you'll be thrilled by it..._

_Thank you so much for all you love, support and patience of my everlasting lateness in updating... I'm so sorry... I just can't force to continue if I don't know what to write next... I really appreciate all your reviews, alert, favs and for reading and liking my story... Love you all and take care... Read ya next update... ^_^_


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat! Manga or any of its characters and plots...

_I went on vacation last weekend as I think I mentioned in my last TGE chapter update. It was amazing! Rejuvenating but at the same time draining like all vacations are... Anyways, please excuse the typos and grammatical errors below. I hope you Enjoy reading it! ^_^ and please buckle your seat belts because we are taking as very sharp turn in this story's development. Lol and please don't hate me for it..._

_RECAP:_

"Mammma..." Baby Ren kissed Kyoko's nose and then slapped Kuon's cheek. "Dada...da..."

"Hello there, little guy." Kuon greeted baby Ren as he took the tiny hand that slapped him on the cheek. "I missed you so much." He turned the baby to him and kissed him. Then, he proceeded to tickling his sides and blowing raspberries on his neck. Baby Ren burst out into laughter that touched both Kyoko and Kuon's hearts.

Kyoko watched lovingly both Rens playing on the bed. It was the usual bright, noisy and laugher-filled morning that she really missed so much. Kuon eventually stopped then turned to his beloved girlfriend and kissed her good morning. When he pulled away he looked her in the eyes and said, "I love you."

Kyoko beamed with flushed cheeks, red-kissed lips, twinkling eyes and replied shyly, "..I-I love you, too."

"Da!" Baby Ren agreed as he clutched Kuon's nose with his little, tiny hand.

Chapter 47

Kyoko and Kuon ate breakfast happily with Julie, Kuu, Lory and Maria. Kyoko let Maria help her in feeding baby Ren which both the baby and Maria had enjoyed. Baby Ren was so happy to have another child to play with. They seem to perfectly understand each other which made Kyoko and Kuon both feel happy and a little jealous. Sadly, Maria had to go to school after breakfast.

An hour after breakfast when they were already dressed and prepared for the day. They gathered around in Lory's study with an unfamiliar man joining them.

"Everyone, this is Yamamoto-Hakase a very good friend of mine." Lory introduced the man. "He is a geneticist at the XXX hospital. He is here to collect the samples for your DNA testing. And before you think I'm going overboard asking him this tiny favor, he owns a DNA testing company." Lory was very satisfied to see them closing their mouths.

They all greeted the doctor and introduced themselves. They already talked about this last night. This was phase two of Lory's grand plans. They would present this crucial piece of evidence to the public at the press conference to clear all suspicions of Ren's connection with the baby.

"This will only take a few minutes." The doctor smiled warmly at them. He was old with his white hair and he looked really trustworthy, breaming with assurance and confidence. "And it won't hurt you or the baby at all." He addressed to the two obviously protective mama and dada.

The doctor proceeded in swabbing their samples. They included Kyoko's DNA sample for good measure, in case anybody would find out about her involvement with the baby. The public still did not recognized Kyoko's disguise but it won't hurt to be a little cautious and cover all the bases.

"You will have the results in at least three days from now." The doctor told them before he bid them good day and went on his way to work.

After the swabbing and collecting of their samples, they reluctantly left the baby behind in the care of their parents. All day, Kyoko and Ren had a bounce on their steps as they did their job so perfectly and passionately with smiles on their faces after their job well done. Everybody noticed it and commented. Some even dared to ask but they only smiled brightly at them. Kyoko and Ren had a really packed schedule because of their two week out of town shooting. They had to make up for it.

Kyoko went back to the president's mansion with her overnight bag at ten o'clock in the evening. The baby was already asleep in his crib which the president happily supplied for their precious little one. It looked expensive too. But Kyoko wasn't surprise since she already knew the president's taste in every little thing. He was eccentric, flamboyant and over-the-top to the bone. She kissed him good night after she took a bath and went to the bed a few feet away from the crib.

At midnight, Kuon arrived at their bedroom and found the two people he loved and cherished the most peacefully asleep. He leaned against the door jamb, folded his arms in front of him and sighed as he lovingly watched them with a smile.

_I could certainly get used coming home to this, _Kuon thought contentedly.

* * *

The next three days passed by busily because they were still making up work when they were out of town and at the same time, they still had to shoot the remaining scenes of Maddie's Love-Child. They got a call from the doctor, the one who stopped by and collected their sample. The results were still not ready. He told them, he needs at least five or six more days to double check and make sure of the results. They were a little worried why the doctor needed more time to double check the results. Lory, Kuu and Julie looked at Kuon suspiciously after the doctor's worrying call. And at one point, their thoughts wondered if Kuon really got someone pregnant and he didn't know it and the mother left their child at his car.

"Oh, come on!" Kuon whined at them. "You seriously think that I got someone pregnant here in Japan?"

The three just looked at him and now Kyoko was starting to realize their thoughts. "Oh, hell! I practically live like a monk since I got here!" Kuon argued before Kyoko could think of hin doing something like that. "Baby Ren's what, eight months? Plus nine months, that's 17 months. That's December the year before last. I already met Kyoko a year and a half ago."

The three eased their suspicious eyes from Kuon and he could see the last sentence seem to have convince them. But then Lory frowned.

"That's after the Heel sibling act Kuon." Lory commented and he was suspicious again. Kuon looked sharply again as he was beginning to see where the president was going with his statement.

"Eh? Why? What happened after we acted the Heel siblings?" Kyoko asked in confusion. She mentally went through what happened after they acted the Heel siblings and was looking for something she had missed.

"Boss-" Kuon warned the president not to say out loud what he thought had happened. But Lory continued anyway.

"You had to spend a lot of time with the one you love in a small hotel room, Kuon. You are bound to be sexually frustrated and need of release." Lory stated and everyone in the room was silent. Kyoko turned beet red when her mind understood the meaning.

Kuon closed his eyes and counted to ten very slowly. He was pissed and about to blow the lid off. He breathed deep and then let it out slowly. "Boss..." He said through gritted teeth. He was so thankful baby Ren wasn't in the room to see him like that. "Kyoko and I shared a bed these last three months and I didn't get **her** or **anyone** pregnant. And after Heel siblings, I wouldn't have time to get anyone pregnant because I was so busy I barely had time to sleep six hours at night. And if I would even look at other girls with interest, Yashiro would be there to punch me in the face. He coordinates my schedule with hers so that I can see her almost everyday. If he sees me hooking up or flirting with some girl other than Kyoko, he'd kill me for blowing all his hard work."

Then he turned to Kyoko. "I have never done anything like that since I met you again, sweetheart. I'm just making a point." He explained at her sincerely.

Kyoko's face blossomed a beautifully when Kuon called her sweetheart. But the corner of Kyoko's lips lifted involuntarily into a small smile as she nodded in reply to his pleading.

* * *

The next day, Julie and Kuu went back to the states to take care of their work and make plans to get some time off. Kyoko and Kuon told them, it wasn't necessary. They didn't have to sacrifice their work for them and that it wasn't a big deal. They already had a plan to counter Ren's scandal. But they insisted. Family was more important than their work. They didn't slave themselves working and making fortunes just to leave their son and daughter without support when they need it the most. What's more? They have a new grandson to think and to get busy about now. They didn't need work to occupy themselves anymore. It was time to get the rewards of their hard labor all those years. And most of all, they wanted to be there for Kuon now and every moment their son's life. They deeply regretted how they hadn't noticed Kuon's pain before and couldn't do anything for him when Rick died. And they weren't going to stop doing what they love altogether. They were just going to take jobs one at a time so their schedules were flexible and they would have enough time to spend with their son, daughter, grandson and their close families.

Well, Kyoko and Kuon couldn't argue with that and Kuon was more than happy to have his parents in his life again. It was so much more than he could ask for.

The days passed by busily. Kyoko and Kuon had temporarily moved in at the president's mansion as to not risk being photographed again. But they were sad and regretful that they didn't have time to be with baby Ren. They always have breakfast together but most nights, they couldn't be there to tuck him to sleep. But one night, Kyoko came home to a crying baby Ren throwing a tantrum. He wouldn't let the live in maid turned nanny to put him to sleep. He had been feed, bathed, changed and ready for bed but he kept on crying and throwing a fit. He started teething again and was feeling lonely. He wanted his Mamma. When he saw Kyoko he almost fell to the floor from the nanny's arms because he wanted to instantly go to Kyoko and he leaned towards her with his open arms reaching for her.

That night, baby Ren slept with Kyoko on the bed. He was snuggled up so close that Kuon was pretty jealous when he came home later that night. He remedied it by snuggling up to the two of them sandwiching baby Ren between him and Kyoko.

A week passed by since the worrying call from the doctor and they were all now gathered back at Lory's study with Yashiro and Kanae joining them this time. Julie and Kuu arrived the day before and were just in time for this meeting.

They were all so nervous watching the doctor's every move as he opened his briefcase. He got out a two envelopes. He opened the first one and read the results.

"The results indicate that the alleged father, Tsuruga Ren, can be excluded as the biological father of the tested child named Ren." The doctor read from the paper and then looked up at them. "He is not the father."

Everyone released the breath they were unconsciously holding and sighed in great relief. They didn't believe that Kuon would do such a thing but it still made them nervous.

The doctor opened the second envelope and took out the results. "The results indicate that the alleged mother, Mogami Kyoko, can be excluded as the biological mother of the tested child named Ren."

Everyone smiled as they heard the familiar words from Kuon's results. Although, everyone already knew the truth and they didn't need a piece of paper to tell them that. Kyoko is an innocent and have never been pregnant in any other way, shape of form. (A/N = A virgin can get pregnant through In Vitro Fertilization (IVF)). So they didn't worry about the her and the baby's DNA test results. It was just for the benefit of the mass media if they ever find out Kyoko was the girl in the commercial and photographs from the beach.

Everyone was pretty happy and was feeling light that that was over. But the doctor cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. When they turned to him, they saw another envelope in his hand and they were confused and nervous as to what was inside that envelope.

"I'm very sorry for doing this without explaining everything to you, but I had to make sure." Yamamoto-Hakase said in a very serious tone. "I noticed something curious in the results of your Mogami-san's and the baby's test. So I took the liberty to run another test, that was why I asked for more time."

"What?" The women in the room gasped.

"But you just said Kyoko wasn't the mother." Kuon argued.

"Let me continue explaining and you'll soon understand." The doctor answered and everyone in the room reluctantly stopped themselves from asking the questions they wanted immediately to be answered. The doctor sighed before he proceeded. "The genetic data are inconclusive but support a half-sibship relationship involving Mogami Kyoko and the child Ren. Combined half-sibship index is 1.81. Probability of half-sibship is 64.41%."

Silenced ruled the air. It seemed that their brains were having a hard time processing the sudden and confusing information the doctor just announced to them. As time slowly ticked the silence grew heavy as they try to wrap their minds to the truth that hung in the middle of the room.

"w-ha-" Kyoko's broken voice due to dryness of the throat broke the silence. She cleared her throat and swallowed her saliva to moisten her dry throat. "What is half-sibship?" She looked at the doctor with wide, bright eyes. "And what is the meaning of what you just told us? Why does 64.41% probability mean? Why-"

Kyoko stopped in her rapid questioning of the doctor when she felt Kuon's hand wrapping around her shoulders. She looked up to him and met his concerned eyes.

"This is probably very confusing and alarming news to you all..." Yamamoto-Hakase started to explain again and this time in plain, everyday language. "What I'm trying to say is that, Mogami-san and the child Ren are possibly half-siblings... Half brother and sister according to the results of the test. The results are inconclusive because we don't have an alleged common mother or father to compare their DNA to, to further the analyses and get a more precise results. But the evidence points that the two of you are in fact related."

The tension in the air thickened and when the doctor concluded his explanation, it felt like everybody heard a judge's gavel soundingly hammered onto the sound block as the truth rang and vibrate into their very being. It was a very big truth to swallow.

Kyoko and baby Ren...

Half siblings...

Half brother and sister...

It's a lot to take in...

* * *

_Yayyy! I finally wrote that development. I was so excited when this idea came to me. I wanted to share it to you guys right away but I still had to write two more chapters before I got to this part. I didn't got this idea of Kyoko having a half brother from other fanfics. I was surprise when I read about it here in ffnet and I was like, "awww, she beat me to it..." LOL I already thought of the idea to make baby Ren Kyoko's half brother two or three months ago but I didn't know how to show this piece of truth to them and to you guys and last chapter update I mentioned about the exciting idea I came up with. That was the DNA testing thing. Though, it doesn't really matter who though it first. ^_^_

_Oh, and just so we're clear, last chapter was NOT the ending and this chapter is NOT the epilogue. When I wrote, "I couldn't believe I wrote a fluffy ending!" I meant a CHAPTER ENDING, __**not**__ the whole story ending... There are still more left to the story. Although, I still don't know how to end this story considering it's going into a new direction. Though, I think there are some Sho appearances in the near future... *sigh* I'm always talking about endings and just when I think I'm so close to the end, the story is getting longer and longer... Haha I'm just so hopeless... _

_I hope you enjoyed this guys! Let me know what you think of this turn of events. I hope I didn't blow it all up though. Anyways, thank you as always for all your big love, hugs and support... Totally drinking all your reviews in, guys. I feel like I'm invincible! LOL Just kidding... But it really warms my heart to read all your reviews and how many who reads, follow and fav my stories... I'm so grateful you like my fics and for letting me have a place to shine and where I feel I belong... Love you guys! ^_^_


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer:** I don't know why I still do this since I don't see any point because this site is clearly for FANfictions but everyone seems to be doing it so I feel like I'm kind of oblige to do it too... So here... I don't own the characters, plots, etc of Skip Beat Manga...

_It was Father's Day weekend, so I couldn't finish this earlier. And a shout out for all those wonderful FATHERS in here or the fathers and husbands of everyone reading this, just want to say Happy Father's Day and I hope that you continue to be our personal heroes everyday. Strong, solid and warm. :) okay, where were we? Oh yes, I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^ Itadakimasu! (yes, you guess right. I'm hungry!)_

Recap:

"This is probably very confusing and alarming news to you all..." Yamamoto-Hakase started to explain again and this time in plain, everyday language. "What I'm trying to say is that, Mogami-san and the child Ren are possibly half-siblings... Half brother and sister according to the results of the test. The results are inconclusive because we don't have an alleged common mother or father to compare their DNA to, to further the analyses and get a more precise results. But the evidence points that the two of you are in fact related."

The tension in the air thickened and when the doctor concluded his explanation, it felt like everybody heard a judge's gavel soundingly hammered onto the sound block as the truth rang and vibrate into their very being. It was a very big truth to swallow.

Kyoko and baby Ren...

Half siblings...

Half brother and sister...

It's a lot to take in...

Chapter 48

It seemed that the truth was like a fishbone stuck in your throat. It's very hard to swallow or wash down. It was so big, they had a hard time wrapping their minds around it. And in Kyoko's perspective, it seemed that the world had shifted around her dramatically. The baby. Baby Ren...who was known to her as the baby left on the hood of Ren's car, the baby who was in no way related to both her and Ren whom they have come to love very much was now the baby whom the doctor was saying her half-brother. Her own flesh and blood.

Whoever said 'truth hurts' had known what they had been really talking about because right that moment to Kyoko the truth hurt the most. She cried for baby Ren when she read the letter and realized he had been abandoned because she knew what that felt like herself. She still felt the pain even now and she had suffered the consequences until now. And when she had been slowly coming to terms with that through being with baby Ren and loving him, now this landed on their lap and causing havoc in their peace of minds.

As Kyoko slowly start to fully realized what the truth was she felt like she was transported back to when she was abandoned herself by her mom but what she felt was twice more than when it happened because she was feeling the hurt and pain for two people, not just her own. She hurt more for baby Ren than for herself.

Kyoko suddenly stood up and unseeingly walked out of the room like she was sleepwalking. Everyone in the room looked at her with concern and worry as they followed her with their eyes. Kuon took a few moments before he could get his bearings right and stood up and ran after her. She went straight to the playroom where baby Ren was playing with the nanny.

"Ma!" He exclaimed when baby Ren saw her.

Kyoko ran to him, bent down and hugged him crushingly tight. She enveloped him with her embrace as she felt for his pain, the pain that he still so innocent and pure would not understand and feel yet. She embraced him in protection of all the harm, pain and evilness she knew the world could do to someone so little and pure. She wanted to keep protecting him from everything. Her tears ran down her cheeks as she silently cried. She didn't want to alert the baby when she cried loudly and cause him to cry with her too.

Then suddenly, angered flared from deep down her as she thought of only one person who could do something so awful to someone precious and angelic. There was only one person related to her, to them both, that could do this...because she had done it once, she could do it again just as easily.

When Kyoko thought of that one despicable person abandoning baby Ren in dead winter when the cold air had a bite where he could easily caught a cold, hypothermia pneumonia or God knows what kind of disease and die, she could not help seeing red. Kyoko had only felt hurt when that woman had abandoned her but there was still a small part of her that clinged to the hopes that she would one day acknowledge her for what she was truly worth. But now that woman had done it again to an innocent little infant, and to Kyoko, that was unforgivable. That last small longing part has been obliterated from her heart and was replaced by rage and indignation.

_How could you do something like this again, mother?! HOW COULD YOU?! To someone so tiny, so innocent, so fragile? _

* * *

Kuon's heart was being hammered to pieces as he watched Kyoko silently cried as she hugged the baby, their baby...because he sure as hell would not give both of them up no matter what happens, no matter where or who they came from. They are two pure and giving souls and he'd die before anyone could tear them away from him. He hugged them and comforted Kyoko.

After Kyoko calmed down, they went back to Lory's study. The doctor had taken his leave because he still has work to do. Kyoko went over to Lory and to everyone's surprise she prostrated at his feet.

"Kyoko." Everyone called to her in confusion at what she was doing.

Then, she looked up at the president with very deadly eyes that could make Mio's glare pale in comparison. "I have a big personal favor to ask of you, President. You can take the expenses out of my paycheck every month just grant my request."

Lory gulped. "What is it?"

"Please hep me look for my mother. Her name's Mogami Saena, 40 years old, 5 foot 4 inches, black hair, brown eyes. Maybe works in business related area. She wore suits most of the time and she often goes on trips."

"Why, Kyoko-chan?" Kuu and Julie asked her with worry.

"Because she has abandoned two children already! The first time, I can forgive and forget but this second time is just not right. She cannot do all these and get away with it! Someone has to get through to her head that what she had done is wrong!"

"We know, Kyoko-chan." Lory leaned down to her and helped her up from her prostrated position. "I already reported this to the police before I filed for temporary guardianship for you and Kuon. What she did was a form of baby dumping and that's a crime. Now that we have a lead, we will report this to the police and we'll be involve personally in searching for her. But..." He paused. "How do you know it's your mother who did this?"

"My father is dead and she's the only relative I know." Kyoko replied instantly. "And... And I have proof."

"Where is it?" Lory asked back quickly in curiosity.

Kyoko was silent for a while before she finally said, "Baby Ren has her eyes... Why I've never notice it before is because his eyes is so innocent and warm..." _And hers is stone cold..._ Kyoko added silently in her thoughts.

* * *

For the next two weeks, they had busied themselves even more in helping the police, detectives and private investigators in looking for Mogami Saena. They didn't want it to be public so they tried so hard to keep it hushed. Kuu and Lory together with Sebastian were working around the clock with the people involve in the search. Julie took care of baby Ren and Maria. Kyoko's schedule was slowly lightening and she spent all her free time with baby Ren. It felt to Kuon and everyone that she was trying to be there all the time for baby Ren to protect him from harm. Everyone was starting to worry especially Kuon.

Kyoko and Ren still went to their work. They had already finished filming all their scenes in Maddie's love-child just before they found out about the DNA test results. Now, after two weeks since the DNA results, they were at Bridge Rock that night as guest to promote the new Harlequin mini-drama series, Maddie's Love-child. Kyoko looked nervously at Ren as he smiled at her in assurance.

"It's gonna be alright." Ren reassured her.

They heard Hikaru announced them as the guest and welcomed them to their show. Chicken Bo who was the new regular since they began that out of town filming for Maddie's Love-child escorted Kyoko to the stage as she happily took his wing in her hand. His comb was pulled back into a slick style and he was wearing a tuxedo. He looked back at Ren and then waved him off as he proudly paraded once around the stage to show off his beautiful "date" for the night. Ren, the hosts and the audience laughed at Bo's antics as they clapped to welcome the guests.

Bo seated Kyoko on a love seat on stage. Ren went over to seat beside her because there was nowhere else to seat on. But Bo suddenly bumped him away and sat on the empty space beside Kyoko. He leaned back, put a leg on his knee, an arm on the back of the couch behind Kyoko and showed a thumbs up in appreciation for Ren's understanding. Everyone laughed again.

Ren opened his palms up to gesture to Bo where was he going to sit. The chicken pointed to somewhere. Everybody's eyes and one of the camera's followed where he had pointed and their eyes landed on an empty seat in the front row of the audience seat. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Ouch! It seems Tsuruga-san is being demoted to one of the audience instead of the guest." Yuusei commented with a chuckle.

"That's not nice Bo." Hikaru scolded the chicken. But Bo only did that cocky shrug that Kyoko hate the most which made her laugh now when Bo did it to Ren.

Ren shook his head. "And here I thought you like me. You even helped me with my problems a few times." Ren said and then his expression turned to pleading. "Don't you remember the way I brushed your comb? The way I made you stomp your feet? Did it all mean nothing to you?"

Ren saw in the corner of his eye Kyoko blushed as he chuckled inside and continued on with impromptu skit. The audience were captivated by Ren's pleading expression. Bo stood up and walked to a table and picked up a newspaper. He turned to Ren and pointed angrily at the front page. The camera focused and it showed on the big screen what Bo was pointing at. It was the famous Tsuruga Ren scandal.

Ren was shock for a few seconds and then his face softened. "Oh, Bo. Is that why you hate me now?" Ren walked to the chicken and clasped his two wings in his hands. "You're the only one for me, Bo. You must believe me." He pleaded and knelt in front of Bo.

Bo shook his head and covered Ren's face with one of his wings. But Ren took his wing and let it cupped his cheek as he leaned on it lovingly. Bo covered his face again with his other wing but Ren had taken it and kissed the back his wing hand. Bo's head hung in defeat. He was no match for Tsuruga Ren's charm. But he won't go down without a fight. He held up one finger to Ren in gesture of "I'll forgive you on one condition." Ren broke into a smile and excitedly stood up. Bo turned to his right, to the audience, shyly as he slowly pointed at his beak.

"My pleasure!" Ren exclaimed and snooped down to kiss the beak of the chicken and everyone applauded their wonderful performance.

"I didn't know Bo is a Tsundere." Yuusei said.

"And even him could not resist the charms of the great Tsuruga Ren." Shinichi followed up.

"Thank you for that excellent demonstration of your charms, Tsuruga-san." Hikaru told Ren.

Ren smiled shyly as he finally settled beside Kyoko.

"You alive, Bo?" Shinichi asked the chicken lying down on the stage as he fainted after Ren's kiss.

"He'll recover. So, let's start this interview."Yuusei said and gave a wave off for everyone to ignore the chicken.

"I know this is Kyoko-chan's first lead role. So, how was it, Kyoko-chan, playing the lead for the first time?" Hikaru asked.

"I was very honored and truly grateful for the opportunity and for all the people who gave me this opportunity and to those who helped me through it. It was really very challenging especially because of the rating and the scenes that we had to do." Kyoko answered primly.

"Yes, rated R-15, am I right?"

"This is my first time coming across a teenager with a rated R-15 debut drama." Yuusei commented and then quickly added, "It's not that it's bad, there's nothing wrong with getting roles like that and climbing new heights, I just wondered how you got the role."

This time Ren had answered. "The director has personally asked for her. Director Shingai had admired her work and when he saw Kyoko-chan's lotion commercial, he asked requested her for this role."

"Wow! That's incredible, Kyoko-chan."

"So how is this rated R-15?"

"Well, Maddie's Love-child... Just the title already sounds mature. And it's basically about two people having fun with each other with no strings attached but also in an exclusive relationship for a limited time." Ren explained.

"And the girl, my role, has a secret ulterior motive for agreeing to their...agreement." Kyoko piped in.

"So... Where did this rated R-15 fit in this?" Shinichi asked half-jokingly. Ren chuckled and Kyoko blushed.

"Well, our roles are lovers." Ren stated, pointing to the obvious. "Our roles' uh, agreement, as Kyoko-chan had said, is centered on their physical attraction. So we had to do scenes that are outside our comfort zone."

"Were there a lot of people while filming those scenes?" Yuusei asked curiously.

"Oh, no. It was a close set. Only the necessary people were there. Although, everyone who are 15 and above are going to see it in a week's time." Ren replied with a chuckle.

"Tsuruga-san! Please don't remind me." Kyoko buried her red face in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan." Hikaru apologized. "But we're going to have to remind you again because here is the trailer for Maddie's Love-child that everyone is waiting for."

Everyone's eyes were on the big screen. The preview started as it showed the important credits of Harlequin and LME. _Maddie's beautiful features came on. It was the scene where Miles and Maddie first meet at that ball where she wore that nearly transparent black dress. It showed a close-up of her face and then Kyoko's name appeared on the screen. The next scene Miles in his office in England looking out the window as his mother asked to confirm if he was really going to Japan. Ren's name appeared on the screen below. Next was at the hospital in Carolyn's room. Maddie was saying that maybe she'll have a baby too and Carolyn, with Kanae's name at the bottom of the screen, told Maddie that she had to find a man first. Then, Vaughan appeared next with Kijima's name below as he introduced Miles to Maddie. It showed little bits of when they had the tour of the property Miles was going to buy and then a few seconds of when they worked at Maddie's kitchen for dinner. Vaughan warning her not to go through with her plan and her bright smile as a reply. Then, the scene at the Maddie's balcony. Maddie wrapped her arms around Miles neck as she asked him if he was going to be her lover. While a voice over of Kyoko's thoughts about him going to be her sperm donor for the baby that she wanted. As she closed the distance and kissed him, the scene began to fade in black and everyone could not clearly see their lips touch. Then, Maddie's voice over echoed, "For the next six months, I'm going to make _very_ happy, Miles."_

Everyone was silent after the preview ended. Kyoko sank to her seat and hid her face even more in embarrassment.

"Wo-o- Ahem..." Shinichi had to clear his dried throat before he continued. "Wow! Wa- was that really you Kyoko-chan?"

"Yeah, you looked really different in it." Yuusei seconded. "So beautiful... And sexy."

Hikaru flushed and elbowed Yuusei for his comment.

"That was really something, huh, everyone?" Yuusei continued. "It's getting hot in here."

The audience chuckled at that comment as they began to wake up from their daze state caused by that trailer.

"Well, let's take a break then. But please stay tuned because when we come back, our music station for tonight will be performing the theme song for Maddie's Love-child, "Hanging By A Moment" his new single that is topping the charts, Fuwa Sho!"

The audience came alive at another famous as Ren and Kyoko stiffened at the mentioned.

* * *

_Haaa... I'm so happy that part's done. It's not that I don't like drama but I want it to be happy and light again. I miss writing about baby Ren. He's full of energy and bubbles of happiness. That's why I like writing about him. But next chapter will finally be the Press Con! But first, I have to write about Sho making trouble for the couple at the variety show, especially because he saw that hotness of a drama preview. He'll be boiling in anger and possessiveness at their intimacy. WAHAHAHAHAHA! ^O^ oh, I feel good just thinking and imagining that! LOL I hope you like this chapter... :)_

_Anyways, thank you so much for all the love and support, guys! In liking, reading, all you reviews, follows and favs. I really do appreciate it and am very grateful and happy about it. It lifts up my spirit every time I read all the notifications from FFnet in my email. Love guys, see yah next update. God bless and take care. _


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat! Or any of it's plots, characters and etc...

_I'm sorry for the very late update. I took summer classes, was busy with work and stressful moments in my life. I can't write when I'm stressed and worried about something. I'm really very sorry. I won't delay you much further with what you really want to read which is not about me. So get on with it and ENJOY! ^_^_

Chapter 49

_Desperate for changing, starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move _

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_Just hanging by a moment_

_Just hanging by a moment_

_I'm hanging by a moment_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you..._

The electric guitar echoed as Fuwa Sho finished his performance. Then, the studio was filled with applaud and fan girl shrieks and squeals. The lights turned bright from the their dim settings for the performance and Yuusei went to welcome another famous guest.

"Thank you for that intense performance, Fuwa-san. Welcome back to Bridge Rock everyone. I'm quite sure you're very happy to tune in tonight for this exciting episode." Yuusei said as he went to welcome the singer and led him to his seat that was put on the stage across from Ren and Kyoko before the singer performed.

"Isn't this exciting?" Shinichi commented. "This is the first time we have three big time guests in one episode."

"Yeah, I hope nobody in the studio audience has fainted yet." Hikaru looked worriedly at the audience.

Kyoko and Ren breathed deeply to keep themselves calm through the half of this variety show and put on a pleasant smile on their faces. Sho scowled when he saw how they sat close to each other. He wasn't going to admit it out loud but he was excited he heard that Kyoko was going to be in the same show with him. He hadn't been able to contact her no matter how much he tried ever since their lotion commercial.

"Fuwa-san, you were with Kyoko on that lotion commercial, right?" Shinichi asked as Sho turned to him and answered yes. "What a small world, huh? That's the one that landed Kyoko with this new mini series and now you are doing the theme song of that same project."

Sho smirked as he looked at Kyoko and then to Ren as he answered. "I guess it's fate."

Kyoko leaned to Ren and whispered in a very soft voice that was barely audible even to Ren. "...or a curse..."

Ren couldn't help the amused smile that curved his lips upward. Sho's eyes narrowed as he saw Ren's smile and it had the hosts curious of what was going on because they could surely feel the air crackle between the famous actor and the famous singer.

"What did you say, Kyoko-chan?" Shinichi who noticed Kyoko's lips moved when she whispered to Ren, asked.

"Oh, I'm just feeling really grateful for all the help Fuwa-san has given in my career." Kyoko said sweetly with a fake smile. It was bit different from Ren because hers has a bit of smugness mix into it. "If it wasn't for his PV I wouldn't have been given the role of Mio in Dark Moon and now working with him in a commercial, I got this amazing opportunity to debut with Tsuruga-san. Maybe it is your kind fate to help a rising actress like me to succeed, Fuwa-san, just like someone helped you succeed before you made it big in this industry." Her eyes silently glinted for mere seconds at the last sentence. "Am I right, Tsuruga-san?"

"Absolutely." Ren readily agreed. "Even I wouldn't have made it this far without everyone's help. That's why I'm so grateful to them and I do as much as possible to _appreciate_ them for there _huge_ help." He drawled out the words appreciate and huge in emphasis.

"Yes, yes. Very true, Tsuruga-san." Hikaru agreed while the other two nodded.

Sho nearly growled. He had trouble hiding his scowl as he seethed in front of them. The three hosts felt the crackle in the air again and tried to steer the interview into a more suitable atmosphere for a variety show.

"Alright, moving on." Yuusei said and cleared his throat. "Because our guests are promoting their new show Maddie's Love-child, the theme for our 'Hatching the Egg' special is a game called 'Let's Get Married!'"

"Bo, where are your eggs?" Hakiru called to the chicken and Bo came out with his egg questions. "The rules are simple. We ask a question and you answer for your partner. But since we don't have a partner for Fuwa-san and Kyoko-chan know and have worked with him too, we would like for Kyoko-chan to answer for both of them and for them to answer for Kyoko-chan. Is everyone good with that?"

Kyoko reluctantly nodded. Ren hated the idea that Kyoko would answer for Sho, but it was work and he was a professional. Though, Ren had the urge to restructure Sho's face when he saw the blonde smirk in challenge at him. _Well, two can play this game._ Ren thought.

"Ready?" Shinichi asked. All three nodded. "Okay, first question... How many kids do you want?"

All three digested the question and Sho answered first, "None!"

"Hhmmm... Let's see. I think three should be enough for her." Ren answered. Kyoko lightly blushed.

"I say, none for Fuwa-san and two for Tsuruga-san." Kyoko replied.

"Two? I want six." Ren complained. "Five boys to form a basketball team and one precious little princess."

"I feel sorry already for your future son-in-law, Tsuruga-san." Yuusei muttered and Kyoko giggled when she heard the comment.

Hikaru asked Kyoko if the guys' answers were true, and she answered, "Last year, I would have answered none at all, but recently, a little angel has been changing my mind. Someday, I would like to have my own and two would be great." Her cheeks flushed pinked as she smiled.

"So close." Ren muttered regretfully.

Kyoko's answer wiped the smirk out of Sho's face as a frown appeared on his forehead. The hosts asked Sho for his own answer to the first question. He said that he's still too young to be thinking about that question.

"Question number two, money principles: what's mine is yours or split 50/50 expenses?"

"What's mine is yours!" Kyoko answered pointing to Ren and pointing to Sho, "50/50 expenses."

"50/50 expenses." Ren replied with a sigh.

While Sho replied, "What's mine is yours."

"Guilty as charged." Replied Ren while Sho only nodded when the hosts turned to him for answer and now they looked at Kyoko for hers.

"Well, I once got taken advantage of for my generosity, so I've wisen up to 50/50 expenses and I'm not comfortable spending other people's money or when they spend money on me."

"Being generous is not a crime, Kyoko-chan. The ones who take advantage of someone like you should be the one who should wisen up!" Hikaru vehemently defended her.

"Yeah, they're scum." The other host agreed. Ren tried really hard not to smile but his lips lifted on its own when Sho flinched a little at the hosts harsh and judgmental words. Ren thought Sho was about to explode.

"Question number three, sex: before or after marriage?" Yuusei asked with a boyish grin.

"Before." Kyoko pointed to both Ren and Sho while the men answered "After" at the same time for her.

"Hey!" Ren protested to Kyoko instantly when he heard her answer for him. "I can wait after marriage, you know."

"I doubt any girl would want to wait after marriage if they can get their hands on you, Tsuruga-san." Shinichi commented.

"That's not very nice, Shinichi-san! Not all girls are without brains." Kyoko protested and suddenly, Kyoko felt a chill ran down her spine.

She heard the all too familiar low voice said, "Are you saying that only dumb girls fall for me, Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko's eyes widened and she started bowing to the dark lord with the bright fake smile. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean it like that. I am so sorry." She stopped bowing and looked pleadingly at the hosts. "Can we please go to the next question?"

The audience and the host chuckled at her unknowing insult to Ren which pleased Sho and his smirk was back in place again.

"Question number four, do you like your in-laws?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes." Sho and Ren answered.

"She met my parents at LME and she liked them." Ren added.

"Who wouldn't?" Shinichi muttered to himself.

"No." Kyoko answered.

"Why?" Yuusei asked Kyoko.

"My father passed away when I was young and... I rarely see my mom." Kyoko lowered her eyes. The hosts immediately said their sorry for her father and for asking something uncomfortable and unpleasant.

"Okay, this is a bit weird. Question 5, will you clean the toilet?" Shinichi asked them.

"No." Kyoko answered first for the two men as they answered, "Yes" for her.

"For the record, I can clean the toilet if I want to." Ren again protested to Kyoko.

"Everyone can, Tsuruga-san. But not everyone will and I don't think anyone would make The Tsuruga-san clean their toilet." Kyoko retorted. Ren opened his mouth to reply again but he was cut of by Yuusei.

"Alright, old married couple, enough with the bickering. Let's go to Question number six, what are your hobbies?"

"Cooking!" Ren exclaimed while Sho answered, "Daydreaming." almost at the same time.

"Hhhmmm... Work?" Kyoko answered for Ren and then turned to Sho. "Uhm, playing guitar and writing songs?"

Ren wanted to protest but when he thought about it, he didn't really have any hobbies and he didn't really have that many days off.

"I think Tsuruga-san's hobby is going to the gym." Yuusei commented jealously. Everyone agreed and they proceeded to the next question after Kyoko answered that it was "cooking" and Sho answered, "Sleeping."

"Question number seven, how often do you drink?"

"She doesn't drink." Ren and Sho answered while Kyoko replied, "Occasionally."

"Fuwa-san is still underage, Kyoko-chan." Hikaru said. "He'll turn 20 soon, as you all know. But until then, that answer is considered wrong."

"Question number eight, have you ever hit someone?"

They all answered, "Yes."

"Question 9, have you ever cheated on someone?"

"No." Ren and Sho answered while Kyoko "No" for Ren and a questioning "Yes?" for Sho.

Sho glared at her as he corrected her with a sharp, "No."

"And finally, Question ten, twenty to thirty years later, would you still be married the same person?"

They all answered "Yes." But Kyoko reluctantly answered yes for Sho only because she didn't want any trouble and she just wanted to get the show over with so she and Ren could get the hell away from Sho.

"Now for our results! Who are getting married tonight, folks? Kyoko-chan and Fuwa-san?" The audience got wild and Sho smirked. "or Kyoko-chan and Tsuruga-san?" The audience got even more wilder.

Ren could not help but grin at the audience reaction while Kyoko sighed in relief. Sho was furious and jealous as hell and was barely controlling himself.

"Audience choice is Kyoko-chan and Tsuruga-san, and our results are..." Hikaru announced. "Kyoko had six correct answers for Fuwa-san and nine correct answers for Tsuruga-san. Fuwa-san had six correct answers for Kyoko-chan while Tsuruga-san had nine correct answers for Kyoko-chan."

"There is no denying it, the old married couple wins! You two really sound like it, always bickering on trivial answers." Shinichi said.

Bo came out from back stage and put a clip-on bridal veil on Kyoko's hair and pinned a boutonniere on Ren's suit jacket. Then the rooster put Ring Pops (candy ring) on their left ring fingers. Bo helped Kyoko stand up by holding her hand and led her to the side of the stage where they had a lot of room.

"Now, it's time for the newlywed's first dance!" The three hosts announced.

Ren followed Kyoko and the chicken. He took Kyoko away from the chicken's grasped and pulled her to him. "Get your own bride." He told the chicken off and everyone laughed.

Then, the song "Endless Love" began to for them to dance to. The lights dimmed and a spot light from above was directed at the couple making it looked like they were the only people in the room. Ren put a hand on her waist and Kyoko's hand on his shoulder while their other hands clasped each other. They began to dance.

_My love, there's only you in my life_

_The only thing that's bright_

_My first love, you're every breath that I take_

_You're every step I make._

They gazed into each other's eyes and the female audience who was the majority of the audience shrieked and was close to fainting from the really sweet and super lovey-dovey scene they are witnessing. And Sho was burning in his seat in jealousy and rage.

_And I, I want to share all my love with you_

_No one else will do._

_And your eyes, your eyes, your eyes_

_They tell me how much you care_

_Oh, yes. You will always be..._

_My endless love. _

"Thank you everyone for tuning in to our show this evening! Anymore of this and everyone will faint. So, thank you so much Tsuruga-san, Kyoko-chan and Fuwa-san. We enjoyed your company here tonight. See you next time, Minna-san!" The hosts announced as they show ended and stopped broadcasting.

Kyoko and Ren said their goodbye and thanks for the hard work of the hosts, staff and crews and briefly to the audience where they signed some autographs for them before they went out of there. Sho was swamped by his fans and he was too late in noticing that Kyoko and Ren already went back stage. Their two managers were already waiting for them with their belongings so they went out of the studio as fast they could.

Kyoko got on her manager's car heading to the president's mansion while Ren went to give Yashiro a ride home. They were still careful in not being too obvious about being together all the time and going home, which was the president's mansion, at the same time.

* * *

A week passed busily again. They found out that Kyoko's mother was at Osaka before she abandoned baby Ren. She was not Mogami Saena anymore and her name was Takahara Saena now. She married Takahara Takemitsu who was the second cousin of the wealthy CEO of a baby care products company. The man did not want any kids ironically, and according to Saena's OB/GYN, she had not found out she was pregnant until she was eighteen weeks along. She did not have much symptoms and she was very busy in planning to make his husband take over the company. Her sister-in-law found out about her pregnancy and her plan to have abortion and the in-laws didn't allow it. So, Saena was force to have the baby. But her husband did not want it and planned to divorce her. Her in-laws did not want her to put the baby for adoption. So, she wanted to take care of the baby silently. She disappeared for a week to make that happen but when she came back her husband went out of the country already and left a signed divorce papers for her through his lawyer. Whether she sign it or not, the lawyer was going to file for divorce on behalf of his client. She emptied her accounts and every amount of her husband's money that she could get her hands on and disappeared again. Nobody knew where she went. The trail ends there.

It was already too long to postpone the press conference for Ren's scandal. So they went ahead and prepared for it. They announced the time, date and venue to reporters, journalists, newspaper and TV news station they wanted to be there for the interview.

Now, Ren was very nervous sitting in the private lounge room for him before he went outside to clear his name. Not that he really cared what anybody other than his family and loved ones think about him. They already practiced it a hundred times. Already memorized the story. They were going to stick close to the truth but leave out Kyoko's name and baby Ren's true origin and his relation to Kyoko. The time came sooner than expected and he went outside, sat on a chair in front of a table with many microphones and all the people who was dying to know the truth.

"Good morning everyone. Thank you for coming." Ren started. "I sincerely ask a favor that you will listen quietly as I explain everything and to the very end before you ask any question."

The reporters were a bit taken aback for a moment but nodded silently as they readied their fingers on the keyboards of their laptop, record buttons on their tape recorders and video cameras to take every second of this very intense and thrilling revelation.

"I don't have a wife. I don't have a son or daughter. I have never been married nor had children before." Ren said it real slow, pronounced every syllable correctly and clearly for everyone to hear and understand. "On the 23rd of January, I found a baby on the hood of my car outside the convenience store that I went to. It was freezing outside and I didn't want to attract attention, so I brought him home. He was about nearly five months. I found this note on the blanket that was wrapped around him." He showed them the note and then read what was on it. "I'm poor; I can't raise this baby. Please take care of him."

Half of the reporters gasped incredibly at the note.

"A friend of mine stopped by that night to cook dinner for me because she knew that I only eat convenience store food or take out food when I'm at home and when I'm at work, I'm so busy I often don't have time to eat." Ren explained. "We were really just friends. Nothing more. She was like a mother hen, always trying to take care of everyone. She has this way of fixing things that no one else could make right." He paused as he knew everyone in the room was skeptical about them just being friends. "She helped me took care of the baby. We didn't really know much about babies so we researched on the internet. I called the president about the baby and I asked him to find a good orphanage for him. He was not going to find it in an instant, so we took care of the baby for the mean time."

"He filed a report of the abandoned baby and found a good orphanage but we kind of got attached to him while taking care of him, so we decided to continue to care for him while the president look for a suitable family who will properly and lovingly raise him. We named him after me, so his name is also Ren and we call him Baby Ren. The president found a suitable family eventually and he was happily adopted last March." He paused and drank some water that was served for him on the table.

"Yes, those photos in the papers were real. We were there at Taiwan. She was tickling me and I got my revenge by blowing raspberries on her neck. My co-star on that toothpaste commercial was her. My original co-star was unavailable and I was running late on my meeting with the president and the two of them. So, the president killed two birds in one stone by suggesting she fill in the role." Ren passionately explained. "You don't know her and I respect and adhere to her decision that she wishes for me to not reveal her name or anything substantial that could lead to her identity. Sometimes me being famous has its down side and scary part."

"And lastly... Yes, she and I grew closer during our time taking care of baby Ren together. We disguised ourselves as a married couple while taking care of that baby. But I can tell you that during the entire time we took care of that baby, nothing happened between us." Everyone in the room had their mouths open at what the famous actor was saying. "And finally, a few weeks after the baby was adopted, we finally got the courage to confess our feelings for each other which we could not deny any longer. I am here telling you the truth and revealing my heart, I hope you will not trample my honesty and sincere feelings by making me into a liar. Thank you."

Ren ended his speech and he pulled away from the microphones and leaned back into his chair. There was silence since nobody could process in their brain that the great Tsuruga Ren had just revealed to the entire world that he was finally off the market.

_Off the market! Tsuruga Ren finally had a girlfriend!_

When they finally got that through their brain, all hell broke loose inside the conference room.

* * *

_Again, I am very sorry for not updating for a long time. I am truly sorry. I hope you liked this chapter. This had its juicy parts in it. In our language (if you are Filipino you will understand this) we call it, "Kilig moments." I'm sorry if I didn't put enough Sho torturing in it. LOL I didn't really elaborate on how bad and about to explode he was feeling. I hoped you just used your imaginations on that part as I did mine. :D I really hoped you liked it and next chapter would be the all-hell-broke-loose of the media and then a very unexpected result of Ren's press con... Can anyone guess it? ^_^_

_Anyways, I am sincerely grateful for all your love and support by reading, liking, fav-ing and following. I really appreciate it. Thank you so much everyone. Love you, guys! Take care and God bless... Read yah next chap... ;P_


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat! Manga, it's characters, plots and etc...

_My cousin suddenly died... Of a heart attack... He was only 35... He was our eldest cousin in my mom's side and he was like our older brother among us cousins... :(_

_I hope that explains my late update. Anyways, please excuse any grammatical errors and typos. I'm sorry if it bothers you too much. And please excuse my lack of knowledge about Japan, Japanese culture and how their transportation works and everything. I've never been there. Well, the only comfort I have is that this is fiction and I can write whatever the heck I think is real in this world that my mind and words created. But I did make the effort of researching and making it as real as I possibly could. But online research can only get you so far... I hope you ENJOY this chap! _

_Recap:_

Ren ended his speech and he pulled away from the microphones and leaned back into his chair. There was silence since nobody could process in their brain that the great Tsuruga Ren had just revealed to the entire world that he was finally off the market.

_Off the market! Tsuruga Ren finally had a girlfriend!_

When they finally got that through their brain, all hell broke loose inside the conference room.

Chapter 50

It was like lightning has strike and thunder growled with it at the same time. Everyone in the room stood up and shouted their questions all at once as if timed like an alarm clock.

"What is her name?" "Is she an actress?" "How long have you known her?" "How old is she?" "Is she one of your leading co-stars?" "Is she a chef?" "Where is she right now?" "Do you love her?" "Is it a serious relationship?" "Is she in love with you?" "Do we know her?" "Is she famous?" Can you give us a hint of her identity?"

Most of the questions where about his newly announced girlfriend. But there were still some decent people in the room who shouted questions about the baby.

"When was the baby adopted?" "How did you feel when you parted with the baby?" "Did you love the baby too?" "Who adopted the baby?" "Why didn't you adopt the baby yourselves?"

And some Ren couldn't decide whether they were hopeful, positive response to his new relationship or they were just planning for the future of his relationship so they will be the first ones to get the news.

"Do we expect wedding bells in the sometime future?" "Are you two going to get married?" "Would you have kids right away?" "How long till you reveal her identity?"

Ren raised his hand for the room to calm down and for everyone to be silent. "Please, everyone. I won't answer some of your questions if you won't give me a chance to speak." The room gradually went silent.

"As I said earlier, I respect her wishes to not reveal her identity and the way you guys responded just now, I can understand why she would not want to be known yet. I love her and I want her to be safe and sound all the time. If keeping her identity a secret will protect her from being hurt when all I want to do is shout to the world that she is the woman I love, then I will do anything to protect her. But I can assure you, everyone. She is not the kind of woman who wants to be protected and hide behind anything or anyone for long. She is stronger than me and full of courage. She will reveal her own identity in due time and I will be very proud for you meet her." Ren explained seriously.

The room was silent again when they were made speechless and stunned for the second time that day by Tsuruga Ren confessing to be very obviously in love with a woman. They were more and more curious and dying to know who the woman who made the the top actor of Japan be so smitten by her. They wanted to see the face who made Tsuruga Ren crazy about her because it was just preposterous and only a handful of times to witness a happening like this in one's lifetime.

The Tsuruga Ren they knew was a very talented actor and so focused on his work to turn his head on any beautiful actress or model to actually fall in love. They were just as surprise to know that he took care of an abandoned baby. A baby! It wasn't even his and he got attached to him to actually take care of him for more than two months. It was out of character. He was the hottest and most eligible bachelor in town and he just took an abandoned baby home with no qualms whatsoever and suffered through taking care of him for more than two months and in the process fell in love with this mysterious woman. It was preposterous. Utterly absurd.

But there he was declaring his love so easily and seriously. Everyone got a shock when they heard about the scandal. They couldn't believe it. And it made them think that the most behaved bachelor maybe all bright smile and gentlemanly but underneath it all, he has some secrets. But this... Well, it wasn't as bad as the scandal was. But it was also as shocking to everyone. It's like everyone woke up one day and found out he was off the market... taken, unavailable, whatever you call it, without any warning or any indication as to how it got there.

Ren was surprise to see he had made everyone speechless. _Wow, if I had known this is how to make them shut up, I would have said I was in love with someone from the very beginning. Then no one would have any questions and I can go home to my family already._ He smiled thoughtfully but he knew he still has a lot to say.

"As to those who are asking for Baby Ren, he is in good hands now. Yes, I love the baby. He was a joy to take care of. It wasn't always smooth sailing and easy as most parents know. Now, I really do appreciate what my parents did for me when I was little." Ren smiled thoughtfully. "You know, the first time I changed his diaper, he peed on me. The first time we bathe him he got us wet. I couldn't sleep much when he was teething. The first time I feed him all alone by myself, we ended up wearing all the food." He let out a laugh and everyone was now listening intently to him.

Some smiled and some frowned, they were having trouble imagining Ren trying to feed the baby and instead wearing all the food. It was like when Yashiro was imagining Ren's face when he sent Kyoko to cook for him.

"He almost even turned my hair gray when we woke up one morning and he wasn't there on his crib. We still don't know even until now how he got out of his crib. We frantically looked for him everywhere and we found him in the closet playing with one of her high heels." Chuckles echoed in the room as they were slowly enjoying Ren's funny baby Ren stories. "I really am gonna miss him. And as for my stand on having kids, I would love to have kids. As I said a week ago on my interview, I would like to have six kids. Five boys and one girl, if possible. But it all depends on their mother. She's going to be carrying the baby's for nine months and give birth to them. I wouldn't want to make her go through so much pain just for my selfishness."

"And for those who asked why I didn't adopt him myself, I'm really not in the best position to adopt right now and we wanted him to be with a stable and secure family who will raise him properly and lovingly. I'm too busy and I don't want to depend on her too much in caring for him. It's not fair to her." Ren continued to explain. "And as for wedding bells, all I can say is you'll just have to wait and see. But I can assure everyone that when I am getting married, I will let the whole world know about it. And I am not going to hide it when we will be expecting our babies. I am proud of the woman I love and will be of our children. They are too precious to be hidden away like some dirty little secret." He paused to give them time to let what he said sink in. "Thank you everyone for coming and for respecting me enough to believe in my every word. I will see next time, hopefully, with her by my side."

Ren smiled brightly and feeling very relieved. He stood up and walked out of the room full of people who were still stunned speechless of what they had witnessed. The president didn't allow it to be aired live on TV at the very moment of the interview. He wanted it to be aired at a convenient time where most people were free to watch Ren's answers. So that night, it was the top and biggest story of every channel in the six o'clock news.

Everyone was obviously shock and very intrigued. But most of Ren's obsessive female fans were seeing red and ready to kill and tear this girlfriend he was talking about. And some were wishing they were the one who got stuck with helping Ren take care of the baby, so Ren would have fallen in love with them instead. Everyone was in a frenzy about the news and everyone was talking about it the next day.

* * *

Ren, Kyoko and their entire family including Kanae and Yashiro and except for Tashio and Okami were at the Takarada Mansion having a peaceful, quiet day off. Lory predicted it to rock the media and he was right, so he planned for all of them to relax in the safety of his home and let the storm pass for a day or two. But the next day, the office called and burst their happy little bubble.

Fuwa Sho was calling the agency for Kyoko. Kyoko had changed her number since the last time Sho had bothered her and Lory made sure that she would not be bothered again at Ren's request. Lory knew all the dangers of being a celebrity and he didn't take any stalking or harassment of his employees lightly. He did not send any warning to the other agency at Kyoko's fervent request of not making more trouble but Sho was already on their sort of black list for Kyoko.

The whole family was at the home theater room, watching one of Kuu's old movie when he was still an actor in Japan. It was mid afternoon and the baby was taking a nap in their room. Lory hated to interrupt their fun but Fuwa Sho was causing a problem and disturbing his agency. He had to do something.

"Excuse me, everyone." He said as Sebastian paused the movie and turned on the lights. "I'm sorry for interrupting but we have a small problem that needs solving. I would have just asked for Mogami-kun to step out but I think all of you needs to hear it too."

"What about Kyoko, boss?" Kuon asked immediately after he heard Kyoko's name.

"Fuwa Sho has been calling the agency nonstop since they aired the press con." Lory informed them. "Last night, he was only calling to talk to Kyoko. One time last night he was so frustrated already he asked if Ren's girlfriend was Mogami-kun. We ignored that as well. But today, he called to talk to you about a job offer. When they asked him to submit papers for the offer or what kind of offer it was, he couldn't answer. He only said he wants to discuss it personally with Mogami-kun. That phone call was early this morning and several minutes ago, he called again."

"Boss, you should report it to his agency so they can do something about it!" Kuon exclaimed in frustration. "Or better yet, to the police so we can file a restraining order against him."

"Calm down, Kuon. I am going to report it to his agency as soon as we get this problem out of the way."

"What the hell is the problem?" Kuon asked and Kyoko run a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"He called and asked for Kyoko because of some emergency. Family emergency." Lory finally told them the problem.

"What? What happened to his parents?" Kyoko asked in genuine concern.

"That's the problem." Lory said somberly. "He won't tell them unless he talks to you."

Kyoko only took a second to decide. "I'll talk to him."

"I was afraid you'd say that." Lory murmured but gestured to Sebastian to give Kyoko the phone before Kuon could utter a single protest.

"What happened?" Kyoko asked without courteous greetings or what-not.

"Finally! Can you imagine how much I went through just to talk to you?" Sho exclaimed in exasperation. "What are you? The prime minister now?" He continued whining. "Just because that pin-up, pea-brain actor said he loves you, you believe him and feel like your some important figure now? How can you be so naive? He's ju-"

"Is this the emergency?" Kyoko barked at him in annoyance. "Because if it is, I will report you to your agency and file a restraining order against you, Fuwa Shotarou-san." Mio-like voice cold as ice that bit like frostbite.

"What?" Sho shouted. "How dare yo-"

"If you have nothing emergency to talk about then goodbye." Kyoko was about to end the call.

"WAIT!" He screamed through the phone desperately. "Kyoko, there's an emergency. Dad had a heart attack and he is at the hospital. Mom asked for you, too. I'm leaving tonight for Kyoto, I already bought you a ticket for you and me and I'll meet you there."

"I'll go depending on my own schedule." She replied, irritated.

"NO!" Sho replied in a panic. "Please, Kyoko, I want my parents to see that everything is alright between us. I don't want to cause more surprises for my father."

Kyoko's nose flared as she glared at nothing in particular because the one she wanted to give death glares at was not in front of her. "Then you better have more than one ticket for me because I certainly am not coming with you alone. The president will send someone with me whether you and me like it or not which is totally okay for me. He knows all the harassment that you have done to me, Shotarou, and he's not taking chances."

"Harassment?"

"Take it or leave it, Shotarou, because I can go there just fine without you." Kyoko gave him an ultimatum.

Sho didn't have a choice but to agree and told her the details of their journey. Kyoko hung up the phone and turned to her family.

"So, who's coming with me?" She asked without pause. "Kuon or Sebastian?"

"What about me?" Kuu asked, feeling hurt because he didn't get chosen.

"Tou-san, you cause traffic just going out of your car in a public area. I don't want people to get hurt in the rail tracks just because they wanted to see you and get your autograph." Kyoko answered and everyone tried not to laugh or smile at her spot on answer, while the subject himself was pouting like a little kid.

"Why did you choose Kuon then?" He retorted childishly. "He can cause that commotion too."

"Because I know no matter what I say he's going to want to come with me anyway." Kyoko said, resigned.

"Then, it's settled then." Kuon said as he stood up and went to gather Kyoko in his arms. "You know me quite well." He drop a kiss on her nose. "But first, we have to call the Fuwa Ryokan to check out if what that idiot said is true."

Kyoko called the Ryokan and she was answered by a frantic waitress who sounded like she was going crazy because the Okami wasn't in and there were a lot of guests. So, Lory called Jelly and she transformed Kyoko and Kuon.

Kuon came out looking like a total otaku. He wore waist high flannel pants, a cute anime character print T-shirt that was tucked into the waist high pants, a pair of worn out tennis shoes, a very ordinary looking one-sling backpack, and a manga in one hand. His hair was untidy and looked like it hadn't been combed for a really long time, a rectangular, black-rimmed eyeglasses and mouth mask that had a skeletal print of the mouth and jawbones and everything behind the mask. He also slouched to make his height seemed just a bit shorter and to make him look even more unattractive, unapproachable and harmless, so Sho wouldn't mind him tagging along.

Kyoko was transformed into plain old Kyoko before she found out the truth about Sho. Clean, no make-up face. Her hair, or wig, was black and several inches below shoulder length that was tied ordinarily into a low ponytail at the base of her neck and untidy bangs crowded her forehead and hid her eyebrows. She wore faded and worn out jeans, plain loose t-shirt that made her look shapeless, very cheap looking jacket and a pair of knock-off shoes that looked very plastic. No one would recognize her. People don't really recognize her much in passing, only when she dresses up or when people really, really look at her that they recognized her.

Kuon smiled at her even if she couldn't see it under the mask, his eyes did it for him. "We should go on a date like this. No one would so much as take a second look at us." He suggested. "Though I'd prefer without this mouth mask."

"I think you should keep it." Kyoko advised. "One flash of your smile and everybody either faint or have heart-shaped eyes."

"Jealous much?" Kuon teased as everybody chuckled around them.

They bid them good luck and safety and Julie assured Kyoko that she would take good care of the baby until they get back. Kyoko and Kuon kissed baby Ren goodbye and they went on their way to Tokyo Station where they would meet Sho and catch a fast ride straight to Kyoto.

They went to the ticket office to collect the tickets that Sho had reserved for them and they went up to the platform and into the right car number and seating. They were at the 16th car. The very last car. They found their designated seat and made themselves comfortable. Kyoko looked around the car for any signs of Sho but he wasn't there.

They saw two guys with them inside the car. They were seating near each doors of the car, the front and the rear doors. Something inside Kuon stirred and he was beginning to have a bad feeling about it. Kuon and Kyoko sat in silence in the middle row of the car as they tensely waited for the visual kei singer. Minutes ticked closer till the doors closed and five minutes before it was schedules to close, Sho came in dressed so ordinarily with a beanie hat and sunglasses a disguise.

Sho entered from the rear door and Kyoko stood up and turned to look at him. He took his sunglasses off and Kyoko was surprise to see him with fear in his eyes and very pale face.

"Do you have someone with you?" He asked almost pleadingly which sounded like 'tell me, you have someone with you.' Kyoko was confused.

"Of course, Shotarou. I'm not stupid enough to come with you alone." Kyoko answered in annoyance and slight confusion.

Then, the two men at each end of the car stood and blocked the doors. Kuon threw the manga he was pretending to read on the floor and flew to cover Kyoko from any harm in three seconds flat.

Sho licked his pale lips nervously. "I am so sorry, Kyoko. I didn't have a choice."

Kyoko frowned in total confusion at his words and at the actions of the two men who was guarding the doors. Something moved behind Sho and she saw what looked like a barrel of a gun peaking out behind his shoulder as it was slowly pointed to the side of his head.

"Oh, come on, Sho. I thought I was doing you a favor. You wanted to see and talk to her desperately, don't you?" A female voice said in a mockingly sweet tone.

Kyoko felt her blood ran cold and her veins turned to ice. All functions ceased as her brain processed the recognition of the female voice. As if that wasn't enough, the body the voice belonged to, stepped out behind Sho and Kyoko meet her all too familiar stone cold eyes.

And then she heard the doors closed and the train started moving...

* * *

_I know, I'm cruel for ending it like this... I hope you look forward for the next chapter and I hope I write and update it faster this time. I'm sorry there's no baby Ren moments in this. I'm kind of rushing this, huh? I'm so sorry, I'll do my best next chapter. Anyways, who's this familiar stone cold eyes belong to? I'm sure you already know. Hmmm... What do you think does she want with Kyoko now? _

_Thank you all so much for your continuing support. I love your reviews, favs and follows and I'm very happy for everyone who are reading and liking every chapter of my stories. I really appreciate it. May God bless you all and take care... Read yah next chap... :]_


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat! Manga/Anime or any of its characters, plots, etc.

_I'm very sorry for letting you for sooooo long! I was stuck. I didn't know how to proceed with the story, especially with the action scenes. These are the first intense action scene that I have ever written so far. I'm hoping it's not that bad and it will be acceptable for you. And lastly, I am still in a bit of a slump over my cousin's death and then, a week or so ago, I heard the my grandpa's sister's husband passed away too. :( He was the one who thought me how to play volleyball! Anyways, enough with the depressing stuff. I'm sorry I'm such a downer lately. Let's proceed onto the main reason why you're reading this. Here's the new chapter! I hope you ENJOY it! ^_^ oh and excuse my poor grammar, poor vocab and typos... _

Recap:

"Oh, come on, Sho. I thought I was doing you a favor. You wanted to see and talk to her desperately, don't you?" A female voice said in a mockingly sweet tone.

Kyoko felt her blood ran cold and her veins turned to ice. All functions ceased as her brain processed the recognition of the female voice. As if that wasn't enough, the body the voice belonged to, stepped out behind Sho and Kyoko meet her all too familiar stone cold eyes.

And then she heard the doors closed and the train started moving...

**Chapter 51**

"It's been a long time, my daughter," said one Mogami- no, scratch that- Takahara Saena.

Kyoko's breath was caught in her throat and she couldn't believe her eyes-what she was seeing with her eyes. It was none other than her mother. Formerly known to her as Mogami Saena. In the flesh. Right in front of her. Talking to her, too.

"I'm really sorry, Kyoko." Sho pleaded as he saw Kyoko's reaction.

Kyoko's brain took a while for Sho's words to reach her mind. She finally broke eye contact and glanced at Sho for a second to assess his words and his state. For a moment she felt sorry for him. It must have been terrifying to have your life threatened with a gun to your head or pointed to any part of your body. But it didn't last long because when she got over the initial shock of seeing her mother for the first time since she was abandoned at the Fuwa Ryokan, all the emotions regarding her mother abandoning an innocent, helpless little baby on someone's car came surging back. White, hot and pure rage at the said woman in front of her boiled her blood that made her see red. She had to close her eyes for a few seconds and breathed deep to control herself.

Kyoko felt Kuon's hand on one of her upper arms, ready to move her by the arm to protect her when danger came. She concentrated on the warmth that his hand was giving her and that distracted her from that surging anger roaring inside her. She didn't noticed they had stopped to the next station and the doors opened and closed as she concentrated on calming down. She exhaled and opened her eyes and fixed her gaze on Sho.

"It's okay, Sho. This is perfect, even." Kyoko said to him slowly and then, smiled a cold smile of her own too. It wasn't Mio, Natsu or any other villain character she had played. It was pure Kyoko with her demons' heads just peeking over her shoulders. "I have been wanting to see her these past three weeks."

"I know." Saena replied. "My friends in very high places have been telling me."

"You've always been very smart for me to please, mother." Kyoko said mockingly and then, continued icily. "But not so smart abandoning my baby brother on someone's car in dead winter."

Saena snorted. "You just figure that out recently? I thought you'd recognize him at one glance in your boyfriend's arms."

Kyoko's eyes widened at the mention 'boyfriend' that pointed to Ren because Ren was the one who found the baby.

"What? You just figured that out?" Saena asked smugly. "Did you really think it was just a coincidence that your famous boyfriend just conveniently found a baby on the hood of his car one wintry cold night?" She said the last four words in a sing-song tone. "By the way, nice choice. Your childhood prince is one of the top musicians and now your boyfriend is the number one actor in Japan. You inherited some of my genes all along."

Kyoko growled. "I am _nothing_ like you." Kyoko angrily spat out. "And neither does my brother."

"Who's wombed did you come out from? And who endured the pain so you could live?" Saena retorted. "You should be living for me and serving me for all I had to endure for the two of you."

Kuon nearly leaped out from behind Kyoko and strangle the woman who called herself his beloved's mother. She was a monster in his eyes. In his opinion, the woman should be locked up in hell for the rest of her life. She had no right to lay eyes on Kyoko and baby Ren. He was about to settle for second best and defend Kyoko in words but Kyoko beat him to it and from the looks of Kyoko, she could pretty much handle her mother. He was just very nervous at the gun the crazy bitch was holding in her hand.

"And who told you to have sex and get pregnant?" Kyoko shouted back. "Who's decision was it? Me and my brother certainly didn't put a gun to your head for the both of us to exist!"

"You should be grateful I didn't kill you before you even came out of me!"

"So that you can order us around for the benefit of your own good without a care of what we want? Or so we could think that we are not good enough and be abandoned by our own mother? Because that is really very smart, Saena." Kyoko finally stopped calling Saena her mother.

She felt ashamed and disgusted in thinking and saying she was her mother. How could a mother feel nothing for her children? How could a mother abandon a helpless little baby on someone's car in dead winter just like that without a backwards glance just so she could get rid of him and be with her husband? How could a mother choose money over her children? How could a mother think of her children as pawns and servants that should live to serve and please her? How could any human being do all does things?

The train stopped again and the doors opened. The two guys were standing by the door on alert if they tried to get out while Saena lowered the gun down to Sho's back again where she had pointed it on their way to train so no one outside could get a glimpse of it and report them. The doors closed again and Kuon's heart sank and he gritted in frustration because he really wanted Kyoko off that train as fast as he could.

"There is no sense for us talking about what already happened, Saena. You did it and you'll pay for it." Kyoko told her. "Once was enough and I could live with that. But I won't let you off doing it a second time. You are not some god to play with me or my brother's life. You did something wrong and you have to pay for it."

"You don't have enough substantial evidence against me." Saena replied with her cold smile and hard eyes. "And who are you to try to make me face any consequences? Just look who's the one holding the gun?"

"That's just so like you, Saena." Kyoko said in disgust. "Always thinking of everything. Very clever. Very smart." She paused. "But not all that smart... The very minute that gun you are holding goes off there will be more you will be paying for."

Kuon's hand on her arm tightened. He was terrified for her because she didn't seem to be afraid of the gun and he was very much so. He wasn't afraid of it for himself but he was terrified for her. She might get hit any second and she was provoking the psychotic woman who was holding the gun even more. He was glad she was standing up for herself and baby Ren to their mother but not while she was holding a f***ing gun.

Dark Kuon was starting to come out because he was starting to cuss and he was very much on the edge just looking at that gun while Kyoko was standing in front of him. She should have been behind him this whole time hidden from the danger of being shot at. He was praying and pleading to god, to the deity of safety or any other spirit who was listening and has the power to make them arrive faster at the next station. But unfortunately, the next station was Nagoya and it was still more than an hour away.

"With the time that I have? I could kill all of you and still have a lot of time to spare before I get off at the next stop." Saena replied cheerily.

Kyoko looked at the woman she recognized as her mother for so long and observed her. She thought of what she had done before and what her character was since she was little. Then, she realized that the woman she had looked up to and tried to please so hard before didn't do anything that doesn't benefit her.

_She already knew about the police looking for her and yet she had purposely kidnapped Sho just so she could talk to me. Why does she want to see me? To kill me? _Kyoko shook the thought mentally. _If she wanted to, she would have already killed or silenced Sho somehow and killed me right away before we even got to the first stop. _

Then, a thought suddenly occurred to her. "You wouldn't dare to do that." Kyoko began. "You made me come here for a reason. You have something you want from me and you won't kill me unless you get it."

"You think it will be that hard?" She asked rhetorically as she pointed the gun back to Sho's head again. "I'll kill your precious Sho-chan if you don't."

Kyoko's anger flared again as she witnessed yet again how cruel, unfeeling and monstrous the woman who gave her life had turned into. It was sickening to think that her blood runs in Kyoko's veins. Kyoko could not believe it. It was the last straw. Kyoko did not know that she still felt something for her mother after she had started calling her Saena. But apparently she still felt pity for the woman who was giving everything away for selfish, petty and worthless things in life such as money, especially things such as money. Money wasn't worth the life of a person, not even her mother's. Now, she felt nothing for her when she seriously threaten someone's life. She hardened her heart for her as she finally accepted that her mother has already chosen the path of her life and Kyoko must chose her's, too.

"What do you want from me?" Kyoko asked.

"See? Too easy." Saena smirked.

Kuon's nose flared at the evil bitch. If she wasn't pointing a gun to another human being even if that human being was Sho and with Kyoko in front of him, he would have made her suffer for a long, long time. Even if it was until they arrive in Kyoto, he would be satisfied to make her feel just a taste of the pain she had been giving Kyoko. But his hands were tied behind his back, metaphorically. He just had to wait until they get to Nagoya and help would come.

"Now... Tell me who adopted your brother?"

Kyoko and Kuon were startled by her question.

_So, she wants baby Ren back. _Kyoko and Ren thought. Very strong protective instinct rose within Kyoko like that pure white rage before. Instinct to protect her baby, the baby she had come to love as her own before she found out he was her baby brother.

_Over my dead body! _She screamed in her head.

But apparently, she wasn't the only one experiencing the protective instinct of a parent for his child because, out of nowhere, Kyoko saw something flew out from behind her and landed squarely at Saena's nose. Pain filled Saena's nose as the force also made her lose her balance and she fell back. Because of the pain, she unknowingly let go of the gun to cup her now broken nose.

"Get the gun." Kuon ordered Kyoko from behind.

Kuon then flew to guy behind him guarding the door. He reached him in merely five seconds as the guy's eyes widened in surprise when he suddenly saw Kuon in front of him ready to attack him. Kuon didn't give him anymore time to think and he dropped down unconscious on the floor like a sack of potatoes when Kuon was done with him.

While Kyoko on the other side ran to get the gun, Sho and the other guy who was guarding the other door were still reeling at the surprising turn of events. They stared in surprise at the now bloody Saena sprawled on the floor. Kyoko reached them and with slightly trembling hands, she took hold of the gun at Saena's feet. The other minion of Saena instantly reacted when he saw Kyoko holding the gun. He took out his own from inside his suit jacket and held Sho by the neck and pointed the gun at the singer.

"Don't move or I'll shoot him." He threatened.

Kyoko froze and the guy paled when he saw Kuon standing behind her. Kyoko on the other hand was frozen with the gun pointing at her mother still lying at her feet. Saena seemed to recover from the blow and was now slowly trying to get up while clutching her bloodied broken nose. She looked at the manga next to here, the one Kuon was reading before she arrived and used to break her nose. Finally, she sat up on the floor glaring at Kyoko and then at Kuon.

"LME sure has capable guard dogs." Saena cursed.

Kyoko glared back at her mother. "He's _not_ LME's guard dog. He's MINE." Kyoko snarled back.

Sho and Saena were both startled at the revelation. Then, Saena schooled her expression and gave Kuon an appraising look.

"I see." Saena commented. "You really got my talent of choosing a great catch."

She glanced at her last standing minion and then nodded to Kuon's direction. The guy pointed the gun at Kuon. Protective instinct rose from within Kyoko and she turned to the guy and pointed the gun at him. But Saena kicked Kyoko's wrist and she let go of the gun. Saena caught the gun and she scrambled up to point it at Kyoko.

Kuon was busy taking the gun which was pointed at him away from the guy holding it and he missed the chance to protect Kyoko. When he was done taking the gun from the guy, Kyoko was already in front of Saena as a shield with the gun pointed to her head and the guy had the struggling Sho in a headlock. Kuon lowered the gun he had taken as if he was surrendering.

"Glad you understand perfectly." Saena commented. "Good dog."

"I don't want to be praise by a bitch." Kuon spat out. "If you weren't the woman who gave life to two of the most important people in my life, you would have still been lying there on the floor barely breathing."

"Wishful thinking because you're in a bind?"

Kuon looked at Saena with the coldest eyes Kyoko had ever seen on him. He was in full dark-Kuon-mode but somehow he wasn't out of control. He was still Kuon, the normal Kuon.

Then, he said in a voice as cold and serious as his eyes, "I can easily kill you before you can even finish the thought of killing your own daughter." He paused. "But I'm not like you. I wouldn't do that to Kyoko."

"Too bad you're not like me." She replied and then pointed the gun at Kuon.

"NO!" Kyoko shouted in protest.

"Are you afraid I'll kill your boyfriend? If you don't tell me where your brother is, I just-might..." She told Kyoko and then fired the gun. Kuon seemed to have vanished from their line of sight for a second and then reappeared in front of the gun again.

"Duck!" He commanded to Kyoko and she instinctively obeyed. He didn't give Saena time to fire again as he took hold of her arm and folded it towards her, so the gun was now pointed in front of her heart.

"No!" Kyoko shouted again. "I don't want you to kill her, Kuon!"

A second later, Kyoko heard a shot rang ear-piercingly. Saena and Kyoko's eyes widened and they looked at Saena's chest and then to where the gun was actually pointed when it fired. The thigh of Saena's minion had a blossoming red spot on his pants. He slowly let go of the red-faced Sho and crumpled down on the floor of the train.

"Be grateful your daughter is very kind." Kuon told the horrible woman. "But I'm not very kind."

Kuon gave her a blow to the solar plexus and she crumpled unconscious to the floor next to her underling who was clutching his thigh.

Kuon took all the guns and searched the guy for anymore weapons. Then, he took Kyoko in his arms and carried her back to their seat. While Sho was slightly coughing and recovering from his first headlock experience. He sat Kyoko on his lap held her closely against him with one arm while the other took out his phone and dialed the president.

"Call the police and fly down to Nagoya Station. We have Takahara Saena with us." Kuon said without preamble or greetings.

"What? How?" The president exclaimed in surprise and then, a few seconds later, asked, "Is she alive?"

"Unfortunately." Kuon replied begrudgingly.

"Kuon!" Kyoko exclaimed at his reply. She finally came out from the shock of the thought that the gun fired at her mother's heart. "She's still a human being."

"As I said to her, I'm not very kind like you..." He replied seriously. "Especially to those who try and do hurt my loved ones."

Kuon ended the called and put his phone back to his pocket not caring the shock and confusion he had caused on the other end of the call. Kyoko turned on his lap to fully face him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you." she stared into his eyes lovingly. "Thank you, my dear prince, for saving me from the evil witch." She smiled brightly as she leaned into him and pressed her lips gently to his in a sweet, gentle kiss filled with appreciation and love. "I love you."

"As long as you agree to be _my_ princess forever, we'll call it even, my love." Kuon replied and then he took over the kiss and deepened it.

Sho, who was now standing by the two bodies crumpled to the floor clutching his still sore neck, watched the lovely scene before him. He was still recovering from being in a headlock, held at a gunpoint, almost shot and killed and now he would have to recover from a broken heart also.

For the first time in Sho's entire life, he experienced total helplessness when he was held hostage by Saena. He wanted to help Kyoko but he had no choice because Saena threatened to kill him and he partly agreed at first to talk to Kyoko. But he didn't know it would escalate so quick and put him and Kyoko in grave danger.

Now looking at the scene before him, for the first time in Sho's entire life, he experience total hopelessness because he finally realized that there was no way of getting Kyoko back ever, even as a childhood friend. For how could she ever forgive him after what he did to her today?

Sho sighed and went to sit on the seat in front of him. He closed his eyes and leaned back in relaxation in his seat. He didn't have any choice but to wait and take a rest before they get off at Nagoya Station.

_I lost her..._ Sho thought regretfully.

* * *

_I hope you liked and enjoyed it. As for me, I'm just very happy I finally finished this chapter. It was a difficult chapter to write. I felt like a blind person. I didn't know how to go about the action scenes. I searched and searched for ideas in my head but there was none. It was just blank darkness inside. Nothing's popping up. But as I think and think and kept thinking of ideas and how to take down Saena that will fit everyone's character and capabilities, this is what I came up with. I hope it wasn't too OOC! I wrote it in one chapter so I won't have any problems thinking of ideas and getting stuck again in the next chapter. _

_Anyways, I am forever grateful for every single one of you who continue reading my updates and for your lovely reviews, follows, favs and for liking my story enough that you continue waiting for my slow updates. I am really grateful, thankful and really do appreciate all of you. I love you all and I'll read you next update. Laterz! ^_^ God Bless you all..._


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat! Manga or any of its characters, plots and etc...

_I know it's been a really long while, I've explained it at my chapter update in TGE but if you haven't read that, short version is... Took a week off for my birthday, hurt my back the next week and had cold cause by season change the next. I'm really sorry, you guys... I'm getting back in shape and I hope it continues. I hope you will like this new chapter. Please excuse my poor grammar, limited vocab and typos. It's already almost 2am here. Enjoy the chappie! ^_^_

Recap:

For the first time in Sho's entire life, he experienced total helplessness when he was held hostage by Saena. He wanted to help Kyoko but he had no choice because Saena threatened to kill him and he partly agreed at first to talk to Kyoko. But he didn't know it would escalate so quick and put him and Kyoko in grave danger.

Now looking at the scene before him, for the first time in Sho's entire life, he experience total hopelessness because he finally realized that there was no way of getting Kyoko back ever, even as a childhood friend. For how could she ever forgive him after what he did to her today?

Sho sighed and went to sit on the seat in front of him. He closed his eyes and leaned back in relaxation in his seat. He didn't have any choice but to wait and take a rest before they get off at Nagoya Station.

_I lost her..._ Sho thought regretfully.

Chapter 52

When they arrived at Nagoya Station, the police where there to escort them quietly as they could to the local police station and for their official statements. The last cart of the train was sealed off as a crime scene. They let the train ran until Kyoto station and then parked it for the police to investigate and collect for evidence. Lory met them at the police station to be discreet because when had the president of LME ever be discreet? Well, except for that Egyptian statue at the Dark Moon party.

Sho went to have his statement written first and then the president offered to give him a ride on his helicopter to wherever he wanted to go. While Ren and Kyoko went in to have their statements taken, Sebastian flew Sho to Kyoto to be with his parents to assure them he was okay. Saena threatened to kill their son if they won't tell Kyoko when she called that Sho's father had a heart attack and was taken to the hospital. When Sho's father heard the news, he really did have mild heart attack and was taken to the hospital.

After an hour of police procedures, statements, and questionings, they finally were able to go home. They flew to the President's mansion and was warmly greeted by the Hizuri family, Kanae, Yashiro and the little baby. They all had a late dinner as a little celebration and then Kyoko and Kuon went to take the baby to bed and turned in early themselves too. The incident that night had taken a lot out of them. Kyoko watched the baby slept on the bed between her and Kuon. She stroke the baby's angelic sleeping face.

"You're safe now." She whispered to him with a smile.

Kuon squeezed her waist where he draped his arm. He leaned over the baby to kiss her on the lips. "I love you." He whispered and kissed Baby Ren's forehead and whispered his love to the little baby, too. "No one's going to take you both away from me." He promised her.

* * *

Three days later, they finally heard about the motive behind Saena's kidnapping and why he wanted to know where baby Ren was. Since Saena's husband was filling for divorce and left her and went to Hong Kong already without the thought of coming back to Japan for the near future, she was going to get baby Ren back as leverage to secure her future from the Takahara Family and their wealth. She was charged with abandonment, kidnapping and attempted murder with Kyoko, Kuon and Sho as witnesses. Her minions were charged for kidnapping and accessories to attempted murder.

Saena was taken back to Tokyo prison while she waited for her trial and conviction. She called his lawyer but Lory already filed a charge of abandonment against her and with two more charges against her, the judge refused bail on her especially when they had evidence that she's a flight risk since she emptied her bank accounts and she has two tickets booked for Hong Kong.

Even though the nightmare still wasn't over because Saena still had a chance to wiggle her way out of it, they were happy none the less. Life was getting back to normal again and more than normal because they were more happy nor that Kuu and Julie were with them. Julie was now having plans of making a new line of clothing with the help of all the original Love Me girls. They were very glad Julie convinced Lory to change their Love Me uniform. But in exchange, they were going to name the line "Love Me" and the girls were going to be the primary models for it. They were going to wear Julie's designs and advertise them while doing their Love Me jobs. Also, the president requested pink as the first motif color of the new designs. Fortunately, the president didn't specifically identify which shade of pink it was. So, Julie chose a more pleasing color than the original bright pink color that gave anyone who look at them sore eyes.

Kyoko was also happy when Lory told her and Kuon that he filed for Kyoko to have official custody of baby Ren. They were waiting for the results now and were very hopeful. They had asked Saena for the baby's birth certificate and found out that she had not filed for it because she already planned to get rid of him after she gave birth, so her husband won't leave her and the chance to get her hands on her husband's company and their money won't slip through her fingers. She didn't even name him, which greatly saddened Kyoko but at the same time, she was glad because they could continue to call him baby Ren. They filed for certificate of birth report together with the custody case.

All was well again and so much more greater than how it used to be. Kuon and Kuu were busy planning on buying two houses. One for Kuu and Julie and for Kuon, Kyoko and the baby. Kuu wanted it to be close to each other, or better yet, next to each other so that it would be easier for Kyoko and Kuon. They could babysit anytime and the younger couple would have an easier time go to work and come home anytime without worrying of who was going to watch the baby. Baby Ren was getting used with his new grandparents and he doesn't cry anymore when only them were watching and taking care of him.

One night, Kyoko and Kuon arrived at the president's mansion. They went straight to baby Ren and played with him for a little bit with the blocks. He was a very good baby because the things he get hold of he doesn't put it on his mouth. Most babies put things in their mouth but baby Ren doesn't. He just dropped the things he gets a hold of. He enjoyed dropping things and watching everyone picking what he dropped and gave it to him again only to drop it again and again. He also liked paper especially white papers. He liked the color white. Now, they are playing with blocks and baby Ren was enjoying picking up and dropping blocks. Kuon built a pyramid of blocks and when baby Ren saw it, he slowly crawled to it then dropped his hand on it. He giggled adorably as he watched the blocks tumbling down as a result of what he did.

They fed him his dinner after they played and then they had a fun bath. They had a little tug-of-war with the book during story time, too. He wanted to play with the book. After they finally settled him down, they went to the dinning room for dinner. It was pleasant and full of discussions about their plans and how it was progressing and about their jobs. They discussed what the viewers thought about the the first episode of Kyoko's debut mini-drama. It almost broke the record of the ratings of all the first episode of all the dramas ever shown in the last twenty years. Everyone was curious after they watched that sneak peek in the episode of Bridge Rock!

After dinner, Lory asked them to join him for coffee in his office. When he said office, they knew something was up. They only talked of the most private and important stuff in his office. The office that is sound-proof, bulletproof, maybe even missile-proof and has signal scrambler, so nobody can spy on them through sound or video. Well, that's Lory for you. He likes movies and he likes bringing what's in them to life. That was why he liked cosplaying so much.

The four of them went inside the president's bunk of an office. A few seconds after they had sat down, Sebastian came in with the coffees and teas. They took a sip and then looked expectantly at the president.

"What's up, boss?" Kuon asked impatiently.

"I received a letter today from the attorney in-charge of the baby's custody case." Lory began. "It wasn't a good news."

They looked at him anxiously. They wanted him to spit it out already and let them know what the problem was. He was scaring them all.

"The Takahara heard about Saena's arrest and charges. The family wants to have custody of the baby because baby Ren's a Takahara."

Silence reigned in the room as their brain worked to understand the sudden news of the surprising turn of events. They just finished with _the _problem called Saena and thought that it was already over but now came the Takahara family.

"NO!" Kyoko stood up as she exclaimed her extreme protest. "I will NOT give baby Ren to anyone! And NO ONE can take him from me!" Kyoko screamed at the president.

Then, suddenly she stormed out of the office and everyone gaped, following her with their eyes. That was the first time they had seen her screamed bloody murder. Kyoko was sweet, impossibly polite, sometimes scary weird and they've seen her scream in anger because of Sho. But this time it was different. It was very different. She was like a bear and a tiger combined, bearing her fangs at them who dare hurt or take away her baby.

"F*** this s**t!" Kuon cursed. "F*** them! Just because a little of their blood runs in him, they have the right to take him? They don't even know him. I don't think they've even seen the baby!"

"They do have the right, Kuon. He has their blood running through him." Lory explained.

"His father didn't want him. His mother abandoned him. What does that tell us about their family?" Kuon reasoned.

"They prevented Saena from having an abortion." Lory answered.

"Do you want to hand the baby over to them?" Kuon exclaimed at Lory in frustration.

"No. I'm just trying to make you see the whole picture, so we can think of ways to win in court." Lory calmy explained.

"Calm down, Kuon. We'll get through this." His father assured him.

"Yes, honey. We will hire the best lawyer. Hire people to get evidence to help our case. Use every resources we have to help you." His mother chimed in, trying really hard to be brave for her son and grandson. But Kuon could clearly hear her voice shook. Kuu had his arm around his wife in a comforting hug.

Kuon took a minute to calm down and think straight again because he was seeing red just now. "What is the baby's last name in the birth certificate you filed?"

"We have the certificate the hospital issued which had no name of the baby but they have Saena's name. I could not file the report without putting his last name as Takahara because his mother's name written in the hospital record is Takahara." Lory explained. "When Kyoko-chan gets his custody then we can change his last name to Mogami."

Kuon let out curses again as he thought of a way for them to win the custody battle. He badly wanted to go to Kyoko right that moment but he didn't know what to say to her. His assuring words would just be empty. He didn't want to be a liar. If he would comfort her, assure her and promise her, he wouldn't want to break any of it.

"He was abandoned, their family had never set eyes on him. They don't know him. His father does not want him. He's not even here." Kuon mumbled his thoughts out loud to explain everything. "They're getting divorce so she won't be a Takahara any longer. You didn't write the name of the baby's father in the report, right?"

"Saena didn't inform them who the father was, so they didn't have that information written on their record."

"Good. So, they don't have legal ground on their side after the divorce is final." Kuon sighed in relief.

"What if they demand a DNA test?" Kuu asked.

"Can't we stop them from doing that?" Julie asked worriedly.

"No. They'll request it and the judge would certainly approve it since she was married to a Takahara at the time of conception and birth." Lory replied.

They ran out of ideas and were silent again. It looked a bit hopeless to them. But they could not think of giving baby Ren up, so they had to fight.

"Look, I gotta go." Kuon stood up and made his way to the door. "I have to see how she's doing"

Kuon found Kyoko in their room holding the sleeping baby in her arms with tears slowly streamed down her face. She was afraid someone might take him away from her again. The first time was very difficult for her. Now that she knew baby Ren was her baby brother, she was never ever going to let go of him. And the thought of someone trying to separate him from her was tearing her apart. She was going to fight tooth and nail, screaming and kicking, whatever it takes. But it didn't mean she was not scared. She was really scare for her baby Ren. She just wanted to protect him and keep him happy.

_Is that too much to ask?_ Kyoko yelled at fate whom she thought was trying to make all their lives difficult.

Kuon went to wrap them in his arms and whispered soft words of comfort and assurance and sweet kisses on their foreheads. They didn't know how long they stayed there like that with Kyoko holding baby Ren and Kuon holding them both, the most precious and important people in his life. He assured her that nobody's going to take away baby Ren from them and whoever tries, they would be facing a solid concrete wall because he was going to block all of them no matter who they were.

Kuon finally persuaded Kyoko to let the baby sleep comfortably on the bed and she should get some sleep too. Kuon laid down with them and continuously rubbed circles with his thumb on her skin to get her to relax and sleep. Kyoko had a hard time going to sleep. She kept worrying about baby Ren. But eventually her body needed it and she succumb to sleep. Kuon stayed up gazing at her and baby Ren.

Without Kuon's notice, his heart already grew twice the size and baby Ren took that whole chunk of extra space in Kuon's heart. He knew that if the Takahara win the custody, he would lose his whole heart because it would break Kyoko and she would not be able to take losing her baby brother who was more like her own baby now. He racked up his brain all night thinking of a solution to their problem. Dark Kuon suggested to hunt them down and take them out. Kuon should seriously try to shut him up but he was useful in special times like the time in the bullet train with stopping Saena and her minions.

By four thirty in the morning, an idea finally came to him that was not so violent a scenario. He jumped out of bed and went to hunt for Lory to make his idea into reality. Not caring for the unreasonable time of the day he banged on the president's bedroom door. He had to bang a few times to get him to answer. He was a bit startled when the president opened the door. He was in a cow printed pajamas with huge tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Whoa!" Kuon stepped back from the door. "I... I didn't know you were so scared of losing baby Ren, boss."

"I'm not crying about that!" He protested immediately. "I was watching a rerun of one of my favorite drama. You just came at the goof part. Would you like to join me?" He asked while he wiped away his tears and went back to his sofa in front of his flat screen TV.

Kuon wondered how it was a good part when Lory was crying about it. "I didn't exactly come here for a drama marathon night." Kuon replied. "I thought of a possible solution to our problem."

"Well, that didn't take long." Lory turned off his TV as they both sat down and Lory poured Kuon a cup of coffee.

"Who is really trying to fight for baby Ren's custody?" Kuon inquired.

"The sister of Saena's husband, Takahara Maeko. 32 years old. Has two children. One in middle school and one in elementary school."

"Call her and schedule a meeting with her." Kuon commanded. "Tell her I'm going to bring baby Ren with me."

"Is that such a good idea?" Lory looked at him with a worried look.

"It better be." Kuon sighed. "Because it's the only way I know how to settle this quietly and without hurting Kyoko and baby Ren."

Lory studied him for a few minutes and he sighed too and stood up to pour two glasses of scotch on the rocks. He took the two glasses with him as he walked to Kuon and gave him one. He took a big sip and said, "I'll make the arrangements. Although it might take some time."

Kuon nodded and downed his glass of scotch in one gulp. He put the glass on the table and stood up. "Thanks for the drink, boss... and for taking care of everything. I really appreciate it." He said sincerely and slightly bowed to the president.

He walked out of the president's bedroom suite and went back to the loves of his life and catch some sleep in what time he had left before he had to prepare for work again.

* * *

_I am so happy I finally finished this chapter update because everyone was really looking forward to this one. When I finished writing the previous chapter, Takahara family trying to get baby Ren did not enter my mind yet and now it has and a new problem arise again. It's problem right after another, huh? When is this gonna end? Lol I hope you liked it and enjoyed this turn of events and I think maybe next chapter will be the last one. Or maybe there's an epilogue after the last chapter. I don't know. I still haven't got a clear view of how this story would end yet. But I know that I am very near to the end... _

_I am so much grateful and thankful for all your support everyone. For reading and all those lovely reviews, follows and favs that made me feel your likes and loves for my stories... I love you guys! I really appreciate all of you. I will read you next chapter as always... God bless and take care. And please PRAY for all the people who were victims of the super typhoon in the Philippines! ^_^ Happy Thanksgiving everyone! and happy shopping on Black Friday sales!_


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat! Manga or any of its characters, plots and etc...

_Hi, guys... I guess this is it, huh? The final moment of truth! Well, I hope you'll enjoy this as I had in writing it! Enjoy! ^_^ oh, please excuse my poor grammar, limited vocab and typos... _

Recap:

Lory studied him for a few minutes and he sighed too and stood up to pour two glasses of scotch on the rocks. He took the two glasses with him as he walked to Kuon and gave him one. He took a big sip and said, "I'll make the arrangements. Although it might take some time."

Kuon nodded and downed his glass of scotch in one gulp. He put the glass on the table and stood up. "Thanks for the drink, boss... and for taking care of everything. I really appreciate it." He said sincerely and slightly bowed to the president.

He walked out of the president's bedroom suite and went back to the loves of his life and catch some sleep in what time he had left before he had to prepare for work again.

Chapter 53

The next few days, Kyoko could hardly concentrate on work. She was worried sick of losing baby Ren. All she could think about was baby Ren. The only thing that forced her to get through work was the professionalism that Ren taught her. Kuon and Lory still haven't informed anyone about their little plan. Kuon did not want to give everyone false hope if he failed. While they waited to hear from the Takaharas, they prepared and planned for the things they would need for it to go in their favor.

In the mean time, Kuon did his very best to comfort the distraught Kyoko. He knew that ever since Kyoko found out baby Ren was her brother, she had considered him the one and only family she had left and she would give up everything she had even her life and happiness just to be with him and shower him with love her mother had depraved the two of them of.

Fortunately, they heard from the other family after five days. They scheduled a meeting in Kyoto for a bit of a neutral ground for the two parties. It was Kyoto because the sister of Saena's husband could not travel far. It was scheduled for a Saturday afternoon at a private room in an expensive restaurant.

Kuon asked Kyoko if he could borrow baby Ren for a day on Saturday for a boy's day out with Lory, Kuu Sebastian, and Yashiro. And Julie piped in that they would have a girl's day too. To go to the spa, shopping, to have their hair and nails done. It was to distract Kyoko from the biggest problem they had ever faced since they got baby Ren. She needed pampering and relaxing or else her work would suffer and her health. She reluctantly agreed. It was not like she was the only one allowed to spend endless time with the baby.

It was all in place and the day finally came for the biggest battle Kuon had ever faced, to fight for his son and soon to be wife. They took Lory's chopper down to Kyoto. There, they separated into two groups. Kuon, baby Ren and Sebastian took a black town car to the restaurant while the technician-disguised Lory drove a white service van with Yashiro and Kuu.

They had ear pieces as their means of communication. So they would know when to take baby Ren to meet his aunt without having to phone him because Kuon was going to go in first and talk with Takahara Maeko. Kuon, dressed as Ren with a pair of sunglasses as a little bit of a cover to hide his identity, went in and gave the reservation name he was under of to the man at the reception. He escorted him to the private room and familiarized him with how the service works there. Kuon only needed to press a button to order and press the button again if he was ready to be served. They would have complete privacy.

Five minutes later Maeko arrived dressed in an expensive-looking formal suit. She sat on the opposite side of Kuon on the cushion provided for them. Kuon greeted her with a slight bow of his head and Maeko did the same.

"I didn't know you were the one who found my brother's son, Tsuruga-san. As I recall you saying on your press conference, he was adopted by another couple already." Maeko said. "Where is he, by the way?"

Kuon smiled at her. "Before we go straight into business, Takahara-san, and before I answer your questions, I would like you to take a look at this very simple but airtight document that would protect us both as we conduct this meeting." Kuon handed her one sheet of paper with one of his own in front of him on the table too.

Maeko looked surprise and wary at first and when she finished reading the document, she looked at him. It was both simple and straightforward to the point that you could not find any loopholes in it. Kuon handed her a pen.

"If you agree, we will both sign each paper at the same time and hand each other the signed copies and signed again to make it official and both of us have copies." Kuon instructed. She nodded and went to sign the paper as Kuon signed the one in front of him.

They finished the signing and put both their copies in their respective case and purse. Then, Kuon took over of the conversation.

"Baby Ren is outside with my driver. You will meet surely him soon after our discussion." Kuon informed the older woman. "And I was telling the truth when he was adopted by another couple, my parents, who lived overseas. But my dad is still a Japanese citizen so they were able to have custody of him when his identity was still unknown to us. But at that time, I was not informed that he was the one who adopted him." Kuon explained. The older woman nodded when she processed all that he had said to her.

"Takahara-san, I am here to ask you what is your real reason of wanting to have custody of your nephew." Kuon asked her with a very serious look in his eyes. He meant business this time like it was a matter of life and death. And in a way, it was...for all their sakes, especially for Kyoko.

Maeko looked at him with thinned lips and chin lifted up in quite like defiance. "He is my nephew as you have said, Tsuruga-san." Maeko replied. "And I was the one who convinced Saena to not have an abortion and he is by blood a Takahara."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Takahara-san, but as you said the only reason you want him is because you feel obligated that he is your blood kin?" Kuon asked in clarification.

"Yes, he is important to us because he is a Takahara, a part of our family and the son of my brother."

"The brother who left his wife because she got pregnant and had his child." Kuon said dryly.

"He may not want his child but nonetheless the baby is part of the Takahara family. He has our blood and we can't ignore that." Maeko replied vehemently.

"So, it is obligation and wanting to do the right thing for your conscience to be clear." Kuon concluded in irritation because their obligation was tearing each fiber of his and his entire family's hearts.

"As you said it is the right thing to do just as it was right to prevent an innocent baby being killed." Maeko defended.

"And I am forever grateful for what you have done, Takahara-san." Kuon said to her sincerely. "But what you are doing right now is not the right thing to do. We...Kyoko and I, endured it and did the right thing, Takahara-san, even though it was painful. Your nephew was adopted by a very caring couple who doted on him and cared for him properly but for almost three weeks, all the baby did was cry for Kyoko and I as the parents he had come to recognise. The only way they could calm him down was when they played the videos we took at home with him. He would stop crying if he hears our voice."

"I love your nephew, Takahara-san. Kyoko loves him even more. She had been taking care of him more than me since I found the baby. She is a very sweet and kind woman. She is nothing like her mother and not like the villain roles she plays. She grew up in a Ryokan here in Kyoto, so she is very polite. She did everything in her capacity to make her mother be proud of her before the woman abandoned her but apparently her best was not enough for that awful woman. Both Kyoko and the baby had been through a lot and now that they had found each other, she really treasures him the most. She experienced firsthand how cruel her mother is and she, as well as I and everyone who has come to love the baby, don't want to let the baby experience it don't want him to be abandoned or feel rejected again especially when he is old enough to understand it. If you separate them from each other now, it would tear their hearts to pieces."

"I am asking politely and sincerely for your understanding, Takahara-san." Kuon pleaded as if he never pleaded in his entire life. "We would not stop you or any of your family from visiting the baby. You can tell him he is a Takahara when he is old enough to understand all the complicated things. We can even take him to visit you and your family in Osaka and stay over the weekend when our schedule is free. We don't want to completely take him out of your lives. We just want to be with him, to shower him with our love and make him happy. He needs all the people who care and value him to be around him."

"I beg you to understand and reconsider your filing for the custody of baby Ren." Kuon bowed his head, his nose and forehead almost touching the low table in between him and the aunt of the baby he considered his son.

Kuon did not raise his head while he waited for Maeko to process everything he had said. The older woman stared at the man who was the revered number one actor of Japan in front of her with his head bowed low as he begged her for him to keep a baby who was not by any way related to him by blood. It was a sight one could only see once in a lifetime and everyone in Japan would pay a lot to get a glimpsed of. It was a lot flattering. But it also made her realized he was very serious in his love for the baby.

"You can raise your head now, Tsuruga-san." Maeko told him. But she was still not fully convince to drop the request for custody of the baby. She too also knew how important a life of one tiny human being was. It was not a simple thing and would not be taken lightly on whims of a famous actor or actress. "I would like to meet my nephew now, please.'

Kuon raised his head and signaled to Sebastian to take the baby in. He knew he had persuaded her a little bit but he also knew it was not enough. He still had some things up his sleeve in order to convince her completely. The door opened after several minutes and Sebastian came in with baby Ren in his arms. When the baby saw Kuon his face lit up in a bright smile.

"Da!" He called to Kuon and held up his arms for Kuon to take him.

Kuon got up and took him in his arms and kissed his forehead. "Hey there little buddy! It's good to see you too." Kuon turned to Sebastian. "Was he fussy while he was stuck in the car?"

The edge of Sebastian's lips rose a few centimeters in a small smile. "No, I took him out of his car seat when you came in here. He took real interest of the steering wheel. I believe he will be a great driver someday."

"I hope so. Just not racing cars, I hope." Kuon commented worriedly on the last statement.

Sebastian smiled that small smile of his, bowed and went out of the room. Kuon sat down with baby Ren standing on his lap and faced his baby's aunt again with baby Ren facing her too in front of him.

"Now, meet your Takahara-oba-san, baby Ren." Kuon spoke loudly enough to get Maeko's full attention because she seemed to be in a daze looking at them, especially on the baby. "Give her your best smile now, cuddle bear." He said to him as he gave him playful and sound kisses on his cheek.

Baby Ren took hold of his hair and giggled at the sound of kisses on his cheek. He clutched his hair and pulled as he giggled. Kuon looked at the woman who was a bit stiff and rigid up until now. She had a gentle smile on as she looked at baby Ren.

"You want to hold him?" Kuon asked with a smile.

"Please." She choked out as he looked at the baby with shining eyes. Kuon stood up and went around the table to hand the baby over to the baby's aunt. She took him gently in her arms as if he was fragile. Kuon went back to sit on his seat.

Baby Ren followed him with his eyes and then looked back at his aunt. He didn't recognised the woman. His face began to contort in fear and he looked at Kuon again.

"Awww... Little guy, it's okay. That is oba-san, like Kanae oba-san... Sshhh..." Kuon began talking to him in soothing words as he went to dig his toy from the diaper bag Sebastian left by his cushion seat. He took out a small toy with a cord. He gave the toy to him and put the removable tie on the other end of the cord on his wrist.

Kuon looked at Maeko and explained, "He likes dropping things. We bought him that toy so we won't have to break our backs in bending down all the time to pick up the the toy he likes to drop."

Maeko nodded and smiled at the baby. Baby Ren smiled when he watched the toy left his hand and it dropped down.

"Son, are you done yet? I'm hungry..." Kuon suddenly heard Kuu whine in the ear piece he had which made him flinch. He ignored his father but he made Kuon remember something.

"Would you like to order some food, Takahara-san?" Kuon asked and he immediately heard a groan from Kuu.

Maeko nodded and told him what she wanted without looking at the menu. She ordered a piece of cake and tea as a snack since she already ate. Kuon ordered small carrots for baby Ren to chew on and he ordered Nigiri and sake for himself. Baby Ren already had his milk on the chopper from Tokyo to Kyoto, so he didn't need to eat.

Kuon ordered on the intercom and asked them to served it as soon as their orders were ready. Maeko played with baby Ren by picking up the toy he drops and put it back in his hand. He was slowly won over and was smiling at his aunt in no time. When their food arrived, Kuon handed him a piece of baby carrot and put it in his chubby hands. He recognized it and and liked it because it was a bit cold. He put it in his mouth and began chewing and sucking on it because his gums are beginning to harden again for another tooth and it bothered him. So chewing on the chilled carrot was soothing.

Kuon offered to take the baby so Maeko could eat but she shook her head. She let baby Ren sit on her lap as he quietly try to chew on the vegetable while he took a fork and slowly ate her cake. Kuon began eating his food too and he heard Lory asking Sebastian to go drive to a fast food restaurant and order a mountain of food for the drooling Kuu.

Kuon could not help but smile at their antics. He felt really happy and blessed to have his entire family. A father who has a blackhole for a stomach. A fashion designer for a mother. A very eccentric cosplayer for a Godfather together with his granddaughter who was obsessed with curses and his ninja-like butler. An alien-like, fan girl of a manager. An Ice queen tsundere as his girlfriend's best friend. And an adorable girlfriend who was very much in love with anything about fairytales. The last but not the least addition to that... was his girlfriend's half-brother for a son.

What more could he ask for?

His family was like a circus and every single moment with them were so much fun. He wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. And it wouldn't be complete without every single one of them, especially baby Ren.

He finished his food and looked up at Maeko and the baby. "Takahara-san..." He began. "I promise you that Kyoko and I will take very good care of him. We already think of him as our son before we knew he is Kyoko's half-brother. We will give our best in raising him."

"Just tell me one thing, Tsuruga-san..." Maeko replied after a few minutes in considering his words of promises. "To settle the doubts of a traditional woman who was raised in a normal home and complete family... Are you two going to get married anytime soon?"

Kuon's face blossomed into a heavenly smile that surprised Maeko. "I would have proposed to her a week ago if we had not received your distressing news. And I know she would have said yes." Kuon replied. "I would happily invite you to our wedding, Takahara-san... That is if it means we get to keep custody of the baby." His eyes looked down. "She wouldn't be in any condition to make a serious decision if all we could think about was our baby."

He heard squealing from his ear piece when he confessed he would have proposed to Kyoko a week ago. It took him great pains to hide it from all of them except for Taisho and Okami because he had to ask them for Kyoko's hand in marriage first. The Okami was delighted while the Taisho served him shots after shots of sake. It was a miracle he could still stand properly and drive home without getting into an accident. The Okami scolded Taisho to stop going overboard but Kuon wanted to prove the man wrong, he took out all his pride and acting talents and stood up without swaying. He paid his bill and walked gracefully out of the restaurant after thanking the couple with a slight bow of his head.

Maeko looked down at the baby once more and smiled his gentle smile. "I will look forward to the invitation in the mail." She finally answered him and Kuon's eyes widened.

"As a mother myself, I understand how painful it is if someone takes your baby away from you. I just wanted to give him a chance at living his life in a good home and in his rightful place in our family so no one would take advantage of him." She looked up at Kuon. "But I see he already is in a loving home where I think he rightfully belongs." She beamed at him. "Fate truly works in mysterious ways."

"You know what they say about 'one man's trash is another man's treasure,' Takahara-san." Kuon said. "And I'm very lucky I found two of them... Treasures no one can put a price on and no one can ever replace..."

Maeko stood up with baby Ren. She hugged him one last time and kissed his forehead before handing him over to Kuon. "I will draw up the papers of my agreement of allowing you and Kyoko-san to have custody of the baby with my attorney and send them over to you, Tsuruga-san." She picked up her purse. "I wish you the best of luck in your proposal. It was very nice to meet you, Tsuruga-san. I'll see you again soon..." She paused as she looked at the baby. "Baby Ren."

* * *

Kuon almost jumped and shouted in joy and happiness after Maeko left the room. He raised baby Ren up over his head in his excitement a few times. The baby giggled and laughed too as if he understood what just happened. Kuon left notes five times the amount of what their food had cost. He was so happy, he didn't care. They hurriedly went home to Tokyo with a bounce in everyone's footsteps and felt as if they had wings with the way their shoulders felt so light without the heavy burden they have been carrying. It was close to sunset when they got home. The girls were already at the president's mansion too. They didn't linger outside long because all of them were worried in how the guy's day went and Kyoko couldn't wait to see the baby again.

A maid informed Kyoko they had arrived and she sprinted to the front door. But all she found were Kuu and Yashiro. After they hugged and greeted her, they told her Kuon took the sleeping baby Ren to their room to lay him on the bed to sleep properly. She ran to their bedroom and burst through the door. He was surprise to see their room full of flowers. And not just any flowers. They were a bunch or roses. Reds, whites, pinks, yellows. The ceiling of their room was field with twinkling lights like millions of stars in the sky. She stepped inside in wonder. She noticed something on the floor and when she looked down, she saw petals scattered all over.

When she finally looked at their bed, in the middle of it was baby Ren. He was sleeping peacefully and beside him was a single stem of Queen Rosa. A gentle smile broke from her face as she made her way to the adorable cutie of a baby. She took the Queen Rosa from the bed and smelled it. She tipped it down to see if there were any princess Rosa gem inside it too. But nothing came out to her great disappointment. She put it to the back of her mind and turned her attention back to her baby Ren. She climbed on the bed and laid next to him and kissed his forehead. She brushed the back of a single finger on his cheeks lightly. She looked down his length and stopped midway.

Baby Ren's hand was laying on his chest. But that was not the most surprising about. His hand was clutching a sparkly bracelet. She slowly took it from his chubby fingers. It was a charm bracelet. The first one she saw was a charm of a small fairy. After that was a small teardrop bluish violet stone that she was sure was from her corn stone. Next to it was a charm of connected letters of LME. Then, a bright pink small overalls charm, a half-moon symbolizing dark moon, a letter R in a box for Box "R", a teardrop princess Rosa stone, a tiny milk bottle, a red heart, a little rectangular charm with a plus sign showing in the middle which looked like it was a positive result of a pregnancy test screen for Maddie's love-child, a charm of two hollow hearts joining into one and the last one was a charm that says #1MOM.

Kyoko choke out a laugh as tears ran down her cheeks. She was so touched and happy for the wonderful gift. She looked down at her precious baby. Then she noticed the letters on his shirt. It was partially covered by his hand on his chest and before, the charm bracelet covered all of it. She moved his hand out gently as she curiously read the saying on his shirt. The font was designed to look like a little kid wrote it. But without having difficulty she read it.

"Will you be my mommy...forever?" She read out loud. Kyoko cried even more. But now her tears were sad and not happy tears anymore. She was sad because she cannot fully promise him that. Because someone was trying to take him away from her.

Kyoko was startled when someone touched her arm and kissed her cheek suddenly from behind. She turned and saw Kuon with an assuring smile. Kuon pressed his lips on hers for a chaste kiss.

"We're home, sweetheart." He greeted and sat her up on the bed. "I have a present for you."

He put earphones on each of her ears and then pressed play on the mp3 player he had on his hand. It played one sentence only. ONE sentence that made Kyoko's heart soar up in the sky in freedom from the burden that heavily weighed down on her for the past week. Her eyes widened and she jumped to hug Kuon in pure joy and happiness.

"I love you! I don't know how you did it but I love so, so, so much!" She showered his face with kisses. Baby Ren stirred because of the movements they were making on the bed.

They broke up and looked at him but he continued to sleep on. Kyoko smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "My answer is yes. We will be together forever!" She kissed him again.

As she was showering the baby with her sweet kisses, Kuon took that time to go down on one knee in front of the bed facing her and took out a rose designed ring box and held it up to her. When she finally finished showering her attention to the baby, she looked back to where Kuon had been sitting before and found air. He cleared his throat and she looked down at him.

Kyoko frowned when she saw Kuon kneeling on the floor. "What are you doing, Kuon? There's a lot of room here to sit on, you don't have to kneel."

Kuon just smiled at her and then, swallowed some of his saliva nervously. "I... I have another present for you."

He raised the Rose shaped ring box and opened it up to her. She looked down at the box as he slowly lifted the lid open and she gasped when she saw what's inside. Sitting on red velvety cushions was a ring. It was beautiful and breath-taking. It wasn't overtly large and glamorous. It was simple. It had three stones all brilliant cut. The center stone which was the biggest was a pink diamond which looked like princess Rosa and two smaller brilliant cuts of the corn stone on each side of it. It was important to both of them especially Kyoko who had held onto it for more than ten years and it was that made them recognize each other as the childhood friend from that clearing a long time ago. Then, there were two tiny white diamonds embedded on each side on of the three stones in a platinum setting.

"Mogami Kyoko, my love. Will you marry me?" He looked at her with all the love shining in his eyes.

Kyoko looked at him in pure shock and then she blurted out, "Are you asking me because of baby Ren?"

"What on earth made you think that?" Kuon asked in total bewilderment.

"Well, I was just asking..." She said sulkily as she lowered her gaze.

Kuon took hold of her hand which made her look at him again. "I love you, Kyoko. I want to marry you and be with you forever." He told her seriously. "Please, Kyoko. You said yes to our baby Ren, can't the other Ren get a yes too? Put me out of my misery, sweetheart." He pleaded earnestly as he showered her hand with kisses. Then, he looked up at him and put on his puppy begging face.

Kyoko quickly leaned towards him, took his head in both her hands and kissed that look off his face. She won't be able to think straight with that look on his face. She let out a half-groan, half-moan sound and pulled away from him.

"Yes! okay?" She couldn't help but let out a laugh and then she tried to look sternly at him which she failed miserably. "But you have to promise not to use that look again."

"What look?" Kuon asked innocently but the look didn't stick and his expression turned into a grin. "As long as it's a yes, love, I'm the happiest man alive."

Kuon put on the ring on her fingers with slightly shaking fingers. He, then, took her in his arms and kissed her properly to seal the deal. Their kiss quickly turned deep and intense. Kuon gently guided Kyoko back to lay on the bed without breaking their kiss. His hands where exploring her length as he knelt on the bed on top of her. Kyoko wrapped her arms around his neck and weaved her fingers into his hair.

Kuon moaned at the wonderful feeling her fingers were doing to his hair and head. His hand went under her shirt and was on its way to explore her incredibly soft skin underneath when suddenly Kuon felt something wet on his cheek. He suddenly stopped short, too, which caused a whimper of protest from Kyoko.

"Mmmmama!" Came a cute little voice from beside them on the bed. Saliva drenched hand touched Kuon's cheek again and their heads snapped to look at the wide awake baby Ren smiling his toothy grin at them.

They stared shock at him for a few seconds and then blushed red in embarrassment at being caught making out. Then they burst out laughing when they realized their little innocent baby broke them up from their passionate kiss. Kuon shifted away from Kyoko and went to lay down on the other side of the baby. He bent down and kissed him, too.

"Hmmm... You want to kiss mommy, too? Is that why you interrupted me earlier?"

Kuon blew raspberries on his stomach and bouts of the most adorable laughter echoed in their room. And they knew there home will always echo bouts of laughters, sweet giggles and sound kisses from that day forward...

And for ever after...

The end... ?

* * *

_Nah... I did tell you about an epilogue because I know this isn't enough for you guys... And for me... Hehe Well, I hope you enjoyed that. When I played the scene in my mind before I wrote it, Kuon was a bit aggressive and practically threatened Maeko but when I started writing the scene later, this was the result. I'm glad it changed though because aggressiveness and threats wouldn't have won Maeko's heart and approval. Now, It's finally come to an end... Finally! And at first I only thought this story will only be 3-6 chapters tops. This was just to take my mind off Reincarnation at first. I didn't know it would go up to 53 chapters and the epilogue will be 54 in total. Wow... _

_I am really grateful, thankful and appreciative of all you guys who stuck with me all the way through this... For liking my story enough to put up with my irregular and frustratingly slow updates. For all your wonderful reviews, follows/alerts and favs of this story. I didn't think I would receive up to 1500 reviews and more. Thank you, thank you and thank you... ^_^_

_I will really miss writing about baby Ren... My little, itty, bitty, tiny, poopy smell, chubby cheeks, toothy grin, adorable giggles baby Ren! Huhu _T^T

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, everyone! **May God bless you always... Read yah again next year! ^_^


	54. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Skip Beat! Manga and Anime or any of its characters, plots, etc... Or any of the songs below and their lyrics...

_Hi, everyone... I just want to take this moment to really thank everyone who stayed with me through it all from beginning to end and for all those new readers each and every day. Thank you very much! It's finally the end. This time is the real one. I hope you enjoy this extra chapter of their lives. And please excuse any typos, grammatical errors and everything. Enjoy! ^_^_

Epilogue

On the last day of summer, a wonderful event had taken place in a beautiful garden inside the private villa of the President of LME. There was an artfully decorated arch where a minister stood in the middle facing everyone who were there to witness this fairytale-like event of the year.

At the end of the lavender carpet aisle between the rows of chairs where family, loved ones, close friends and important and respected colleagues sat, was a simple white arch artfully decorated with green vines and various flowers of the shade of blues and violets. Before it, stood a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes looking very dashing and debonair in his dark blue tuxedo, silver tie and on his chest a boutonniere of a single white daffodil which in Japan means "Joyousness." And perched on his forearm was his best man and the one who brought them together, the little baby in his own matching dark blue tuxedo, silver tie and white daffodil boutonniere on his adorable little chest. Standing beside the two Rens in their matching tux and looking handsome as ever was the real grown up best man, the groom's manager, Yashiro Yukihito.

The first row of chairs on his side of the aisle sat his dad and his mom, clutching each other's hands in pure joy for their son and soon-to-be daughter-in-law. Beside them were Lory who was dressed in a very unique, custom designed tuxedo that stands out with his son, Maria's father, who was there to see his lovely daughter as a beautiful flower girl for the event and Sebastian in, thankfully, a normal looking tuxedo. Two rows behind the president and the Hizuri couple were their very close and important colleagues and friends like Director Ogata, the Ishibashi brothers, Sawara Takenori and the other two heads of singing and acting section of LME and Director Shingai.

On Kyoko's side were the Okami and Taisho of Darumaya. They had invited the Fuwas but they couldn't leave their Ryokan in peak season. Kyoko and Kuon sent them a gift of gratitude and appreciation for everything that they had done for Kyoko. They even did free recommendations and referrals to their colleagues of the Fuwa Ryokan. Two rows of chairs behind the couple were the new extended family of baby Ren and Kyoko, the Takaharas. Maeko and her husband and other Takahara relatives who were curious to meet and those who already were crazy about their nephew were there. At the very back were the most important and close employees in the president's mansion who had been taking care of them in their stay there such as the cooks, the maids and manservants, and nannies of Maria and baby Ren.

When everyone of the guest arrived the day before the wedding, they had dinner and there Kuon revealed his true identity as Hizuri Kuon, the son of the famous Hizuri Kuu. Everyone was surprised to say the least. All their colleagues were stunned and couldn't believe it. They were in awe and at the same time felt somewhat cheated. The Takaharas felt happy for Kyoko who was very lucky to have a great catch. However, in the eyes of the Taisho and the Okami, Kuon was still the guy who was hopelessly in love with their precious Kyoko-chan. But those who didn't know were all beyond surprise when they announced baby Ren and that they were going to keep the baby. The baby who Tsuruga Ren had announced he found on the hood of his car one winter night. They also introduced the Takaharas to everyone as the baby's father's relatives and that they allowed Kyoko and Kuon to take custody because the baby has grown to love them and couldn't stand to be apart from the couple and vice versa. But they didn't tell them that the gorgeous baby was Kyoko's half brother. It was best to keep it simple.

The music started and all the audience turned their heads to look at those who will walk down the aisle. A melodic song started to the right of the arch that was supposed to be an altar. There was a grand piano there and standing near it were Matsunai Ruriko and one of LME's best male pop singer. Ruriko started first.

_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

The first one to walk down the aisle were the bride's maids together with their respected partners, the groom's men. The first one was Chiori with Hiou, who had a growth spurt and was now suddenly almost as tall as Chiori in her heels. (Don't worry, he's still growing.) The next one was Momose with Kijima. The bride's maids were wearing different shades of blue and violet and the designs of their dresses where different but pretty similar. The groom's men were wearing silver tux with different shades of blue and violet neckties.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road _

_That lead me straight to you_

The next one was Kanae, the maid of honor. She wore a simple soft pastel pink flowing dress. Kyoko personally requested it as a symbol of the second stone Kuon gave to her, princess Rosa. Kanae was reluctant to wear pink when Kyoko first mentioned it because it reminded her of the hideous pink jumpsuit the president forced them to wear in LoveMe section. But she heaved a sigh of relief when Julie showed her the shade of pink Kyoko had agreed to use.

_Now I'm just rolling home_

_Into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_God bless the broken road _

_That lead me straight to you..._

The next one was none other than little Maria. Even though she was not that small anymore to be a flower girl, she was still happy to do it for her Onee-sama and she looked really pretty in her one shoulder fairy-like tutu dress. The tules in her tutu were in different shades of blue, purple and pink with a big white ribbon wrapped around her waist. She scattered white petals on the lavender carpet for her Onee-sama to walk on.

The singers went to their appointed seats as the music changed into the bridal chorus. Everyone stood up and turned to look at the blushing bride who was standing at the beginning of the Lavender carpet. She was wearing a very simple wedding gown. It was very modest with a short sleeve, wide round neckline and from her breast to her sleeves were beaded beautifully. Under her breast to her waist had folded designs that hugged her figure spectacularly. Then, the design downward was semi-mermaid style that just outlined all the right curves and fell simply down to the ground. It really fitted who she was.

She had a simple thin veil that did not overly cover her stunning smile and twinkling golden eyes. She was clutching a bouquet of shades of bluish purple flower of Irises which meant inspiration and Lisianthus which means appreciation, white ranunculus which says 'I am dazzled by your charms,' white roses which means innocence and greenery to compliment them. Her hair was long again and was dyed back to her original color. It was curled and was done in a side romantic curly cascading on one shoulder with orange blossoms pinned to her hair courtesy to the Okami's elder beliefs for fertility and fruitfulness. Some others also said it means eternal love.

She took a deep, shaky breath and started walking on the lavender carpet filled with scattered white petals. Her eyes were only trained to the two Rens of her life who were her love and her home. Everyone of the people who looked at her caught their breaths in her beauty. She just looked so blooming and glowing and breathtaking. Halfway down the aisle, Kuu and the Taisho went to met her on either side of her and escorted her to her very own soon-to-be family, Kuon and baby Ren.

Most of the ladies in the audience gasped and all the men's eyes widened as they saw the back of the modest gown of the bride. The design in the back of the gown was not modest at all. The back was open from shoulder to the small of her back in a V design cut with a pretty embroidery design. The simple modest gown had a flair after all like most wedding gowns do. And it showed a little side of the woman who played Natsu and Maddie Powers perfectly.

When they arrived in front of the two Rens, Taisho glared at Kuon one last time to remind him of the consequences if he ever hurt Kyoko. He gave the older man a reassuring smile. He perched baby Ren on his other arm and took her right hand in his while Kuu sniffed dramatically as he let go of Kyoko's hand. All three climbed on the elevated archway altar and stood in front of the minister. Kyoko and Kuon kissed the baby before Yashiro took him from Kuon as all the bride's maids, grooms men, maid of honor, best man and baby Ren went to their assigned seats and sat down. Everyone also sat down as the minister began the ceremony.

It was a blur as they undoubtedly said their 'I do's and no one objected to their union when the minister asked. It was now time for the rings and the vows. The pianist started playing in the background a meaningful song entitled "From this moment On."

"I do swear, Kyoko, that I'll always be there. I will give anything and everything and I will always care. You are my happiness, my heart and my life. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better for worse, I will love you with every beat of my heart, Kyoko." Kuon vowed as he slid on her wedding ring.

Kyoko's eyes misted and pooled as she smiled up to her groom. "You're the reason I believe in love again, Kuon. You were my strength in my darkest hours. You make all my dreams come true. You are my prince, my dream and my happily ever after. I, my heart, body and soul, belongs to you and I will love you with all of my heart." She vowed with a happy tear falling down her cheek. She slid the ring on his finger.

"I pronounce you husband and wife." The minister announced. "Hizuri-san, you may now kiss your bride."

Kuon grinned from ear to ear when he heard what the minister said. He took her veil off her face and cupped her face with his two hands and kissed her so sweetly and gently as if she was glass. Everyone clapped and stood up. Matsunai and the other singer stood up and sang the last verses of the song as the new husband and wife kissed each other.

_From... this... moment_

_As long as I live, I will love you_

_I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment_

_I will love you, as long as I live_

_From this moment on..._

Kyoko responded eagerly to his kiss and Kuon's hands went to her neck and the other down to her waist as he pulled her closer and angled her head so he could taste her more. When Kuon felt her bare back, he groaned in their kiss. The audience chuckled and laughed at their innocent turned deep and hungry kiss. Kuon reluctantly pulled away with a boyish grin on his face that showed he was stupidly happy. Kyoko's cheeks blossomed red with her eyes twinkling in happiness. They faced the crowd and they went down from the elevated archway altar. Yashiro handed the baby to Kuon and they walked down the aisle together.

The reception was inside the great hall of the villa. It was magnificently decorated with the combined powers of Julie, Maria and the President. Kuu, the Taisho and Okami were in-charge of the menu and the food. The ladies were in-charge of the program of the reception and the guys did all the heavy stuff and important errands. Now, everything was perfect and according to plan.

They ate, chatted and toasted to the newlyweds. Next was the slicing of the cake and feeding each other. Then, came the fun part of bouquet and garter tossing. Momose caught the bouquet and Kyoko blushed red from head to toe as Kuon slipped his hand under her dress to get the garter on her thigh. Kuon tossed it and the lucky guy who caught it was Yuusei from bridge rock. Momose blushed like Kyoko when Yuusei excitedly slipped on the garter on her thigh. Kyoko felt sorry for Momose while the guys cheered for Yuusei.

Music flooded the hall indicating that it was now time for the bride and groom's first dance. The first song was 'You and Me' by the Lifehouse. They glided on the dance floor.

"I think you and mom set out to drive me crazy today." Kuon told his bride as they danced.

"What did we do exactly?" Kyoko asked in confusion.

Kuon didn't reply out loud and just stroke her bare spine which sent shivers and electricity down to her core. Kyoko blushed red.

"It's a surprise for me too." Kyoko told him. "She only showed me the front design of the dress."

Kuon chuckled and leaned in to her ear. "I can't wait to get you alone, sweetheart." His head dropped to her bare shoulder and kissed her bare skin. "I love you. I can't wait to eat you."

Kyoko gasped and turned another shade of red.

"Get a room, guys." Kanae called to them as she and Yashiro danced by them. They were the first one to join them. They had to, they were the maid of honor and the best man. The next were Momose and Yuusei. He asked her and she didn't know how to say no to him.

Kuon chuckled in response to Kanae's teasing. "You have no idea how I want that." Kuon murmured to Kyoko. Kyoko slapped a hand on his shoulders sternly but the effect was ruined when she couldn't help but smile at her husband.

Their parents joined in on the dance floor, as well as Chiori and Hikaru, some of the Takaharas too. Maria and his father also joined in together with Lory and his precious grand-godson, if there was such a thing, who was the one who made his dreams for the two people most deserving of love to finally give in to their hearts and give love a second chance. Baby Ren giggled as Lory dance in waltz with him. He twirled him around and around which he very much enjoyed. Kyoko and Kuon laughed and beamed in happiness as they watched the two. Kyoko leaned her head onto his shoulder and sighed in joy and contentment.

By the next song, Kuon and Kyoko couldn't stand of just watching their baby, so they went and got him from Lory and dance with him themselves. Baby Ren was enveloped in their arms full of love and laughter as they now twirled and moved around the dance floor to the song called "God Gave Me You" which was very fitting for the three of them. God truly gave the two of them baby Ren as a blessing and miracle to the two people who needed it the most. And they were very much grateful and thankful for it.

But suddenly there was a commotion in the direction of the front door of the Villa. They stopped dancing and then they looked at the entrance to the great hall.

A very unexpected person came forth with white hair and outrageous Visual Kei clothes. Sebastian discreetly went into the shadows and sneaked as near as possible to the unknown man who crashed the most wonderful event of Kyoko and Kuon's life. He was measuring the situation and the person who came in ready to jump in and protect everyone in the room, especially the bride and groom.

"Beagle?" Kyoko recognized the white haired singer.

"Hello, my Queen." He greeted her with a princely bow. "Congratulations! And I am overwhelmed to finally see your true form, Mr. Lion King." He greeted Kuon with a caution in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Kuon's face went hard and his voice menacing.

"Hey, hey. Hold your horses." He quickly assured Kuon. "I just wanted to come congratulate you and give you my present."

"Going to the post office would have suffice." Kuon replied.

"Yeah, but my gift is unique and I can't really send it through the post office." He smiled nervously. Everyone around looked at him expectantly because he was standing there with empty hands.

"Oh, my gift." He snapped his fingers and a really familiar blonde singer came into the room. But he looked like he was walking against his will and he was struggling to get free.

"Hey, you freaking beagle. Let me go! How dare you! How are you doing this anyway, you freak?! What the hell do you want from me? I'll really break your face this time." Fuwa shouted angrily at the other Visual Kei singer.

"Shotarou?" Kyoko asked in surprise. Sho stopped his shouting and finally noticed his surroundings. Then, his eyes found Kyoko's and he gaped.

"Ky-Kyoko?" He gaped even more when he realized she was wearing a wedding dress and was in the arms of a very tall and handsome foreigner, who obviously was her groom and between them was an adorable baby. He didn't know why but the little boy looked very familiar. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Fuwacchi, she just got married today to Tsuruga Ren who is obviously the foreigner standing beside her and that's the baby Mr. Lion King found on his car last winter." Reino informed Kyoko. "Tada! Kyoko this is my gift. Your revenge on him." He smiled evilly.

The edge of Kuon's lips twitched as he tried to stop his lips from curving up into a smile at the bewildered expression on Sho's face.

"Ho-how?" Sho stammered. "Th-this can't be happening. That is not Tsuruga Ren, Kyoko is not married and that is not their baby! That is not Kyoko. She's mine and she still hasn't fulfilled her goal of getting revenge on me in showbiz." He was clearly in denial.

"I think her goal is actually coming true right this very moment." Kanae commented with a snort. "And it's very entertaining."

"Uhm, thanks for the, uh...gift, beagle, but I don't think I have much use of it." Kyoko told the beagle. " I have everything I need right here." Kyoko squeezed the hand that was holding her close on the side of her waist and her other arm holding baby Ren.

"Oh, I know! This is just for filming right?" Sho shouted. "Everyone here are actors and actresses. There's even a director." But when he looked around, he saw no lighting crews, microphones or even cameras. Just one photographer who took a picture of his face when he looked at him.

"I don't think you saw any directors, cameras and crews at the doctor's clinic, Fuwa." Kuon snorted in reply to Sho's denial.

"Doctor's-?" Sho started to ask in confusion but the picture of the little family he saw at the clinic's waiting room when he went to accompany Mimori because she had fainted in his arms while he tried to take her out on a date just for publicity and a ploy for Kyoko to get jealous when she saw his picture with Mimori. "Holy shit! Tha-that was... YOU?!"

Kuon now openly smirked at the singer. Reino filled a chill on his spine. Sure, the lion has been conquered by his all powerful queen. But when a lion mated and has a cub, they even get more aggressive when you mess with their mate and cub. And he did not want to be eaten or shredded to pieces by the lion's fangs and claws.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed my gift. I just wanted to repay what I did to you before because I'm coming back to Japan for good and I don't want to keep looking over my shoulder in case I'd be eaten by a lion." He smiled evilly in reply. "Enjoy the rest of your special day. I'll just take my gift back wherever I found him."

"He can stay if he wants to." Kyoko suggested while Sho was struggling very hard in believing the beautiful couple who were flirting with each other at the doctor's waiting room were his Kyoko and the pinhead actor. "He was my childhood friend after all."

Kuon chuckled at his very oblivious wife. "I think his heart had enough surprises for one day, my love. He deserves a break."

The limp and shock Sho who was mumbling to himself his denials and about having a nightmare of Kyoko married to a foreigner looking Tsuruga Ren was dragged out of the room by the same invisible forces of the beagle.

The night went on as if that incident never happened and the newlyweds kissed their little baby goodbye as they departed for their honeymoon in a small romantic cabin not far from the villa deep in the woods. It was like their very own clearing in the Kyoto forest where they had first met.

All their family who stayed in the villa after the wedding spent the next five days entertaining baby Ren who missed his mama and dada. While Fuwa Sho in his chaotic state of mind had received a call from his parents asking him if he attended Kyoko's wedding. They told him they had received an invitation from her. Sho felt like a joke and he was the punchline which nobody gets and nobody laughs at. He was now sitting there in that ugly expression of a statue. Shoko canceled all of his appointments and had thought of resigning as his manager. It wasn't worth all the stress.

* * *

Kyoko woke up the next morning which was the true beginning of the rest of her life Kuon and their baby Ren. But for now, they were given the opportunity to enjoy their beginning with just the two of them first in the next few days. She opened her eyes and saw the love of her life. It was the most wonderful experience to be able to wake up in the arms of the one you love after spending the night showing all your love to each other. If she had known it was that wonderful, she would have done it with him the night they confessed to each other. But the traditional and modest side of her reprimanded her.

"Good morning, my love." He greeted her with a lazy smile that turned her legs to jelly. Good thing they were lying down. He kissed her sweetly. "You're so beautiful." He caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Is your body alright?"

Kyoko blushed adorably. She moved around to check and then nodded. "I'm fine. Just a tiny bit sore in certain places." She replied shyly as she turned a deeper shade of red.

Kuon pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips. "I love how you blush so easily." he dropped a kiss on her bare shoulder. "I love every single thing about you."

Kyoko smiled brightly in joy and happiness. "I love you, too, Kuon."

The next five days passed by too quickly and their honeymoon came to an end. But on the other hand, they were very eager to see their baby and see how he was doing after five days of separation.

They each hugged him tight and kissed him hello. He was so happy to see his mama and dada he was bouncing in Kyoko's arm.

"We're home, baby Ren."

"We missed you so much, cuddle bear."

The three of them then went to their new home and started living their own happily ever after...

Which included baby Ren's first birthday at their new home. The theme was 'cars' which was what he was in to for two months now. He was so delighted to see so many car decorations, be it on paper or a real toy car. He also received a set of small toy cars from Kuon and a set of books and DVDs about cars and other vehicles from Kyoko. But his grandparents really gave him a real battery operated driving car. Kyoko was going out of her mind at their expensive gifts which the baby could still not use. Lory gave him a little cute bed with a car design bed frame. Lory was so happy he almost topped Kuu and Julie's gift. His Kanae Obaa-chan gave him PJs with car prints on them. Yashiro gave him fluffy shoe slip-ons that literally looked like convertible cars. The open roofs were the holes where you put in your feet. It totally went with the PJs. Some of the Takaharas came too and gave him their very own set of baby care products along with clothes, toy trucks and cars.

But baby Ren wasn't the only one receiving gifts, Kyoko also received a gift from Kuon. A charm of a car to put on her charm bracelet from baby Ren. She couldn't reprimand him of spending too much money because she liked it too much as a remembrance of their baby's first birthday.

But the most wonderful gift Kyoko received of all was when the adorable baby walked from Kuon's arms to his that day. His first time walking all by himself. There were two yards between them and he walked on his own to his mama. He lost his balance halfway and fell on his diapered bottom but he wasn't discouraged. He stood back up on his two little still a bit shaky legs and beamed so adorably at his mama. He excitedly walked over to her as he stretched out his arms to her and called out for her. It was a precious moment for all of them.

He was the greatest, most precious than any jewel or gem of gifts that she and Kuon had ever received in their entire life. And they were very lucky they were the ones who got him.

Their little miracle worker.

Their little Baby Ren.

* * *

_Bye-bye, Baby Ren... :( I will miss writing about you just like Hime and Kiri... I hope you liked it and enjoyed this chapter. That's two long series now, done. I'm just very thankful I could share it with all of you guys. I love you all. You have been so much fun and wonderful to be with through this story with your reviews, follows, favs, liking and loving this story and our little, itty, bitty, cuddle bear, Baby Ren. I'll see you in my other or new stories, hopefully... Hehe God bless you all and take care, you guys! ^_^_

_And one little kiss for our baby Ren... Mwwaaahhh! :)_


End file.
